Aprontando Todas II Férias no Caribe
by Girls n' Roses
Summary: Marotos e Travessas partem para o Caribe para o que será as melhores férias de suas vidas... Muitas risadas, diversão e claro, romance, fecham o pacote dessa incrível viagem... Comentem plz ;D
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Na saída do expresso de Hogwarts, a maioria dos alunos cumprimentava seus parentes com sorrisos e abraços, fazendo um grande tumulto na plataforma 9 ¾ da King's Cross. Os marotos e as travessas encontravam-se parados em lugar mais distante de todos, observando à sua volta, todos à espera do pai de Clair.

Clair estava montada de cavalinho nas costas de seu primo, Sirius. Ela olhava em volta, enquanto que o moreno reclamava de dor nas costas.

-- Oxente, cadê ele? – indagou Clair indignada.

-- Não é ele ali? – Katy perguntou indicando um homem parado há uns vinte metros deles.

-- É! – exclamou Clair radiante. A morena pulou fora das costas de Sirius, que gemeu de dor, e correu até o pai, com os outros em sua cola.

-- Tu tem vista boa em filha? – Zoe comentou para Katy que sorriu marota.

-- Pra achar cara bonito eu tenho merrmo. – a loira explicou enquanto Zoe revirava os olhos.

Claro que Katy estava correta, porque o pai de Clair, Pierre Rousseau, era extremamente bonito e charmoso.

Era alto, com cerca de 1,84 de altura. Um corpo atraente cercava o homem de quarenta anos. Ele tinha cabelo um pouco espetado e ao contrario da maioria dos homens, este era todo grisalho, deixando-o com um ar exótico. Seus olhos azuis combinavam com a pele um pouco clara e uma barba rala cercava o seu rosto anguloso. **(N/As: George Clooney) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – já começamos essa fic bem em tia? UUI) (N/A² (G.P.) – Reeealmente ^^~)**

-- PAIÊ! – berrou Clair jogando-se nos braços do pai que sorriu abertamente.

-- Tudo bom filhote? – perguntou ele com a filha sufocando-o.

-- Tudo ótimo! – exclamou Clair radiante.

-- Que bom chérie. – comentou Pierre.

-- Tudo bem Pierre? – Katy perguntou sorrindo marota, o que fez Sirius revirar os olhos e junto com os outros rir.

-- Tudo ótimo Katy. – disse Pierre sorridente. – SOBRINHA! – berrou ele abraçando Zoe que arregalou os olhos, porém sorriu.

-- OI TIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – ela gritou abraçando-o também.

-- TUDO BEM MINHA SOBRINHA FAVORITA? – ele perguntou.

-- To be-é-le-zura tio. – respondeu Zoe sorridente.

-- Não ta esquecendo de nada não tio? – perguntou Sirius bufando.

-- E COMO EU IA ESQUECER DE UM CARA DESSE TAMANHO? – perguntou Pierre abraçando o sobrinho.

-- Vou levar como um elogio. – disse Sirius sorrindo maroto.

-- Bem... Você deve ser o tal Remuxo não? – Pierre perguntou e Remus assentiu um tanto confuso. – Prazer, Pierre Rousseau. – Pierre cumprimentou-o apertando a mão de Remus.

-- Er... Como você sabe? – indagou Remus ainda confuso.

-- Bem, a Clair vive me falando de vocês pelas cartas. Me falou inclusive os apelidos. – ele explicou rindo. – E esse deve ser o James, ou Jimmy, ou Pontas, ou...

-- ELE MERRMO! – exclamou Clair sorrindo.

-- Oi. – James apresentou-se timidamente. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – a gente ta flando do mesmo James por acaso? DESDE QUANDO TU EH TIMIDO HOMI? Oo)**

-- Prontos? – perguntou Pierre sorridente.

-- JÁ NASCI PRONTA! – exclamou Clair risonha. A morena pulou nas costas do pai, fazendo todos rirem.

Eles atravessaram a plataforma e logo encontravam-se normalmente na King's Cross. Clair abaixou um pouco o rosto e colocou o queixo no ombro direito do pai, visualizando uma marca vermelha na testa deste.

-- O que aconteceu pai? – perguntou Clair apontando para a marca.

-- Ainda não me acostumei com essa tecnologia de bruxo sabe? A parede da estação me pegou de jeito, eu corri, mas bati a cabeça e não entrei na plataforma. Só na segunda tentativa deu certo... – explicou Pierre enquanto todos riam.

-- Você não é bruxo? – perguntou James curioso.

-- Na verdade não, eu sou... Não gosto muita da palavra, mas eu sou um "trouxa". – ele explicou e todos riram novamente. – Mas e ai Clair, gostou da surpresa do seu irmão?

-- VOCÊS SABIAM?! – berrou Clair brava.

-- Clair, como eles não iriam saber que ELES transferiram seu irmão pra lá? – Zoe indagou bufando enquanto Pierre ria.

Assim que chegaram ao estacionamento, visualizaram uma caminhonete 4x4 preta e requintada. Pierre deixou a filha no chão e depois virou-se para todos.

-- PODEM SUBIR À BORDO MARUJOS. – ele fez uma imitação de pirata e todos riram, montando na caminhonete. Zoe e Clair à frente com Pierre e Katy com os marotos atrás.

Remus mexeu-se inquieto no banco de trás, ainda preocupado quanto à questão de ser perigoso nessas férias. Pierre ligou o som do carro e colocou um CD, deixando o volume muito alto.

Começou a tocar com o refrão da música, enquanto Clair e Zoe cantavam junto. DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY! Pierre deu uma piscadela marota para Remus que entendeu o recado e riu.

Logo encontravam-se na estrada para o aeroporto, com as garotas ainda cantando.

-- Pai, vamos cantar uma música feliz? – perguntou Clair assim que a música acabou.

-- Qual dessa vez? – indagou Pierre pensativo.

-- SOU UM AMENDO BOBO, YEAH! VOCÊ É UM AMENDO BOBO YEAH... – logo, Zoe, Pierre, Katy e Sirius acompanhavam a melodia com Clair, cantando alegremente, enquanto James e Remus riam.

-- BOBO, BOBO, AMENDO BOBO, YEAH! – terminou Pierre enquanto James e Remus gargalhavam no banco de trás. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – Will gargalhando é tudo de bom mamãe *babei*) (N/A² (G.P.) – Mas será que vc só pensa nas safadezas* da vida mulher?!) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – essa eu n entendi Oo oxente, só flei q amo meu marido gargalhando O.O)**

-- OUTRA! – exclamou Clair sorridente.

-- Alguém ai conhece outra? – perguntou Pierre e Zoe sorriu.

-- PORCO ARANHA, PORCO ARANHA, MENOS PORCO E MAIS ARANHA... – Zoe começou e Clair sorriu.

-- VAI TECENDO A SUA TEIA, NÃO XURIÇO, NÃO FAZ ISSO!

-- CUIDAAAADO, ELE É O PORCO ARANHA! – terminou Sirius rindo.

-- Isso ta mais engraçado do que eu pensava... – Remus comentou rindo.

-- Ah criatura, quando os primos estão juntos, só falta derrubar a casa... – disse Pierre rindo. – Alias não falta né...

-- Não?! – perguntou Remus.

-- Eles já derrubaram a casinha da árvore da barbie que a Clair tinha quando eram menores e tinham ingerido apenas uma grande quantidade de açúcar... O que eu acho que explica. – Pierre disse.

-- TIREM OS SORVETES E DOCES DE PERTO DA CLAIR E DA ZOE! – exclamou James e todos riram.

-- Tira os doces de perto de mim pra tu ver merrmão. – Zoe retrucou entre dentes, porém rindo.

-- Chegamos. – anunciou Pierre ao estacionar em frente ao aeroporto.

-- Anhá, mas tava legal. – Clair disse armando um bico enquanto Pierre ria.

-- ÓTIMO! Bem... O que eu tenho que fazer agora é desejar boas férias pra vocês né? – Pierre disse abraçando todos e beijando a testa das meninas. – AH, devo lembrar sempre...

-- Acho que já sei até o que é... – James comentou.

-- Arrisca? – Pierre ameaçou sorrindo. – VALENDOMMM UMMM MILHÃOUMMMM...

-- Juízo? – indagou James rindo.

-- BINGO! ACERTOU CAMARADINHA! – exclamou Pierre.

-- Ah é verdade, sua mãe mandou uma beijoca para todos. – Pierre disse sorrindo para Clair. – E Zoe, seu pai estava em casa, e disse que se você fizer o que não deve, ele te pega na saída e te transforma numa freira. – ele disse confuso fazendo Zoe revirar os olhos, porém rir.

-- Caso você veja ele, diz que eu já sei. E manda um beijo pra dona Bel. – Zoe disse e Pierre piscou-lhe o olho maroto.

-- Bem, vamos então? – Zoe indagou e Clair sorriu.

-- Vamos sim. – Clair assentiu, e Pierre seguiu até um homem que os aguardava, este era o piloto do jatinho.

-- Senhor Pierre, seu jatinho esta pronto. – o homem anunciou.

-- Obrigado. – Pierre agradeceu sorrindo. – Bem, juízo e até mais ver... – ele sorriu maroto.

-- Manda um beijo pra mommy. – Clair pediu. – Até mais!

Marotos e Travessas seguiram até o jatinho branco do pai de Clair. James e Remus entreolharam-se e arregalaram os olhos, realmente, Clair era rica. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Alguém tem q patrocinar as férias n é merrmo? :PP)**

O interior do jato era completamente elegante, com poltronas de couro, televisões e várias outras acomodações.

-- Bem, acomodem-se, logo partiremos. – o piloto anunciou deixando-os sozinhos.

-- EU DO LADO DO SIRIUS! – exclamou Zoe e sentou-se rindo ao lado do primo.

Clair sentou-se do outro lado do moreno, e Katy entre Remus e James, que havia ficado com o corredor.

Logo ouviu-se os motores sendo ligados e James franziu o cenho um tanto preocupado pelo vôo. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – filho, fica susso, se aqui fosse Caminhos Cruzados, tu tava ferrado. Mas como essa é outra fanfic, então pode voar sossegado ;D)**

-- Jimmy, você ta legal? – perguntou Clair ficando ao lado de James.

-- To melhor, valeu ai... – James anunciou, mas sua voz estava tensa.

-- Tudo bem. – Clair deu um beijo na bochecha do moreno e sentou-se na fileira de cadeiras à sua frente, sentando-se virada para trás.

-- Você ta mesmo bem Jimmy? Ta mais branco que a Zoe... – Clair comentou fitando o moreno.

-- EI EU OUVI! – exclamou Zoe irritada. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Se 'branca' fosse um xingamento, eu tava ferrada, meu tio fla q eu sou transparente '-.-)**

-- Aham, eu to ótimo. – James disse.

-- Não vai acontecer nada demais... É seguro, a gente sempre viaja não é Zozo? – Clair indagou e Zoe sentou-se ao seu lado.

-- Isso ai, pra todo lugar. O único perigo que você corre é de vomitar todo o seu Mc Lanche Feliz, que nem eu fiz quando tinha dez anos... – a loira explicou fazendo James rir.

-- Porque você não fica susso como o Remus? – perguntou Katy mostrando o loiro que estava normal.

-- Como você fica tão susso Aluado? – perguntou James indignado.

-- Bolas James, a chance de um avião desses cair num lugar como ilha deserta, coisa e tal, é proporcionalmente pequena... **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – fla isso pro povo do Caminhos Cruzados amor Oo) (N/A² (G.P.) – É nada, desde que tenha algum problema no sistema do avião, n é uma chance pequena dele cair '-.-)**

-- Claro... Mas suas teorias me deixam com medo falou? – James comentou e Remus riu.

-- Fica calmo, ninguém vai cair... – de repente, uma turbulência sacudiu um pouco o avião. James gritou feito uma garotinha, o que fez todos rirem.

-- MAMÃE! – o moreno exclamou ainda assustado.

-- É só uma turbulência seu maricas. – Katy explicou revirando os olhos. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – tadinho do Garrett, até em fanfic chamam ele de maricas O.O) (N/A² (G.P) – Esse maricas te persegue né Garrett? :P)**

-- Fica calmo James, vai dar certo falou? Quer que a gente ponha você pra dormir? – Zoe indagou.

-- TIPO BOA NOITE CINDERELA OU SOSSEGA LEÃO? Não obrigado. – exclamou James arregalando os olhos, enquanto todos riram.

-- Fica calmo Pontas, nunca andei num avião e nem por isso eu to com medo. – Sirius comentou relaxado, porém, uma outra turbulência fez Sirius gritar como uma garota.

-- Falou ai He-Man. O BANDO DE MARICAS! – exclamou Katy indignada. – SÓ O REMUS É O MACHO AQUI?

-- Viu, eu falei que a medalha serviria. – Clair comentou sorridente.

-- Eu sou muito macho valeu? – James exclamou irritado. – Eu... Preciso... BANHEIRO! – o moreno correu até o banheiro deixando todos confusos.

-- Acham que ele foi vomitar? – perguntou Clair preocupada. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – não Clair, ele foi ser comido pelo coelho da páscoa, tava faltando o James mesmo ¬¬)**

***

Assim que James, o ultimo, desceu do avião, pode-se ver o aeroporto de uma grande cidade do Caribe. Clair os esperava em frente à uma caminhonete 4x4 parecida com a do pai, porém esta era vermelha.

-- VAMOS JIMMY! – ela pediu impaciente. – Ainda temos que andar duas horas de carro antes de chegar à cidade litorânea que fica minha casa poxa... Desse jeito a gente chega de noite e não pega o pôr-do-sol!

-- Ta legal, é que eu não to bem... – comentou o maroto com cara de enjoado.

-- Fica na janela James. – Zoe disse e deixou o moreno sentar-se na janela do banco traseiro. – Caso vá vomitar, vomita pra fora da janela, SE VOMITAR EM MIM EU TE MATO!

-- UHUUUU! – Katy berrou sorridente.

-- Mais um bando de garotos chatos para eu cuidar. – o motorista, Otávio, comentou rabugento.

-- Ah me come falou vovô? – Katy respondeu irritada.

-- CARIBE AI VAMOS NÓS! – berrou Clair sorridente. Logo, estariam iniciando as melhores férias de suas vidas...

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – AHAEEEEEEEEEEEE, ÓI NÓIS AQUI OTRA VEIZ! ;D OI PEOPLES, TUDO BE-É-LE-ZURA COM VOCES? ESPERO Q SIM =DD**

**Mas entãounces, por favore, comentem! PROLOGO PRONTINHO E O CAP. 1 TAMBÉM, porém postaremos qd nossas leitoras antigas e leitoras novas comentarem ;D**

**Logo, surpresas muito boas vão chegar (bota boas nisso, babaa) Vocês vão ficar babando na frente da tela do PC, mas dont worry be happy, não morram de curiosidade e sim comentam para q postemos logo o próximo cap. ;D**

**Beijokas roxas... Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley**

**(PRA QM EH NOVA, E N SABE O ELENCO, TA AQUE): **

**James Potter – Garrett Hedlund**

**Sirius Black – Jason Behr**

**Remus Lupin – William Moseley**

*******

**Clair Rousseau – Michelle Trachtenberg**

**Katy Lawrence – Amber Heard**

**Zoe Miller – Emily VanCamp**

**Conforme aparecerem novos rostos, nóis avisa ;D**

**Bye byes!**

*******

**N/A² (G.P) – Oi gente!!! Eu tava louca pra começar essa fic, vai ser a mais divertida, acreditem em mim *o***

**Nos próximos capítulos, surpresas ÓTEMAS E DELICIOSAS para nós, baba*, aguardem!**

**Bejokas douradas para todos, de Gabi Pontas Wood Potter Hedlund**


	2. A Chegada

**Capítulo 1 – A chegada**

Após duas horas e meia, graças ao transito, a caminhonete de pai de Clair estacionou em frente à casa de praia dos Rousseau. Estavam em uma cidadezinha litorânea do Caribe pouco conhecida chamada _Porto de La Esperanza._

Possuía uma pequena vila, onde havia lojas, mercados e um shopping e também os bairros beira-mar onde situavam-se as casas dos mais ricos. A casa de Clair ficava mais afastada, de frente para o mar, de onde conseguiriam uma bela vista do pôr-do-sol.

A casa era enorme, com dois andares bem luxuosos, porém caseiros.

Na entrada havia um pequeno caminho de pedras que impedia que encostassem no gramado verde e vivo. Havia canteiros de flores entre a grama, todas coloridas chamando a atenção. A casa possuía a pintura inferior num tom de azul céu, com janelas amplas que deixavam a casa arejada.

A porta de entrada ficava depois de três degraus de uma pequena escadinha, que dava para uma pequena varanda, com dois vasos de flores e a porta de mogno branca. Clair demorou uns cinco minutos para lembrar-se de onde colocara as chaves, o que deu tempo para os marotos apreciarem a vista.

A casa ficava de lado para o mar, podendo-se visualiza-lo pelos quartos do segundo andar. Tinha um pequeno caminho do jardim da casa até a areia da praia, porque a estrada em frente à casa era toda asfaltada. Havia uma pequena calçada antes de alcançar a areia, com coqueiros altos e alguns arbustos.

Assim que entraram, o queixo dos marotos caiu. Tanto fora quanto dentro ela trazia um ar de requinte, porém era simples ao mesmo tempo.

A porta principal dava para a sala de visitas. Nesta havia três sofás, dois de dois lugares e um de três, estes de couro branco, contrastando com o taco num tom de marrom escuro. Uma mesinha de vidro estava colocada entre os sofás, sobre esta, uma escultura de um totem. Sobre as janelas amplas havia uma cortina de um tom marrom claro, combinando com as paredes creme.

A sala ao lado era a de jantar, com uma mesa longa e de madeira branca. Possuía doze cadeiras, estas da mesma cor que a mesa, porém com o estofado de couro escuro. Sobre a mesa um vaso com adornos em azul escuro com tulipas bem vivas. Havia três janelas do lado direito da sala, estas com as cortinas azuis escuro tampando a vista da praia.

Ao lado da sala de jantar estava uma sala de TV. Esta era mais no estilo largado, para que as pessoas pudessem juntar-se sem tanto requinte. As paredes de um tom bege traziam um ar relaxado ao lugar, e os sofás de couro preto estavam um pouco gastos, com uma manta estampada cobrindo (eram três sofás de dois lugares). Havia uma TV de tela plana de 40 polegadas no canto direito da sala, e atrás dela, duas janelas que davam vista para o mar.

Do outro lado da casa, que ficava do lado de uma pequena floresta, estavam banheira, cozinha e a saída para o jardim inferior.

O banheiro de visitas era largo e amplo, com uma pequena janelinha na parte de cima. Havia uma ducha fechada, uma pia com bancada e um vaso sanitário. O azulejo azul com desenhos de peixe era mais infantil, porém combinava com o local.

A cozinha era de um estilo mais moderno, com as cores prata e chumbo predominantes. No centro da cozinha havia uma bancada, esta grudada com a parede, com oito lugares, quatro de cada lado, para que as pessoas tomassem suas refeições comuns sem usar a sala de jantar a toa.

Clair mostrou-lhes primeiro os quartos, pois tinham muita bagagem para descarregar. Subindo uma escada reta encontravam-se no segundo andar, este também com piso de taco, porém de um tom marrom claro.

Havia dez quartos no andar superior, todos com janelas amplas e largas, ao menos três em cada um. Os quartos da direita, com vista para o mar, tinham uma sacada pequena em cada um.

O primeiro quarto da direita era de casal. Havia uma cama de casal com madeira escura colocada no canto direito do quarto. Uma porta levava a um pequeno banheiro no lado esquerdo, que ficava próximo ao segundo quarto, porém os espaços eram valiosos.

A sacada estava com a porta de vidro fechada e a cortina azul marinho cobria-a. O chão era de madeira branca, combinando com a cor das paredes, um papel de parede com listras azul claro e branco. Possuía também um armário próximo à cama, este com capacidade para duas pessoas guardarem suas coisas. Uma TV de 20 polegadas estava colocada à frente da cama por uma mesinha.

O quarto ao lado era também de casal. Com as cores vermelho e vinho predominantes. Havia uma cama de casal num tom de marrom claro encostada no lado esquerdo do quarto. Ao lado uma porta levava ao pequeno banheiro. Havia um armário de frente à cama, este também grande, da mesma cor que a cama. A sacada estava fechada, e uma cortina vermelha sangue cobria-a. Havia uma cômoda para guardar as coisas e sobre esta uma TV de 20 polegadas.

O terceiro quarto era de solteiro. Com as cores violeta e branco, percebia-se que havia sido feito para Clair. Havia uma cama de casal do lado direito da porta, de frente para a sacada. Era um quarto sem banheiro, porém tinha mais espaço para uma TV de 29 polegadas de tela plana, que ficava em frente a um "casal" de pufes. A sacada fechada estava com uma cortina por cima das portas, esta cortina branca com desenhos de flores em violeta. Um armário branco com detalhes em violeta fechava a decoração simples.

O outro quarto era também de solteiro, porém com a decoração em azul e azul escuro. Provavelmente, o quarto de Robert. Havia uma cama de madeira escura de solteiro no canto direito do quarto. À frente desta uma TV de 29 polegadas de tela plana igual à do quarto de Clair. A sacada era coberta por uma cortina azul clara, com listras brancas.

O ultimo quarto era novamente de casal. Com a decoração em preto e branco, mais requintado. Havia uma cama de madeira branca no canto esquerdo do quarto, em frente à esta um armário preto de portas brancas. A sacada era fechada por cortinas da mesma cor. Um tapete branco estava colocado por cima do piso preto. Havia uma pequena TV colocada por um suporte acima do chão, ficando de frente para a cama. Este era um quarto de casal sem banheiro. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Essa casa parece mais um hotel O.o)**

No lado direito do corredor, eram todos quartos de casais. Clair explicou que seu pai trazia vários amigos nas férias para visitá-lo, portanto precisavam de quartos de casal para as famílias. **(N/A² (G.P.) – É, realmente é um hotel '-.-)**

Disse também que a mãe enfeitiçara o quarto para assumir as formas e cores que o casal desejava, sem que eles ficassem sabendo. Pois antes que entrassem no quarto, este mudava-se magicamente. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – bem pratico n? Oo)**

-- Bem... Escolham os quartos. O meu é o de sempre. – Clair anunciou e entrou no quarto violeta e branco do corredor direito.

-- Eu fico com um dos mágicos. – James disse e ao entrar, sentiu-se realmente em casa.

O quarto era de vários tons de azul, a cor favorita do maroto. Havia uma cama de madeira branca do lado oposto à porta, esta com lençol branco e azul marinho. No papel de parede havia listras brancas e azuis marinho. O armário branco possuía duas portas e estava embutido magicamente na parede. Havia uma TV de tela plana pequena colocada no alto e também uma porta que levava magicamente a um banheiro.

Remus escolheu o primeiro quarto do corredor direito e Sirius ficou com o ultimo.

Zoe optara por um mágico, assim como Katy.

O quarto de Zoe estava em tons de roxo. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – meu sonho de quarto perfeito *o*) **

Havia uma cama de casal de madeira escura colocada aonde deveria haver uma sacada. O armário era também embutido, com adornos em vários tons de roxo. Havia um espelho no canto direito e também uma escrivaninha vazia. Uma televisão branca de 20 polegadas estava colocada por um apoio no alto, de frente para a cama. Atrás da cama, havia uma enorme janela ampla que dava para a floresta, coberta por cortinas roxas. A porta para o banheiro mágico ficava do lado direito da cama.

O quarto de Katy era em tons de vermelho. Uma cama de casal com madeira de um tom avermelhado estava colocada ao lado da porta, de frente para a janela ampla coberta por cortinas vinho. Um armário comum de duas portas estava ao lado da cama, este de frente para a porta do banheiro. Havia uma televisão de 29 polegadas de frente à cama e um aparelho de som ao lado desta.

Clair usara magia para mudar uma coisa em seu quarto, colocando um banheiro, assim como fez para Sirius.

-- Já esta de noite. – bufou a morena ao olhar pela janela. – Mas ta a gente tem muito que fazer antes de coisar as coisas...

-- Coisar as coisas Clair? – indagou Zoe terminando de guardar a ultima peça de roupa no armário.

-- É claro, não temos alimento aqui em casa. Temos que ir a cidade pegar isso, também temos que organizar as tarefas entre todos nós e podemos alugar um filme! – exclamou Clair sorridente.

-- Como vamos à cidade? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

-- Oras você não viu a garagem não? – Clair indagou confusa.

-- Não. – respondeu Sirius bufando.

Clair então levou-os até a garagem, fazendo-os ficarem boquiabertos. Esta ficava do lado esquerdo da casa, um pouco mais afastada da entrada. O caminho de saída da garagem levava até a estrada à frente da casa.

Dentro da gigante garagem havia quatro carros. A caminhonete que haviam usado para chegar à casa de praia estava ali guardada. Ao lado estava uma BMW simples prata, uma Mercedes preta bem lustrada e por fim um conversível vermelho.

-- Clair, seu pai é dono do banco da Suíça por acaso? – indagou Remus ainda de queixo caído.

-- Não por quê? – perguntou ela confusa.

-- MEU DEUS, NUNCA PENSEI EM VER TANTO CARRO CHIQUE ASSIM NA MINHA VIDA! – exclamou James de repente.

-- Qual vocês querem usar? – perguntou Clair sorridente.

-- Mas nem pense que você vai dirigir madame. – Zoe retrucou tirando o sorriso do rosto de Clair. – Da ultima vez, sua Mercedes foi pro beleléu. Eu dirijo dessa vez. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Isso que é pessoa mandona '-.- ISSO pq o carro nem é dela né?!)**

-- Você é muito chata. – Clair respondeu armando uma tromba. – Vamos de BMW então? Essa é a mais barata, ai eu posso...

-- Não pode não. – Sirius exclamou. – Seu pai pediu juízo e não que a gente destrua o carro dele.

-- Mas vocês viu! – retrucou Clair novamente emburrada.

-- Vamos de BMW pra não chamar atenção. – Zoe explicou. – Quem vai e quem fica? – perguntou confusa. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Falo ae MAMÃE ¬¬)**

-- Oxe, vai todo mundo né mulher. – Clair exclamou rindo.

-- OKAY, então eu dirijo! – exclamou Sirius tentando tirar as chaves da mão de Zoe, que fuzilou-o com o olhar. – Então, na volta? – perguntou temeroso.

-- Pode ser. – a loira assentiu e todos entraram no carro.

***

Estacionaram em frente ao supermercado da vila, este era extenso em comprimento, porém baixo em altura. Clair disse que era o melhor da cidade, mesmo que Zoe alegasse que era o único que havia ali.

Todos entraram prontos para comprar o necessário, já que Clair tinha dinheiro o suficiente para comprar o supermercado todo.

Clair obrigou-os à irem primeiro à sessão de doces, porque estava necessitada de glicose. Todos assentiram, sem saber o que estava por vir.

-- AAAAAAAH DOCES! – exclamou Clair olhando de modo maníaco para o corredor vazio.

-- Ferrou. – Sirius comentou arregalando os olhos.

Clair tirou o carrinho das mãos de Zoe e entrou na sessão correndo, o que fez todos à sua volta olharem assustados para a cena.

A morena começou a jogar saquinhos de salgados, chocolates, balas e outras coisas, tudo aos montes, dentro do carrinho. Zoe engoliu em seco vendo que todos que passavam olhavam para eles.

-- Clair! Tu ta chamando muita atenção, sossega esse cu! – exclamou Zoe irritada.

-- Mas eu quero doce! – Clair retrucou berrando. Ela pegou o carrinho, já lotado de doces e correu para o primeiro caixa disponível.

-- Calma Clairzuxa... Calma, amigo... A gente compra doce, mas não tanto, senão a gente leva o seu querido papai à falência, e não queremos isso não é mesmo? – James começou aproximando-se lentamente da morena, que detinha uma expressão maníaca no rosto.

-- Er... – Clair fitou seu carrinho como se tivesse que tomar a decisão mais difícil de sua vida.

-- Clair... Calma, você não precisa de tanto doce, senão vai ficar gorda, você quer isso? – Sirius comentou.

-- É, você quer ficar gorda? – James continuou. – Ai nenhum carinha nem olha pra você? – Clair armou uma carranca.

-- Eu não to nem ai com os "carinhas" quero mais é ser feliz... – retrucou a morena. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – ISSO AE CLAIR, PAU NELES!) (N/A² (G.P.) – Claro q sim, a Clair sabe das coisas! Isso ae, vc n precisa de nenhum 'carinha'! XD)**

-- ISSO AE, OS CARINHA QUE SE FODA! – berraram Katy e Zoe rindo.

-- Então eu posso pegar doce? – Clair indagou sonhadoramente.

-- Não. – Zoe respondeu, curta e grossa.

-- Caralho, é a sétima vez que isso acontece em um mercado... – Sirius comentou.

-- E vocês nem pra falar que ela é um perigo pra nação né?! – exclamou Remus indignado. Viraram-se e viram que Clair estava correndo agora na direção do ultimo caixa do mercado.

-- Eu pensei que o psicólogo dela já tivesse curado isso! – exclamou Zoe correndo na direção da morena junto com os amigos.

No caminho, eles viram várias pessoas no chão, como se tivessem se jogado para sair do caminho desolador de Clair, o que os fez arregalar os olhos.

-- VOCÊS NUNCA VÃO ME PEGAR VIVA! – ouviram Clair gritar de longe.

-- AH VAMOS! – Remus retrucou correndo na direção dela.

Clair estava parada na fila do caixa, e quando avistou os amigos de longe, sorriu marota. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – musiquinha de velho oeste now!).**

Clair se posicionou, abriu as pernas e flexionou-as levemente, como num tiroteio de faroeste. A morena colocou as mãos nos bolsos da frente, como se estivesse segurando armas.

Remus sorriu maroto e tanto ele quanto Clair trocaram olhares misteriosos.

-- UI TITIA! – exclamou Zoe ao ver o olhar de Remus.

Remus fitou desafiadoramente Clair, que sorriu marota.

-- Que olhar 43... – comentou Zoe derretendo-se ao lado de Remus.

-- Não há espaço para nós... – Clair parou um pouco para contar. – seis, baby.

-- Então um de nós tem que morrer... – retrucou Remus ainda com o olhar 43.

Clair fingiu cuspir no chão e Remus imitou-a.

Os dois viraram-se de costas e deram três passos para trás. Porém, Remus foi mais rápido e ao virar-se, "acertou" um tiro imaginário em Clair, que armou um bico.

-- AE ALUADO! – exclamou James sorridente.

-- Droga! – retrucou Clair bufando.

-- Mas eu quero... – Clair começou fingindo chorar.

-- Não chora, não chora... Amigo... – Remus começou tentando acalmar a morena.

-- Ta, vamos negociar. – Zoe disse e Clair assentiu.

-- Meio carrinho? – perguntou Clair sorridente novamente.

-- Acho justo. – James concordou e todos assentiram.

-- Podemos fazer as malditas compras então? – Zoe perguntou bufando.

-- Claro, porque não disse antes? – Clair indagou enchendo os braços de doces, enquanto recebia um tapa na nuca de Zoe. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – tava com sdds dos tapas na nuca de Zoe Miller ;D) (N/A² (G.P.) – Eu e a Clair não ¬¬)**

Eles começaram a andar pelos corredores, parando no de arroz e outros mantimentos parecidos.

-- O que a gente precisa mesmo? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

-- Sabonetes, pasta de dente, comida, comida, e comida de novo e... – James começou.

-- Mas você só pensa em comida homem? – indagou Zoe indignada.

-- Se a gente não pensar, morre de fome, não concorda? – James comentou sorrindo maroto.

-- É, acho que sim... – Zoe assentiu meio confusa.

-- Cadê a Katy? – indagou Clair olhando a sua volta.

De repente, a loira despejou um monte de camisinhas de cores variadas dentro do carrinho, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, exceto Clair, que não sabia o que era aquilo.

-- O que é isso? – perguntou Clair confusa pegando na mão um dos pacotinhos.

-- Uma coisa muito boa. – respondeu Katy sorrindo marota.

-- Não Clair, é feia... MUUUITO feia! – exclamou James fuzilando Katy com o olhar.

-- Mas são tão coloridas, como uma coisa tão colorida pode ser feia? – indagou Clair sorrindo sonhadoramente.

-- Exatamente Clair. – Katy concordou sorrindo marota.

A morena abriu um saquinho e todos arregalaram os olhos.

-- É uma bexiga linguiçada. – Clair comentou olhando para o objeto em suas mãos.

-- UMA O QUE?! – exclamou Zoe segurando o riso.

-- Morango. – a morena leu. – Katy, posso comer uma?

-- Claro Cacau, mas é sempre melhor comer quando tem conteúdo. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – MEDO KATHERINE, MEDOO! O.O)** – Katy explicou e todos arregalaram os olhos.

-- NÃO, CLAIR, VOCÊ NÃO PODE COMER COISA NENHUMA! – exclamou Remus indignado. – Katy!

-- O que foi? Não são balinhas coloridas e fofas? – perguntou Clair inocentemente.

Os marotos não se conterem com a cara de Clair e começaram a gargalhar. Clair assoprou dentro do objeto e este encheu-se como uma bexiga. Depois a morena deu vários nós, transformando-o em um cavalo. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Q coisa mágica *-*)**

-- UH VOU PEDIR PRO MEU PAI COMPRAR DESSAS NO MEU PRÓXIMO ANIVERSÁRIO! – exclamou Clair sorridente. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – cara, mais inocente q a Clair só duas dela Oo Ou o Nutty, ta empataram os dois vá O.O)**

-- Clair, abaixa essa sua "bexiga linguiçada" que ninguém ta a fim de ver ta legal? – Zoe pediu rindo.

-- Ta bem, mas vou chamá-la de Terry Crews. – Clair disse.

-- PUTZ MORRI! – James exclamou e voltou a gargalhar junto com os marotos.

-- O que? Eu gosto do ator poxa. – Clair explicou confusa.

-- Clair, vamos sair dessa sessão ta legal? – Zoe pediu ainda contendo o riso.

-- Ta então né. – Clair deu de ombros confusa.

Eles entraram na sessão de sabonetes, e Clair voltou ao fogo de querer comprar todos.

-- Qual a gente escolhe? Têm tantos... – Clair começou olhando a sessão com brilho nos olhos. – O que eu to falando é só cheirar né? – ela riu de si mesma.

-- Cheirar? Não é mais fácil o de sempre e só? – Sirius indagou confuso.

-- E se lançaram algum mais gostoso? Com cheiro de tutti frutti? – indagou a morena. – Temos que cheirar para descobrir. – ela engrossou a voz e fez pose de super-homem, arrancando risos de todos.

-- Hum... Ta bom então. – Zoe deu de ombros.

-- ECA, ESSE TEM CHEIRO DE LÍRIOS! – exclamou Clair fazendo cara de nojo.

-- Você não gosta de lírios? – indagou James confuso.

-- Odeio, eles me dão alergia. – comentou Clair franzindo o nariz. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – to contigo e não abro mirrmã, tenho ctz de q a gabi concorda plenamente né não Pontas? XD) (N/A² (G.P.) – Principalmente qndo os "lírios" são ruivos ¬¬).**

-- É... – concordou Zoe. – Desde pequena ela tem alergia, estranho não? – a loira cheirou um com embalagem marrom e sorriu. – Esse tem seu cheiro Cacau!

-- UHU COMPRA VINTE! – exclamou Clair sorridente.

-- Você toma quantos banhos por dia mulher? – Remus perguntou risonho.

-- Se eu escorregar na merda de hipogrifo umas sete, por quê? – Clair explicou confusa.

-- Mas como a gente ta na praia, melhor comprar menos, porque aqui não tem hipogrifo. – James explicou rindo. – Zoe esse tem seu cheiro!

-- Jura? De que? – perguntou Zoe confusa.

-- MARGARIDAS... – James respondeu com a voz afeminada, fazendo todos rirem.

Pegaram cerca de 10 sabonetes, que Clair alegou que durariam apenas uma semana para ela, porém deram de ombros, afinal, voltariam depois no mercado.

Eles seguiram para a sessão de frutas.

-- Sirius... – Katy chamou o maroto, a loira pegou dois tomates e colocou-os lado a lado. – O que isso te lembra? – perguntou sorrindo marota.

-- POSSO TENTAR? POSSO?! – exclamou Clair entrando na frente do primo.

-- Pode. – Katy deu de ombros sorrindo.

-- Duas... Bolinhas? – Clair indagou confusa.

-- Duas bolas GRANDES Clair, GRANDES! – exclamou Katy colocando os tomates no lugar.

-- Isso não é grande pra mim. – Clair deu de ombros.

-- Então você é exigente em cumpadi? A sua sorte é que o James é parente de negão e... **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – eu flo pra Gabi q o marido dela é fio de negão, mas ela contesta... VIU ATÉ A KATY JÁ SABE PONTAS! XD) (N/A² (G.P.) – Lá vai vc com a sua teoria de "negão" Ai Deus Viu! :P)**

-- KATHERINE! – exclamou Zoe indignada. – PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – as loiras riram, mas Clair permaneceu confusa.

-- Temos que comprar carne também. – Clair lembrou parando em frente ao açougue do mercado.

-- E macarrão. – Zoe disse.

-- Pode ser. – Remus deu de ombros confuso.

-- Claro que tem que ter macarrão, o que seria a vida sem macarrão? Um completo nada! – exclamou Zoe fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos.

-- Você é louca. – comentou Clair assustada.

_*** Depois de um tempo... ***_

-- Acabamos? – perguntou Katy e Zoe assentiu enquanto contava os itens do carrinho. – Aleluia! Desde que eu peguei o que me interessa, to morrendo de tédio. – a loira bufou.

-- Acho que acabamos. – Clair disse misteriosamente. – Podem ir indo pro caixa, eu vou resolver uns assuntos de negócios... – a morena saiu de fininho deixando todos confusos.

-- O que ela foi fazer? – perguntou Sirius confusamente.

-- Espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando. – Remus murmurou bufando.

No ultimo caixa, Remus viu uma cabeleira morena passando rápido com um carrinho e armou uma carranca.

-- Ela fez o que eu estava pensando. – Remus disse irritado.

-- Mais em? – Zoe perguntou distraída.

-- CLAAAAAAAAIR! – Remus berrou correndo até a morena.

Clair virou-se sorrindo marota, pois já estava passando um carrinho lotado de doces no caixa.

-- Mas será o saco do Santo Padre Pedro? – indagou James bufando e correu até a morena.

Os outros terminaram de passar tudo rapidamente e deixaram as sacolas guardadas, correndo até onde estava Clair.

-- Moça, pode parar de passar. Ela não vai comprar tudo isso. – Sirius murmurou irritado.

-- Até meu pai deixa, qual é! – retrucou Clair fazendo manha.

-- Mas NÓS não deixamos. – exclamou Zoe irritada. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Se ela manda tanto nos amigos, oq será dos filhos dela? Q MEDO!).**

-- Passou, pagou moço. – a caixa explicou irritada para James.

-- Adeus graninha... Ta, então para de passar e diz quanto deu. – Sirius deu de ombros irritado.

-- Ta legal. – a caixa olhou no marcador. – 274,86 dólares. – todos deixaram seus queixos caírem, exceto Clair que sorria marota, segurando consigo as seis sacolas lotadas de doces.

-- Descobrimos aonde ela é mimada. – Remus comentou depois que pagaram. – Quando se trata de DOCES! Qual é Clair, nem a Zoe é assim... – Remus recebeu um olhar fulminante da loira e sorriu timidamente.

-- Agora que você descobriu SHERLOCK? – Sirius retrucou irritado.

Clair pegou um pacote de biscoitos de fininho e preparava-se para voltar ao caixa, porém James notou e bufando, ergueu-a no ar e colocou-a sobre o ombro direito, segurando-a com um dos braços enquanto o outro levava duas sacolas.

-- Mas que diaxo... – Clair começou confusa.

-- Clair chega não acha? – ele devolveu o saquinho ao lugar certo vendo Clair bufar.

-- MAIS AQUELE SÓ VAI JAAAAAY! – exclamou a morena debatendo-se.

-- Nada de Jay, tu gasto uma grana preta em doce. – James exclamou. – Sem falar que tamanha diarréia que vai dar em você depois não vale a pena...

-- EU PEÇO PRO MEU PAI MAIS GRANA, FICA SUSSO! – exclamou Clair irritada.

Porém, James não ouviu-a, e colocou-a no banco do passageiro, prendendo seu cinto e deixando as duas sacolas de doces em seu colo. Sentou-se atrás com os outros, enquanto Sirius ligava o carro e dirigia até a locadora mais próxima.

A morena abriu um pacote de chocolate e pegou outros cinco nas mãos. Sorriu marota e ofereceu a todos.

-- Ah, já que comprou, dá ai... – Katy pediu.

-- É, já que comprou. – Remus deu de ombros e sorriu maroto.

-- Eu sabia que vocês não iam resistir. – a morena sorriu. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – ql é, da um ai tbm, fiquei com vontade poxa XP)**

*******

Todos desceram para a locadora da vila, e encontraram-na vazia, exceto por um grupinho de seis garotas de talvez doze anos, que sorriram marotamente ao ver os marotos entrando. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Caraca, ISSO pq elas tem 12 anos! Eu comecei a agir assim com 14 ¬¬).**

Sirius sorriu e dirigiu-se à elas, porém Katy o deteve.

-- Elas têm doze anos seu pedófilo! – exclamou a loira bufando e arrastou-o para longe das garotas. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Law & Order SVU pra ele O.O)**

Zoe parou na sessão de filmes de terror, junto de Katy e Sirius. Clair olhava os filmes infantis, enquanto James os de ação. Remus ficou olhando os de aventura.

-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – berrou Clair de repente assustando todos.

-- Clair você ta bem? – perguntou Sirius assustado.

-- O REMUXO FEZ UM FILME E NEM ME CONTOU! – exclamou ela indignada.

-- Eu fiz o que? – Remus adiantou-se para perto da garota e viu em suas mãos o DVD de Crônicas de Narnia 2. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – IRONIA-A-A-A-A-A... XD)**

-- Oxente, olha aqui! Eu já assisti esse filme milhares de vezes e nunca tinha reparado, TU É A FUÇA DO PEDRO PEVENSIE! – ela exclamou sorridente.

-- O Remus é mais bonito... – Zoe comentou irritada.

-- É igualzinho. – Clair disse confusa.

-- O Remus é mais bonito. – James comentou e todos arregalaram os olhos.

-- Ué, eu sou macho e admito valeu? – o moreno disse confuso.

-- WOW, que coisa mais gay Jimmy. – Katy comentou risonha.

-- Esquece vai... – James deu de ombros irritado.

-- Podemos levar? Quero ver como o Remuxo atua. – exclamou Clair sorridente.

-- Você quer ver como EU atuo? – perguntou Remus confuso.

-- É! – Clair concordou sorrindo.

-- Espera até sair Aprontando Todas o filme. – Remus sorriu maroto. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – PROPAGANDA-A-A-A-A-A... XD) (N/A² (G.P.) – Lógico né, como n...)**

-- Até lá vai demoraaar... – Clair retrucou.

-- Nem tanto vá... – Katy deu de ombros.

-- Ta Clair, podemos levar. – James assentiu sorrindo.

-- ENTRETANTO. – Sirius exclamou sorrindo.

-- Leva esse filme também, caso a Clair durma como sempre... – Katy completou.

-- A Lista, você esta livre hoje? – Zoe indagou confusa e Katy assentiu sorrindo marota.

-- É boom esse filme... – Katy comentou.

-- BOTA BOM NISSO IRMÃ! – Sirius exclamou.

-- Medo. – James disse arregalando os olhos.

-- GOXTEI tem o Hugh Jaca Man. – exclamou Clair sorridente. – ELE É BOM...

*** Na casa... ***

Já às sete horas, todos trocaram de roupas.

Zoe colocou um short que alcançava seus joelhos, este de moletom agarrado. Uma camiseta branca básica sem mangas e chinelos de dedos nos pés. Deixou o cabelo solto.

Clair colocou uma camiseta com o ursinho Pooh desenhado no busto e um short de moletom amarelo claro, combinando com o urso. Prendeu as madeixas em um rabo de cavalo e deixou dois cachos soltos em frente ao rosto.

Katy colocou uma camisola de seda vermelho sangue, esta com os detalhes em preto, mal alcançando seus joelhos em comprimento. Um decote em U enfeitava os seios. Ela deixou as madeixas louras soltas.

Remus colocara uma calça de pijama listrada comum e uma camiseta de mangas curtas branca básica.

James optara por uma camiseta sem mangas cinza claro e uma bermuda comum preta.

Sirius colocara uma camiseta sem mangas preta básica e calça de pijama também pretas.

-- PIPOCA! – berrou Clair descendo as escadas apressadamente.

-- CHOCOLATE! – Zoe imitou a prima rindo.

-- SEXO! – Katy berrou e todos pararam onde estavam com os olhos arregalados. – O que? Com a gritaria pensei que ninguém me ouviria...

-- Medo Katy, MEDOO! – exclamou Zoe assustada.

-- Mas vocês falaram do que mais gostam, eu também poxa. – Katy comentou dando de ombros.

-- To contigo e não abro irmã. – Sirius concordou sorrindo maroto.

Clair chegou com os refrigerantes flutuando atrás de si, assim como os dois baldes de pipoca e um balde cheio de barras de chocolate. Ela sorriu marota e dirigiu-se até a sala.

Sentaram-se no sofá de três lugares: Clair entre Zoe e Remus, com o balde de pipoca no colo, enquanto que Zoe com o de chocolate. Katy sentou-se entre James e Sirius com um balde de pipoca, e todos notaram que a loira trocava olhares nada santos com Sirius.

*** No final do filme... ***

-- Gostei. – exclamou Clair sorridente. – Mas o Remuxo é bem mais legal que o Pedro. E aquela escovinha do Caspian tava meio suspeeeita...

-- OLHA LÁÁÁ! – exclamou Zoe bufando.

-- Meu irmão também fez um filme e nem me contou, espera eu encontrar ele... – Clair murmurou enfezada. – Mas e ai, vamos ver A Lista? – perguntou sorridente.

-- CLARO! – exclamou Katy colocando o filme.

No começo, tudo ótimo, porém quando as cenas inapropriadas chegaram, pode-se ver que todos arregalaram os olhos, exceto Katy e Sirius e Clair que não entendia nada.

-- Oxente, mas... Como isso, OXE isso é contra a lei da física! – exclamou Clair confusa.

-- Acredite querida, isso pode acontecer. – Katy comentou risonha.

-- Não entendi, volta a fita DJ! – exclamou Clair rindo.

-- QUE VOLTA O QUE, TA DOIDA... MEU DEUS QUE HORROR! KATHERINE! – exclamou Remus indignado.

-- Mas eu não entendi, volta poxa... – Clair pediu birrenta.

-- Clair, essa coisa é inapropriada para pessoas com a mentalidade como a sua... – James explicou.

-- Que nada, a Clair vai aprender com a gente né não Katy? – Sirius disse sorrindo.

-- MEU DEUS QUE MEDO! – exclamou James assustado. **(N/A² (G.P.) – N to te reconhecendo James ¬¬)**

-- Pontas, você ta amarelando foi? Ta ficando muito maricas homem... – Sirius comentou arqueando as sobrancelhas confusamente.

-- Só estou zelando pelo bem mental da Clair... – James retrucou irritado.

-- SEI...

-- PEEEEEEEEEERA TUDO! – exclamou Clair, dessa vez, arregalando os olhos. – Aquilo que eles estavam fazendo era... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-- Ela descobriu, adeus mundo cruel! – Zoe exclamou.

-- MAS ELE... AQUILO... AONDE ELE FOI COM AQUILO?! E POR QUE A MUIÉZINHA TAVA GRITANDO?! – berrou Clair voltando o DVD.

-- É básico. É que dói quando vai por trás sabe? Não que eu ache, afinal eu já fiz um monte de vezes e... – Katy começou.

-- KATHERINE CORRE! CORREEEEEEEEEE! – Zoe correu atrás da amiga e todos riram. Era um bom começo de férias...

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A) – OIE PESSOAS FELIZES, TUDO EM CIMA? TUDO SUAVE NA NAVE TCHUBARUBA? BE-É-LE-ZURA DA VIDA? Ta parei XD**

**Mas então, começo de fic divertido não? Loucuras no mercado O.O medoo, loucuras na locadora, medoo [2] e loucuras em casa medoo [3] MUAHAHAHA**

**Fiquem sussas qm qr ver os surfistas pq já viu a capa deles no nosso orkut (6) pq logo, loooogo eles aparecem =DD**

**Steph-waldorf:**_ AHA, VC ESTA AQUI! OLÁÁÁ AMORE, BE-É-LE-ZURA CONTIGO? Pelo menos vc ta aqui neh? ¬¬ cadê o restante do povo, toca botar cartas de PROCURA-SE... aff, mas então... O tio Clooney é mara né titia? Fla sério (babaa) As musikinhas clássicas de Clair Rousseau são realmente MARA's XD Jura q vc considera nossa fic lgl? *o* vlw ai, continue lendo amore =D_

**Bem, continuem comentando... reviwando e adorando, tem muitas confusões pela frente ainda XD principalmente, quando se trata de passar as férias com esses três marotos e essas três travessas =D**

**Beijokas roxas**

**By: Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley *---***

*******

**N/A² (G.P) – Hello beautiful peoples, all is very nice for you?! *****q ingles ótimo n? :P Pois então? Tão goxtando? *--* Espero q sim, pq eu to AMANDO ;B**

**Exatamente, a capa dos surfistas *baba* está já no nosso orkut, olhem, babaem e se divertem com esses deuses gregos reencarnados *o* Eles já aparecerão no próximo cap, para a alegria de três certas travessas e das leitoras (e escritoras tbm vá :P)**

**Steph-waldorf:** _OIE! Aee, vc ta comentando aqui =DD A Clair é MARA com suas musikinhas e sim, ela é sortuda por ter um pai daqueles ^^~ Continue lendo q isso nos incentiva ;D_

**Continuem comentando e flando oq vcs tão achando ta? *-* É um incentivo a mais *o***

**Beijokas douradas de Gabi Pontas Wood Potter Hedlund**


	3. Rivais à Altura Marota

**Capítulo 2 – Rivais à altura marota**

James dormia sossegado da vida, sonhando que Angelina Jolie dizia amá-lo e estava prestes a beijá-lo. Quando um jato de água voou em sua cara, fazendo-o cair desta pelo susto.

-- ACOOOOOOOOOORDA PRA CUSPIR MAROTO, TA TARDE, E A GENTE VAI À PRAIA NOW! – berrou Clair sorridente. A morena usava uma jardineira que ao invés de calça era um short até a metade das coxas, com a suspensória e por baixo uma camiseta rosa chiclete.

-- QUE MERDA CLAIR! – exclamou James revoltado tentando voltar a cama, mas a morena o impediu com outro jato de água.

-- NÃO FALA PALAVRÃO, E DESCE LOGO SENÃO PERDE O CAFÉ! – e bufando saiu do quarto.

*** Na cozinha ***

Todos estavam sentados conversando animadamente, à exceção de Zoe que terminava de lavar sua louça, pois já acabara a refeição. James desceu com uma expressão sonolenta, o que fez todos rirem.

-- Bom dia flor do dia. – Zoe disse sarcástica.

-- Me cheira. – retrucou James irritado. – O que tem pra comer?

-- Tinha cereal... Mas acabou agorinha, o Sirius come demais. – ela apontou para o moreno que detinha uma tigela cheia de cereais com leite.

-- E o que eu vou comer?! – James indagou indignado. **(N/A¹ (D.A) – a Gabi ta disponível XP) (N/A² (G.P.) – DENISE SUA PORNOGRÁFICA!! *conteúdo inadequado para menores de 18 anos* * muiézinha fazendo os sinais dos surdos e mudos*)**

-- Bem eu vou me trocar. – anunciou Zoe saindo da cozinha.

-- Idem. – Katy e Remus a imitaram.

-- Já fomos! – Clair e Sirius disseram ao mesmo tempo. – Ah James, o ultimo lava a louça. – a morena anunciou sorridente. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Mas a Zoe já n tinha lavado? O.o)**

-- Sobrei né? – James falou consigo mesmo olhando o tanto de louça que teria que lavar.

*** Meia hora depois ***

Os marotos esperavam as travessas, que terminavam de se arrumar, para irem a praia. James era o mais impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto Sirius roncava no sofá e Remus lia um livro.

Zoe desceu sorridente, mesmo corando com o olhar intenso de Remus sobre si.

A loira usava um biquíni simples. A parte de cima era tomara-que-caia, com uma argola dourada ligando as duas partes, deixando um pequeno decote na área. A parte de baixo era uma calçinha no estilo sunga, com duas argolas iguais à do sutiã ligando o biquíni dos lados, e este sendo um pouco cavado atrás. A loira prendera as madeixas em uma trança atrás da cabeça e deixara dois cachos soltos em frente ao rosto. A cor verde esmeralda do biquíni dava mais valor aos seus olhos claros. Ela usava uma canga de tecido comum por cima, esta de cor bronze.

Zoe arfou ao ver Remus, pela primeira vez, sem camisa. Ele não chegava aos músculos definidos de James e Sirius, porém era tão atraente quanto. A pele branca sobre o tronco definido fez Zoe revirar os olhos suspirando longamente. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – BABANDO GERAL, COM DÊH ALUADA! (6))**

O maroto usava uma bermuda verde musgo com estampa de pranchas, a cor contrastando com a pele clara, porém deixando-o de um modo exótico sensual.

Katy desceu logo após, usando um biquíni extremamente ousado que fez Sirius babar.** (N/A² (G.P.) – Confessa vai Aluada? Vamos ser sinceras, eu qrendo ou n, o James tbm tava babando ¬¬).**

A loira usava uma parte de cima de cor vermelho sangue, contrastando com a pele alva. O sutiã possuía bojo, o que aumentava ainda mais os seios, deixando-os volumosos, e o decote da frente única também ajudava um pouco. A parte de baixo era uma calçinha de laçinhos dos lados, esta preta, e chegando quase a ser fio dental na parte de trás, só que um pouco menos exagerado. Ela usava uma canga vermelha de tecido transparente por cima.

Sirius usava uma bermuda preta básica, sem estampa. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Aluada, pq as roupas do Sirius que vc faz SEMPRE são pretas? O.o) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – pq o Jason tbm é fio de negão, portanto, o Sirius eh fio de negão XD)** Os músculos e também algumas tatuagens estavam expostas em seu tronco definido, deixando a pele bronzeada a mostra. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – BABANDO GERAL 2, COM DÊH ALUADA (6))**

Por ultimo, Clair desceu sorridente, mesmo com o ar infantil do biquíni, James deixou o queixo cair por ver as curvas da morena tão a mostra.

A morena usava um top branco, sem mangas e que terminava rente debaixo do busto volumoso. Possuía uma gola em V, a estampa branca com listras azul marinho e vermelho dava um ar mais infantil ao biquíni. A parte de baixo era um mini-short, que acabava rente ao traseiro. Também tinha listras azul marinho e vermelha, porém do lado direito da parte de trás, a cara do Mickey enfeitava com uma expressão de surpresa. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – será q pq ele ta na BUNDA da Clair a expressão surpresa? Não duvido nada ¬¬). (N/A² (G.P.) – Eu tenho uma calcinha que parece com isso *o*)**

James usava uma bermuda azul marinho com estampa de coqueiros brancas sobre o tecido. O tronco bronzeado e musculoso estava à mostra, o que fez Clair perder o chão. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – com todo respeito Gabi, mas... BABANDO GERAL 3, COM DÊH ALUADO (6)) (N/A² (G.P.) – É, vc vai babar Aluada, vc vai babar daqui a pouco, mas SANGUE! ¬¬)**

-- Katy... – Sirius começou.

-- Oi? – a loira voltou-se sorrindo para ele.

-- Você ta parecendo uma piranha. – ele disse irritado. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – elementar meu caro almofadinhas, eh o ciúmes... Oo) (N/A² (G.P.) – Eu castrava ele com um serrote agora ¬¬)**

-- Piranha que não é pro teu bico falou Black? – retrucou a loira raivosa. – SE EU QUISER DAR PRA UM NEGÃO DE QUATRO, EU DOU, E VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM FALOU? – ela berrou deixando todos de olhos arregalados.

-- Só estava comentando... – Sirius deu de ombros.

-- COMENTA COM A SUA MÃE FALOU? – Katy retrucou bufando.

-- Adorei o seu biquíni Clair. – James disse sorrindo. – Bem... Digamos moderno?

-- Eu gosto do Mickey. – a morena explicou sorrindo sonhadoramente.

-- Percebe-se. – James deu uma olhada de cima abaixo na morena, que corou.

-- REMUXO VOCÊ TA SEM CAMISA! – exclamou Clair sorrindo. – Nunca tinha visto você sem camisa... – comentou sem deixar de sorrir marota, fazendo o amigo rir.

-- OLHA LÁÁ... – Zoe retrucou entre dentes.

-- Só tava comentando que ele é gostoso poxa. – Clair deu de ombros. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Tão vendo? A Clair é inteligente :PP) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – OLHA LÁ Q SE ABUSAR EU DEIXO ELA INTELIGENTE, MAS DE PANCADA =X)**

-- Vamos?

-- Por que não fomos? – Clair indagou sorrindo e todos deram tapas em suas próprias testas.

*** Na praia ***

-- Clair, você trouxe o protetor? – indagou Zoe sentando-se debaixo de uma sombra de coqueiro. Os seis haviam escolhido aquele local, pois a sombra era grande, havia barraquinhas com alimento por perto e o posto de salva vidas estava próximo, caso Clair sofresse um acidente.

-- Por que protetor? – indagou Clair birrenta.

-- Porque senão tu fica preta de tanta sarda mulher. – Katy explicou rindo da cara da amiga. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Snif, q emoção, alguém pra me entender...).**

-- Ta, mas depois a gente pode ir nadar? – perguntou Clair sorridente.

-- Pode. – a loira deu de ombros.

-- Jimmy passa nas minhas costas? – Clair perguntou. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – não vai prestar O.O como diria a Gabi, CADÊ A CENOURA?) (N/A² (G.P.) – Realmente, CADÊ A CENOURA?! O.O)**

James pegou o protetor em uma dose grande e começou a espalhar pelas costas de Clair. A pele alva e macia da morena o fez arrepiar-se e aquele cheiro de chocolate que ela possuía piorou a situação, deixando-o louco por provar dos lábios doces novamente. **(N/A² (G.P.) – CENOURA NELE! Q medo, sai correndo Clair O.O)**

Clair arrepiou-se com as mãos quentes de James contra suas costas. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – mão quente e grande É de fio de negão, vc tem q assumir Gabi, o Garrett EH fio de negão XD) (N/A² (G.P.) – Denise, Deniiiiise... *voz suplicante* N piora a situação Deniiise O_O) . **A morena tentou conter um estremecimento, porém foi em vão, e não passou despercebido por James, que sorriu.

-- Vai demorar muito? – Sirius indagou fitando os dois com uma expressão séria. Clair engoliu em seco e sorriu amarelo.

-- Valeu Jimmy. – ela agradeceu sorrindo. – TA QUEM QUER IR A PRAIA? – indagou sorridente.

-- Ninguém. – Zoe respondeu contendo o riso.

-- Por quê? – perguntou Clair birrenta.

-- Porque estamos na praia Clair. – Katy respondeu e todos largaram-se em risadas. – Mas no mar eu topo. – Sirius e James assentiram também.

-- Tu não vai mesmo Aluado? – a morena perguntou. – E você Tóins?

-- Ta, um pouquinho só. – Remus deu de ombros.

-- Eu vou, mas se alguém molhar meu cabelo, toma pau no cu, porque vocês sabem que meu cabelo vira O CU quando molha por água do mar. – Sirius, Katy e Clair repetiram mimicamente o que a amiga disse, já sabendo decor.

Todos estavam no raso, Zoe e Katy boiando calmamente enquanto os marotos conversavam sobre as surfistas femininas do local, quando notaram que Clair afastava-se.

-- Olha eu to SENTINDO que não vai prestar... – James comentou vendo a amiga boiando no fundo.

-- Eu também viu. – Remus assentiu arregalando os olhos.

-- CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR! – berrou Sirius e a morena voltou-se para eles sorridente.

Uma onda, porém engoliu a garota, o que fez todos arregalarem os olhos.

-- Sirius, eu acho que você matou ela. – James comentou ainda assustado.

-- Eu... Eu... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – berrou Sirius desesperado.

Todos foram até onde estava a garota. James olhou em volta e viu um corpo boiando na direção da praia, e soube que era Clair, pois viu o Mickey desenhado em sua bunda. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Q coisa sutil '-.-) **Todos seguiram até a praia, onde viram Clair deitada de bruços na areia.

James virou-a para cima, e viram que ela estava desacordada.

-- CLAIR ACORDA MULHER, NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO! – berrou James chacoalhando-a.

-- SAI DAÍ JAMES! – Remus exclamou e começou a apertar o tórax dela para que saísse água. Fez respiração boca a boca e voltava a apertar o tórax, porém nada.

-- PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? SENHOR PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – exclamou Sirius desesperado.

-- ELA MORREU QUE NEM O PERIQUITO DELAAAAAAAAAA! MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU! – Zoe berrou já desesperançosa.

-- AHHHHH ELA NUNCA FEZ MAL PRA NINGUÉM E... – James começou, porém, quando Remus apertou novamente o tórax da garota, ela cuspiu um jato de água na cara do moreno.

-- Alô? – Clair murmurou tossindo. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Quem fala? *vozinha de telefone XD)**

-- Isso... Foi estranho. – James comentou limpando o rosto.

-- Quem morreu que nem o meu periquito? – Clair indagou confusa.

-- TU TA VIVA, É UM MILAGRE SENHOR! – Sirius berrou alegremente.

-- ALELUIA IRMÃO! – Clair exclamou mesmo sem saber por quê.

-- Nossa, eu vi uma luz no fim do túnel, e ao contrario do que dizem, não era branca e sim rosa pink... – disse Clair fazendo todos rirem. – Mas e ai, vamos pegar mais uma onda violenta e assassina? É legal ver sua vida passar pela sua frente...

-- Claro, e quase morrer né? Que convidativo. – Zoe comentou irritada.

Ouviu-se uma buzina e a expressão de Clair passou de sorridente a assustada e depois para sorridente novamente. Zoe revirou os olhos e todos riram ao ver a morena correndo atrás do pobre vendedor de algodão doce.

-- Essa eu tiro fotos em sessão. – Katy comentou com a câmera de Clair nas mãos.

-- Mas que isso Katy? Roubando câmera dos outros? – Remus indagou risonho.

-- Oxente, ela trouxe pra praia, e eu peguei emprestado... – a loira deu de ombros.

Clair voltou com seis algodões doces para eles, que sorriram mesmo confusamente. Ela distribuiu e quando viu a câmera nas mãos de Katy, sorriu abertamente.

-- FOTOS! – exclamou enquanto tirava fotos de todos que riram da situação.

Ela focalizou para filmar e sorriu marota.

-- Boa noite. – ela fez a voz grossa, como um apresentador de TV. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Eu qro ser o William Bonner *o*).**

A morena começou a filmar a praia, quando seu olhar recaiu para um canto um pouco distante de onde eles estavam, mais precisamente, à frente de uma barraca de alugar pranchas.

Ela arregalou os olhos e desligou a câmera, enquanto levantava-se desengonçada.

-- Pessoal, eu to vendo uma coisa estranha... – ela comentou sem tirar os olhos do local. – Dois velhos amigos de anos atrás, ele... AAAAAAAAAAAAH ELE VOLTOU! É inacreditável, ele ta lindo e mara e... AAAAAAAAAH!

-- Clair você ta bem? – Remus perguntou confuso.

-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – a morena correu na direção de três surfistas. Zoe olhou na mesma direção e sorriu de orelha a orelha, porém com expressão de quem vira um fantasma. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – negão do jeito q o cara eh? Não da pra ser fantasma querida ^^~) (N/A2 (G.P) – Se for do Martin Luther King pode até ser O_o)**

Viram Clair pular nas costas do garoto do meio, abraçando-o com num abraço de urso. O garoto virou-se e Zoe soltou um grito, correndo até onde estava Clair e os três surfistas.

Porém, a loira jogou-se nas costas do moreno ao lado e começou a rir.

-- Uh que bunda gostosa a do loirinho... – Katy comentou enquanto ela e os marotos encaminhavam-se para lá.

O garoto em que Clair estava grudada era John Stuart, um surfista conhecido daquela ilha. John era simpático e muito amável, sendo considerado um namorado ideal por todas as garotas da ilha, mesmo que ele namorasse.

John era alto, com cerca de 1,85 de altura. Os músculos definidos estavam expostos em sua pele bronzeada, que combinava perfeitamente com seu estilo largado. Suas madeixas, agora molhadas, estavam na altura do pescoço, caindo rebeldemente sobre o rosto, de um tom castanho claro. Seus olhos de um tom verde oliva possuíam um brilho maroto, que combinava com sua personalidade. Seu sorriso mais charmoso estava exposto em seu rosto. O moreno usava uma bermuda de surf comum, azul clara, deixando o tronco definido à mostra. **(N/As: Taylor Kitsch) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – como todo respeito, mas Gabi, babei ^^~) (N/A² (G.P.) – Sangue? ¬¬)**

O garoto que sustentava Zoe era um pouco mais baixo, com cerca de 1,80 de altura. Sua pele num tom de castanho avermelhado contrastava com os dentes branquíssimos, expostos em um sorriso maroto. Seus olhos negros detinham um brilho sapeca, combinando com seu estilo. Seu cabelo era de um tom de carvão, este espetado acima da cabeça de modo rebelde. Os músculos de seu tronco estavam expostos, pois ele usava apenas uma bermuda preta comum. **(N/As: Taylor Lautner) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – babeeei, morri, passei na manteiga mamãe... Mas comentário bobo, qts Taylor's não Oo?) (N/A² (G.P.) – Simplificando, esse é o Taylor do Crepúsculo, o Jácob, e o outro é o Taylor do Pacto O_o) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – Não me diga Gabriela, nem tinha reparado ¬¬)**

O outro era o único loiro dos surfistas. A pele era um pouco mais clara, porém não deixava de ser bronzeado. Seus olhos num tom de azul piscina tinham o brilho mais malicioso o possível, recaindo o olhar sobre Katy. Seus lábios finos combinavam com o rosto anguloso, assim como os músculos do tórax definido. Usava uma bermuda branca com estampa preta de desenhos tribais. Suas madeixas louras estavam espetadas acima da cabeça charmosamente. **(N/As: Ed Speleers) (N/A² (G.P.) – Já esse é o Ed do Eragon ;D)**

-- Mas que papagaiada é essa aqui?! – Sirius exclamou indignado.

-- Vamos descobrir AGORA. – James murmurou entre dentes, e assim que alcançaram os cinco, os encararam com uma expressão nada gentil. – Você pode nos apresentar Clair?

-- Claro! – exclamou a morena sem descer das costas de John. – Este é John. – o moreno sorriu. – Este é o Jack. – Zoe desceu das costas dele, porém continuou abraçada com ele. – E o loiro é o Sawyer. – ela sorriu.

-- Isso é nome? – Sirius perguntou secamente.

-- Na verdade é um apelido. – Clair comentou confusa. – Como ele assiste Lost e as piadinhas dele lembram as do Sawyer, ai ele chama Sawyer. – ela terminou sorridente. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Qm é LOST in LOST como eu, sabe *o*)**

-- Esses são Remus, James e Sirius. – Katy apresentou-os sem tirar os olhos de Sawyer. – Mas então, você vem sempre por aqui? – ela perguntou sorrindo marota. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – cantada veia em tia Katy? Oo). (N/A² (G.P.) – Acho que essa nem o Dumbledore qndo era criança flava '-.-)**

-- Prazer! – John esticou a mão sorrindo abertamente para James, porém este não sorriu.

-- Nem tanto... – James comentou bravo enquanto aceitava o aperto de mão do surfista.

Jack estendeu a mão sorrindo timidamente, enquanto Remus encarava-o com um olhar furioso, fazendo Zoe revirar os olhos. O maroto aceitou o aperto de mão, porém não disse nada.

Sawyer sorriu sem graça para Sirius e esticou a mão.

-- Oi. – o loiro disse, porém o moreno não respondeu. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – cri, cri, cri... XP).**

-- O que deu em vocês? – Katy perguntou bufando. – Ficaram de TPM de repente?

-- Nada não. – James deu de ombros indiferente.

-- Sentem-se e finjam que a casa é de vocês... – Clair imitou a voz de um mordomo seriamente, arrancando risos de todos, menos dos marotos, que naquele momento detinham expressões assassinas.

-- Mas e ai Johnny, como anda a vida? – a morena indagou sorrindo.

-- Hum... Acho que bem, e a sua? – o moreno respondeu meio confuso.

-- Ótima! – Clair sorriu mais ainda. – Os conheci na escola que eu estou estudando sabe? Eles foram muito legais, são gente boa. – ela sorriu para os marotos que não esboçaram sorriso algum. – Mas e ai, o que aconteceu na sua vida?

-- Ah, a única novidade desde a última vez que a gente se falou foi que eu terminei com a minha namorada... – Johnny deu de ombros.

-- JUUUURA? Por quê? – perguntou Clair tristemente.

-- Ele tem outra na cabeça... – Jack comentou risonho, mas recebeu um tapa no ombro de Johnny. Mesmo assim, ambos riram.

-- Ah claro, assim também é ruim né? – Clair disse sorrindo docemente.

-- É sim, mas então... NEM sabia que vocês vinham de férias mano! – Johnny exclamou indignado.

-- Nem a gente! – Clair exclamou rindo.

-- Se a gente soubesse deles, também não tinha vindo... – Sirius comentou em tom baixo.

-- Falou alguma coisa brother? – Sawyer indagou irritado.

-- Nada. – Sirius fingiu-se de inocente.

-- Quem são os amigos estressadinhos de vocês Clair? – Jack perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-- São os marotos. – Clair disse sorridente.

-- Mas então Jack... – Zoe pigarreou mudando de assunto. – Como vai a família?

-- Bem, na medida do possível. – Jack comentou confuso. – Meu pai mesmo com a idade adora dar uma de surfista gostosão... – todos, exceto os marotos, riram. – E ta com saudades de vocês, vai adorar saber que vocês estão na ilha...

-- Manda um beijão pro seu R.J. – Clair sorriu marota e Jack riu.

-- E sua irmãzinha Jack? – Katy perguntou.

-- A Lizz? Ela ta passando as férias aqui. – o moreno deu de ombros e Zoe arregalou os olhos.

-- A... Ah, Lizz ta na ilha? – Zoe gaguejou e todos riram, sabiam do medo que ela tinha da garota, pois Elizabeth adorava grudar na loira. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – tipo, minha irmã qd a Gabi vem em ksa? ¬¬). (N/A² (G.P.) – Mas a sua irmã é lgl *-* É divertido brincar com ela ;D) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – eh pq sua mentalidade se compara à dela sabe? Oo)**

-- Mas e ai. – James pronunciou-se. – Quantos anos você tem? – ele perguntou para John que confusamente respondeu.

-- Vinte e três.

-- O QUE?! – James exclamou indignado.

-- TUDO ISSO?! – Sirius fez igual o amigo.

-- É, tudo isso... – John retrucou irritado.

-- E você? – Sirius perguntou para Sawyer.

-- Dezoito. – o loiro respondeu indiferente.

-- E você? – Remus indagou para Jack.

-- Dezoito também. – o moreno deu de ombros.

-- O que fazem da vida? – James perguntou bufando.

-- Eles trabalham em uma loja de pranchas do pai do Jack. – Zoe respondeu impaciente. – QUAL É, TA PARECENDO OS INTERROGATÓRIOS DO MEU PAI QUANDO EU APRESENTO NAMORADO NOVO! – a loira exclamou raivosa.

-- É ciúme. – Katy deu de ombros.

-- O QUE?! – os marotos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, parecendo engasgar com aquela palavra.

-- Isso mesmo. – Katy retrucou bufando.

-- Oxente, mas que coisa... Parem de implicar com os meninos, não os vemos há muito tempo poxa! – exclamou Clair.

-- Isso ai, larga a mão de serem chatos. – Zoe pediu bufando.

-- Não estamos sendo chatos... – Sirius retrucou irritado.

-- OXENTE, MAS QUE COISA! ERA PRA SER UM ENCONTRO FELIZ E VOCÊS TÃO TRANSFORMANDO NA TERCEIRA GUERRA MUNDIAAAL! – berrou Zoe descabelando-se, fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos.

-- Falou Zoe... – Jack começou. – Foi mal garotos.

-- Tudo bem. – agradeceu Remus a contra gosto, de modo irritado.

-- EI, vocês querem ir comer hoje em casa? – Clair perguntou sorridente.

Katy sorriu maliciosamente pelo sentido da frase, o que fez todos rirem, exceto os marotos. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – eles são a exceção à regra neh? Me come-me vá... ¬¬).**

-- NEEEEEEEM QUE A VACA TUSSA O ALFABETO HEBRAÍCO COM PAU ENFIADO NO ÂNUS! – Sirius exclamou furioso.

-- Deixa de ser chato Sirius. – Zoe retrucou brava.

-- Não vou deixar e ponto final. – o moreno cruzou os braços.

-- Você não tem que deixar, a casa é minha. – Clair retrucou. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Ai ai ai ai!! Sirius, qr uma cadeira de rodas?)**

-- CRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉU! – Zoe e Katy berraram rindo.

-- Não sei meninas, tenho que cuidar da Lizzie e... – Jack começou, mas Clair tapou sua boca sorridente.

-- Leva ela. – a morena disse e Zoe atrás de si fingiu-se desmaiar.

-- Se pode levar, então beleza. – Jack assentiu sorridente.

-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MAMÃE SOCORRE! – Zoe exclamou desesperada.

-- Ah Zoe, larga a mão, a menina é a maior santa, só gosta muito de você... – Katy comentou recebendo um olhar furioso de Zoe.

-- Me come Katherine. – retrucou a loira.

-- Então, assim que vocês saírem da praia, vão lá pra casa falou? – Clair pediu e os surfistas assentiram.

-- NÃO ANTES DE UM MERGULHO! – John exclamou e pegando Clair no colo, correu na direção do mar, ambos gargalhando.

-- Ta abusando... – James murmurou entre dentes, contendo a fúria.

-- NEEEM VEM JACK! – Zoe exclamou ao ver o sorriso maroto do moreno. – VOCÊ SABE QUE O MEU CABELO FICA UMA PALHA QUANDO MOLHADO E AHHH! – a loira foi erguida no colo de Jack que correu para a praia, também rindo com Zoe.

-- Não gostei. – comentou Remus bufando. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – não fica assim Remuxo fofucho da minha vida, cuti, cuti ^.^)**

*** Meia hora depois ***

Assim que voltaram, os dois surfistas e as duas travessas encontravam-se encharcadas, e gargalhavam.

-- E ai marotos... – Zoe chamou os três que fitavam o céu. – Nada de mar hoje?

-- To doente. – Remus retrucou seco.

-- Enjoado. – James disse bufando.

-- Fui chifrado. – Sirius disse indignado.

-- Como assim? – Zoe indagou curiosa.

-- A Katy e o loirinho foram matar as saudades numa moita por ai... – Sirius comentou.

-- Mas eles nem se conheciam. – Clair disse confusa.

-- PIOROU, A KATY FOI DAR PRO LOIRINHO SEM CONHECER DIREITO! – Sirius berrou desesperado. **(N/A² (G.P.) – E ql é a sua noção Sirius? Saber o nome, a idade e se o pai é bravo? Ql é, tu é igualzinho '-.-)**

-- Dar o que? – Clair indagou curiosa.

-- Doces. – Jack disse assustado.

-- Eu também quero. – Clair sorriu sonhadoramente.

-- Clair acho melhor você não dar... Ainda. – John comentou risonho.

-- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPA! – James exclamou indignado.

-- Nem começa Pontas. – Zoe cortou antes que o moreno armasse um barraco. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – além de fio de negão é fio de barraqueira, adora um barraco XP)**

-- Bem nós vamos indo... Nos vemos mais tarde Clair. – John depositou um beijo na bochecha da morena que sorriu docemente. Jack fez o mesmo com Zoe, só que esta sorriu marota.

Os marotos lançaram olhares irritados para as duas assim que os surfistas sumiram de vista, deixando-as confusas.

-- O que? – perguntou Zoe.

-- Nada, mas não se faz de santa que você não é. – Remus respondeu irritado.

-- Oxente, que stress... – Zoe comentou risonha.

-- É verdade, eles são amigos poxa. – Clair disse.

-- AAAH uma amizade bem colorida a sua com o moreno né Clair? – James retrucou.

-- E você então Zoe! Onde já se viu se expor daquele jeito! – exclamou Remus furioso.

-- Como assim? – Clair perguntou confusa.

-- Sair por ai berrando enquanto ele tenta te afogar. – James retrucou.

-- EU NÃO ENTENDO VOCÊS, POR QUE ESTÃO ASSIM? – Zoe berrou indignada.

-- Por que vocês estão se insinuando pra eles descaradamente. – James retrucou bravo.

-- ZOE, SEGURA MEU BATOM... – Clair tirou um batom sabe-se lá de onde e entregou para a prima que fitava-a assustada. – QUE EU VOU DIZER UMA COISA PRA ESSES TRÊS!

Clair respirou profundamente e depois disse com um sorriso macabro e uma expressão furiosa.

-- Letra A, a gente NÃO está se insinuando porcaria nenhuma, eles são nossos AMIGOS. Letra B, vocês dois – ela apontou para James e Remus – o que tem a ver com isso?! Nada, afinal, me dispensaram e a Zoe! – exclamou irritada. – E LETRA TRÊS, BAIXA A BOLA DE VOCÊS FALOU? Vocês não quiseram a gente, então vão se fuder. – a morena retrucou e dando o braço para Zoe que ria, as duas saíram dali.

-- O que foi aquilo? – James murmurou assustado, enquanto fitava os amigos que detinham a mesma expressão.

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A.) – MUAHAHAHAHA! As travessas são pessoas, que digamos, tem a bunda virada para a Lua e outras cositas más, fla sério! (babaa)**

**Uma briguinha básica, q parece de casal q encontra um surfista saradão e começa a brigar, mas dont worry, n vai ser como parece... (risada malévola sumindo lentamente...)**

**Mas então... vamos as reviews:**

**Maluh Weasley Hale:**_ Olha, vc me deixou curiosa e com MEDOO titia O.O Mãs, como já temos até o capitulo 4 pronto, então pode flar... MAS esse eh o ultimo q a gente posta hje, o próximo só qd Bebel e Marota_Travessa comentarem, e tbm a steph-waldorf. Vc eh uma pessoinha chantagista sabia? Fiquei curiosa, e como amo vc e nossas outras leitoras, postei =DD Diga-me, como vc perdeu a inocência aos doze anos? (medo q seja uma resposta meio Katy da vida, espero q seja Clair da vida por favor O.O)_

**Beijokas roxas...**

**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley**

*******

**N/A² (G.P.) – Realmente, vai ter sorte assim lá no programa do Silvio Santos viu?! Ql é tiu...**

**N, acalmem-se, n vai ser uma briga problemática essa, a gente só queria q eles ouvissem poucas e boas ^^~ MUA HA HA HA!**

**Fiquem ligados, aliás, ligadas né pq só tem mulher que lê essa fic! TA DOMINADO, TA TD DOMINADO!! (essa é véia em Gabi? Oo) Então, fiquem ligadas, mais novidades e divertimentos em Aprontando Todas II Férias no Caribe =DD**

**Maluh Weasley Hale: **_Oie pessoinha crepusculana XP Tudo suave na nave? Então, eu fiquei com MEDOO O.O da sua resposta... Mas ta, por bondade à nossa leitora, postaremos mais um, mas eh o ULTIMO, nem q vc fle q tem a formula da bomba do Osama pra contar, a gente só posta qd Bebel, Jéssica e Steph comentarem =D_


	4. Um Almoço Pra Lá de Barulhento

**Capítulo 3 – Um almoço pra lá de barulhento**

Zoe estava estendida no sofá, os pés cruzados sobre as coxas de Sirius, que assistia à televisão. Remus estava sentado no sofá de dois lugares, com Clair ao seu lado pulando de espectativa. Os surfistas haviam combinado de chegar àquela hora, e por enquanto, nada...

-- Você acha que a Elizabeth vem mesmo? – Zoe perguntou temerosa para Clair, pela qüinquagésima vez naquele dia.

-- Provavelmente... Mas por que tanta birra com a menina? – Clair indagou confusa. – Ela só tem sete aninhos Zoh...

-- ESSE É O PROBLEMA! – exclamou Zoe desesperada. – Ela acha que eu sou a irmã mais velha dela e fica me infernando o tempo todo! Até parece que o Jack não existe!

-- Ela é fofa e... – Clair começou, mas ao ouvir a campainha soar, sorriu. – EU ATENDO!

-- NÃO SE EU CHEGAR PRIMEIRO! – as primas correram na direção da porta e ao abri-la sorriram sonhadoramente.

Jack e John estavam parados sorrindo de canto charmosamente.

John usava uma bermuda jeans de lavagem clara e chinelos nos pés. Uma camiseta sem mangas preta colada e os cabelos úmidos, com um cheiro de shampoo de mel que fez Clair rolar os olhos.

Jack usava uma bermuda comum preta com estampa de pranchas brancas e chinelos pretos nos pés. Uma camiseta de mangas curtas branca e colada cobria seu tronco definido. Suas madeixas espetadas estavam secas.

-- Olá meninas. – Jack cumprimentou sorridente.

-- Cadê o Sawyer Jackie? – Clair indagou dando passagem para eles entrarem.

-- Ta por ai afogando o ganso com a Katy, de novo... – John respondeu abalado.

-- Meu Deus, que demora! – exclamou Zoe e riu, mas parou ao ouvir uma risadinha vinda da porta. – Mamãe. – ela teve tempo de falar antes de sentir-se abraçada por uma garotinha de sete anos.

Elizabeth tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha estampado no rosto infantil. Seus olhos cor de âmbar estavam brilhando sonhadoramente em seu rosto de pele clara, que combinava com os cachos castanhos caindo por suas costas até sua cintura. A garotinha usava um vestido de alçinhas finas que tinha o comprimento até os joelhos, de uma cor de mel com estampa de tulipas, e usava sandálias pretas nos pés. **(N/As: ****Madison Pettis).**

-- OI ZOOE! – exclamou sorridente, enquanto Zoe sorria amarelo.

-- Oi... Lizzie... – ela murmurou o nome da garota entre dentes. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – musikinha sinistra de fundo tocando XP) (N/A² (G.P.) – COOOMO vc exagera... kkk)**

Os garotos olharam as travessas de cima abaixo e sorriram marotos, porém este gesto não passou despercebido por nenhum dos marotos, que lançaram olhares furiosos para eles.

Zoe usava um short branco jeans que chegava até a metade de suas coxas, com rasgos na bainha e no cós. Uma camiseta preta básica sem mangas com um pequeno decote em U nos seios cobria seu tronco. Estava descalça e suas madeixas estavam presas num coque acima da cabeça.

Clair usava uma saia prega vermelha com o desenho do Tigrão próximo do cós. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – eu queria uma saia assim *o* o Tigrão eh muito sexy flo?) **Sua camiseta possuía as mangas caindo dos ombros, esta branca e com estampa de carinhas sorridentes por toda a extensão do tecido. Usava sandálias sem salto vermelhas nos pés e tinha as madeixas negras presas em um rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça.

-- Eu vou pra minha cozinha senão minha lasanha queima... – Clair cantarolou sorrindo enquanto saltitava na direção da cozinha.

-- Isso porque eu mandei ela desligar à quinze minutos... – comentou Zoe rindo. – Lizzie, por que você não vai assistir TV, deve estar passando Bob Esponja... – a menina sorriu e correu para a sala de TV, fazendo Zoe suspirar de alivio. – Mas e ai Jack, como vai a Susan? – ela murmurou o ultimo nome entre dentes fazendo o moreno rir. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Se eles estivessem vivos até hj, qntos anos teriam? Qro dizer, o Bob Esponja só tem 20 O_o).**

-- Se vai eu não sei, só sei que comigo não vai mais. – ele comentou sorridente.

-- Vocês terminaram? – Clair perguntou curiosa. – Vocês tão com uma mania de terminar namoros viu... – eles riram. – Mas por que seu pai não veio Jack?

-- Ah ele disse que estava cansado por ter pegado ondas a manhã toda. – o moreno explicou confuso. – E falou que da próxima vez trás a comida. – todos riram.

Ouviram um barulho de geladeira sendo aberta e ao virarem-se, puderam visualizar Sirius com uma carranca enorme amarrada em seu rosto. O moreno pegou uma lata de refrigerante e tomou um longo gole ao abri-la.

-- Não vai almoçar Six? – Clair indagou apontando para o forno. – Lasanha de quatro queijos, sua favorita poxa...

-- Perdi a fome. – o moreno respondeu seco e subiu as escadas, batendo a porta do quarto com força.

-- Esse povo ta estranho. – comentou Zoe.

-- Nem me fale, mas deixa eles, uma hora melhora. – Clair sorriu. – Minha lasanha é mágica! – todos riram.

-- O ALMOÇO TA PRONTO! – berrou Zoe chamando todos da sala.

Remus e James entraram na cozinha com trombas amarradas em seus rostos e os olhares furiosos, porém, os surfistas não pareciam se incomodarem, pelo contrario, pareciam divertir-se com a situação.

-- Quatro queijos... Alguém contra? – perguntou Clair tirando a lasanha do forno.

James e Remus ergueram as mãos bicudos.

-- Então vai se fuder. – Clair retrucou bufando.

-- Da ultima vez que eu te vi você não falava palavrão sabia Clair? – John comentou arregalando os olhos.

-- Ela fala quando IRRITAM ela... – Zoe explicou bufando.

-- Bem, querem que eu sirva para vocês? – perguntou Clair sorridente novamente. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – Pessoinha mais bipolar, ta pior q a Zoe muié O.O).**

-- Pode ser. – John aceitou e colocou o prato à frente de Clair. Quando a morena ia colocar um pedaço da lasanha, James esticou o prato por cima do de John, pegando assim aquela parte.

-- ISSO porque tinha alguma coisa contra... – Clair comentou bufando.

Ela pôs um pedaço para todo mundo e encheu, literalmente, os copos de coca cola até a boca, deixando todos, exceto Zoe, de olhos arregalados. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – parece a Gabi qd eu vo na casa dela, a menina enche o copo q só ela O.O) (N/A² (G.P.) – Rachei Aluada!)**

-- Então... – Zoe começou. – O que a Susan disse para você quando você terminou com ela Jack?

-- Ah, o de sempre... – o moreno pensou um pouco. – Vai tomar no cu seu filho da puta desgraçado, desejo que alguém arregace sua próxima namorada antes de você e que ela seja muito puta. – todos arregalaram os olhos para a imitação dele e depois riram, exceto os marotos. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – isso de exceto os marotos ta virando cotidiano dessa fic viio ¬¬)**

-- Coitada, deve ter ficado triste. – Clair comentou.

-- Que nada, meia hora depois já vi a piranha comendo um cara na praia. – Jack deu de ombros.

-- Deve ter sido, no mínimo, traumatizante. – Zoe disse arregalando os olhos.

-- Don't worry, elas não vão mais perturbar vocês. – John comentou sorridente.

-- Ah, eu gostava delas, pelo menos, tentava gostar. – Clair disse.

-- É, mas elas eram muito chatas... – Zoe disse e a morena concordou.

-- Sem falar que nós terminamos com ela por vocês. – John comentou. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Uou! Esse foi reveladoramente revelante O.O)**

-- Mas... O que eu fiz? – Clair perguntou armando um bico de choro.

-- Ei, calma ai, vocês não fizeram nada! – John exclamou divertindo-se. – É que... Digamos... Ah deixa pra lá...

-- Terminamos com elas porque elas enchiam o saco de vocês, e nós não gostávamos disso entendem? – Jack explicou.

-- Ui me joga na cadeia e me chama de bandida depois dessa. – Zoe comentou arrancando risos de todos. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – preciso escrever, "exceto dos marotos" ql eh, virou rotina qd os surfistas tão por pt, q bando de gente sem humor ¬¬). **– mas meu Deus, tudo isso por nós?

-- É verdade poxa, se vocês as amavam... – Clair disse confusa.

-- Quem disse que nós as amamos? – John perguntou misterioso. James cerrou o punho sobre a mesa, assim como Remus.

Clair ia falar algo quando a porta da cozinha foi aberta bruscamente, e Katy apareceu sorrindo sonhadoramente. A loira usava o biquíni, mas parecia estar molhada. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – só se for de suor né titia? ¬¬ mereço...). **Ela detinha um sorriso sonhador nos lábios, mesmo que estes estivessem vermelhos e inchados. Suas madeixas estavam um pouco bagunçadas.

-- Meu Deus... – Jack exclamou ao ver o estado da loira. – Cadê o Sawyer Katy?

-- Ficou na casa dele. – Katy explicou.

-- VOCÊ FOI A CASA DELE?! – berrou Zoe desesperada.

-- Não... Foi na sauna da casa dele sabe? – Katy explicou.

-- O que foi na sauna? – Clair perguntou inocentemente.

-- A melhor troca de doces da minha vida. – Katy respondeu sorrindo marota.

-- Melhor você ir tomar um banho e trocar de roupa Katy, a lasanha vai estar no forno. – Zoe disse arregalando os olhos. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Ql é, nem o Papai Noel dá tanto doce assim '-.-)**

-- Falou, vejo vocês depois... – Katy disse e sorrindo subiu rapidamente as escadas.

Sirius trombou com Katy no alto da escada, fazendo a moça quase cair, mas foi sustentada pelo moreno que olhou-a de cima abaixo de modo raivoso.

-- Me larga Sirius, já estou bem. – Katy puxou o braço, mas seus olhos continuaram sobre a pressão as orbes cristalinas do moreno.

-- Pelo jeito você adorou não foi Katherine? – Sirius comentou rindo de modo frio. – É bem você mesmo... **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – não fala nada q tu é pior merrmão ¬¬) (N/A² (G.P.) – É como a minha mãe diz: É fácil sentar no próprio rabo e falar do rabo dos outros O_o Apesar de eu n entender muito bem isso)**

-- Não te interessa o que eu faço ou com quem eu faço Black! – retrucou Katy furiosa e passou reto por ele, fechando a porta do quarto com força. Foi incrível, mas seu sobrenome, naquele momento, ficara pior do que sempre fora.

Sirius suspirou e entrou no quarto, também batendo a porta com força.

-- Caraca, o povo lá em cima não sabe que isso lasca a madeira né não? – Clair comentou ao ouvir as portas batendo e todos riram.

-- Mas então, vamos falar de que...? – perguntou John.

-- VOU DORMIR! – exclamou James saindo da cozinha bufando.

-- Vou ler livros... – Remus murmurou entre dentes e também saiu bufando.

-- Mas eles tão com a macaca hoje viu... – comentou Clair.

-- Liga não, vamos lá pra cima. – John colocou Clair de cavalinho e rindo os dois subiram para o quarto da morena. Jack imitou o moreno, colocando Zoe nas costas. Os dois entraram no quarto de Clair rindo.

A morena trancou a porta do quarto e sentou-se em uma poltrona que havia perto da cama. John deitou-se na cama e Jack e Zoe sentaram-se no tapete fofo da morena que ficava à frente da cama.

-- O que aconteceu com os seus amigos? – perguntou John.

-- Ataque de ciúmes idiota. – Zoe explicou irritada.

-- Eles gostam de vocês? – a voz de Jack desceu um tom, podendo-se notar que estava desejando ouvir um NÃO como resposta.

--- Nada, a gente que já gostou deles... – Clair explicou cabisbaixa. – Mas eles dispensaram a gente... – John fez um cafuné na cabeça de Clair e sorriu.

-- Eles foram uns idiotas. – o moreno disse sorrindo. – A gente nunca faria isso com vocês...

-- Valeu ai. – Zoe agradeceu sorrindo sem graça.

-- É, a gente sabe disso. Vocês são mais fáceis de conviver sabe? – Clair comentou.

-- Como assim? – Jack indagou confuso.

-- Ah, eles só querem saber de ficar com garotas por beijar coisa e tal. Não por gostar mesmo delas... – Clair explicou bufando.

-- Já o Remus é o contrario, não quer ficar com ninguém... Ele dizia que me amava, mas de uma hora pra outra, ficou estranho e disse que não me amava mais. – Zoe comentou baixando o tom de voz.

Jack colocou a mão no ombro de Zoe e sorriu carinhosamente.

-- Fica tranquila, ele não te merecia se não te amava. – o tom de voz doce que Jack usou fez Zoe sorrir.

-- Não fiquem assim, a gente ta aqui pra alegrar vocês. – John sorriu maroto e Clair riu.

-- Valeu Johnny. – a morena abraçou-o sorrindo.

-- É, valeu pela força de vocês dois. – Zoe agradeceu sorridente.

-- Eles dois não sabem o que perderam dispensando vocês duas... – John comentou ainda abraçando Clair que sorriu.

O que nenhum deles sabia, é que do outro lado da porta, um maroto loiro e outro moreno ouviam a conversa toda, furiosos...

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A.) – SALVE, SALVE NAVE APRONTANDO TODAS! E AI, BELEZA IRMÃS E IRMÃOS *se bem q como disse a Gabi no ultimo comentário, só muié lê essa buçilga... Oo oxente, os homi n se interessa por ler pelas travessas? NÃO SABEM O Q PERDEM XD***

**Mas e ai peoples, gostaram? Odiaram? Sentiram vontade de ser as travessas? (MUAHAHAHA, i'm sorry, mas elas somos nós, tirando a Katy q ta sem dona Oo)**

**MAS ENTÃO, comentem please =DD isso nos deixará imensamente felizes ;D**

**Não se preocupem, essas férias estão apenas começando, e eles n vão ficar brigados não ok? Mas é q eh competição: MAROTOS X SURFISTAS, e os marotos tão perdendo de um à zero... POR ENQUANTO (risada macabra sumindo aos poucos)**

**Ta Parei XD hje eu to meio doidona, sacumé né, fiquei jogando PLAYstation2 o dia todo Oo ai lesou minha cuca SAHUUASHUHSAHUSAHU LEITORA NOVA UHU!**

**Vamos à reviews, q pra nossa imensa felicidade, foram muitas:**

**Maluh Weasley Hale:**_ Querida, sinto muito por sua infância, ter perdido a inocência desse jeito deve ter sido, no mínimo irrelevantemente tratumatizante O.O Continue lendo amore ;D Beijos..._

**Steph-waldorf:** _Oiie! Valeu por amar nossa fic, amamos todas as leitoras tumen *o* Realmente, a cena do supermercado foi digna de Oscar XD Imagina um mico desses? Mais que esse, só os q vão rolar mais pra frente *um em questão q qd a Gabi me deu a idéia, eu fiquei passada titia O.O* MÃÃS como tempo é dinheiro e dinheiro é papel higiênico, eu n posso contar, portanto leia e descubra ;] Beijos..._

**PLIMA BEBÉL:**_ OIIE PLIMA! Realmente, o James eh uma pessoa tão sutil q só Osama pra ser mais sutil q ele Oo Valeu, os nossos comentários são tipo, Chris Rock narrando Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris, flamos o q dá na telha Oo Ah e toma cuidado, nessa fic, Katy e Sirius estão mais perigosos do q nunca com suas mentes poluídas (6) E irmãzinha menor é foda, vai por mim ¬¬ tenho a experiência... Beijos..._

**Marota_Travessa:**_ JESSICA OE! A Clair é realmente uma docemaníaca, q dá até medo, nem EU sou assim O.O A Katy é uma coisa, digamos, problemática? Sim, mas ela tem é problema no #%#&% se é q me entende XD E o Sirius n eh diferente, acredite O.O E sobre o sermão da Clair, foi bem feito ¬¬ frescura no olho tem hora... Mas dont worry, proximo capitulo já tem desculpas =DD E viu, todas as reviews, de todas vcs, são maras, acredite =DD Beijos..._

**Stewb:**_ OIIIE QUERIDA! Vc tbm curte Taylor Kitsch? (cuidado, a Pontas eh ciumenta, ele eh amante dela O.O) ASHUSAUHUHASUHSA ele realmente ta MARA como Gambit, MANO, elenco de Wolverine MATA DE INSOLAÇÃO, Hugh Jackman, Taylor, Ryan Reynolds, o carinha q faz Lost q eu sempre esqueço o nome Oo... ASHSUAHUHSAUHAS' PARA TUDO, VC TBM AMA DAVID THEWLIS??? *O* to realizada, achei minha alma gêmea (*o*) ele eh um ser fodástico mais mara da minha vida (dps do meu marido, claro XD). Beijos..._

**Beijokas roxas e até o próximo capitulo ;DD**

**By: Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley**

*******

**N/A² (G.P.) – UH UH! OI GENTE, TCHUBARUBA? *Agora vcs tem q fazer positivo com a cabeça* ISSO! RELAX, n vamos deixar marotos e travessas brigados, até pq os surfistas n vão ficar 24 horas colados nelas né? Don´t worry... Aviso Aluada, a gente tem q fazer uma trilha sonora bem cool e com cara de praia pra essa fic =D**

**E ae? Ql é a opination de vcs? Hã, Hã? Sim, eu tbm estou me flando-me aqui: Travessas filhas duma ostra desnaturada viu, vão ter sorte assim lá no Iraque, pq ql é né, lá precisa ter uma sorte lascada O_O**

**Maluh Weasley Hale:** _OIE senhorita do crepúsculo *o* Meu Deus, q passado obscuro mano! Traumatizei por vc tumen O.O... Beijos!_

**Steph-waldorf:**_Brigada por amar nossa fic, mano, isso eh uma honra! *o* Ah poxa, a Clair eh uma pessoa bem engraçada, deve ser lgl fazer isso no supermercado *O* JURA q vc gosta do Ed? Q xik!! Ele fez um filme com o meu marido *---* Realmente, os marotos as vzs pisam legauzis na bola vio ¬¬ Parecendo a Norminha, realmente, só q a clair n eh tão, digamos... TÃO qt a Norminha O.O Beijos frô!_

**Plima Bebél:** _BEBEL, BEBEL, MINHA PLIMA!!! Realmente, o James eh uma coisa sutil, vira e fla: EU VI O MICKEY NA BUNDA, nem reconhece a criatura pela cara, sim pela bunda ¬¬ A Katy e suas respostas traumatizantes, vai por mim, dormir na casa da Aluada com a Marina foi uma coisa triste, cada coisa q ela flava 0.0 Eu tbm flo q eh divertido ter irmão mais novo, a irmã da Aluada eh muito simpática. =DD Beijos plima jemia!_

**Marota_Travessa:** _A Clair é uma docemaníaca do beim ;B Aquilo na praia, foi querida sócia, uma coisa MARA fla sério, aqueles surfistas matam qualquer uma (babaa) Isso ai mano, o Sirius tem eh q ficar quieto, pq dps cata muié e a Katy q sobre! ELA PODE CATAR QM ELA QUISER TUMEN ¬¬ Isso ai, os mlk precisaram ouvir o sermão =DD Brigada por amar querida frô, amamos nossas leitoras *---* Beijos!_

**Stewb:** _Bem querida criatura, eu sei q eu n sou a única pessoa q acha o Taylor gato, lindo, gostoso, sexy e MARA, por isso, podemos fazer uma sociedade certo? _**(N/A¹ (D.A.) – invasão: vc realmente n eh a única Pontas, com todo o respeito, mas ele eh tudo isso e muito mais for me tôo ¬¬). **_Dps dessa invasão da Aluada, mandei ela me cheirar... Mas então, o q vc acha? (sorriso colgate) Beijokas!_


	5. Desculpas

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Maluh Weasley Hale:**_ ASHUSHUAUAHSUHSA querida, realmente, com uma coisa dessas na mente, deve ter sido relativamente TRAUMATIZANTE O.O... Continue gostando da fic =DD_

**Marota_Travessa:** _OIIIE QUERIDA SÓCIA! O ataque de ciúmes dos marotos foi MARA, mas acredite, esse capitulo é ainda melhor, pq as desculpas são dignas de aplausos, acredite ;D Realmente, Katy e Sirius foram feitos mentalmente um pro outro, O.O dá até MEDOOO! SAHSAHHUASHSAHUSAHUHUSA a Zoe sofre, mas a vida dela eh divertida, pelo menos ^o) ASHSHAUHUSAHUSA ;DD_

**PROCURA-SE: BEBEEEEEEEEEL NOSSA PLIMA, STEPH-WALDORF E STEWB!**

**Capítulo 4 – Desculpas**

Clair acordou lentamente. Olhou em volta sorridente, afinal, aquele quarto trazia boas lembranças de sua infância. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – aposto q ela brincava q era seu campo particular de unicórnios e... PERA, ela ainda brinca disso ¬¬).**

Mas um barulho vindo de fora da casa chamou sua atenção. A morena parou diante da sacada e entreabriu-a, vendo a chuva densa encobrindo a paisagem para o mar, e os fortes trovões ressoando de vez em quando.

Bufou.

-- Mas será o Benedito José Vaginildo Pintolino da Silva?! – exclamou irritada. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – pra Clair ficar irritada, só esse tal de Benedito José Vaginildo Pintolino da Silva viio XD).**

-- OH ZOE! – a morena berrou encostando a varinha em sua garganta, fazendo assim, com que o feitiço Sonorus ressoasse na casa toda.

Zoe, assim como todos, acordou assustada. A loira foi levantar-se, mas tropeçou nos lençóis, produzindo um alto baque quando caiu de bruços no chão.

-- O QUE É?! – ela berrou de volta. Mas ao contrario da morena, Zoe não usara o feitiço, mesmo assim, sua voz ficara extremamente nítida para a casa toda.

-- TA CHOVENDO? – Clair perguntou berrando de volta, Zoe bufou.

-- NÃO, O CÉU TA MIJANDO! – retrucou Zoe. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Não sei qm é mais simpática, a Zoe ou o Osama '-.-)**

-- AH TAH, VALEU. – Clair respondeu sorridente.

-- TA CHOVENDO NÉ JUMENTA! – Zoe berrou frustrada.

-- JUMENTA NÃO! É PEIGA! – retrucou Clair armando um bico. Zoe apareceu em sua porta com uma expressão assassina. Os cachos bagunçados e a camiseta larga de pijama amassada.

-- Clair você ta bem? – Sirius apareceu assustado na porta, as duas travessas armaram uma carranca.

-- To ótima. – a morena retrucou friamente.

-- Mas por que gritou? – ele perguntou confuso.

-- Nada do seu interesse. – Katy apareceu passando por ele que encarou-as confusa. Mas isso por pouco tempo, porque assim que a loira cruzou a porta, fechou esta com força, fazendo-a bater contra o nariz de Sirius, que gemeu de dor.

-- Mas então... – Clair começou olhando em volta. – Por que estamos aqui mesmo?

-- Porque sim bolas. – Zoe respondeu bufando.

-- Grande motivo. – retrucou Katy coçando a cabeça e bocejando.

-- Mas então, o que faremos com os marotos? – indagou Zoe.

-- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUI! – puderam ouvir James berrar do lado de fora do quarto.

-- MAS SERÁ O PINTOLINO HOJE SENHOR JESUS? – exclamou Zoe irritada.

-- FOI MAL. – James desculpou-se.

As três travessas abriram a porta de súbito e encararam furiosamente os três marotos que detinham expressões inocentes no rosto.

-- O que é? – Zoe indagou irritada.

-- Nós só... – Sirius começou, mas deu uma cotovelada em Remus.

-- Viemos para... – o loiro cotovelou James que fuzilou-os com o olhar.

-- QUAL É, porque EU tenho que ficar com a pior parte? – James indagou frustrado.

-- Porque você foi o ultimo. – Sirius retrucou.

-- Eu sou gostoso demais pra ter que ficar correndo atrás de garotas... – o moreno começou, mas, a porta fora fechada com força assustando-o. – TA, TA, TA, eu posso fazer isso, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo...

Katy abriu a porta, ambas com a mesma expressão furiosa.

-- Desculpa? – James perguntou temeroso.

O silêncio reinou. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – que frase profunda XP).**

-- Só isso James? – Clair perguntou indignada.

-- Se você quer que eu me inspire é só tirarem a roupa e...

-- CALADO! – Remus berrou assustando o moreno.

-- É verdade poxa, você quer o que? – James indagou frustrado.

-- Posso dar um jeito nisso... – Katy comentou sorrindo maliciosa. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – ela n perde uma oportunidade, é incrível ¬¬).**

-- SE VOCÊ DER UM JEITO NISSO EU DOU UM JEITO EM VOCÊ, E ACREDITE, NÃO VAI SER NADA BOM! – berrou Clair furiosa.

-- Parei. – Katy murmurou assustada.

-- Então, dá pra continuar? – Zoe indagou bufando. – Tenho que chegar a tempo a novela porque hoje o Alfred vai dizer pra vadia da namorada dele que ele vai ter um filho com a neta do dono da padaria e...

-- Ta, entendemos. – Sirius murmurou bufando.

-- Remus, você primeiro. – James empurrou o amigo dando um passo para trás com Sirius.

-- EU?! – exclamou Remus indignado.

-- É, você. – Sirius retrucou.

-- Bem... – Remus suspirou irritado. – Ta, a gente foi... Idiota.

-- Ridículos. – Zoe disse arqueando uma sobrancelha irritada.

-- Infantis e arrogantes... – Clair continuou.

-- Chatos e frescos. – Katy terminou bufando.

-- Se vocês sabem, por que eu tenho que falar? – Remus indagou frustrado.

-- Da pra vocês serem mais rápidos? Quero cagar. – Katy murmurou e todos arregalaram os olhos. – O que é verdade. – ela deu de ombros. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – a Katy parece a Nani véio, curta e direta O.O). (N/A² (G.P.) – Se ela n parecesse a Nani, AI que teria algo de errado né Aluada?!)**

-- A gente a pedindo desculpas poxa! – exclamou James frustrado.

-- Ta, estamos vendo, e daí? Continuem... – Clair disse.

-- Assim fica difícil. – Sirius murmurou.

-- Para tudo, a gente vai começar de novo. – James exclamou sorrindo maroto.

Ele fechou a porta e minutos depois voltou a reabri-la, só que desta vez, todos os marotos encontravam-se sérios, deixando as travessas confusas. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – com três caras desses parados na minha porta, titia, nem te conto... ^^~).**

-- Meninas. – James começou seriamente. – Viemos pedir desculpas, porque a gente estava com ciúme e acabamos sendo idiotas.

-- Ficamos com medo que... – Sirius continuou pigarreando levemente. – Sei lá, que vocês começassem a gostar mais deles, do que da gente...

-- E de repente se esquecer de nós... – Remus terminou. – Porque a gente não gosta deles, mas... – James o interrompeu sorrindo.

-- A gente sabe que eles são fofos, gatos, lindos e gostosos... – James exclamou fazendo uma voz feminina, se parecendo irresistivelmente com Katy.

As travessas riram levemente da cara do maroto.

-- Nós sabemos que não somos tão... – Remus olhou para James e não conteve um riso. – Gatos, lindos e gostosos como eles, então, ficamos com medo de sermos "substituídos". – ele explicou.

-- HEY! – Sirius exclamou indignado. – Eu sou gato, lindo e gostoso!

-- Eu também. – James exclamou.

-- Ta, eu não sou tão gato, lindo e gostoso, mas...

-- O QUE?! – Clair praticamente berrou assustando todos, menos as travessas que detinham as bocas escancaradas de indignação. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – to com vcs irmãs, TU BEBEU REMUS?!).**

-- COMO ASSIM?! – Zoe gritou indignada. - TU É LINDO E GOSTOSO SIM SENHOR! **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – isso ae Zoe, mostra como nosso marido é MARA!).**

-- TU É MARA MANO! DEIXARIA ATÉ UMA FREIRA BABANDO. – Clair berrou. **(N/A² (G.P.) – AE DIRETORIA, TRÁS OS OCULOS PRO REMUXO, ELE N CONSEGUE SE VER DIREITO!)**

-- E DEIXA ATÉ UMA MENINA CASTRADA COM OS OLHINHOS BRILHANDO QUANDO VOCÊ PASSA! – Katy exclamou deixando os marotos de olhos arregalados. – EU NÃO ESTOU EXAGERANDO! **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – to contigo irmã, ISSO AE KATY!).**

-- Er... Obrigado? – Remus corou violentamente.

-- Obrigado de que? – Clair indagou confusa. – Só falamos a verdade.

-- Por que vocês não falam isso pra nós também? – James perguntou irritado.

-- Porque vocês ouvem isso de todas as suas "paquitas" – Clair retrucou irritada. As travessas ao seu lado riram.

-- Paquitas? – Remus indagou rindo.

-- É, as loirinhas que viviam atrás da Xuxa sabe? E faziam tudo o que ela mandava. – James e Sirius armaram carrancas enquanto todos os outros riam. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Clair, essa foi a comparação mais inteligente q alguém já fez, filosofou agora em criatura? :P)**

-- Fala sério, agora temos PAQUITAS? – Sirius indagou indignado.

-- VOLTANDO AO ASSUNTO QUE EU QUERO CAGAR! – exclamou Katy irritada.

-- Ta, a gente não percebeu que se vocês ficassem bravas com a gente, essas férias não teriam graça... – Sirius recomeçou.

-- É. É estranho você acordar sem o apito da Clair, sem os gritos da Zoe, sem o olhar malicioso da Katy sobre a gente, principalmente quando o James e o Sirius tão sem camisa. – Remus comentou risonho.

-- Com a Clair pulando em cima das nossas camas e sorrindo que nem criança quando ganha um doce, com a Zoe gritando porque o Almofadinhas comeu todo o cereal dela. – Zoe riu. – Com a Katy rindo a beça de tudo isso... – James continuou sorridente.

-- Sabem... Não vai ter a menor graça se continuar assim... Sei lá, já nos acostumamos com vocês, já acostumamos em ver vocês todos os dias, a rir com a Clair, a gritar com a Zoe, a falar coisas maliciosas com a Katy... – Sirius comentou sorrindo.

-- Sabe, tudo isso já faz parte da gente. – Remus sorriu docemente. – Já é como se fossem nós mesmos, como se nunca tivesse havido só marotos, como se desde o começo, as travessas estivessem com a gente...

-- Isso lembra até... Não gosto muito da palavra... – James pigarreou levemente constrangido. – Isso até lembra um casamento sabem? Os casados sempre têm que aprender a conviver um com o outro, a agüentar, a amar, a tudo. E assim foi com vocês, foi como se tivéssemos que aprender a conviver com uma pessoa casada conosco, no caso, nós três, mas... Você vê isso num casamento, depois que as pessoas se separam, parece até que falta um pedaço delas, e é isso que ta acontecendo entendem?

"E... Acho que é só isso que a gente tem a dizer, eu sei que não é exatamente o que vocês queriam ouvir, mas é do coração..." – James terminou baixando o rosto, pois sentiu um rubor subir por ele.

-- E então? – Sirius perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – fla sério mano, to emocionada aqui, se vcs n perdoarem, é pau no ânus ¬¬). (N/A² (G.P) – Realmente, pau no c*)**

As três entreolharam-se com expressões sorridentes, como se estivessem esperando uma iniciativa. Os marotos engoliram em seco pela demora.

Ao mesmo tempo, elas jogaram-se no pescoço de cada maroto. Katy abraçou Remus, Zoe abraçou James e Clair abraçou Sirius.

-- Qual é, se a gente não desculpasse depois dessa... – Clair comentou risonha.

-- A gente tinha que se matar com uma peixeira no cu né não? – Zoe comentou divertida.

-- Foi tão lindo o que vocês disseram. – Katy comentou sonhadoramente.

-- Pena que a gente não vai ouvir isso de novo... – Zoe murmurou tristemente.

-- Acho que vamos sim, eu gravei. – Clair sorriu marota enquanto mostrava a câmera que tinha em mãos.

-- VOCÊ O QUE?! – exclamaram os três marotos ao mesmo tempo. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Fla ae Clair, Não contavam com a minha astúcia baby :P)**

-- Gravei oxente, não é demais? – a morena sorriu. – Vou mostrar pros meus filhos no futuro. – ela olhou sonhadoramente para o nada. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – momento Luna... XD).**

-- Eles vão achar uma papagaiada boba. – James comentou rolando os olhos.

-- Qualquer um acharia. – Sirius concordou bufando.

-- Deixem de ser chatos. – Zoe deu dois tapas em cada nuca, fazendo-os bufar novamente.

-- Não é porque vocês foram fofos, lindos e meigos, que deixam de ser machos sabia? Vocês continuam MACHO MAN! – exclamou Clair fazendo todos rirem.

-- Fofos lindos e meigos? – Remus perguntou risonho.

-- Não podia ser sexies, gostosos e charmosos? – Sirius indagou ironicamente fazendo pose de modelo, enquanto todos riam novamente. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Babei ^^~) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – nem me fla titia (6)).**

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A.) – OEEEEEEEEEEEEE POVÃO, capitulo fofo n foi não? *o* com marotos desses na minha porta, coisas iriam acontecer... tenho certeza de q até a GABI tinha sucumbido à eles (6)**

**Bem, nesse capitulo reconciliação, no próximo, n sabemos Oo ainda n fizemos no MSN XP Mas dont worry, q é só a dona Pontas entrar no MSN (sim Gabi, foi uma indireta) q a gente faz =DD**

**Beijokas roxas...**

**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley ;D**

*******

**N/A² (G.P.) – Ah sim, esse cap foi MARA! Tbm se n ficasse, a dona Aluada ia me enfiar um abacaxi no ânus '-.- Ela me pressionou tanto no MSN q eu imaginei ela correndo com uma granada na minha direção se e n fizesse lgl O.O MEDO!**

**Isso ae Aluada ficou fofo né *-* Espero q tdos vcs tenham gostado tôo ;D**

**Beijokas Douradas de Gabi Pontas Wood Potter Hedlund O.o**

*******


	6. Irritantes Conhecidas

_**Respondendo às reviews:**_

**Maluh Weasley Hale:** _Eh, as travessas são realmente criaturinhas do outro mundo né não? Tipo eu e a Gabi (pq será Oo) Desculpa a demora, mas essas épocas de escola tão matando a gente ¬¬ seeem flar, q a gente esperou mais algumas leitoras comentarem... mas elas devem ter sido abduzidas por alienígenas né não? ¬¬ Como n queríamos deixar vc e a Jess esperando muito (hehe) postamos =DD Beijos!_

**Marota_Travessa:**_ ASSASAHUSAUHUHSA realmente né não Jess? Três caras desses na porta do meu quarto, FIA, não ia dar certo (6) Eh aquele capitulo foi fofo *o* Mas eu já voltei a me enfezar com os marotos ¬¬ Ronaldo pra eles! Continue lendo querida ;DD Beijos!_

**PROCURA-SE:**_**PLIMA BEBÉL, STEWB E STEPH-WALDORF... CADÊ VCS POVO?**_

**Capítulo 5 – Irritantes conhecidas**

Travessas e Marotos vinham conversando animadamente pela calçada. Depois das pazes, o dia passara extremamente rápido. Eles haviam nadado da piscina dos fundos da casa de Clair, conversado muito e rido bocados.

Agora, estavam indo para uma sorveteria muito querida de Clair. O pôr-do-sol riscava o céu com seus raios alaranjados e avermelhados, dando um ar romântico àquele fim de dia. As ondas calmas cercavam a praia, que ficava logo depois daquela calçada.

Clair estava conversando com Remus e Sirius e ambos riam das imitações dela.

A morena usava uma camiseta branca e folgada, esta frente única com um decote em V nos seios. Usava um short jeans preto e meio curto, alcançando a metade das coxas. O cabelo escuro estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo de lado, este jogado em seu ombro direito.

O all star de cano médio preto tinha as pontas dobradas para fora. Com estampa de flores coloridas e os cadarços roxos.

Zoe vinha conversando com James e Katy, as travessas rindo do maroto.

A loira usava uma camiseta larga roxa, com um decote em V nos seios. As mangas largas iam até seus cotovelos em comprimento, tendo no ombro direito a manga caída, deixando à mostra a alça do sutiã preto. Usava uma bermuda branca básica, com a bainha meio rasgada e um cinto de strass roxo no cós. Sandálias sem salto brancas enfeitavam seus pés.

A loira usava um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, deixando apenas a franja solta no rosto. Para terminar, usava brincos de argola roxos nas orelhas.

Katy era a mais ousada das três.

A travessa optara por uma blusa de tecido transparente preta, com mangas compridas, mas como o tecido era finíssimo, ela não sentia calor. Por baixo, podia-se ver claramente o sutiã de bojo vermelho sangue rendado, seu favorito. Usava um short curto, este até um pouco acima da metade das coxas, com um cinto fino e branco enfeitando o cós. Os cabelos estavam soltos e usava sandálias vermelhas de salto.

Remus estava o mais simples o possível. Uma bermuda branca básica e chinelos pretos nos pés. Usava uma camiseta cinza clara com desenho de pranchas pretas como estampa, tendo os dois primeiros botões desta abertos. O cabelo estava um pouco úmido já que ele acabara de sair do banho.

Sirius usava uma bermuda jeans de lavagem escura e chinelos brancos nos pés. Uma camiseta sem mangas comum branca demarcando os músculos. O cabelo jogado rebeldemente e também charmosamente no rosto.

James usava uma bermuda jeans clara e chinelos brancos nos pés. Uma camiseta também sem mangas, só que preta, demarcava seus músculos. Os cabelos espetados estavam ainda mais, já que agora ele adquirira uma antiga mania de mexer nos cabelos. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – agora sim ta James Potter, tirando o fato de ele n usar óculos, mas o Garrett de óculos ia ficar realmente estranho Oo). (N/A² (G.P.) – Agora SIM ele é James Potter, realmente *--*)**

Clair pulou na frente de todos chamando suas atenções, e imediatamente começou a imitar Marylin Manson rasgando a Bíblia, com um olhar maníaco. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – acreditem, esse cara me dá mais medo q o fio do Bozo e do Chucky OO).**

-- Ai ele pega assim a Bíblia e começa a gritar como se estivesse sendo exorcizado, assim ó. – ela disse enquanto vidrava seu olhar de um jeito louco fazendo todos rirem.

-- Clair, só você... – Remus comentou ainda entre risos.

-- OLHA QUEM VEM LÁ MARUJO?! – ela berrou sorridente olhando para a frente. – JOOOOHNNY MEU FIO, VENHA CÁ! JACK? SAWYER! NÃO... NÃO FAZ ISSO SAWYER, ELA É UMA CRIANÇA! AAAAAH! **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – alguém n entendeu? Clair é um ser q n se entende e sim se convive OO). (N/A2 (G.P.) – Isso ae Clair, vamo monta a sociedade das desentendidas anônimas *o*)**

-- Acabou com a graça. – James murmurou irritado de repente.

-- Mas será o Benedito mano? – exclamou Remus indignado. – É só a gente começar a se divertir q eles surgem...

-- To contigo Aluado. – Sirius comentou bufando.

-- Podemos nos afogar no poço agora? – Remus murmurou entre dentes para Katy.

-- Podem afogar outra coisa se quiserem, estou aberta a negociações. – Katy retrucou sorrindo maliciosamente.

-- Você sempre ta aberta a tudo Katherine... – Sirius comentou irritado.

-- TOMOU! Ta vendo Katy? Quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer... – Zoe exclamou rindo da cara da amiga.

-- Ué, mas eu vou negar que ele tem razão? – Katy disse dando de ombros.

-- ALOHA! – Jack exclamou quando os surfistas encontravam-se as suas frentes.

-- ALOHAAA! – Zoe cumprimentou-o sorrindo sonhadoramente.

-- Eu e a Katy vamos... Tomar um sorvete, e já voltamos. – Sawyer comentou sorrindo malicioso. Katy imitou o sorriso.

-- Bye peoples. – Katy murmurou sorrindo maliciosa enquanto corria com Sawyer. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – para fazer coisas proibidas OO medoo*). (N/A² (G.P.) – Jura Aluada? Pensei que era pra tricotar com as velinhas do asilo '-.-)**

-- Sei... – Sirius começou. – Sorvete é a última coisa que eles vão tomar.

-- Deixa eles, são jovens, têm a vida inteira pela frente... – Zoe murmurou dando de ombros.

-- É, uma vida toda para DAR e RECEBER né não Zoh? – James cutucou a amiga e os dois gargalharam. Remus segurou a risada.

Clair continuou confusa sem entender nada, e Sirius encontrava-se em estado de irritação profunda, já que segundo ele, ele estava sendo chifrado.

-- Jack... – Johnny começou virando-se para trás. – A Susan ta vindo...

-- Ah to pouco me fudendo pra ela. – Jack deu de ombros.

-- E a Lílian ta junto. – John explicou arregalando os olhos.

-- E eu com isso? – Jack indagou confuso. – A ex-namorada é sua oxente.

-- Valeu ai colega. – John retrucou indignado ao que Jack sorriu maroto.

-- Quem é a outra morena? – Zoe indagou já armando uma carranca.

-- Sei lá. – John deu de ombros.

-- Eu to a fim de saber. – Sirius murmurou praticamente comendo a garota com o olhar. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – comer eh uma coisa q ele vai fazer mais tarde, só q n com os olhos ¬¬). (N/A² (G.P.) – Comer com os olhos, mas q coisa sutil... Pra mim, comer é só com a boca e olha lá! '-.-)**

Clair cruzou seu olhar com sua rival, Lílian Evans. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – SIM MINHA GENTE BOUA, EH A LÍLIAN SÓ Q ELA EH VILÃ (6)). ****(N/A² (G.P.) – MUA HA HA HA! Fla ae prima Bebel, boa né? :P)**

Lílian era da altura de Clair, mas o corpo possuía curvas mais ousadas e principalmente, mais mostradas. Os olhos da garota eram em um tom de verde esmeralda, mas o brilho dentro deles era o mais frio o possível, tirando toda a beleza daquela cor.

Os cachos rubros caiam em cascatas brilhantes até a metade de suas costas, contrastando com a pele branca de porcelana. As sardas enfeitavam seu rosto e também seus ombros e colo. Os lábios volumosos estavam mais a mostra graças ao batom vermelho sangue, assim como lápis preto forte em volta dos olhos. **(N/As: Lindsay Lohan). (N/A¹ (D.A.) – grrr... *grunhido de cachorro raivoso*). (N/A² (G.P.) – Tinha q ser né?)**

Lílian usava uma camiseta baby look apertada, esta frente única, com estampa de onçinha. Esta acabava um pouco antes do umbigo, deixando a mostra um piercing em forma de uma banana. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – esse piercing ta mais pra Katy, mas eu acho melhor eu calar a boca XD). **Uma saia de sarja preta, tão curta que quando ela se mexia, podia-se ver um pouco da calçinha preta fio dental.

A garota ao seu lado era Susan Peterson. Uma garota piranha conhecida naquela área por ter sido chutada em publico por Jack, seu agora, ex-namorado.

Susan era um pouco mais baixa que Lílian, chegando aos 1,60 de altura. As curvas mais delicadas não chegavam a ousadia da ruiva, mas eram deixadas a mostra quanto.

Os olhos negros não detinham algum brilho peculiar, mas combinavam com sua pele bronzeada. O nariz arrebitado combinava com os lábios finos e avermelhados, estes contrastando com seus cachos negros. As madeixas longas, que caiam até a metade de suas costas, detinham algumas mexas num tom claro. Uma franja cobria sua testa de lado. **(N/As: Vanessa Hudgens). (N/A¹ (D.A.) – grrr [2]...).**

Susan usava uma camiseta regata colada, que ia até um pouco acima do umbigo, esta azul, com um decote grande em V nos seios, que sustentavam um pouco os seios, dando a impressão de que eles saltariam para fora a qualquer momento. Um short tão curto que mais parecia uma calçinha, este branco. Sandálias de salto alto azul marinho enfeitavam seus pés, e o batom vermelho realçava seus lábios finos. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – fla sério, nem a KATY eh tão beach assim ¬¬).**

A última garota era a mais alta entre as três, com cerca de 1,73 de altura. Seu nome era Sophia Bellatona.

Sophia possuía uma pele cor de bronze extremamente sensual, que combinava com as curvas perigosas em seu corpo. As pernas torneadas eram seu maior atrativo naquele momento, principalmente para Sirius.

Era morena, com madeixas caindo até seus cotovelos em altura. Os olhos claríssimos, quase num tom de azul celeste, contrastavam com a áurea ousada da jovem. Os lábios volumosos e avermelhados estavam virados em um meio sorriso, assim como as sobrancelhas finas que estavam naquele momento arqueadas num modo ousado. **(N/As: Megan Fox). (N/A¹ (D.A.) – como diria a sábia Gabi: cadê a privada? Eu preciso de uma privada, ou um penico ao menos ¬¬). (N/A2 (G.P.) – Isso ae mano, to dentro! N da privada, mas da... Ah q se dane, nem eu to entendendo oq eu to flando aqui '-.-)**

Sophia usava uma camiseta num tom de bronze, esta frente única, que descia em um decote em V até o umbigo, deixando um enorme decote nos seios. Um micro-short vermelho sangue que praticamente deixava as pernas totalmente para fora. Nos pés, sandálias de salto agulha vermelhas.

As três pararam de frente para os surfistas, mas seus olhares encontravam-se nos três marotos próximos a eles.

-- Olá Johnny. – Lílian murmurou sorrindo maliciosa para James. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – barulho de descarga* desculpa, tava me afogando na privada, continue ¬¬).**

-- Johnny o escambau Lílian, sai fora. – John retrucou.

-- CRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉU SENHORAS E SENHORAS, ESSA FOI DAS GRANDES! – Clair exclamou rindo.

-- Sai fora _pirralha_. – Lílian retrucou encarando Clair de cima abaixo. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – encarando Clair de cima a baixo o teu cu Lílian, pq tu tem a mesma altura dela falow bitch?!).**

-- Pirralha o teu ÂNUS falou Evans? – Clair retrucou furiosa.

-- Que seja... – a ruiva deu de ombros. – Johnny, quem são seus amigos? – ela perguntou interessada.

James passou a frente de John antes que este dissesse algo e sorrindo galanteador, murmurou em uma voz rouca e sensual.

-- Potter... James Potter. – e depositou um beijo na mão direita de Lílian, fazendo-a suspirar pesadamente.

-- Sou Sirius Black cherié. – Sirius murmurou sorrindo para Sophia. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – ta roubando a cantadinha do Gambit, então me come Sirius ¬¬). (N/A² (G.P.) – ISSO por que as TRAVESSAS são AS FRACESAS né? '-.-)**

-- Remus Lupin. – Remus murmurou depositando um beijo na mão de Susan. Zoe atrás de si começou a ficar vermelha de raiva. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – SOZINHA VOCÊ N TA ZOE! :).**

-- Acho que vou vomitar. – Zoe murmurou furiosa.

-- Olá Miller. – Susan cumprimentou-a com um sorriso vitorioso.

-- Olá Susan... – Zoe disse sorrindo falsamente, e completou num sussurro. – Cara de iguana maluca e doidona.

Susan virou-se para ela indignada, mas Zoe apenas deu de ombros sorrindo marota.

-- Mas então. – Clair começou movimentando as mãos como se dissesse para irem embora. – Vocês não têm um encontro com um cara rico, uma balada ou uma casa de strip-tease para visitar?

-- Na verdade, viemos aqui para convidar esses três garotos. – ela voltou-se para os surfistas irritada. – Não vocês, eles. – sorriu para os marotos. – Para tomarem um sorvete conosco.

-- Claro que aceitamos. – James sorriu.

-- To dentro. – Sirius exclamou sorridente.

-- Pode ser. – Remus deu de ombros.

-- O QUE? – Zoe gritou com uma voz estridente.

-- COMO ASSIM?! – Clair imitou a prima.

-- O que como assim? – Katy indagou aparecendo. Ela estava com o batom borrado e o rosto um pouco suado. A loira voltou-se para Sophia, que agora era abraçada por trás por Sirius e armou uma carranca.

-- Tchauzinho Lawrence. – Sirius retrucou enquanto saia com Sophia. Katy deixou seu queixo cair. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – mesmo morrendo de raiva da Sophia-da-p* e do Sirius, eu tenho q assumir q vc fez por merecer Katy, afinal de contas, saiu comendo o Sawyer e largou o Sirius Oo). (N/A² (G.P.) – Como diria o sábio canal Boomerang, Tudo que vai, volta e_e)**

Remus abraçou Susan pela cintura de um modo ousado, o que fez os olhos de Zoe quase saltarem das órbitas. Ele saiu andando com a morena como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se não houvesse um pit Bull louro com raiva atrás de si. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – calma gente, n eh a Paris Hilton de TPM XD).**

James pegou Lílian pela cintura e colou seus corpos, lascando um beijo de cinema pornô na garota. Clair observou aquela cena com os olhos arregalados, mas sem demonstrar a dor no coração que sentia. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – CLAIR, EU DE VOCÊ ENFIAVA UM POSTE NO CU DA LILIAN E GIRAVA MANO! :). (N/A² (G.P.) – N só dela, mas DELE tbm =x)**

James separou-se dela e conduziu-a para a sorveteria, mas a tempo de lançar um sorriso maroto para Clair como se dissesse: "Tomou gostoso moreninha...".

-- O QUE FOI AQUILO? – Clair indagou assustada, depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

-- ISSO, minha cara amiga, foi o gostinho da vingança deles... – Katy comentou furiosa.

-- Mas eles vão sentir gosto... – Zoe começou. – GOSTO DE SANGUE, E SANGUE DE TANTA PANCADA QUE EU VOU METER ÂNUS ACIMA DELES! ESPERA O LOIRINHO CHEGAR EM CASA, ESPERA...

-- AHA, eles não vão chegar minha filha, EU não vou deixar eles pisarem sequer no quintal! – Clair berrou furiosa, seu rosto de branco, estava vermelho feito um pimentão.

-- O que aconteceu merrmo? – John meteu-se na conversa confuso.

-- ISSO tudo é uma crise de ciúme? – Jack indagou assustado.

As três entreolharam-se e seguraram as risadas.

-- NÓS? COM CIÚMES? **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – não, o Osama ta com ciúmes do Saddam Hussem pq ele comeu o coelho tarado primeiro ¬¬).**

-- É mais fácil o Sawyer dar pro Michael Jackson. – Katy comentou dando de ombros. Todos arregalaram os olhos.

-- QUE ISSO? TA DOIDA?! – Sawyer berrou desesperado.

Katy olhou-o de cima abaixo como se fosse um brinquedinho que já não tinha mais graça.

-- Sawyer... – ela começou olhando-o de cima abaixo novamente. – Você é gordo.

Todos pararam para olhar Katy estupefados e confusos. Depois, olharam Sawyer de cima abaixo confusamente.

-- Ele não é gordo. – Clair comentou confusa.

-- AH SIM NÉ KATY, DEPOIS DE DAR ATÉ MORRER SEM AR VOCÊ VEM ME FALAR QUE EU SOU GORDO?! – Sawyer gritou indignado.

-- Sawyer, El Dorado não precisa ficar sabendo disso. – Zoe comentou bufando.

-- El Dorado? – Clair indagou.

-- Do jeito que ele gritou, até El Dorado podia ouvir... – Katy comentou bufando constrangida.

-- Fala sério, vocês tão com ciúmes? – John indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha desconfiadamente.

-- Não, eles podem dar o ânus pra quem quiserem, eu to pouco me fudendo. – Clair retrucou dando de ombros.

-- Falou palavrão, você ficou mesmo com ciúme. – John comentou sem deixar de manter-se irritado.

-- Que nada, ela deu graças a Deus, assim como eu. – Zoe disse dando de ombros.

-- E eu. – Katy murmurou bufando.

-- Nós vamos mostrar pra eles, mais pra frente, mas vamos mostrar... – murmurou Clair entre dentes. – QUEM QUER PEGAR UMA ONDA? – exclamou sorridente.

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A.) – MAMAMA OEEEEEEEEEEEEEE POVÃO BE-É-LE-ZURA DE NOSSAS VIDAS, TUDO EM CIMA OU TUDO EMBAIXO? (n no sentido obscuro, pelo amor do macarrão pink 0.0).**

**Gostaram do capitulo? Eu odiei ¬¬ ql eh, aquelas beachs só servem pra atrapalhar nossas vidas né não Gabu? E PRA AJUDAR A LÍLIAN, AH SE A TONKS TIVESSE VIVA NESSA ÉPOCA EU BOTAVA SÓ PRA ARRANCAR O COURO DELA!!**

**Mas ta (suspiro e sorriso colgate) COMENTEM =DD**

**Beijokas roxas**

**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley =DD**

*******

**N/A² (G.P.) – É, realmente n foi um cap. glamuroso, como eu gosto de flar '-.- Mas ta né? Eu vou fazer oq? Marotos tbm são filhos de Deus, infelizmente ¬¬ Mas td bem, I will survive.**

**Ah, eu n resisti e coloquei a Lílian como uma putina, olha q lgl? *o* Os fãns da Lílian q me desculpem, mas eu n gosto dela, então, ela é putina mermo MUA HAHAHA! ^^~**

**E acreditem em mim, é essa putina q vai causar muitos problemas ainda, n só nessa fic, mas nas continuações tbm e_e VACA! =x**

**Beijokas douradas para todos, de Gani Pontas Potter Hedlund ;DD**

*******


	7. Um Incidente Inesquecível

**Respondendo às reviews Dêh Aluada:**

**Maluh Weasley Hale:** ALUADA - MANO, EU TO CONTIGO ¬¬ me deu uma vontade de botar a Ninfadora-cara-de-amora ¬¬ Pode deixar, se pá eu vo botar ela nem q seja uma figurante pra morrer decapitada em uma das fics futuras MUAHAHAHA... Beijos!

'**LilyBlack.s2:** Aluada - Leitora nova, q coisa fashion ;D Eh, o nome Lílian eh bonito, acredite *o* O unicio Lírio q a gente não simpatiza eh a ruiva da nossa fic (6) vc eh nossa chara, dont worry be happy brow ;D Beijokas!

**Stewb:** Aluada - CALMA NÃO SE MATE NEM TOME DECISÕES PRECIPITADAS O.O a gente não postou naquele tempo pq o site tava com pobremas nasais, ai tivemos q esperar Oo. Mas cá estamos e nem demoramos tanto assim =DD (ta demoramos, mas sorriso-colgate-e-finge-que-não-aconteceu-nada). Sim querida, eu tenho MEDO do Marylin Manson, juro pra vc e.e mas POOODE me incluir nessa sociedade do Taylor pq eu tbm AMO ele (mesmo sabendo q ele eh popredade da Gabi, ela rouba o Draco de mim ¬¬ comunhão de bens XD). Desculpa a lerdeza, mas o eh Merlin? Oo ASHUUASHHUSA nunka assisti, mas fiquei curiosa. E vc tem sorte, eu tbm queria assistir Friday Night Lights =C Beijokas!

**MARR QUE KEINKEÍLSON, CADÊ A BEBEL E A BRUH PRONGS? E A JÉSSICA? O.O ÓH JÉSUS, TODAS ABDUZIDAS POR ALIENIGENAS, SOCORRE MÃE O.O COME BACK HERE PLZ =C**

**Beijos e boa leitura (não bebam água nem coca enquanto lêem, aviso, eu Dêh Aluada afoguei de rir enquanto escrevia XP).**

**Respondendo às Reviews Gabi Pontas:**

**Gente, eu ainda n tinha visto as páginas de recados, então eu estou respondendo todinhas na ordem ta bom? Beijos *--***

**Steph-Waldorf****:** Que nada amiga, tu acha q o Nutty n vai aparecer? O que seria de Clair sem Nutty? Claudinho sem Bochecha, bebe sem a chupeta? Ta, parei XP Realmente, o pai da Clair é td de bom e mais um pokinho né? Fla sério tio! Baba* PORCO ARANHA FUREVIS AMIGA! Aushaushauhsuah E vlw pelo apoio, é mto bom saber q tem gente gostando da nossa fic *----* Bjus

**Malu****CAh Weasley Hale****:** Malu, rachei demais com o seu depoimento de como perdeu a inocência! KKKKK Já eu, perdi a inocência qndo eu disse pra minha mãe "Mãe, eu tenho mais duas amigas, uma se chama Marina e outra Denise!" Foi mais ou menos nessa época q a minha mente ficou poluída... e.e *vozinha misteriosa* Reparo no CA no seu nome? Pois é, vc ta mais é pra MaluCA Weasley Hale, isso sim :P UHU mais uma maluca pro nosso time! *o* Bjokas!

**Steph-W****aldorf****: **Muito obrigada de novo pelo "JURO JURO AMO MTO A FIC DE VCS!" Vc n sabe o qnto isso nos incentiva *----* Eu fiquei tão feliz de ver qntas reviews tinha na nossa página, ganhei o dia e a noite! *sem perverticidade :P* Realmente, o acontecimento no mercado, foi uma coisa mto doidona, eu tbm ri pakas com aquilo! CONCORDO PLENAMENTE, A única coisa q salva a adaptação de Eragon é o Ed Speleers né, fla sério... E tbm o meu marido, sabe o Garrett, q faz o James? Ele faz o Murtagh *------------------------* São as duas únicas coisas q salvam a adaptação, realmente...

RACHEI DEMAIS COM A SUA COMPARAÇÃO DA CLAIR COM A NORMINHA MANO, MTO MARA! UASHUAHSUASHUAHSUA Bjos!

**PLIMA BEBÉL:** O Mickey na bunda da Clair virou o GPS da muié né? Fla sério! UASHAUHSUAHSUAH Q bom q vc está gostando! *------* Fico mto feliz mesmo! Isso ae mano, tu é q nem eu, gosta de brincar com os baixinhos! *o* Tem q aproveita, pq qndo eles crescem só qrem saber de sexo -.-' Bjokas!

**Jess:** N SIRIUS, N SE MATA! *raxei!* UASHAUSHUAHSUA Realmente, Sirius n pode fla nada n, ele é iNgual u.u'

Realmente, o sermão da Clair foi tão mara qnto o do Barack Obama qndo ganhou as eleições fi! ISSO AE, SEGURA O MEU BATOM! *como diz a Steph, a dona Norminha UASHUASHUA* E mto obrigada por estar gostando tbm, é mto bom saber disso *------* E a review n ficou boa, ficou ótima, n precisa pedir desculpas de jeito nenhum *.* Bjokas!!!

**Stewb****: **Realmente, Taylor é MARA! Ele de Gambit ta MTO mas MTO bom! Baba*

**Marota_Travessa:** Né? Aquele ataque de ciúme dos marotos é mais do q td de bom *-* ISSO, Q VENHAM OS SURFISTAS NOS CONSOLAR! AUSHAUSHAUHSUASH

Katy e Sirius, caaarne e unha, alma gêmea, baaate coração... Parei XP Mto, mas mto obrigada mesmo pelo "Fic perfeita" *.**.**.* Mto fofo os meninos se desculpando né? *--* James flando do casamento foi o The Best s2 Beijos!

**Maluh Weasley Hale****:** É verdade, faltou a Ninfadora né? Mas é que a Ninfadora é bem mais nova q o Remus, então eles não chegaram a estudar juntos sabe? Bjokas!

**Jess Potter Smith:** E ae Smith, beleza?! Mano, é ótimo saber q vc tbm odeia a Lilian mano! Tbm acho q aquela vacuda n tinha o direito algum de ficar tratando como lixo o James! Abaixo assinado! ^^~ MUAHAHAHA Eu tbm to loca pra q chegue o cap q as meninas dão uma lição naquelas vacudas, espeeeera q vc vai ver e vai gostar viu? MUAHAHA! Beijoooos!

**LilyBlack.s2:** Lily! Fica sussa, a outra lily que é a lambisgóia, até pq eu conheço uma Gabriela q é bem putina da vida sabe? E eu me chamo Gabriela e sou tão putina qnto o Chacrinha ¬¬' O nome é bonito, significa Lírio em latim *-* Eu tenho uma história q a personagem principal se chama Lílian *--* Fla ae: Nem tdas as Lílians são umas vacudas =DD Beijokas!!!!!!

**Stewb****: **MEU DEUS, VC QR ME MATAR NÉ? Taylor sussurrando aquelas coisas pra quela tal de Lyla, é de morrer, eu morreria feliz se fosse ela! Ela é loira? Pq incrível, a maioria das muiézinha de seriado americano é loira, maior discriminação! u.u Mano, eu tbm acho q o Marilyn Manson me dá medo e.e Oq é Mérlin? N sei O_o Só sei q o meu marido fez o filme do Friday night lights *------* Qm é Bradley James? To perdidinha aqui O_o Escreva respondendo! =DD Bjoss!!!

**Capítulo 6 – Um incidente inesquecível**

James e Sirius bateram as portas dos táxis ao mesmo tempo. Em seus rostos, sorrisos marotos estavam expostos. Eles haviam acabado de chegar de encontros, separadamente, com Lílian e Sophia.

- E ai foi bom? – James indagou.

- Muito, cara e a sua? – Sirius sorriu.

- EXTREMAMENTE. – ambos riram. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – fla sério, q assunto interessante, como foi comer uma mulher ¬¬). (N/A² (G.P.) – Pra homi é '-.-)**

Eles pararam à frente da porta da casa e notaram que estava trancada. Todas as janelas encontravam-se fechadas também.

- Fudeu será que a Clair saiu? – James indagou desesperado.

- EU NÃO SAÍ PORCARIA NENHUMA! – os dois ergueram as cabeças e viram Clair na janela com uma cara nada gentil, de cada lado seu estavam Zoe e Katy também irritadas.

- Deixa a gente entrar Clair! – Sirius exclamou. Ouviram um trovão de fundo e logo notava-se que choveria.

- Não. – Clair retrucou sorridente.

- Por quê? – James indagou desesperado.

- Nós decretamos horários agora. – Zoe explicou sorrindo marota. – Ninguém entra nessa casa depois das onze e opa... São onze e dez...

- As portas e as janelas abrir-se-ão às seis e meia da manhã. – Katy anunciou sorrindo, fazendo um tom sério como se proclamasse um aviso de rei.

- E a não ser que vocês sejam papai e mamãe Noel, vocês não entram. – Clair terminou sorridente.

- Você trouxe a varinha? – James murmurou para Sirius, este bufou.

- Não.

- Idem. – James disse irritado. – E o Aluado?

- Ele chegou sete horas da noite James. – Clair explicou bufando. – Pelo menos não foi tão cara de pau quanto vocês, que pensam que isso aqui é hotel...

- Tchauzinho. – Zoe sorriu macabramente. – Vou indo dormir. – e saiu rindo.

- Eu vou brincar com meu brinquedinho falou Black? – Katy anunciou sorrindo maliciosamente. Sirius bufou. – Até mais bobocas!

- Clairzuxa... – James começou.

- Não, é decreto de Clair Black Rousseau e eu não volto mais atrás. – ela anunciou e por fim fechou a janela.

James e Sirius entreolharam-se furiosos.

- Pelo menos não pode ficar pior. – Sirius comentou dando de ombros. Naquele momento, uma chuva densa despencou sobre eles.

- COMO É ALMOFADINHAS? – exclamou James desesperado.

***

Clair abriu a porta e viu os dois marotos encolhidos dormindo ali em frente. Ambos encharcados e sujos. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – Q DÓ, Clair sua do mal! ¬¬). (N/A² (G.P.) – Só a Clair né Aluada? '-.-)**

- Que dia lindo e... – Zoe começou saltitando, mas parou ao ver os dois na porta. – O que esses dois mendigos tão fazendo na porta de casa? – perguntou confusa.

- SÃO O JAMES E O SIRIUS ZOE! – exclamou Clair.

- São? – ela analisou os dois. – CLAIR VOCÊ MATOU ELES!

- Que nada, tão vivos... – Clair começou. – Mas dormindo. – ela bufou. – To começando a ficar arrependida. Imagine quando eu ver as carinhas tristes dos dois, AIN!

- ACORDA JAMES, ACORDA SIRIUS! – Remus berrou parando ao lado dos amigos.

- Ah... Bom dia Aluado. – James encontrava-se com o cabelo bagunçado e as roupas sujas, igual à Sirius. – Olá Rousseau. – ele murmurou entre dentes.

- Foi... Mal? – Clair indagou sorrindo timidamente.

- PÉSSIMO! – Sirius berrou.

- INFATIL E...

- RIDÍCULO! – Sirius completou por fim.

- Vocês mereceram. – Katy murmurou cruzando os braços.

- Ah, é claro. E por causa disso eu pego pneumonia né? Sabe o que Almofadinhas, quando elas saírem com os amiguinhos delas, a gente fecha a porta também! – James exclamou indignado.

- Eu vou pra cama. – Sirius murmurou espirrando três vezes depois.

- Valeu Clair... – James murmurou ao passar por Clair, seu olhar meio cabisbaixo. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – QUE DÓÓ =C TADINHOOO!). (N/A² (G.P.) – Não me culpem tbm, foi idéia da Aluada! :PP)**

- Gente que dó... – Clair murmurou depois que eles subiram.

- Dó nada, eles bem que mereceram. – Zoe murmurou entre dentes.

- É Clair, nem vem com dó não. – Katy concordou bufando.

- Mas eu não entendo uma coisa Katy... Se você pode transar com o Sawyer, por que o Almofadinhas não pode com a Sophia? – Remus indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – e n eh q ele tem razão Oo Katy vc n eh muito diferente okay? ¬¬).**

- É... Por que... Er... Hum... PORQUE NÃO UÉ! – exclamou Katy confusa.

- Não faz sentido, a gente foi incoerente. – Clair comentou cabisbaixa.

- ENFIM ALGUÉM ENTENDEU O NOSSO LADO PONTAS! – ouviram Sirius gritar de dentro do quarto.

- CALA A BOCA AI MENDIGO, A CONVERSA NÃO É COM VOCÊ! – berrou Katy furiosa.

- Clair, A GENTE manda valeu? – Zoe começou. – A GENTE que ta podendo por aqui, porque pensa bem, quando nós estávamos em Hogwarts eles mandavam. Agora é nossa vez...

- Mas eu não achei justo poxa, qual é, e se eles ficarem doente? – Clair perguntou temerosa. Ouviram-se espirros fortes vindo do quarto de ambos.

- JÁ FICAMOS VIU? – James berrou. – SE A GENTE MORRER, VAI SER CULPA DE VOCÊS!

- Eles tão fingindo Clair. – Zoe comentou bufando. – Deixa de ser boba...

- É. Deixa, eles mereceram. – Katy concordou.

- Eu também acho que vocês pegaram pesado e... – Remus começou.

- CALADO! – Zoe e Katy exclamaram.

- Nada a declarar. – Remus retrucou bufando.

- Anhá... Eu vou ver como eles estão vocês vêm? – ela perguntou.

- MAS NEM A PAU! – Zoe exclamou.

- NEM ME FUDENDO COM UM OVO DE AVESTRUZ! – Katy berrou irritada.

- Você vem Remuxo? – Clair pediu.

- Claro. – o loiro assentiu sorrindo levemente.

Os dois subiram. Entraram em um quarto mágico. Este possuía as paredes brancas e o chão de um piso meio azulado. Havia uma cama de solteiro em cada canto do quarto e em cima de cada uma, dois marotos emburrados e resfriados.

- AH, SE ELES TIVEREM RUINS, DÁ UM REMEDINHO QUE SEMPRE CURA POR MIM! – Zoe berrou do andar debaixo. – UMA PAULADA!

- E DÁ VENENO POR MIM TA? COM SABOR DE MERDA! – Katy berrou furiosa.

- Hum... Oi? – Clair murmurou sorrindo timidamente.

James e Sirius ergueram os rostos. Suas expressões eram dignas de filme de terror, sem falar que estavam sujos.

- Ah qual é, vocês pisaram na bola vá? Isso vocês tem que admitir e... – Clair começou.

- PISAMOS NA BOLA COMO CLAIR?! O QUE A GENTE FEZ?! – James indagou desesperado.

A morena franziu o cenho, mas desviou seu olhar para o chão.

- Ta, não tem explicação lógica. – ela murmurou tristemente.

- DORMIRAM COM DUAS VADIAS! – Katy berrou do andar debaixo.

- FUDERAM COM ELAS DUAS! – Zoe completou.

- E APOSTO QUE FOI SURUBA DE QUATRO! – Katy berrou por último.

- ACERTOU! – James berrou.

- QUE HORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! – ouviu-se a voz fina de Zoe berrando.

- Eu acho que não sinto meus ossos... – Sirius murmurou suspirando cansado.

- Rousseau, onde ficam os cobertores? – James indagou.

- Ta o mais calorão e vocês tão com frio? – Clair indagou arregalando os olhos.

- Pra mim ta nevando. – James murmurou tremendo.

- Merda, eles ficaram doente. – Clair exclamou arrependida.

- Não Clair, eu to ótimo, esbanjando saúde, posso até pular e... ATCHIM! CARALHO! – Sirius berrou.

Clair foi até a cama de Sirius e colocou as costas da mão na testa dele.

- Caspita, você ta fritando! – exclamou desesperada.

- É, por que você não pega um ovo e frita no meu c...

- OOOOOOOLHOOOOO! – Remus berrou em forma de ópera.

Clair fez o mesmo com James.

- Você também, droga. – ela exclamou ao constatar que ele estava quente de febre. - Ah desculpa a gente vai? Desculpa mesmo... – Clair pediu timidamente.

- Almofadinhas ajuda ai...

- ÃÃÃÃÃÃH...

- DÃO! – James completou bufando.

- Ta, a gente deu mancada, mas vocês também já deram com a gente, e nós perdoamos. – Clair argumentou.

- Por que mulher adora relembrar os fatos já apagados quando ta em apuros? – James comentou para Sirius irritado.

- Eu já volto. – Clair murmurou suspirando.

***

A morena trouxe em uma bandeja duas xícaras com chá fumegando na chaleira. Zoe e Katy encontravam-se atrás dela, ambas com expressões emburradas.

- Eu fiz um chá para vocês. – Clair disse.

- Não pense que um chá vai mudar o que aconteceu viu? – Sirius murmurou bebendo o chá.

- No momento, se vocês melhorarem, ta bom. – Clair comentou.

- É você não pode comprar nossa amizade de volta com um simples chá. – James retrucou irritado.

- Tamo pouco se fudendo. – Zoe murmurou furiosa.

- VIU CLAIR? – Sirius exclamou apontando para a loira.

- VIU MAROTOS?! – Zoe imitou-o.

- Gente sem briga vai... Já chega. – a morena pediu.

- Isso ai, chega de barraco. – Remus assentiu.

- Mas eu ainda não terminei com eles! – Katy exclamou indignada.

- Katherine, com licença, mas ninguém te chamou aqui valeu? – Sirius retrucou bufando.

- VOCÊ TA ME EXPULSANDO DO QUARTO BLACK? – Katy exclamou furiosa.

- Isso mesmo. – ele assentiu sorridente.

- Mas que eu saiba, a casa é da Clair, e ela não vai me expulsar daqui, porque ela é minha AMIGA! – Katy retrucou.

- Mas ela é minha prima, então vai te expulsar daqui, não é Clair? – Sirius murmurou entre dentes, ambos fitando Clair furiosamente. A morena olhou-os intimidada.

- CLAIR? – Katy exclamou esperando a resposta.

- Me tirem fora dessa valeu. – Clair disse assustada.

- E ai, vocês não vai pedir desculpas? – Zoe cruzou os braços.

- DO QUE? – James berrou indignado.

- Por terem saído com duas beachs e nem ter ligado para nós. – a loira retrucou.

- Isso ta me cheirando à ciúmes. – James comentou maroto.

- O QUE? – Katy berrou rindo.

- É, da mesma forma que a gente ficou com ciúme dos "surfistas". – Sirius explicou.

- Olha... Eles têm razão. – Clair murmurou. Katy e Zoe fuzilaram-na com o olhar.

- TEM NADA! – Katy exclamou.

- PELO MENOS A CLAIR É SINCERA! – James retrucou.

- MAS É MENTIRA! – Zoe exclamou bufando.

- Por que vocês podem sair com aqueles garotos e nós não podemos sair com elas? – James indagou franzindo o nariz. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – Garrett franzindo o nariz fica uma fofura né não Gabi? *o*). (N/A² (G.P.) – Nem me fle *--* Acho q vou ir dormir agora só pra sonhar com isso *-----*)**

- Gente, posso propor uma coisa? – Clair pediu timidamente.

- SABE POR QUE POTTER?! – Zoe abaixou seu rosto até que os narizes praticamente se roçassem, os rostos próximos a ponto de um enforcar o outro. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – imaginem raios cruzando os olhares dos dois XD tipo desenho japonês). **– PORQUE VOCÊS FAZEM COISAS COM ELAS, E SE APARECER DE REPENTE UM BEBÊ AQUI, NÃO SOU EU QUEM VAI CUIDAR!

O silêncio reinou. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – gotinhas escorrendo da cabeça de todos).**

- Não vai mesmo, senão você mata o moleque. – James comentou indignado.

- CÁSPITA EU QUERO PROPOR UM ACORDO! – Clair berrou de repente.

- FALA CARALHO! – James berrou.

- Potter, não fale assim comigo se quiser continuar nessa casa com comida, e seu pênis. – Clair retrucou fumegando.

- Fala Clair. – James pediu temeroso.

- Então. – a morena pigarreou. – Continuando. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Marotos podem sair com beachs, e travessas podem sair com surfistas, sem interferência e brigas.

- Clair, você deveria receber o prêmio Nobel da Paz. – Remus comentou risonho.

- Não é? – a morena disse sorrindo.

- MAS NEM FUDENDO O BUMBA MEU BOI! – exclamou Katy indignada.

- TO FORA! TA LOUCA CLAIR?! – Zoe exclamou desesperada.

- Eu concordo. – Sirius disse sorrindo.

- To dentro. – James assentiu sorridente.

- Eu também, é bastante justo. – Remus disse.

- Bem, maioria, desculpem garotas, mas isso se chama democracia. – Clair deu de ombros sorrindo timidamente.

- ISSO AI, GOSTEI! – Sirius exclamou alegre.

- CLAIR, DE QUE LADO VOCÊ ESTA?! – Zoe indagou indignada.

- Do lado sensato, da paz e a amor bicho. – Clair disse fazendo voz de hippie.

- Clair, você conseguiu me deixar P da vida. – Katy comentou furiosa.

- Gente, é boa, não precisa ficar assim! – exclamou Clair frustrada.

- Não gostei e não vou gostar até essas férias acabarem. – Zoe disse e saiu do quarto furiosa, com Katy em seu encalço.

- Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei. – Clair comentou tristemente. James espirrou novamente.

- Fala com elas poxa. – outro espirro. – eu acho que... – outro espirro.

- Melhor levarmos vocês num médico. – Zoe murmurou aparecendo carrancuda na porta. Clair sorriu.

- Zozo... – a morena disse sorrindo sonhadoramente.

- Não ache que eu estou feliz Clair. – a loira retrucou irritada.

- Eu não vou a bosta nenhuma de médico e nem Lady Gaga me obrigava agora. – Sirius disse armando um bico.

*** Na sala de espera do consultório médico ***

- James e Sirius Potter Black? – uma mulher loura chamou-os erguendo-se da cadeira. O decote da blusa deixando praticamente 80% dos seios para fora.

- Essa é a médica? – James indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha de modo safado.

- Eu marquei com um médico, porque não tinha médica disponível. – Clair explicou enquanto eles eram levados para a sala do médico.

- Você fez...

- De propósito. – James completou.

- Ai que saco vocês! – exclamou Clair bufando.

Eles entraram no consultório. Encontraram um médico de cabelos brancos penteados para trás, este vestindo um jaleco cinza claro ao invés de branco. **(N/As: Hugh Laurie). (N/A² (G.P.) –Tinha q ser o meu querido Dr. House *o*)**

- DR. CHARLES! – Clair exclamou sorridente abraçando o homem que sorriu.

- Mas será que ela conhece todo mundo dessa bendita ilha?! – exclamou James confuso.

- Oi Clair! – Charles disse sorridente. – Olá garotos e garotas!

- Tudo bão? – Clair indagou sorridente.

- Acho que sim, fora que acabamos de operar um cara que queria mudar de sexo. – ele comentou encarando-os confusamente.

- E o que tem? – Clair pediu.

- Na verdade, ele só queria fazer um transplante de cabelo sabe? – o doutor explicou. James e Sirius deixaram seus queixos caírem e arregalaram os olhos.

- UAAAAU, essa foi... – Clair começou.

- Foda. – James completou assustado.

- Gente, eu não to muito bem, eu vou embora okay? – Sirius começou indo na direção da porta.

- Nada disso. – Remus colocou-se na frente do amigo de braços cruzados.

- Você fica aqui. – Zoe apareceu ao lado do loiro fazendo Sirius bufar.

- Mas ele vai mudar meu sexo! – exclamou Sirius indignado.

- Só se você pedir. – Charles comentou confuso.

- Então doutor, a begueça é o seguinte... – Clair começou.

- AH, E COMO VAI SEU PAI?! – Charles exclamou sorridente.

- Muito bem e o seu? – Clair indagou sorridente.

- Morreu faz uns vinte anos. – respondeu o médico confuso. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – PUTZ MORRI MANO, RAXEI FUREVIS!). (N/A² (G.P.) – N, qndo a gente fez essa cena no MSN, a Aluada só faltou por os pulmões pra fora :PP) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – esse doutor ia se dar bem com o Nutty 0.0).**

- Ah sinto muito. – Clair murmurou tristemente.

- Tudo bem.

- Então doutor... – a morena recomeçou.

- Ah, você quer um pauzinho aromatizado com gosto de jaca? São novos no mercado, eu lembro que você adorava chupar esses pauzinhos e sempre que vinha aqui acabava com o meu estoque e...

- JACA? EU QUERO! – exclamou Clair sorridente.

- Pau com gosto de jaca, aonde fomos parar. – James comentou indignado.

- Eu já vi um com gosto de hortelã. – comentou Katy sorrindo maliciosa.

- CALADA KATHERINE! – Remus exclamou indignado.

- Então doutor, eles tão... – Clair começou enquanto chupava o pauzinho. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – cara esse negócio de "chupar o pauzinho" não pegou bem, vai por mim OO). (N/A² (G.P.) – Mas esses podem, ql é, qm é que nunca chupou os pauzinhos que os médicos davam pra gente na infância? *--*)**

- Clair, você assistiu Dr. House ontem? – o doutor voltou a interrompê-la. – Você viu a mulher que morreu?!

- ASSISTI! Foi Mara o episódio né? Dr. House é fodástico. – ela comentou sonhadora.

- NEM ME FALE! – exclamou o doutor. Clair notou que seus amigos quase dormiam nas cadeiras. – Epa, ta na hora do meu banheiro. – o doutor comentou levando a mão à barriga. – Já volto, sabe como é, muitas ameixas cozidas...

- Claro, a gente espera. – Clair assentiu sorridente.

_Uma hora e meia depois..._

O doutor abriu a porta correndo e fechou-a com um estrondo soando no consultório, assustando todos. Nas mãos dele, haviam luvas de borracha de um tom amarelo berrante.

- Doutor, onde você tava? – Clair indagou confusa.

- Sabe como é... Esses cobradores nunca deixam a gente em paz, enchem o saco. Só porque eu fui fazer um exame de próstata nele que não deu certo, ele agora fica me enchendo o pacova...

- Por que não deu certo? – Zoe indagou temerosa pela resposta.

- Enfiei a mão no lugar errado. – ele explicou dando de ombros.

Todos exceto Clair arregalaram os olhos e deixaram seus queixos caírem.

- CLAIR, DE ONDE VOCÊ CONHECE ESSE MANÍACO?! – James exclamou indignado.

- Ele é meu pediatra, meu ginecologista, meu médico de tudo desde meus... Um ano. – ela explicou confusamente. – Mas então doutor o negócio é o seguinte...

- Aceitam um café? – o médico indagou sorridente.

- Não obrigada, então doutor... – Clair continuou.

- Você assistiu à novela das sete ontem? A Maria Antonieta casou com o coveiro primo da irmã da tia do palhaço do avozinho da cunhada do bombeiro né? E...

- Não, eles casaram?! – exclamou Clair.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH JÁ CHEGA! – Remus berrou batendo a mão com força na mesa. – Doutor, é o seguinte, esses dois ficaram na chuva ontem de noite e estão com gripe! DÁ PRA DAR UM REMÉDIO, MAS QUE PUTA QUIO PARIL VIU! **(N/A² (G.P.) – Ui, o loirinho soltou a franga! *o*)**

- Hum... É mesmo? – o doutor indagou com cara de louco. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – pra qm assiste eu, a patroa e as crianças o HUUM EH MESMO eh a lá Calvin okay? XD).**

- É, é mesmo. – Remus assentiu bufando.

- Mas eu tenho uma notícia pra vocês, não é gripe. – Charles anunciou sinistramente.

- NÃO? – todos perguntaram confusos.

- Não, é hepatite B com uma pitadinha de caxumba e chato. – ele explicou coçando o queixo.

- CHATO?! – exclamou Sirius indignado.

- É, sabe aqueles piolinhos que dão em lugares indesejados e... – o doutor começou a explicar.

- A GENTE SABE O QUE É CHATO! – James berrou confuso.

- Que bom, porque vocês têm. – Charles disse sorrindo maroto.

- O que é chato? – Clair indagou confusa.

- Piolhos. Piolhos pornográficos Clair. – Remus explicou.

- DOUTOR, VOCÊ TEM CERTEZA? – Zoe indagou desesperada.

- Claro que sim, é só olhar pra cara deles. – Charles pegou o queixo de Sirius e aproximou do seu rosto. – Vêem os sintomas? – ele apontou para o nariz do moreno que ficou vesgo.

- Não, quais são doutor? – Clair indagou assustada.

- Ta vendo, o olho dele tá muito claro, vê? – Charles apontou para o olho de Sirius e este bufou. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – paft* barulho de qm cai da cadeira, meu Deus, mereço ¬¬).**

- Meu olho É claro. – Sirius retrucou irritado.

- Mas não é só isso! – exclamou o doutor. – Você também esta com os cabelos muito pretos sabe? Eles estão com uma coloração que diz: "ÓH COMO EU ESTOU DOENTE, EU TENHO CHATOS E HEPATITE!" – o doutor comentou com voz esganiçada.

- O cabelo dele sempre foi dessa cor. – James comentou irritado.

- Você é o parceiro dele? Foi você quem transmitiu chatos para ele não foi? – Charles indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Remus Zoe e Katy riram.

- EU SOU AMIGO DELE! – James berrou indignado.

- Sei... Começa assim, logo, já ta passando chatos pro outro, conheeeeeeeeço... – o doutor comentou risonho.

- Quais são os outros sintomas doutor? – Clair indagou temerosa.

- Ah, você sabe, coceiras, espirros, e nariz vermelho. – o doutor explicou dando de ombros.

- ELES ESTÃO COM TUDO ISSO! – Clair exclamou desesperada. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – Ta, agora me conta uma novidade ¬¬).**

- Foi o que eu disse. – Charles sentou-se, mas depois levantou-se bruscamente. – PARA TUDO!

Todos entreolharam-se confusos.

- Eu vejo coisas... – Charles murmurou.

Ele chegou bem perto de James que arregalou mais os olhos.

- Ele tem arroxeados no pescoço. – o doutor comentou, James sorriu prepotente.

- Sabe como é, noite agitada e...

- É meningite. – o doutor constatou. – Com uma pitada de disfunção eretal.

- COMO? – todos perguntaram confusos.

- Disfunção eretal, não conhecem? – Charles indagou confuso.

- Disfunção erétil? – Remus comentou bufando.

- Foi o que eu disse. – o doutor deu de ombros.

- VOCÊ TA DIZENDO QUE EU TENHO DISFUNÇÃO ERÉTIL SENDO QUE ONTEM A NOITE EU FIZ SEXO DEZ VEZES SEGUIDAS E SEM PAUSA PRA ÁGUA NEM NADA DO TIPO?! – James berrou.

Clair caiu da cadeira, e todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Foi com uma mulher? – o doutor indagou coçando o queixo.

- Foi com duas na verdade. – James comentou sorrindo maroto.

- Ta vendo? É o que dá, não se pode confiar em mulheres, elas sempre fodem a gente lançando mendiga, elas fazem mendiga e você...

- Você não ta querendo dizer mandinga? – Remus comentou rolando os olhos.

- Foi o que eu disse. – o doutor constatou sorridente.

- Ele ta com disfunção erétil porque duas garotas lançaram mandinga nele? – Sirius indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É MESMO. – o doutor assentiu. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – a lá Calvin XD).**

- Katy... – James chamou-a.

- Oi? – a loira indagou confusa.

- Vem cá, vou mostrar pra ele se eu sou ou não potente. – James disse sorrindo maroto. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – TIREM AS CRIANÇAS DA SALA, FIO DE NEGÃO QR MOSTRAR AS COISAS EM TELA PUBLICA! ZUEIRA GENTE, FIQUEM SUSSAS XD... a única q realmente ta fu... eh a Gabi, pq o Garrett eh marido dela e... melhor eu calar a boca XP). (N/A² (G.P.) – Vc faz questão de dizer pra td mundo que eu to fud... ferrada né Aluada?! Vá me xera e depois conta como foi '-.-)**

- To indo. – Katy murmurou sorrindo maliciosa.

- VOCÊ TA INDO PROS INFERNOS SE VOCÊ NÃO PARAR AGORA! EU TE LEVO PRA LÁ COM PASSAGEM SÓ DE IDA! – Clair berrou descabelando-se.

- Acabou com a minha graça. – Katy murmurou irritada.

- Então só resta uma possibilidade... – o doutor começou.

- Prossiga. – Zoe pediu.

- Eles estão com gripe. – o doutor sorriu abertamente.

O silêncio reinou.

_Na lagoa Azul, a moçinha e o moçinho se comendo, quando de repente, sentem um tremor, e um grito raivoso vem dos céus, fazendo as gaivotas voarem apavoradas para a outra direção..._

- TUDO ISSO PARA CHEGAR NO ÓBVIO?! – Zoe berrou desesperada.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH CADÊ A PRIVADA PRA EU ME AFOGAR?! – Remus berrou furioso. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – to vendo tudo na ksa dos dois no futuro OO tadinho dos fios desse casal, tisc, tisc). (N/A² (G.P.) – Se os fios deles chegarem aos trinta, vão ser surdos, no mínimo O.O)**

- A privada está em condições precárias, se eu fosse você, não chegava lá não... – Charles comentou sinistramente.

Remus baixou um olhar furiosos fazendo o doutor sorrir timidamente.

- Mas é meningite. – o doutor voltou a falar coçando o queixo novamente. – Porque eles estão vivos, e sabem como é, se fosse gripe, eles já teriam morrido...

- Não é ao contrário não? – Katy indagou confusa.

- Claro que não! – exclamou Charles indignado. – Você já viu alguém com gripe sobreviver?

- Já. – Katy respondeu sorrindo vitoriosa.

- Então eles estavam com gripe do Paraguai, porque gripe de verdade mata okay? – o doutor retrucou irritado.

- Melhor eu calar a boca. – Katy comentou para si mesma.

- ELES JÁ ESTÃO EM ESTADO AVANÇADO! – o doutor berrou de repente enquanto analisava James. – DONA CHINA, DONA CHINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Uma mulher apareceu na porta. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – imaginem ela como Amy Winehouse da vida XD). **Ela trazia nas mãos um cigarro aceso, enquanto pendurado em sua boca estava outro, também aceso. Na outra mão, encontrava-se uma garrafa de cachaça. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – retiro o q eu disse, essa eh pior q a Amy Winehouse 0.0). (N/A² (G.P.) – Ela é a Amy Winehouse propriamente dito O_O)**

- Fala ai doutor... – a mulher disse com a voz arrastada, como se estivesse bêbada.

- CHAMA A AMBULÂNCIA, FALA QUE É URGENTÍSSIMO, CASO DE VIDA OU MORTE! – berrou Charles desesperado.

- Tem certe... teza? Que você daignástico ccccerto dessssssa vezzzz? Da últiiiiima vez que você chaaaamooo uma ambullllllância, a mulher tava gráviiiida e não com um tumor enooooorme na barriiiiiga... – a mulher comentou dando uma tragada no cigarro.

- E COMO EU IA SABER QUE AQUELE CALOMBO ENORME ERA A CABEÇA DE UM BEBÊ E NÃO UM TUMOR DO MAL?! – Charles berrou desesperado.

- Elaaa tava com noooovee messses doutoooor. – Dona China exclamou quebrando a garrafa contra a porta.

- CHAMA LOGO A AMBULÂNCIA DONA CHIBA?!

- É CHINA CARALHO, NÃO SABE FALAR DIREITO NÃO?! – berrou a mulher desesperada.

- Ta dona CHINA, chama a PORRA DA AMBULÂNCIA, ELES TÃO MORRENDO!

- Ta cassete, pera ai que eu marquei minha depilação agora e...

- CHAMA LOGO A PORRA DA AMBULÂNCIA!

- TA CARALHO, ASSIM EU NÃO CONSIGO, É MUITA PRESSÃO! – a mulher saiu caindo no choro. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – preferia morrer de gripe do q ir num lugar desses mano, q medo OO!).**

***

James e Sirius chegaram no hospital. Ambos deitados em macas, amarrados dos pés ao pescoço e com mordaças nas bocas. Olharam desesperados para os amigos que os acompanhavam assustados, exceto por Clair.

Viram Charles conversando com um enfermeiro e ouviram parte da conversa.

- Ai você mete a injeção por baixo okay? Dói menos, vai por mim cara. Mas têm que ser a de 30x30 centímetros, senão não dá certo. ISSO A DO CANO LONGO! **(N/A¹ (D.A.) -CORRE PELO BEM DO SEU ÂNUS MANO!).**

- Ótimo, cadê a Mellanie? – o doutor indagou. James e Sirius viram uma loura, peituda e bunduda aproximar-se com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – imaginem a Pamela Anderson okay? OO).**

- Si doutor? – a mulher perguntou sorridente.

- Leve-os para a sala de supositórios okay? – Charles explicou. – E depois autoriza duas injeções bem grandes bem no meio da bunda.

- Okay doutor. – a mulher assentiu.

Eles seguiram por um corredor e pararam em frente à uma sala, aonde lia-se na porta branca escrito: Supositórios. A porta foi aberta e James e Sirius berraram ao ver quem ali encontrava-se.

Um homem negro e bombado com uma roupa branca de enfermeiro sorrindo maroto. **(N/As: TERRY CREWS *O*) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – O HOMEM DA CADEIRA DE RODAS! XP). (N/A² (G.P.) – Conselho para os marotos: Prendam a respiração até morrer, doi menos, acreditem O.O)**

Os marotos foram empurrados com as macas. Remus Zoe, Clair e Katy permaneceram do lado de fora apreensivos, até que escutaram dois gritos afeminados vindos de dentro da sala, arregalando os olhos, constataram que tratava-se de James e Sirius.

***

James e Sirius encontravam-se sentados em duas cadeiras de rodas furiosos. Clair estava sentada na escada da varanda inferior de sua casa, esta ficava de frente para o mar.

Zoe Remus e Katy encontravam-se de pé ao lado dos dois, os três mantendo os lábios inferiores seguros para não gargalharem da situação.

- CLAIR NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! – berrou James.

- EU NUNKA MAIS ESQUEÇO AQUILO! – Sirius gritou desesperado.

- Que tal dar uma volta pela calçada em? – Zoe indagou contendo o riso. – Pra tomar um ar e tals...

- Pode ser. – os dois assentiram bravos. – Mas se alguém perguntar, digam que caímos de uma pista de skate. – James completou.

- QUE PISTA DE SKATE? – Katy indagou gargalhando.

- Uma negona de dois metros de altura e com mãos gigantescas. – Sirius retrucou bufando.

Eles caminharam um pouco até que Clair avistou John e Jack chegando da praia. Ambos traziam nas mãos duas pranchas, usando apenas as bermudas. As madeixas de John estavam encharcadas e jogadas sobre seu rosto.

O peitoral bronzeado de Jack também molhado, o que mostrava que eles haviam saído naquele momento do mar.

- O que houve? – John indagou rindo.

- Eles caíram de uma pista de skate negona de dois metros de altura e com mãos gigantescas. – Clair explicou sorridente.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Nem eu decorei isso tão fácil. – Remus comentou assustado.

- Clair, não era pra falar tudo sabe? – Zoe disse sorrindo amarelo.

- Deixa, elas contam tudo pra eles mesmo... – James deu de ombros.

- Então beleza. Sabe o que é caras, tipo, eles ficaram com resfriado porque chegaram tarde em casa e como castigo a Clair deixou eles na chuva. – Zoe começou desenfreada. – Ai, hoje levamos eles num médico doidão da cachola e ele mandou um cara negão de dois metros botar supositório do tamanho de pepinos neles. – ela terminou sorridente. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – como eu disse no MSN, a Zoe eh mais fofoqueira q o Seu Ari, o vizinho das primas da Gabi ¬¬). (N/A² (G.P.) – Credo Zoe, que coisa deplorável e desglamorusa!)**

- Você ta muito fofoqueira Zoe! – Sirius exclamou indignado.

- Eles pediram a história poxa. – Zoe argumentou dando de ombros.

- JURA? – John indagou rindo novamente.

- É. – James assentiu irritado. – MAS TEM QUE SER MUITO MACHO PRA ENCARAR UM NEGÃO FALOU CARA? MACHO MAN!

- Mas vocês gritaram mais que a Paris Hilton quando quebrou uma unha. – Clair comentou confusa.

- VALEEEU PELO APOIO! – Sirius retrucou irritado.

- Mas então, nós vamos indo ta garotas? – John disse sorrindo. – Tchau!

- PERA AE! – Katy exclamou.

- O que? – John indagou confuso.

- Cadê o Sawyer?

- Não quer mais olhar na tua cara depois de tu disse que ele era gordo. – Jack retrucou.

- Que frescura no cu mano. – Katy comentou irritada.

- Mas então, vocês querem ir em casa? Conversar, sacumé né. – Clair indagou sorridente. – PERA, QUE TAL FESTA DO PIJAMA?! **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – FESTA DE PIJAMA COM DOIS SURFISTAS E TRÊS MAROTOS DESSES N IA PRESTAR CLAIR (babaa)). (N/A² (G.P.) – To imaginando eu, a deh e a nani numa festa do pijama com eles, só EU que ia festejar, pq o resto do povo teria saído pra fazer coisas* '-.-)**

- Opa, to dentro. – John exclamou sorridente.

- Pode contar comigo. – Jack assentiu.

- Quero voltar pro negão. – James murmurou irritado.

- Prefiro encarar uma internação no hospital que esses dois em casa. – Sirius comentou irritado.

- Mas você agüentou duas garotas, por que não agüenta dois caras? – Clair indagou confusa.

- Tu falou besteira Clair, vai por mim... – John comentou rindo.

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A.) – MAMAMA OEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! POVÃO FOFUCHO DA MINHA VIDUXA!! TUDO BE-É-LE-ZURA COM VCS? Espero q sim =DD**

**Dois capítulos prontos numa tarde só, eu sou demais... e ainda assisti Sexta-Feira 13 too ;] traumatizei com aquele filme, principalmente pelas pts feias e tbm pelo final 0.0 MAS PELO MENOS TEM O JARED, ISSO JÁ EH UMA COISA BOUA , pra falar a vdd, só assisti esse filme pelo meu AMADO Jared, senão O.O eu até AMO o Jason, mas as cenas de tcheco tcheco no butcheco foram traumatizantes...**

**No próximo capitulo vcs vão simplesmente CAIR da cadeira, acreditem, e fui YO q inovei, a Gabi tenho ctz de q adorou (muahaha).**

**Beijokas roxas...**

**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley Winchester!**

*******

**N/A² (G.P.) – É, um cap GLAMUROSO esse não? Eu simplesmente rachei e a Aluada morreu de rir, fla sério, eu inspirei no MSN :PP**

**Realmente, vcs vão cair da cadeira, uma coisa q vcs n imaginariam tão cedo está por vir O_O**

**Aguardem ;D**

**Mil beijokas, de Gabi Pontas Potter Hedlund.**

*******


	8. A Primeira Vez de Uma Travessa

**Comentando as reviews (DÊH ALUADA):**

**Stewb:** Eu fiquei com vontade de assistir Merlin agora *---* Sim, festas de pijama são maras, vai ter alguma mais pra frente, mas esse cap não mostra, ele mostra... Outras cositchas (6) e amiga, tu errou feio! Nada de Sirius, cutado, ele não tem culpa de ser um galinha-pegador-q-come-todas ¬¬ VC VAI CAIR DA CADEIRA QD VER DE QM SE TRATA O.O ASHUSHAUSHUA' Beijos!

**Jess Potter Smith:** Sim, aquele doutor da Clair MATA qualquer um de rir e de medo tbm... Imagina ter um ginecologista daqueles? Como diria a Gabi, CADÊ A CENOURA O.O ASHUHUSAHUSA' Quero ver o q tu vai achar desse cap... Vc disse q tinha ficado bem curiosa qt à ele, então mate sua curiosidade e SE SURPREENDA pq nós inovamos =DD Beijos!

'**LilyBlack.s2:** Sim, o capitulo anterior tava de matar! Mas esse aqui vai te matar eh de calor titia (6) HAHAEEE... E aquele médico eh o capeta, medo dele véio! Eu matava a Clair se me levasse num médico desses e.e Espero q goste desse capitulo =DD Beijos!

**Maluh Weasley Hale:** Tamo beleza sim irmã, e tu? =D Olha pra dançar cancan depende Oo eu dançaria *--* e olha q eu não sou tão louca assim e.e Mas vc ta flando das garotas da nossa fic ou de nós mesmas? O.O pq se for da fic... acho q a Clair 0.0 ASHUSAHUUHAS' e a Katy tbm e.e ela adora mostrar o q tem debaixo da saia ÓH... já calei... Espero q goste! Beijos!

**Comentando as reviews (GABI PONTAS):**

**Stewb:**Uhu! Festa do pijamaaaa**, **td de bom, td de bom... Uhu A namorada de Mérlin, é de Merlin ou do personagem do Taylor no seriado? O_o Agora eu n sei de nada, só sei q ALELUIA IRMÃO, ELA N É LOIRA IPANPANPAN! E sim, eu e Aluada inovamos, o Sirius n vai engravidar ninguém nessa fic, Huhuhuhu! Leia e verás *o* Beijokas!

**Jess!:** UAHSUASHUAHSUAHSUAH Coisa bizarra a do supositório né Jess? KKKKKKK Realmente, o James e o Sirius mais pagam pelos pecados do que cometem O.O oloko, ainda n tenho certeza disso, pq oq eles mais fazem é pecar e.e SAI CAPETA! UHU NÓIS HAVE O MESMO SOBRENOME! \o/ Td bem q n é mto difícil né, pq existem várias amantes do Harry e do meu marido tbm, o James... Mas isso n importa, é nois furevis UASHUAHSUAHSUAH

**Lily!:**E ae lírio, beleza? *Sorriso à la James Potter* Qr sair comigo hj? *mais um sorriso colgate* NÃO JAMES POTTER EU TE ODEIO! * Evans, mais uma vez com pimenta no c*. TA PAREI! É zuzu viu? :P UAHSUAHSUAHSU Mas então, acho que entendemos o pq da Clair ser tão doida de pedra né? Ter um médico daqueles é homicídio O.O UASHUAHSUAHS Beijokas douradas!

**Maluh: **TIA MALUCA! Olha, se vc ta flando das personagens, a Clair com certeza toparia dançar cancan, a Katy então, já tava lá, e a Zoe, bem, ela iria odiar, mas acho q a Clair convenceria ela, assim como eu sempre tenho q convencer a Aluada a pagar micos XP UASHUAHSUA Agora se vc ta flando de nóis, eu toparia *ooo* Deve ser tão mara! E arrastaria a Aluada ^^~ ASHAUSHUAHSUAHSU Beijokas!

**Capítulo 7 – A primeira vez de uma travessa**

Clair estava sentada sorridente no banco do passageiro do carro de John. Ela o acompanhava até a casa dele, já que ele tivera de sair cedo de sua casa.

-- Clair quer parar? – ele pediu rindo. – Você ta mexendo o carro saltitando.

-- Oxente, ta falando que eu sou bunduda? – Clair indagou franzindo o cenho.

-- Eu nunca disse nada disso. – John comentou confuso.

-- Bom merrmo. – a morena ameaçou fazendo-o rir.

John estacionou a picape em frente à sua casa e saiu, seguido de Clair que sorriu ao lembrar-se dos velhos tempos. A casa do surfista continuava a mesma de antes. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – claro vc acha q ele reformou a casa santo Cristo? ¬¬). (N/A² (G.P.) – Podia ser O.o)**

Era de dois andares, a cor das paredes exteriores ficava entre o verde água e o azul claro. Havia janelas amplas espalhadas por toda a casa, dando um ar mais arejado ao local. O telhado escuro contrastava com a cor clara das paredes.

Havia uma pequena escada para entrar na casa. Assim que passou pela porta, Clair encontrou-se dentro de uma sala grande e ampla, com dois sofás de couro e uma televisão de 29 polegadas.

Havia uma escadaria conjunta logo ao lado da sala, esta levando para os quartos e também a cozinha, que ficava no segundo andar. Eles subiram as escadas silenciosamente, enquanto Clair observava os quadros pendurados nas paredes sorrindo.

A mãe de John adorava pintar, pelo que ela se lembrava.

-- Johnny... Cadê seus pais? – Clair indagou confusa.

-- Morreram há cinco anos Clair, você foi ao enterro. – John respondeu rolando os olhos.

-- Fui? – Clair indagou pensativa. – AH É MESMO EU FUI! – John riu.

A cozinha arejada do segundo andar tinha uma janela grande que dava para o mar, de onde podia ver o sol iluminando o céu azul. John recostou-se na bancada à frente da pia e encarou a travessa sorrindo de canto.

Clair usava uma camiseta tomara-que-caia com várias tulipas roxas estampadas. Uma saia branca prega simples até um pouco abaixo da metade das coxas, esta com um coelho em forma de anime desenhado no lado esquerdo do traseiro. Duas marias-chiquinhas enfeitavam o alto de sua cabeça, com pom pons roxos enfeitando cada uma. Sua franja estava penteada de lado.

John notou que as bochechas salpicadas de sardas da morena estavam levemente avermelhadas, mostrando que ela estava com vergonha.

Clair sorriu para o moreno parado a sua frente, e ao vê-lo parar para beber água, observou-o melhor.

John usava uma calça jeans simples e estava descalço, pois tirara os chinelos na entrada da casa. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – não gente, ele NÃO eh filho de chinês pra tirar o chinelo, é mania mesmo, tipo eu XD). **A camiseta branca tinha os três primeiros botões abertos, dando a maravilhosa visão do tronco definido do surfista. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – me atropela com um caminhão da força aérea tio (6).) (N/A² (G.P.) – Ah n... EU N OUVI ISSO! CAMINHÃO DA FORÇA AÉREA?! AÉREA DENISE?! Depois EU q sou a Clair da vida! KKK)**

-- Tem água? – Clair pediu constrangida pelo silêncio.

-- Tem claro. – John assentiu confuso. Mas sorriu pelo gesto de vergonha da morena. – Eu não mordo okay? – ele comentou risonho.

John entregou um copo de água para Clair que bebeu-o fechando os olhos.

Seu coração estava completamente acelerado, o que ela não entendia, afinal de contas, eles eram bons amigos não eram? Clair sentia suas mãos suarem frio e tremerem levemente, o que não passou despercebido por John que arqueou as sobrancelhas. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – aquela arqueadinha de sobrancelhas q só Taylor Kitsch sabe fazer savvy? MEOL DEOS! (babaa)). (N/A² (G.P.) – Realmente, a marca registrada dele! *o* *babando-o-rio-Nilo-agora)**

-- Você ta legal Clair? – John perguntou desconfiado.

-- To ótima, tchubaruba irmão. – Clair respondeu sorrindo, mas engoliu em seco.

-- Você ta com medo de mim? – John indagou contendo o riso.

-- Não to com medo porcaria nenhuma. – Clair retrucou franzindo o cenho.

-- Brincadeira. – John riu.

-- Gosto do seu sorriso. – Clair comentou sorridente. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – qm n gosta né não Clair? Hehe).**

-- Do meu... Sorriso? – John disse confuso. – Obrigado?

-- Isso ai! – ela exclamou sorridente.

-- Doidinha. – John fez um leve cafuné na cabeça de Clair que riu.

O moreno recostou-se novamente na bancada e baixou um pouco a cabeça, Clair notou sua expressão pensativa. Depois ele voltou a erguer o olhar, encarando Clair de um modo sério. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – tipo assim Gambit da vida sakam? Meol Deus, to morrendo de calor escrevendo essa begueça *babaa*). (N/A² (G.P.) – Jésus! Mais sortuda que a Clair não tem ¬¬)**

-- Posso perguntar uma coisa Clair? – ele perguntou sério.

-- Não vejo porque não. – ela deu de ombros confusa.

-- Você gosta do Potter? – ele indagou entre dentes, tentando conter certa irritação. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – ta com ciúme XD).**

-- Do... James? Como assim? – ela perguntou gaguejando. – Tipo, como amigo ou...

-- Ou como eu gosto de você. – John murmurou, quebrando a distância entre eles para poder rapidamente capturar os lábios da travessa. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – Meu Deus, arrepiei mano! (6). (N/A² (G.P.) – Depois dessa, eu morria feliz XD)**

Clair arregalou os olhos. Não sabia se corresponder ao beijo seria errado, afinal de contas estava muito confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos.

Uma parte de si dizia que era errado iludir John com sentimentos que nem ao menos existiam, como o amor. Claro que ela o amava, mas apenas como amigo e nada mais. Porém, cada vez mais aquele surfista tomava seu coração, deixando-a confusa.

James era o dono de seu coração, disso ela tinha certeza. Mas o maroto dera tantas mancadas consigo que ela não sabia se ele era digno de possuir seu amor. Claro que como amigo ele detinha tudo de si, mas como garoto, ela ficava confusa.

John sentiu que Clair começava a amolecer em seus braços e sorriu. Pediu passagem lentamente com a língua e ela concedeu, sentindo-o adentrar sua boca de um modo carinhoso. Um beijo lento, porém romântico iniciou-se.

Clair subiu as mãos trêmulas pelos braços de John, contornando os músculos lentamente. Parou a mão direita sobre o ombro do moreno e a esquerda sobre sua nuca, acariciando aquele local levemente.

John continuou com os braços envoltos na cintura fina da morena, mas não pode conter um arrepio quando as mãos delicadas dela tocaram seus braços.

Depois de um tempo, separaram-se. John encostou sua testa à dela e sorriu ainda de olhos fechados.

-- Quer continuar? – ele perguntou.

-- Você já perguntou isso pra alguma outra garota? – ela indagou incerta.

-- Nunca achei uma tão delicada e preciosa quanto você. – ele murmurou. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – MORRE CLAIR, MOOORRE!). (N/A² (G.P.) – Alguém tem q fazer o trabalho sujo, fla ae Clair XD)**

-- Então vou responder para você de um jeito novo. – ela murmurou. – Sem palavras. – e beijou seus lábios novamente. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – essa cantada ela aprendeu com a Katy, pq a Clair n eh dessas coisas não OO).**

John sorriu e ergueu a morena em seus braços, sem quebrar o contato dos lábios. Dirigiu-se até seu quarto, este com as janelas fechadas, deixando-o escuro. Acendeu um abajur ainda com Clair em seus braços e fechou a porta com o pé.

Lentamente deitou-a sobre a cama, tomando cuidado para não soltar seu peso de uma vez. Sabia que Clair nunca tivera feito isso antes, o que o deixava inseguro sobre machucá-la ou algo do tipo.

Clair abraçou o pescoço do moreno cravando levemente suas unhas em sua nuca. A morena estava morrendo de medo, disso tinha certeza. Mas a confiança que John lhe passava apenas com um olhar a fizera tomar uma decisão certa. Entregar-se a ele era o melhor que poderia fazer agora, pois estava começando a afeiçoar-se muito com aquele surfista.

John desceu os lábios pela bochecha dela, passando pelo pescoço. Clair sentiu-se arrepiar quando ele mordeu de leve sua clavícula.

Os lábios do moreno voltaram-se para os de Clair, sugando o inferior volumoso da morena, que depois sorriu.

John levou as mãos trêmulas da morena até os últimos botões de sua camisa e ela desabotoou-os. Lentamente ela escorregou as mãos pelo peitoral dele, subindo até os ombros, arrancando fora a camisa.

Sentiu-se corar, mas ele sorriu beijando-lhe delicadamente os lábios.

John começou a subir suas mãos pela cintura da morena, levando consigo a camiseta. Clair ergueu um pouco o tronco para deixá-lo tirar aquela peça de roupa, deixando-a apenas com um sutiã cor de pele.

John desceu os lábios pelo queixo, passando pelo pescoço da morena. Beijou delicadamente o colo e depois o vale entre os seios dela. Depositou beijos lentamente por toda a barriga da morena, sentindo finalmente aquela pele macia apenas para si.

Clair voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios, descendo as unhas lentamente pelas costas do moreno, arrancando dele um leve gemido. John escorregou sua mão direita pelas costas da morena erguendo-a um pouco. Soltou a fivela do sutiã e jogou-o no chão.

Clair sentiu seu tronco nu em contato com o do moreno e um calafrio estranho percorreu seu corpo. Ela nunca chegara a tal ponto com nenhum garoto, e John não era qualquer um. Era um homem especial em sua vida, disso Clair sabia.

John desceu as mãos lentamente pelas coxas da morena, parando-as sobre os joelhos de Clair. Subiu lentamente levando consigo o tecido da saia. Clair mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo-se um pouco arrependida, mas John lançou-lhe um olhar carinhoso, o que fez sua indecisão ser mandada para o inferno.

Logo, as últimas peças de roupas haviam sido jogadas fora, restando apenas os corpos suados e prestes a entregar-se um ao outro sobre os lençóis.

John soltou lentamente seu corpo sobre o da garota, que mordeu com força os lábios pela dor. A morena fechou os olhos quando ele iniciou leves movimentos sobre si, mas os lábios dele encontraram os seus, deixando-a mais sossegada.

Após um pequeno beijo, Clair mordeu um pouco o ombro do moreno, graças à dor que estava sentindo. Porém esta logo sumiu, dando lugar a uma sensação de êxtase puro.

Os corpos moviam-se agora involuntariamente, tendo apenas o prazer daquele momento como objetivo. Clair abraçou o quadril do surfista com as pernas, levando-o mais adentro de si.

Os gemidos soltos longamente pela morena deixaram John completamente extasiado. Saber que estava fazendo sua morena sentir-se bem sem machucá-la o deixava aliviado demais.

Os ofegos escapavam de quando em quando de ambos. Sentiam que o ápice estava próximo, mas tentavam aguardar o quando mais, para que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Clair sentiu que podia deixar-se levar por John quanto ele quisesse, sua confiança no moreno ultrapassava qualquer barreira. Não sentira tanta dor quanto falavam, e sim uma extrema alegria por sentir-se mais completa.

Sempre imaginara que sua primeira vez seria com James, mas John era tão carinhoso que a fizera esquecer as tristezas que o maroto proporcionara. Mas não podia negar para si mesma, era apaixonada por James. Somente John poderia fazê-la esquecer do maroto, disso ela tinha certeza.

Um gemido longo escapou de ambos quando alcançaram o êxtase daquele momento. Clair soltou-se dele e este saiu de cima de si, deitando-se ao seu lado. O moreno puxou as cobertas para cobrir seus corpos e exausto deixou escapar de seus lábios três ultimas palavras antes de dormir, estas que fizeram o coração de Clair acelerar.

-- Eu te amo. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – AAAAAAAAAAH CLAIR SUA VACA DE MARIA CHIQUINHA, SE MATA MANO, PQ EU N TENHO UM CARA DESSES ATRÁS DE MIM? =C).**

***

Clair abriu lentamente os olhos. Olhou em volta confusamente. Mas depois, as lembranças voltaram e ela deixou um sorriso encobrir seu rosto. Virou-se e viu John sentado apenas observando-a. O lençol cobria até a cintura do moreno, deixando o tronco definido nu.

-- Bom dia. – ele murmurou beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

Clair corou. Seu lençol por sorte cobria até acima do busto. Ela sentou-se e segurou o lençol em frente ao tronco, já que da cintura para baixo o lençol cobriria de qualquer maneira.

-- Bom dia. – ela murmurou constrangida, ele sorriu.

-- Não precisa ficar com vergonha. – ele disse sorrindo. – Encare como uma coisa natural...

-- Não estou com vergonha. – ela retrucou armando um bico.

-- Você fica linda de bico. – ele disse beijando-lhe os lábios. – Melhor você ir para casa, vou levá-la. – ele disse.

-- Que horas são? – ela perguntou confusa esfregando os olhos. John sorriu, mesmo depois de perder a inocência, Clair continuava com aquela carinha de anjo.

-- Já passam das seis. – ele disse.

-- DA NOITE? – ela exclamou assustada.

-- Sim. – ele assentiu confuso. – Vamos... ninguém vai brigar com você comigo por perto...

-- Ta legal, mas eu acho que a Zoe você não encara. – ela comentou rindo.

-- Ta, ninguém vai brigar com você, exceto a Zoe que pode querer me matar antes, mas eu te protejo. – ele disse rindo.

Clair sorriu e encarou o moreno. Sentia-se naquele momento uma outra garota...

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A.) – MAMAMA OEEEEEEEEEEE!!! AHA! PEGAMOS VCS!! NINGUÉM PENSOU Q A CLAIR SERIA A PRIMEIRA NÉ NÃO? (risada macabra de fundo). Nós inovamos benhe, acredite ;D**

**Sobrou a Zoe né coitada? ¬¬ pq a Katy já nasceu dando, e a Clair deu! 0.0 ISSO EH CONSTRANGEDOR DENISE, CALA A BOCA MANO!!! Momento paranóia ;D**

**Mas então, o q vcs acharam? Foi minha primeira NC narrada, então comentem okay? (sorriso tímido)...**

**Beijokas roxas...**

**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley! =DD**

*******

**N/A² (G.P.) – ****Ain... Ain... Ain... ****QUE COISA LINDA ALUADA *.* Nunca pensei q um momento tão constrangedor poderia ficar tão fofo *.* É que sabe, A Aluada fez questão de fazer surpresa e não me contou antes como seria, mas... Ficou lindo demaaaaais *-------***

**AHA! N CONTAVAM COM A NOSSA ASTÚCIA NÃO BABY´S? INOVAMOS, A SANTA FOI PRIMEIRO! MUAHAHAHA! Fla serio Aluada, só a gente mesmo pra inovar com td sobre marotos viu? *o***

**Ihhh... Zozoh sobro! Tisc tisc... Mas don´t worry, Remuxo resolverá tdos os seus problemas! MEDO! O_O Deixa eu ficar queita q eu ganho mais e.e**

**Beijokas douradas de Gabi Pontas Potter Hdlund *.***

*******


	9. A Hora do Pesadelo

**Respondendo às reviews (Dêh Aluada):**

'**LilyBlack.s2:** OI Lily =D SAHSAHUSUAHUHSA' nós falamos q a surpresa era grande e A SANTA FOI PRIMEIRO, MUAHAHAHA!! Então neh... Vc pode ficar com o SAWYER pq o Jack eh popredade da ZOOOE portanto ele eh meol (6) Eh, a Katy nasceu dando 0.0 MEDO! Mas e ai, aceita o Sawyer? Ou o Robert, irmão da Clair, acho q ele ta livre tbm... Ta Gabi? Oo Beijos =DD.

**Jess:** Oi Jess =DD! FALAAAAAMOS PRA TI Q O CAPITULO IA SER BOMBA O.O Essa aqui então... O PROXIMO ENTÃO, JÉSUS!!! Ta calei hehe Na verdade, a Clair n perdeu a inocência, ela perdeu foi OOOUTRA coisa (6)... Mas acredite, ela continua Clair Oo MEDO! Essa ai nem com exorcista fia, acredite... Beijokas.

**Steph-waldorf:** Oii fofura *-* NEEEH? A cara q ela vai encarar o James, o Sirius, a Zoe… O.O Já a Katy vai eh comemorar com festa no puteiro ¬¬ ZUZU O.O ASHUSAUSAHU' Cara, acho q a Clair não eh muito de sexo, drogas e rock 'n roll, mas ta entrando nesse ramo e.e ZOOOE SALVA A ALMA PERDIDA DA TUA PRIMA =C ZUZU XD. Beijos!

**Maluh Weasley Hale:** Oii pessoa maluca XD. Que bom q vc gostou do capitulo =DD Você vai dançar can can? Q xik =D E vai dançar com um cara do terceiro ano parecendo o James? O.O tenho ctz de q a Gabi queria ser vc XD. SAFADEEEENHA! ASHUSAHUSAHUSA Beijos!

**Stewb:** Pelo jeito vc ficou sem palavras neh? O.o ASHUUHSAHUSAHUSAHUSAHU' Mas foi fofo, eu sei, foi surpreso a santa ir primeiro, mas com a Dupla Marota eh tudo na inovação tia ;D Beijokas!

**Respondendo as reviews (Gabi Pontas):**

**Lily:**OI COLEGA! Realmente, até NÓS, Dupla Marota, nos assustamos com tamanha a nossa audácia para com esse cap :O "A Katy já nasceu dando!" mano, eu simplesmente RAXEI com essa sua frase! Sim, inveja, muuuita inveja daquela menina viu? Ih, já viu né? Jack é da Aluada, mas tem o Sawyer, ele ta sem dona colega, aproveita (6) super liquidação 8P UASHAUSHAU Beijokas pessoa! PS: Me diga uma coisa... Que cor é o seu cabelo? O.o

**Jess!: **Ta vendo? Nós n somos exageradas, somos realistas XP SIM, INOVAMOS TOTAL, A SANTA FOI PRIMEIRO \o/ *musiquinha emocionante* Obrigada por todos os elogios colega *-----* Mais um cap! Depois desse, vixe maria, tu vai ver... E eu juro, foi a Aluada! UASHAUSHAUSHUHU beijokas douradas ;DD

**Steph:** Choquei colega! UASHUASHUAS Sim, é a opinião geral das nossas pakitas, é né, só temo leitora muié XP KKKK Essa do Sexo Drogas e Rock eu raxeii colega, se continuar desse jeito, a camaradinha feliz vai acabar indo pra esse lado merrmo e.e Mas esse cap aqui, olha, tá o MUST! Leias e verás AUSAUSHAUHSUAHS

**Malucaaaaa:** Eu daria tudo –ou quase O.O – Para estar no seu lugar sua sortudaa! Se parece com o James eu já babei! Sortuda T.T E ainda vai pular no colo dele? Caráspita, cuidado, pq se ele for como o James tbm de personalidade, essa pulada vai acabar levando a outras coisas e... DEEEEIXA QUIETO! O_O Prefiro n comentar UASHAUSHUAHS Boa sorte! :D

**Todo mundoooo:** Gente, espero que gostem, pq esse cap tem desde comédia até romance, e dos bons, ficou fofo pra cassato *----* Espero q gostem ;DD

**Capítulo 8 – A Hora do Pesadelo**

- Quer que eu te leve para casa? – John perguntou terminando de abotoar a camiseta. Clair ergueu o olhar para ele um pouco temerosa.

- É, seria muito bom. Senão as portas se fecham e eu vou ter que dormir na sarjeta, que nem o Six e o Jimmy... – ela murmurou fazendo-o rir.

- Você acha que eu deixaria? – ele murmurou beijando-lhe delicadamente na testa.

***

Clair ligou o rádio do carro de John e sintonizou em um canal, começando a gritar junto com a música.

- WHEN LOVE TAKES OOOOOOOOOOVER YEAAAAAAAH! – John riu. - UHU DAVID GUETTA, WE LOVE DAVID GUETTA! – Clair exclamou. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – ta parecendo uma ct Pontas duplas q eu conheeço ¬¬'). (N/A² (G.P.) – ISSO AE CLAIR, TRIBUTO AO MESTRE GUETTA! *o*)**

John logo estacionou o carro na frente do portão de entrada. Clair olhou temerosa para a casa, aonde a iluminação estava acesa apenas na sala.

- Medo? – John perguntou delicadamente.

- Um pouco... – ela murmurou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Certeza que vai contar? – John indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – JOHN, DEIXA DE SER SEXY HOMEM! ASSIM VC ME MATA DE CALOR ESCREVENDO ESSA BUÇANHA (babaa)). (N/A² (G.P.) – MEDO ALUADA, MEDO DE VC e_e)**

- Eu TENHO que contar, isso não pode ficar só entre nós sabe? Se eu não contar pra eles, seria como... Como... Como se tivesse um elefante gordo e pink entre eu e eles sempre! O elefante feio da ocultação! – Clair explicou.

- Hum... Okay. Você... Quer que eu entre com você? – John indagou confuso. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – ENTRAR AONDE JOHN?? O.O).**

- DENISE QUE COISA FEIA, SUA MENTE TA MAIS POLUÍDA QUE O RIO TIETÊ! – Clair berrou olhando para cima. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – Foi mals (6)). (N/A² (G.P.) – Ta vendo Denise, até a Clair já sabe '-.-)**

- Quero, quero muito. – assentiu Clair sorrindo pidonha.

- É, você sabe né safada? – ele exclamou risonho.

- Sei o que? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Que eu não resisto a essa carinha de Gato-de-Botas! – ele murmurou apertando as bochechas dela, enquanto Clair ria.

- No três! Um... Dois... Três! – Clair berrou abrindo a porta do carro e se jogando para fora, como se fosse James Bond tentando escapar de correntes de adamantium.

John saiu do carro rindo.

Clair abriu a porta da casa e entrou, com John logo atrás. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – esse negócio de John logo atrás n ta pegando bem tia, vai por mim 0.0). (N/A² (G.P.) – Cadê a Clair pra fla da sua mente agora?)**

Todos encontravam-se sentados na sala, e quando os viram entrar, arquearam as sobrancelhas de modo desconfiado, principalmente Zoe e Sirius.

- Er... Oi gente. – Clair murmurou timidamente.

- É incrível, eu tento me livrar desse sujeito, mas até pra ir embora é como se ele acabasse de chegar! – comentou James indignado.

- Clair, por que você demorou tanto e por que ele tá aqui, sendo que você saiu daqui alegando que ia deixar ele em casa? – Sirius indagou cruzando os braços.

- Vamos, explicações moçinha... – Zoe murmurou entre dentes. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – to até vendo: a fia da zoe chega um minuto tarde em ksa, e aparece a zoe no escuro, só com o abajur iluminando a cara, q nem naqueles filmes e.e).**

- É... Detalhadas... – Katy murmurou sorrindo marota.

Clair corou violentamente, enquanto John ao seu lado sorri de canto, mas tentando parecer inocente, olhou para o teto. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – desse jeito tu parece mais culpado q o tarado da machadinha tio Johnny ¬¬).**

- Conheço esse olhar... – James começou fitando John de cima abaixo. – Olhar de homem que fez coisa errada e ta tentando disfarçar... **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – eu avisei Oo).**

- ÓH desculpa ai Sherlock Holmes. Mas como você chegou a essa conclusão? – Zoe indagou contrafeita.

- Eu sempre faço essa cara quando chego pros pais das minhas... – ele olhou irritado para Clair. – Paquitas... E já tinha feito com elas de tudo um pouco sabe?

Zoe rolou os olhos.

- Vai lá Clair, a gente ta esperando sua explicação. – Remus disse arqueando uma sobrancelha de modo desconfiado.

- Hum... Com detalhes? – ela perguntou coçando a nuca.

- FALA TUDO MEU AMOOOOR! – Katy exclamou sorrindo vitoriosa.

- Você vai contar TUDO?! – John indagou assustado.

- Eles tão pedindo oxente... – Clair murmurou ficando mais vermelha. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – se eh q isso eh possível, claro Oo). (N/A² (G.P.) – É isso que eu chamo de vazamento de informações e.e)**

- Boa sorte. – John sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Clair e suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu acho... Melhor vocês sentarem. – ela murmurou ao ver que Zoe e Sirius levantaram-se.

- Mano, eu to ficando com medo, acho que essa sensação eu só senti quando uma garota me falou que tava suspeitando que tava grávida... – James comentou arregalando os olhos.

- Vocês querem um calmante? – Clair indagou inocentemente.

- Não Clair queremos explicações. – Sirius retrucou irritado.

- Johnny acho melhor você ir embora. – Clair comentou olhando o moreno assustada.

- Não Clair, a gente tá junto nessa okay? Não vou te deixar na mão. – John murmurou sorrindo carinhosamente.

- Obrigada. – Clair suspirou pesadamente.

- CARA, eu to começando a pensar besteira... – Zoe comentou arregalando os olhos. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – Zoe, vc pensa besteira a cada segundo fla sério ¬¬ vc sou eu, remembá?). (N/A² (G.P.) – E a maldição me persegue, primeiro a Nani de besteirenta, agora a Denise, ó vida cruel '-.-)**

- Ta, eu vou começar, com todos os detalhes, como vocês pediram... – Clair disse.

A morena explicou tudo, e logo depois dos primeiros momentos, todos encontravam-se de olhos arregalados e queixos caídos, exceto Katy que detinha seu melhor sorriso malicioso nos lábios. John, pelo contrário, sorria, tentando conter o riso ao ver as expressões de todos, principalmente de Zoe, que ficava cada vez mais furiosa.

Logo que Clair terminou, todos a fitavam incrédulos e extremamente surpresos. Sirius encontrava-se em um grau de vermelhidão tão grande que chegava a ser impossível, assim como James.

-... E... Foi isso. – Clair terminou coçando a nuca.

Todos encontravam-se boquiabertos. Podia-se até mesmo ouvir os grilos cricrilando do lado de fora da casa de tamanho silêncio que fazia-se naquele momento.

- Ninguém... Vai falar nada? – Clair perguntou temerosa.

- Eu falo. – Zoe ergueu-se furiosa. Naquele momento, John perdeu o sorriso e arregalou os olhos, conhecendo o gênio da loira como conhecia, ela iria dar um piti.

- Pode falar. – Clair pediu sentando-se.

- CARALHO MANO, ATÉ A PIRRALHA JÁ DEU E EU NÃO?! QUAL É, DEVE ESTAR FALTANDO HOMEM NO MUNDO MERRRMO! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, AGORA SOBREI! EU, A VIRGEM DO GRUPO, ISSO AE, PARABÉNS ZOE, VAI FICAR PRA TITIA! VAI SER A ÚNICA QUE NÃO CONHECEU OS REAIS PRAZERES DA VIDA! ISSO MERRMO! VOU ACABAR UMA VIRGEM DE QUARENTA ANOS BÊBADA E COM FILHOS ADOTADOS!

Mas não parou por ai, ela tinha mais...

- EU SEMPRE FALO! VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE HOMEM! MEU IRMÃO SEMPRE FALOU QUE EU NUNCA IA CASAR, NUNCA IA TER FILHOS, AAAAAAAAAAAH EU SABIA QUE EU NUNCA IA DAR! ATÉ A CLAIR, A CLAAAAIR, QUE NEM SABIA O QUE É ISSO DEU! DEVE SER POR QUE EU SOU MAGRA DEMAIS, É CLARO. AFINAL DE CONTAS, A CLAIR É GOSTOSA, A KATY TAMBÉM, AGORA EU! EU SOU UMA BALEIA AO CONTRÁRIO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH EU QUERO MORREEEEEEEEEER! – ela encontrava-se vermelha, enquanto todos na sala continham-se de olhos arregalados e queixos caídos.

- Zoe... – Clair começou aproximando-se lentamente da prima. Só faltava, literalmente, ela soltar fumaça pelas orelhas. – Calma... Você vai dar okay? Acredite em mim, se eu dei você vai... Fica calma... E vai ser com um cara lindo e muito legal, e você vai gostar tanto que vai querer repetir a dose ta? E vocês vão ter dois filhinhos loirinhos e lindinhos okay? – a morena puxou a prima para um abraço.

- Ta... Eu acredito em você amiga... – Zoe murmurou tremendo.

- Quer uma água? – Clair perguntou assustada.

- Não... Eu to legal. – Zoe disse.

- Mais... Alguém quer falar alguma coisa? – Clair indagou sorrindo amarelo.

Katy ergueu a mão com um sorriso extremamente obsceno estampando seu rosto. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – ferro-se O.O).**

- Zoe, pode me dar um galeão, EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ IA DAR PRIMEIRO CLAIR! TAVA ESCRITO NAS ESTRELAS DO PAI DINÁ MANO! – Katy exclamou vitoriosa.

- Você vai ver um galeão no meio da sua fuça daqui a pouco... – Zoe murmurou entre dentes.

- ISSO AI GAROTA, MANDOU PRA DENTRO MANO, ISSO AI, AGORA VOCÊ SABE O QUE É PRAZER DE VERDADE! AGORA SIM VOCÊ SABE O QUE É VIVER! – Katy berrou dançando vitoriosa.

A loira foi até John e fez uma reverência exagerada.

- Você é o super-homem cara, salvo a vida da minha amiga. – Katy disse sorridente. – Agora arranja alguém pra salvar a Zoe okay? – ela murmurou sorrindo marota. Ouviu também um barulho como se alguém estivesse raivoso e sorriu amarelo para Zoe ao seu lado.

- ÓH, obrigada Katy, e não se preocupe, eu conheço certo surfista moreno que adoraria... – ele começou, mas Zoe calou-o com um tapa no ombro.

Sirius ergueu a cabeça, sua expressão era extremamente vingativa. O moreno dirigiu-se lentamente até John, cerrando os punhos com força enquanto caminhava até lá. John ergueu-se da poltrona e encarou Sirius desconfiado.

Sirius de repente avançou em cima do surfista, tentando enforca-lo.

- PIROU NA MACARRONADA SIRIUS?! – Clair berrou enquanto Zoe segurava o primo.

- Clair... Como... Como você pode? – Sirius murmurou entre dentes, fitando Clair perplexo.

- Pude o que Sirius? Eu... Gosto dele ué. – Clair murmurou desviando o olhar dos olhos gélidos do moreno.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ DEU PRA ESSE PALHAÇO CLAIR, PUTA QUI PARIU, JUSTO VOCÊ, QUE EU CONSIDERAVA A SALVAÇÃO DA FAMÍLIA?! – Sirius berrou.

- SÓ ELA?! – Zoe indagou indignada.

- ZOE, AGORA NÃO! – Sirius berrou furioso. Zoe lançou um olhar frio para o primo, mas não retrucou como sempre fazia, simplesmente, ficou quieta. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – caraca mano, pra Zoe calar a boca, o Sirius realmente devia tar soltando fumaçinha pelas orelhas O.O). (N/A² (G.P.) – A Zoe quieta? Ql é, nem com uma cenoura na boca ela ficaria, ou uma maçã '-.-)**

- Clair... Eu não acredito... Que você fez isso. – o moreno olhou decepcionado para a prima.

Poucas vezes Clair recebera um olhar daquele jeito de Sirius, e aquilo, tinha uma força incrível sobre ela, o que a fez sentir-se extremamente arrependida.

- Clair, poxa, eu confiei em você. Deixei você levar ele SOZINHA na casa dele, e você me faz isso?! – Sirius exclamou indignado. – Você me decepcionou sabia? Muito. – ele franziu o cenho e olhou para ela de modo frio.

- Sirius... Mas, por quê? Você não faz isso sempre? – Clair indagou encabulada. – Por que eu não posso?

- Será que você não entende Clair? Você era a única pessoa que eu não esperava isso... Sabia que o seu pai me pediu para tomar conta de você? Eu disse pra ele que nem precisava, porque você apesar de tudo, era muito responsável... Mas agora eu to vendo que não é bem assim né? – ele murmurou frustrado.

Clair ouvir aquilo era pior do que qualquer coisa, seu coração parecia ter parado. Ele tinha confiado nela... E ela simplesmente o decepcionara. O olhar de Sirius naquele momento tinha o maior peso do mundo.

- Sirius, eu ainda sou responsável, eu continuo a mesma, não precisa ficar assim. – Clair murmurou tentando contornar a situação.

- Clair chega. Eu vou ver se durmo agora. – Sirius murmurou. Ainda perplexo, lançou um último olhar frio para ela e depois subiu as escadas rapidamente.

John pegou a mão de Clair delicadamente e a fez virar-se para ele, sorrindo levemente.

- Calma, vai dar tudo certo okay? Ele só precisa se acostumar com a idéia. Não fica assim Clair, odeio te ver assim... – John murmurou carinhosamente.

James em fim ergueu o olhar, este frio e extremamente furioso. Ele levantou-se e foi na direção de John, que encarou-o do mesmo modo, preparando-se para levar um soco.

- JAMES, NÃO, FICA NA SUA OKAY?! – Clair exclamou ficando entre os dois.

- SEU FILHO DA PUTA, EU VOU TE MATAR DESGRAÇADO! – ele berrou tentando chegar até ele, mas Zoe e Remus seguraram seus braços.

- JAMES CHEGA, PARA, NÃO TÁ AJUDANDO! – Clair gritou desesperada.

James olhou para Clair, um olhar repreendedor extremamente marcante. Frio e arrogante, fazendo a garota encolher-se levemente. Nunca ele a olhara daquela maneira.

- Clair. Hoje você me provou que você não era como eu pensava e até sonhava. – James começou soltando-se de Zoe e Remus. – Você mostrou-se totalmente o contrário. Como você pôde deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto?! Você não vê que ele só queria ser o primeiro da sua lista?! Que ele só queria tirar sua virgindade e pronto? Clair... Eu não esperava isso de você. Nem na minha imaginação. Eu posso ter errado com você, mas nada se compara a isso. Nunca pensei que você me magoaria assim, mas parabéns, você conseguiu.

- POTTER VÊ SE FICA NA TUA OKAY? – John berrou furioso. – EU NÃO SOU O IDIOTA QUE VOCÊ TA FALANDO NÃO VALEU? EU AMO A CLAIR, E PRETENDO FICAR COM ELA! E PELO QUE EU FIQUEI SABENDO, VOCÊ MAGOOU ELA MUITO MAIS DO QUE EU JÁ FIZ NA MINHA VIDA INTEIRA, E ISSO EM APENAS ALGUNS MESES!

- CALA A BOCA JOHN, NÃO SE INTROMETE! – James retrucou irritado. – EU TO FALANDO COM ELA! VOCÊ SÓ FOI O FILHO DA PUTA QUE SE APROVEITOU DELA VALEU?!

- JAMES, CALMA LÁ, NÃO É PRA TANTO! – Remus exclamou frustrado.

- NÃO É PRA TANTO ALUADO?! TEM CERTEZA? APOSTO QUE SE FOSSE COM A ZOE, VOCÊ TERIA FEITO ATÉ PIOR, EU TO ME SEGURANDO AQUI PRA NÃO FAZER BESTEIRA! – James berrou furioso.

- JAMES, CALMA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO, FICA NA TUA CARALHO! – Remus gritou indignado.

- ELE TEM SIM A VER COM ISSO! – Sirius berrou enquanto descia as escadas. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – ta pior q casa de baiano de TPM mano, O.O q medo!). (N/A² (G.P.) – Ta pior que a esposa do RAMBO de TPM, isso sim! O.O) **– ELE SÓ QUER O BEM DELA, ASSIM COMO EU!

- SE VOCÊS QUISESSEM MESMO O MEU BEM, TERIAM ME APOIADO! – Clair berrou chorando.

- AH, VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU PASSASSE A MÃO NA SUA CABEÇA E DISSESSE: MUITO BEM CLAIR, VOCÊ ACABA DE SER COMIDA POR UM CARA SEIS ANOS MAIS VELHO QUE VOCÊ?! – Sirius berrou sarcástico.

- Clair... – John tentou chamar a amiga, mas esta não ouviu graças ao tumulto.

- SIRIUS, NINGUÉM FORÇOU ELA A NADA, ELA QUIS, VOCÊ NÃO PODE FICAR CONTROLANDO A VIDA DELA PRA SEMPRE! – Zoe berrou, sua voz sobressaltando-se entre todos.

- EU NÃO CONTROLO A VIDA DELA PORRA, SÓ O PROJETO DE CARAS COMO ELE! – Sirius berrou apontando para John.

- CARA, EU SÓ NÃO VOU AI BAGUNÇAR A SUA CARA PORQUE ISSO SÓ PIORARIA A SITUAÇÃO VALEU?! – John exclamou furioso.

- AH ENTÃO VEM, EU TO AQUI, VAI AMARELAR?! – Sirius ameaçou.

- SIRIUS, CALMA, FICA DE BOA AÍ VAI, NÃO VAI PIORAR A SITUAÇÃO! – Remus berrou frustrado colocando-se entre os dois.

- PIORAR A SITUAÇÃO? SÓ SE A CLAIR DE REPENTE ME CONTAR QUE TINHA MAIS TRÊS CARAS TRANSANDO JUNTO COM ELES! – Sirius berrou desesperado.

- REMUS, VOCÊ NÃO TENTE AMENIZAR A SITUAÇÃO OKAY, FOI PÉSSIMO, VAI DIZER QUE VOCÊ FICOU FELIZ DE OUVIR AQUILO? – James gritou frustrado.

- EU NÃO POSSO FAZER NADA JAMES, ELA ESCOLHEU, A VIDA É DELA, ELA FAZ O QUE ELA QUISER! – exclamou Remus.

- CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Zoe berrou de repente, ela abraçava Clair que encontrava-se em lágrimas. Todos pararam de discutir e viraram-se para a loira. – PUTA QUE PARIL, MAS QUE PORRA MANO! JAMES, SIRIUS, VÃO SE FUDER VOCÊS DOIS! QUE MERDA MANO, NÃO VÊEM QUE TÃO ACABANDO COM A CLAIR DESSE JEITO? – ela entregou Clair no abraço de John, que detinha o mesmo olhar reprovador da loira.

- CARAMBA VÉIO, VOCÊS TÃO DEIXANDO A CLAIR EM PEDAÇOS, NÃO VÊEM ISSO? – Zoe berrou frustrada. – ELA AMA VOCÊS TODOS, ELA FEZ UMA ESCOLHA, A VIDA É DELA, A BUCETA TAMBÉM ERA DELA, E SE ELA QUIS DAR, DEIXA ELA! QUE PORRA VELHO, PAREM DE INFERNAR.

- ZOE, ESCUTA AQUI... – Sirius começou.

- VOCÊ NÃO GRITA COMIGO SIRIUS BLACK! – ela virou-se furiosa para o primo. – VOCÊ NÃO GRITA COMIGO, QUE ESSE NEGÓCIO ME DEIXOU COM DOR DE CABEÇA, E QUANDO EU TO COM DOR DE CABEÇA, EU VIRO UM DEMÔNIO PORRA! VAI JÁ PRA CIMA, E VÊEM SE VOCÊS CALAM A BOCA OKAY?! **(N/A² (G.P.) – Eita, a mamãe Noel resolveu fazer alguma coisa n? O.o)**

James olhou novamente furioso para Clair, que agora não chorava mais, mas encontrava-se abraçada com John. O moreno passou por eles furiosamente e bateu com força a porta do quarto. Sirius fez o mesmo.

Zoe largou-se no sofá e deixou um suspiro pesado escapar dos lábios.

- Eu vou ficar rouca... – ela murmurou apertando a garganta. Todos riram levemente.

***

Zoe subia devagar as escadas. Fora a última a ficar na sala. Depois da briga, nem Sirius nem James saíram de seus quartos. Clair despediu-se de John e partiu para seus aposentos. Remus partira logo depois, alegando estar com dor de cabeça. Katy ficara fazendo companhia para Zoe até que dissera estar morrendo de sono.

Passavam-se das 23h00 naquele momento.

Zoe passou pelo quarto de James e ouviu um leve murmúrio. Franziu o cenho, achando que ele trouxera Lílian ali para se vingar de Clair. Abriu lentamente a porta, temendo ver uma cena constrangedora, mas o que viu, foi pior ainda.

**(****Home – Michael Bublé) **

James encontrava-se sentado no chão, os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos e com a cabeça baixa. Foi então que ela notou que os murmúrios eram na verdade soluços.

Zoe deixou seu queixo cair quando viu James chorando. Nunca vira o moreno naquela situação. Ele ergueu um pouco o rosto e viu Zoe parada a porta, franziu o cenho e voltou a baixar a cabeça.

Os olhos escuros do moreno estavam avermelhados e inchados. Seu rosto anguloso lavado por lágrimas, e soluços escapavam de quando em quando de sua boca.

- James? – Zoe murmurou fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Vai embora. – a voz falha dele mal era ouvida.

- J. James, eu...

- O que? Vai contar pra todo mundo que me viu chorando? – ele exclamou olhando-a irritado. Zoe balançou a cabeça e aproximou-se lentamente dele.

- Eu quero conversar... – Zoe murmurou sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Eu não quero conversar. – James retrucou irritado.

- Quer sim. – Zoe disse suspirando. – Eu sei como você se sente.

- Não, não sabe. – James murmurou.

- Sei. – ela suspirou novamente. – Você sente que seu mundo acabou, não quer mais ver ou falar com ninguém, quer ficar sozinho para pensar... Seu coração dói, e as lágrimas parecem queimar sua pele como brasa. Você nunca sentiu tanta tristeza na sua vida. Acha que morrer é o melhor caminho para acabar com tanta dor... – ela murmurou sentindo as lágrimas queimarem seus olhos.

- O Aluado realmente te magoou não foi? – James indagou num murmúrio.

- Muito. – Zoe sussurrou. A loira ajoelhou-se na frente do moreno e tocou a mão deste delicadamente, fazendo-o erguer o rosto para ela. – Quer desabafar?

Ela ajudou-o a levantar-se e os dois sentaram-se na cama de James. Zoe notou que mesmo involuntariamente, ele continuava chorando.

- Eu nunca... Pensei... Droga eu sou ruim com isso. – ele murmurou irritado.

- Fale o que você quer falar, finge que eu não existo. – ela murmurou sorrindo carinhosamente.

- Eu nunca pensei que uma garota fosse me tocar como ela fez. – James começou. – Desde o começo, aquele sorriso travesso, aquelas sardas fofinhas, aqueles olhos marcantes, me deixaram completamente enfeitiçado. Eu não dormia uma noite sem lembrar do seu riso, dos olhares bobinhos, das suas feições... A Clair me marcou mais do que nenhuma outra fez... E eu simplesmente, não consigo tirar ela daqui. – ele apontou para o próprio peito.

Zoe sentiu lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Eu a amo Zoe. – ele murmurou caindo no choro novamente. – E eu a perdi pra um surfista arrogante... – Zoe deixou que ele recostasse sua cabeça em seu colo, enquanto chorava mais ainda. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – gente, eu nunka chorei tanto escrevendo qt eu to agora *snif*).**

- Jimmy... – Zoe murmurou acariciando as madeixas espetadas do amigo. Mas ela simplesmente não conseguia dizer nada, estava literalmente chocada por tal revelação.

- Eu a perdi Zoe. – ele sussurrou soluçando.

- Não a perdeu Jimmy. – Zoe murmurou. – A Clair te ama...

- Mas eu a perdi... Não fui o primeiro a tocar a pele alva dela, não fui o primeiro a beijar todo o seu corpo, não fui o primeiro a possuí-la como garota e acordar com ela como mulher... E tudo isso por idiotices minha! – ele exclamou erguendo-se para fitar a travessa nos olhos.

- James... – Zoe começou suspirando pesadamente. – A Clair fez uma escolha. Mas não quer dizer que ela não te ama. Eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça dela, mas... Ela tem seus motivos. Talvez esteja tentando esquecer você, ou... – ela se calou. – Cara eu odeio ver um cara gato chorando. – Ela murmurou caindo no choro. – Eu vou dar um jeito Jimmy... – ela sussurrou abraçando o amigo.

- Zooh. – ele chamou-a.

- Oi? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Obrigado.

- Por quê? NÃO chora, eu odeio ver cara gato chorando porra! – exclamou ela limpando as lágrimas do rosto do amigo. James sorriu.

- Você é uma amigona. – ele a abraçou novamente. Zoe sorriu meio sem jeito.

- Eu sei o que é sofrer por um amor Jimmy, não vou deixar mais ninguém passar por isso de novo. – ela murmurou separando-se dele.

- Eu tenho tanto medo... – ele sussurrou, novamente chorando.

- De que? – Zoe indagou.

- Dela não me perdoar... – ele explicou. - pelo que eu fiz hoje. – Zoe esboçou um sorriso maroto e a porta se abriu, revelando uma Clair em lágrimas.

- É claro que eu perdôo. – Clair murmurou. James arregalou os olhos.

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A.) – AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! ****É NÓIS MANO, eu to quase me derretendo de tanto chorar aque, n chorei assim nem qd o Remus terminou com a Zoe mano! Fla sério, o James eh um cara muito perfeito veio! *o* Calma Gabi, ele eh todinho seu ;DD eu tenho meu Remus, to sussa da vida ;]**

**VCS FICARAM CURIOSAS? MUAHAHAHAHA, tbm, com esse finalzinho, qm n ficaria? Esperem, pois assim q todas nossas leitoras comentarem, a gente posta o próximo, q eu to indo fazer now =DD então... mano =D**

**Mas então, o q vcs acharam? Comentários são bastante animadores savvy?**

**Beijokas roxas...**

**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley =DD**

*******

**N/A² (G.P.) – Uou! Oq foi isso gentem?! Realmente, .BR! :P ESSE é o James Potter? Certeza? Não estou-me acreditando! Ain, como é um bexano fofo né? *.* Q coisa mais linda e tchuqui-tchuqui! Chorei, sim, eu revelo *.* Mais perfeito q isso? Só cinqüenta disso! *o***

**Pegamos ôceis denovo né? :PP É, as férias começaram já chocantes O.O**

**.br! Realmente Aluada, ele é um cara perfeito *.* ELE NÃO PODIA TER MORRIDO!!! J.K. SUA DESTRUIDORA DE LARES! *dois carinhas vestidos de branco me amarram e me colocam numa ambulância* VOLTEI, FUGI DO MANICÓMIO PUNFT! J.K. Vc foi muito maldosa, eu qro o Jay de volta!! *entrei em depressão***

**Bejokas depressivas de Gabi Pontas Potter Hedlund *.***

*******


	10. O Melhor Pedido de Desculpas

**Respondendo às reviews (Dêh Aluada):**

**Stewb:** Eh neh querida? Não tem muitas palavras pra falar sobre o Jimmy... Coisa mais tchuqui-tchuqui como diria o sábio Marcelo Tas. ASHUSAHUSAHUAS seus comentários são criativos tia, Jésus! O.O ASHUSAUHUHSAHUSA' Ah, mas dps daquela cena fofa do James vc acaba sem palavras né não colega? Fala a vdd... XD Beijos e espero q goste desse cap =DD

**Maluh Weasley Hale:** Oxe, pq achou o cap anterior estranho? Foi um dos mais fofos dessa fanfic... *o* acredite! Beijos e espero q ache esse cap MARA =DD

**Jess:** AEEE JESS COLEGA QUERIDA! Desculpa merrmo a demora, mas eh q o MEU PC QUERIDO E FEDIDO ¬¬ deu pau =C ai eu perdi tudo, tive q reviver minhas fanfics e blá... E só peguei comentar agora... E como a Gabi geralmente esquece Oo então eu e ela só lembramos now merrmo =d mil desculpas... O James foi lindo n foi colega? Ain se eu n tivesse meu remuxo e meu Jack... ZUERA GABI O.O ELE EH TODO SEU, FICA SUSSA!!! Beijokas e espero q goste desse cap =DD

**Lily:** Oee Lily querida ;D Eh, concordo vio... Aquele barraco foi coisa de baiana com TPM e muié do rambo que perdeu na loteria e.e MEDO! Tadinha da Clair... Como disse a Zoe, a bu**** eh dela, se ela qr dar, qm são eles para impedirem né merrmo? AH ronaldo vio! E ce viu né? Zoe querida sobrou na fita... A única virgem da familia, q trágico e.e ASUHSAHUSAHUHUSA' mas coisas estão por vir... VO CALAR A BOCAAA (8) AH querida Lily, tu n viu nada do perdoamento da Clair, essa cap vai tirar seu fôlego acredite ;B agora vo deixar a palavra pra minha Pontas querida pra vcs n morrerem de curiosidade e... CALA A BOCA DENISE! Beijos e espero q goste ;D

**Gaby:** OIEEE, MAMAMA OEEEEEEEEEE... XP ta calei. E AI PESSOA, vc por aqui (sorriso colgate) eu conheço uma pessoa com teu nome XD mara não? ;B q coisa lgl, mais uma leitora *--------* eh nóis Gabi... e Gaby tbm XP Espero q curta esse cap e NÃO MORRA OKAY? Esse eh de matar, eu sei, mas se eu q escrevo vivi de felicidade, vcs leitoras então vão eh viver pra contar a história =DD Beijokas.

**Respondendo as reviews (Gabi Pontas):**

**Stewb:**Né mano? Tipo assim: SEM PALAVRAS! UASHUASHUAH Vc é criativa colega, mas o cap estava realmente... Sem palavras para denominar *----* Mto bom, mto bom... ;D

**Maluca:**Pq estranho criatura? Especifica né colega? Queremos saber oxente! Eu achei fofo

*-* Mas ta né... UAHSUASHUAHS Espero q goste do próximo =DD

**Jess *-*:** Né Jess? Confessamos. SIM, NÓS CHORAMOS. Olha, isso vai acabar em slogan de campanha política em? XP Mas foi mto fofo né? Qm diria q James Potter viesse a fazer isso *o* Mar vem cá, o teu Potter é do James ou do Harry? O.o Sim, pq eu adotei o Harry como filho né, e se o seu Potter for dele, EU SOU SUA SOGRA! *---------------------------* UASHUASHUAHSUAHAU Beijokas!

**Lily:** E então Lírio, ta a fim de sair? *sorriso colgate* TA, TA BOM GABRIELA, CHEGA DE ZUA O BARRACO! Kran... Continunando: ISSO AE A GAROTA N PODE MAIS DAR N?! O ORGÃO SEXUAL É DELA MANO, NINGUÉM TEM A VER COM ISSO! MUAHAHA.

O James chorando foi de DILACERAR o coração, e a Clair perdoando? SEN-SA-CIO-NAL! Mano, o cap mais querido na minha opinião *o*

Uhu toma, é presente! *dando um embrulho vermelho no formato de uma pessoa e uma prancha de surf do lado* SAWYER TD SEU *o* UASHAUSHUAHSU

É nóis mano, meu cabelo tbm é castanho escuro! *-* Bjos *o*

**Cumpadi Gaby:** Calma, n morre! Aqui, depois de tempos, é verdade, está o cap 9 *o* Aproveite :B UASHUASHUAHSU Obrigada por acompanhar viu? =DD

**Capítulo 9 – O melhor pedido de desculpas**

Clair abraçava os próprios braços, enquanto o rosto brilhava lavado pelas lágrimas. James encarou Zoe boquiaberto, e esta sorriu marota.

-- Feitiço de escuta. Assim que você começou a desabafar, eu lancei um no quarto da Clair. Você tava tão distraído que nem ao menos reparou. – Zoe explicou sorrindo marota.

Clair pigarreou.

-- Okay, eu to vazando. – Zoe levantou-se e beijou a testa de James. – Boa sorte garotão. – ela murmurou sorrindo docemente. Quando passou por Clair sussurrou. – Se você o fizer chorar de novo, te mando pro espaço a pauladas mano, eu odeio ver cara gato chorando okay?

Clair sorriu.

A morena entrou no quarto lentamente e depois fechou a porta. James baixou a cabeça enquanto tentava colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem, já que desde que Zoe viera vê-lo, ele ficara muito sentimental.

Clair parou em frente a James e descruzou os braços, esperando por alguma reação do maroto.

-- James? – ela chamou-o trêmula.

James ergueu o rosto. O rosto marcado pelas lágrimas fez Clair sentir vontade de se matar. Os lábios do moreno estavam meio trêmulos. Seus olhos castanhos brilhantes estavam avermelhados e meio inchados.

Uma outra pontada forte abateu Clair, que quis sair correndo dali para chorar mais do que já chorara em toda a sua vida.

_**(Anytime – Kelly Clarkson).**_

-- Clair... Não... Eu... – James começou. Clair colocou a mão delicadamente sobre a boca do moreno, impedindo-o de falar.

-- Shhh... – ela murmurou. – Agora é minha vez de falar. – ela sentou-se ao lado dele e encarou o chão.

-- Eu nunca pensei que ouviria isso de você James, simplesmente me pegou de surpresa. Você me fez sim, sofrer demais, mas foi você quem me deu a maior alegria da minha vida... O amor. – ela murmurou erguendo o olhar para encarar as misteriosas íris escuras. – Eu te amo seu bobão, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? – a morena agora chorava.

-- Clair. Eu nunca quis te fazer sofrer. – James começou. – Mas, saber que você se entregou a outro me deixou louco, fora de mim... Eu peço desculpas, só que...

-- James, eu só me entreguei para o Johnny porque eu tentei esquecer você. – Clair explicou corando levemente.

-- Não podia ter sido só um beijo não? – James perguntou incrédulo, fazendo Clair rir.

-- Não. Porque nem mesmo me entregar de corpo e alma me tirou você daqui. – ela apontou para o coração. – Acho que ninguém conseguiria me tirar desse amor James...

-- Clair... Eu não quero que você sofra. Vou dizer uma coisa, e vai ser a mais pura verdade, eu quero que você fique com o John. – ele disse. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – até a Gabi se surpreendeu no MSN qd eu mandei essa fla do James ;]). (N/A² (G.P.) – Realmente, isso é que é gpstar de sofrer, James, seu gato masoquista *o*)**

-- O que? – Clair exclamou incrédula.

-- Ele te ama Clair, e não é como eu. Ele vai saber fazer você feliz... Ele já te conhece intimamente nos dois sentidos... Ele simplesmente é melhor do que eu. – o moreno baixou um pouco a cabeça e outra lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

-- James... Eu... – Clair começou.

-- Eu não posso te ver sofrer de novo Clair. – ele começou lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. – E comigo você vai sofrer pro resto da sua vida. Eu não posso viver sabendo que mesmo comigo, você está mal, pois isso seria egoísmo meu...

-- Ei... – Clair chamou-o, pegando o rosto do moreno entre as mãos. – Você nunca mais vai me fazer sofrer James, eu vou sofrer se ficar longe de você. – ela murmurou.

Ela aproximou seus rostos e colou suas testas, fitando-o a milímetros de distancia. James fechou os olhos, o aroma de cacau impregnado na pele de Clair o fez delirar, como sempre.

-- Você nunca mais me fará sofrer James Andrew Potter, porque eu te amo demais para isso acontecer. Vamos ter diferenças e tudo mais, mas eu simplesmente não posso viver sem você. É como um ser humano viver sem ar. Porque você é o meu ar James, minha fonte de vida, sem você eu não sou nada...

-- Clair... – James murmurou tristemente.

-- Ainda não terminei! – ela exclamou, passando o dedo delicadamente sobre os lábios do moreno. – Eu te amo James, e quero viver com você até morrer, e depois disso também... Meu coração é seu, e sempre será...

-- Você não pode Clair, vai magoar o John...

-- Eu sei que se ele me ama, vai entender. – ela sussurrou delicadamente. – Eu amo o John, mas o meu coração e a minha alma já tem dono. – ela beijou-o, apenas encostando os lábios.

James sorriu. Um sorriso que pareceu iluminar todo o seu coração. Sua alegria parecia ter voltado e a vontade de chorar não existia mais. Ele pensou em como Zoe deveria se sentir em não poder voltar com Remus e sentiu-se mal por isso, teria de falar com ela, mas aquilo ficava para depois.

Naquele momento, ele queria apenas a sua morena.

James ergueu-se lentamente, sem desgrudar os lábios dos da morena e ergueu-a em seus braços, abraçando a cintura dela. Sem conter a alegria, girou-a no ar. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – ai como eu amo final feliz, mas calma, isso n eh um fim O.O *snif*).**

Clair abraçou o pescoço do moreno ao sentir sua fonte de vida alegre novamente. Seu coração palpitava a mil por hora, chegando até a doer, mas isso não era de tristeza, e sim uma alegria tamanha que irradiava o seu corpo todo. Há tempos que Clair não sentia aquela sensação.

James aprofundou o beijo lentamente, colocando-a de volta no chão. Prendeu a nuca da morena entre suas mãos e deixou que sua língua invadisse a boca delicada da morena, transformando aquilo num beijo terno e romântico.

Clair abraçou a nuca de James, sentindo o coração dele palpitar contra o seu peito, ambos os corações no mesmo ritmo acelerado. Naquele momento, nada no mundo importava, a não ser aqueles dois.

Os dois deram dois passos para trás. James deitou-se na cama com Clair por cima de si, sem quebrar o contato dos lábios.

-- Eu sei que você já fez isso, mas eu queria mesmo perguntar. – ele murmurou entre os beijos. – Você quer continuar?

-- Não precisa perguntar James. Eu faria qualquer coisa contanto que você estivesse comigo. – ela murmurou voltando a beijá-lo.

James girou os corpos, invertendo as posições. Uma alegria tamanha tomou conta de seu corpo ao saber que naquela noite e para o resto de suas vidas, Clair seria sua, e apenas sua...

James desceu delicadamente os lábios pelo pescoço dela, beijando até a extremidade do ombro direito, fazendo o mesmo caminho de volta com os lábios. Clair sorriu enquanto escorregava suas mãos pela nuca, subindo até o couro cabeludo do moreno, cravando as unhas de leve naquele local.

O moreno desceu a alça da camisola que ela usava deixando o ombro esquerdo nu. Desceu os lábios até aquele local, beijando cada centímetro da pele de porcelana da morena, mas tendo o cuidado mais extremo, como se ela pudesse se quebrar em mil pedaços se fizesse algo de errado.

James desceu lentamente a mão direita, contornando o braço de Clair, sua cintura fina, o quadril arredondado e parou sobre a coxa. Clair sentiu um arrepiou gostoso percorrer seu corpo, desde o local onde a mão quente de James tocara, até sua nuca.

Clair desceu as mãos delicadamente pelos ombros de James, contornando os músculos do tórax definido do moreno por cima do tecido da camiseta. Assim que alcançou a bainha da peça de roupa, com a ajuda dele, tirou-a fora do tronco do maroto.

Subiu as unhas lentamente por todo o tórax do moreno, contornando os músculos mais delicadamente. James sorriu pela atitude ousada da morena.

-- Não sabia que tinha truques. – ele sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido de Clair, que soltou uma risada tímida.

James desceu as duas mãos até as coxas da morena, sentindo calafrios deliciosos percorrerem sua espinha quando a pele alva entrou em contato com suas mãos. Ele subiu as mãos delicadamente, levando consigo o tecido da camisola. Clair ergueu o tronco, facilitando para James tirar aquela peça de roupa.

Clair estava nua da cintura para cima, o que fez James arfar. Ele desceu as mãos delicadamente pelos ombros da morena, parando na coluna desta. Ergueu-a até que o tronco de Clair colasse com o seu.

A pele suada do tronco definido de James em contato com a sua fez Clair corar. Mas naquele momento, a nudez não era sua vergonha. Ela sentiu vontade de ter tido sua primeiro noite com James, mesmo que aquela fosse tão especial quanto.

-- Você é perfeita. – James murmurou contra o seu ouvido, puxando-a para um beijo.

Ele desceu as mãos até o cós da calçinha branca de Clair e ela sorriu docemente para ele. As últimas peças de roupas haviam sido arrancadas, restando apenas os corpos prestes a entregar-se um ao outro.

Para a surpresa de James, os corpos pareciam encaixar-se perfeitamente, como se houvessem sido moldados um para o outro. O corpo curvilíneo de Clair foi logo coberto por James, que iniciou uma lenta movimentação sobre a morena.

O medo de machucá-la atormentava James, mesmo sabendo que ela já não era mais virgem. Os gemidos escapavam dos lábios de Clair lentamente, causando uma euforia dentro do coração e James. Clair cravou as unhas com força nos ombros do moreno, enquanto este aumentava lentamente a velocidade das estocadas.

Ele a tratava como uma bonequinha de diamantes, que estraçalharia em mil pedaços a qualquer momento. Clair sorriu entre o beijo. Palavras não eram necessárias agora, pois James mostrava-se um homem extremamente romântico.

Assim que o ápice daquela cena foi alcançado, James desgrudou-se exausto de Clair. Conjurou os lençóis cobrindo seus corpos. Clair encostou sua cabeça ao peitoral do maroto, sem deixar de conter um sorriso.

-- Eu te amo Clair. – ele murmurou beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

-- E eu mais ainda. – ela sussurrou, antes de cair no sono.

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A.) – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AGORA EU ACABO O CAPITULO CHORANDO DE EMOÇÃO (snif) Jezuiso, eu to até vendo nas fics futuras, a cada capitulo eu vo chorar cada vez mais, que medo* 0.0**

**Mas cara, a Clair surpreendeu vcs né não? Mano, de santa q nem sabia o q eh dar, deu um dia seguido do outro O.O mas calma, agora ela vai sossegar o fogo... só dá dó da coitada da Zoe Oo sobrou minha personagem neh? ¬¬ me mereço... MÃS, mais pra frente (muahahaha)... n vo flar mais nada (6).**

**Mas então, DIGAM SE N AMARAM! FLA SÉRIO, ESSA CENA FOI SIMPLESMENTE PERFEITA MANO!!! Eu acho q essa desculpas foram as mais perfeitas da fic, mesmo achando q a futura cena do Remus e da Zoe vai ser mais CHAN, eu tenho q assumir q essa cena foi simplesmente PERFEITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Eu fiz uma NC surprise pra Gabi, de nuevo (risada macabra) minha mãe tem a mania de chamar eu pra sair do PC quando eu to começando a escrever bem no MSN, e ela me chamou ontem bem na hora q eu ia descrever a NC, portanto, a Gabi só viu o começinho *RISADA MALIGNA***

**Espero q vc gosta Pontitas amada do meu heart, eu fiz com carinho pro vc *o***

**Beijokas roxas...**

**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley =DD**

*******

**N/A² (G.P.) – Realmente, a cada capítulo, a gente inova, fla sério Aluada, nóis é a dupla perfeita *o* UASHUASHUA**

**Pois é, mas a Clair consegue inovar mais ainda, ql é O.O Dois em dois dias? O.O É, uma Aluada com fogo no c* me convenceu a mudar os planos em relação a Clair, mas confesso que ficou lindo *.* Perfeito!**

**GENTE, QRO SABER A OPINIÃO DE VCS, ME DIGAM, VCS GOSTARAM?! FLA SÉRIO, EU AMEI! Espero q vcs tbm tenham gostado .**

**Mas ql é, na mão da Aluada, qlqr cena fica linda né? Escrever melhor que ela, só a J.K. e o Dan Brown mano! *o***

**Esperamos reviews tão entendendo manos?! :PP**

**Beijokas douradas de Gabi Pontas Potter Hedlund**

*******


	11. Um Dia Agradável

**Respondendo às reviews (Dêh Aluada):**

**Lily:** Fala colega, tudo bão? Demoramos né? e.e Mas juro q n era a intenção. Eh q tamo tendo muita prova, trabalho, escola (¬¬) e ai já viu né? O.O O capitulo anterior tava lindo neh? Um dos mais perfeitos dessa fic, e um dos mais emocionantes de se escrever, acredite (snif) eu chorei fazendo aquele capitulo (NÃO sou emo XP). Cara é verdade, as santas são sempre as mais... Com um fogo adormecido n eh msm? e.e Digo isso pela ana do sobrenatural, ELA ERA UMA ANJAAA, sabe o q eh isso neh? E deu no primeiro momento ¬¬ mereço! Óia nesse capitulo tem um barraco com a Lílian, vc gosta de barraco? Pq se gostar, vai adorar XP CARA EU CONCORDO CONTIGO, ABAIXO ASSINADO PRA ZOE DEIXAR DE SER SANTA! Ql eh, sobrou a coitada neh? y.y KKKKKKKKKKK aproveite o Sawyer benhê, é todinho seu XP Beijokas e espero q curta esse cap =DD

**Maluh:** O Jay ta muito mais romântico neh colega? O coisinha fofa q ta o Jimmy *-* A Gabi ta adorando né não Pontas? XD... Beijokas e espero q curta esse cap =DD

**Gaby:** Fala xará da Pontas =D Sim, sem palavras no capitulo anterior... Maravilhoso é pouco neh? Aquele James mostrou-se um Romeu+Edward Cullen... Pq fala sério, chorar pela garota sendo q nunca chorou tanto antes... AH jésus! Se a Clair n tivesse perdoado, acho q a Gabi arrancava o pâncreas dela e.e. Beijokas e espero q curta esse cap =D

**Stewb:** Novamente sem palavras colega? Vc precisa comprar um dicionário. XP Zuzu! O capitulo anterior deixa sem palavras, mas esse ta de raxar e de ficar emocionada (Não a ponto de chorar, mas emocionar-se pela coisa fofa *-*). Beijos e espero q curta ;D

**Jess:** KKKKKKKK Ah poxa, o q é uma fanfic sem momentos pra chorar né não colega? AHAHA, ficou curiosa com a cena da Zoe né? MUAHAHAHA! Mas só mais pra frente, minha xará ainda vai ficar pra titia um certo tempo ¬¬. Fazer o q né? A q mais quer não vai primeiro... e a que nem sabia já se foi e.e Ah a Gabi n eh tua sogra, mas... Ela seria o q? Qd é casada com o avô do marido? O.O Coisa complicada... Resolvam-se ai, a Gabi inventa ou descobre o q eh XP Espero q curta o cap. Beijos!

**Lívia:** Leitora nova *--* q mara! Q bom que está gostando da fic ;B Muito bom saber viu? Continua conosco furevis e elvis q vc n vai se arrepender =D (propaganda-da-da) XP Beijokas e espero q curta esse cap.

**Respondendo ás reviews (Gabi Pontas):**

**Lily:**Exatamente, as santinhas são as piores MUHAHAHA! Mto fofo né? *o* É, ta demorando pra Zoe realizar o sonho da vida dela e.e Mas calma, ainda tem muitas férias pela frente *o* Ah, e mais pra frente, vai ter mais uma surpresinha, aviso pra tdas as leitoras, n é nada relacionado aos marotos mas vcs vão ADORAR, principalmente se gostam de CQC e umas coisinhas a mais. NÃO POSSO FLAR MAIS NADA! MUAHAHAHA! Bjokas Lily-Não-Evans *----*

**Maluca:**Qntos anos tu tem mulher? AIAIAI, VÊ LÁ OQ VC VAI FAZE COM ESSE HOMI AI EM?! HUM! E obrigada por amar ;D Ta, vc vai fica menos tempo no pc, mas n nos faça pendurar cartazes de WANTED pelo país todo de novo em colega? XD Bjokas!

**Chará Gaby:** Obrigada por achar maravilhoso *-* Sem vcs nós n seriamos nada *pose teatral* É, o James está numa versão mais doce, n é demais? *-* Mas cuidado *voz sinistra* tudo pode mudar.... e.e

**Stewb:** ÔH ALUADA, FAZ UM FAVOR AI, DÁ UM DICIONÁRIO PRA COLEGA?! *grito estridente*

Aluada – JÁ TO PROVIDENCIANDO MULHER, CALMA AE! *grito mais estridente ainda* e.e

Pronto Stewb, seus problemas acabaram *-* UASUASHUASHUASH Obrigada por acompanhar *o* Bjokas!

**Jess:** Ta, vc matou as minhas esperanças com a colher de sopa, mas td bem. Eu sou então a sua avó-sogra Ave Maria, marr q merda é essa? O_O Vamo melhorar isso ae: Eu sou sua parenta-sogra 8DD É, mais simpático O_o HUHUHUHUHU Pelo menos somos parentes 8P Sim, A Aluada escrevendo faz rir e chorar, isso é q é escritora versátil 8P Uh, meu neto é bonito hãn? Um Chace Crawford ta é mto BAUM! *o* É uma família bonita, fla ae XD Bjokas douradas pra vc *--*

**Lívia:**Uhhhh! *---* UHHHHHH! *OOO* LEITORA NOVA! SOLTA OS CONFETES ALUADA! *chuva de confeites coloridos *o** UHU! Obrigada por estar acompanhando! *------*

Aviso: Se vc tiver uma lhama sobrando, eu aceito de bom grado *--------------------*

Bjokas *ooo*

**Capítulo 10 – Um dia agradável**

Clair abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se com a leve claridade que batia em seu rosto. Foi então que lembrou-se onde estava, e não conteve um enorme sorriso. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – tbm, acordar no colo de um Garrett Hedlund não ia te causa mal neh? Senão eu teria sérias duvidas sobre sua sexualidade Clair ¬¬). (N/A² (G.P.) – Até uma lésbica ficaria feliz da vida '-.-)**

A morena ergueu o rosto e viu James, dormindo sereno há alguns centímetros de si. Uma das mãos dele encontrava-se abraçada à cintura fina de Clair, enquanto a outra estava estendida ao lado do corpo do moreno. Clair sorriu e delicadamente debruçou-se sobre James, beijando-lhe os lábios.

James sorriu e correspondeu o beijo, surpreendendo Clair, que não conteve um riso.

- Você estava acordado né seu fingido? – ela exclamou risonha.

Clair ouviu risadas vindas do segundo andar e mordeu o lábio inferior, temendo outra discussão entre todos.

- Você acha que o Almofadinhas vai brigar de novo? – James indagou notando o modo temeroso de Clair.

- Bem provável não é James? – ela comentou irônica. – E com você ele tem mais afinidade, portanto...

- Ele pode enfiar um poste pelo meu ânus? – James murmurou assustado.

- Eu ia falar que ele poderia brigar mais familiarmente contigo. Mas isso também é uma opção. – Clair respondeu risonha.

- Claro. – ele murmurou rindo. – Melhor descermos.

- Raciocínio lógico querido, se eu descer junto, eles suspeitam, se eu descer separada, eles não irão desconfiar tanto sacas? – Clair explicou sorrindo marota. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – qm eh vc e o q fez com Clair Rousseau? 0.0). (N/A² (G.P.) – NEEEM TE CONTO ALUADA XP)**

- Você esta mudada querida. – James comentou confuso.

Clair sorriu maliciosamente.

- SAAAI CAPETA! – James exclamou rindo.

Os dois vestiram-se rapidamente. James saiu primeiro. Assim que o moreno chegou na cozinha, abriu um sorriso alegre de sempre, tentando não demonstrar nervosismo.

Remus e Katy estavam sentados na mesa, enquanto Zoe fritava alguns ovos.

Todos entreolharam-se, e Zoe foi a única a sorrir.

- Cadê o Almofadinhas? – James indagou olhando em volta.

- Saiu com a Sophia logo cedo. – Katy explicou irritada.

- A Lílian esta querendo te ver James. – Zoe explicou. – A gente mandou ela voltar mais tarde, mas ela não quis e disse que esperava na sala. Ela ta lá até agora. – a loira bufou e lançou um olhar como se dissesse: _É bom você chutar a ruiva senão eu te chuto!_

James assentiu e partiu para a sala.

Clair desceu rapidamente as escadas, mas parou quando ouviu gritos furiosos e femininos vindos da sala. Mas como a voz era aguda, ela retirou a idéia de ser Zoe, já que quando a loira ficava furiosa, sua voz ficava num tom mais grosso.

- JAMES O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – Clair exclamou. James estava ajoelhado atrás do sofá, enquanto Lílian tacava todos os potes e vasos que encontrava na direção dele.

- Eu a chutei e agora ela baixou um demônio! – James explicou esquivando-se de um vaso de flores.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NÃO NA MINHA CASA SUA VACA! – Clair berrou jogando-se contra Lílian, caindo por cima dela no chão. Meteu-lhe um soco no rosto, o que provavelmente deixaria marca mais tarde. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – hihihihihãhãhã! É NÓIS CLAIR, MANDA A RUIVA VACUDA PROS INFERNOS!). (N/A² (G.P.) – COMO EU QRIA SER TU AGORA CLAIR! COMO EU QRIA! =x=x)**

Lílian empurrou Clair e voltou-se de pé, fitando furiosamente a morena, que apenas sorriu.

- Vai roubar o moreno de outra Evans, esse aqui já tem dona. – ela murmurou entre dentes, sentindo as íris esmeraldas da jovem queimarem sobre si. Mas ao contrário do esperado por Lílian, Clair apenas retribuiu o olhar.

Lílian bufou e jogou as madeixas para trás, saindo da casa rebolando o quadril.

- Acho que eu era a donzela indefesa. – James comentou assustado, Clair riu.

- E eu seu príncipe encantado. – a morena disse engrossando a voz.

- E como eu agradeço esse nobre gesto, ó salvadora da pátria? – James fez uma voz afeminada fazendo a morena rir mais ainda.

- Eu conheço um jeito. – Clair comentou e beijou o maroto, que sorriu.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPA! – um grito masculino interrompeu os dois. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – qm adivinha? Eim? DOU-LHE UMA, DOU-LHE DUAS, VENDIDO PARA A SENHORA DE CASADO AMARELO! ¬¬). (N/A² (G.P.) – A Lady Katy q n é né? XP)**

Sirius encontrava-se parado à porta, com um olhar furioso. Remus, Zoe e Katy encontravam-se logo ao lado, preparados para segurar o moreno caso ele cometesse uma loucura.

- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA AQUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – Sirius berrou indignado.

- Porra nenhuma. – Clair respondeu confusa.

Todos olharam a morena assustados.

- O que? – ela indagou confusa.

- Você falou palavrão Clair, e sem tar estressada nem brava. – James explicou.

- Falei? Ops... Foi mal. – ela sorriu inocente.

- Kran... – Sirius pigarreou. – COMO VOCÊ PODE JAMES?! – Sirius exclamou.

- Anhá, vai começar. – Clair retrucou irritada. – Senta que lá vem a história vai.

- Clair, shsh! – Sirius retrucou furioso. – Mas...

- AAAAAAAAAH NEM COMEÇA SIRIUS! – Zoe berrou furiosa, entrando na frente do primo.

- Zoe Black Miller, se você começar...

- COMEÇAR A ENFIAR UM POSTE NO TEU RETO SIRIUS BLACK! PARA DE GRAÇA, JÁ BASTA A BRIGA DE ONTEM A NOITE COM O JOHNNY, AGORA COM O SEU MELHOR AMIGO?! CARALHO MANO! FOI O TRABALHO DOS DEMÔNIOS COLOCAR ESSES DOIS JUNTOS, E AGORA NEM BRITNEY SPEARS SEPARA OKAY?! – a loira exclamou furiosa.

- James, você pisou no rabo do macaco... – Sirius murmurou entre dentes.

- AIN SIRIUS, PARA DE DAR PITI, TÁ PIOR QUE A AMY WINEHOUSE MANO! – Clair exclamou indignada, todos encararam-se assustados. – EU TO GRITANDO MERRMO VAI ENCARAR?! CARAMBA, CHEGA POXA! A VIDA É MINHA! PÁRA DE TENTAR OPINAR, QUE RONALDO! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUE EU AMOOOOO O JAMES? EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NUNCA SE APAIXONOU, MAS QUANDO FIZER, VAI ENTENDER CASSATO NARUTO!

Sirius baixou o olhar, mas continuava irritado.

- E NADA DE BICO SIRIUS! VOCÊ É UM MORENO MUITO DO ESQUENTADINHO SAVVY? LARGA A MÃO VELHO, EU NÃO VOU FUGIR PRA BAHÍA COM O JAMES E ENTRAR NO PROGRAMA DOMINGO LEGAL NO DE VOLTA PRA MINHA TERRA, EU VOU FICAR LEGAL OKAY?! – Clair exclamou vermelha.

- Calma Clair... – James pediu temeroso.

- CALMA NADA, AINDA NÃO TERMINEI!

- TA OKAY, OKAY E OKAY! – Sirius exclamou dando-se por vencido. - Me desculpem. – ele murmurou contrafeito.

- Six senta ai. – Clair pediu apontando para o sofá.

- Da ultima vez que você me mandou sentar no sofá, era porque você tinha dado pro surfista e isso me causou traumas. – Sirius comentou.

- Senta logo cáspita. – Clair retrucou irritada.

Sirius sentou-se.

- Jay senta ao lado dele. – Clair pediu. James sentou-se e encarou o amigo timidamente.

- Calma, não é nenhum casos de família, é só uma conversa. – Clair explicou.

- Tá começa. Já to conformado de que até o final da semana eu vou ter sofrido um ataque do coração, se continuar com essas noticias todos os dias... – Sirius comentou irritado.

- Six, eu vou ser direta okay? – Clair murmurou suspirando pesadamente. – Eu dormi com o James. – ela disse temerosa.

- Eu sabia. Desde que vocês se beijaram no dia das bruxas, eu SABIA que isso ia acontecer. Eu sou o PAI DINÁ, não é possível. – o moreno retrucou bufando.

- Você não ta bravo? – James indagou confuso.

- Olha, quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais a minha imaginação me força a imaginar. E sabe, eu não estou a fim de imaginar a minha priminha querida tchuqui-tchuqui transando com o meu melhor amigo. – comentou Sirius irritado. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Faz completo sentido O.o)**

- Então você não vai dar piti? – Clair indagou sorrindo.

- Eu só vou dizer umas coisinhas, mas juro que a NASA não vai ouvir. – Sirius explicou. – Clair, eu estou pensando seriamente em colocar uma cerca elétrica em torno da sua cintura falou? Não é possível veio! – Sirius comentou indignado, enquanto James continha uma risada. – E to pensando em te trancar no quarto mais alto da torre mais alta do castelo mais alto que houver no universo. Sem nenhum homem por perto. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Como a Princesa Fiona do Shrek? XP).**

- Por que eu to me sentindo a princesa Fiona do Shrek? – Clair comentou confusamente.

- Six, você não ta bravo comigo né? – James indagou temeroso.

- James, você é meu melhor amigo, mas to começando a achar que de amigo mesmo eu só tenho a minha mão. – Sirius comentou irritado.

- Cara, isso foi nojento. – James murmurou assustado.

- Valeu ai Almofadinhas. – Remus comentou bufando.

- Ah você também não escapa okay Aluado? – Sirius retrucou. – Já cato uma das minhas primas... Então virou-se contra mim. – Remus rolou os olhos.

- Isso vai mudar alguma coisa entre nós? – James perguntou temeroso.

- Sim. Eu nunca mais vou deixar você chegar perto de uma garota da minha família. – Sirius comentou bufando.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Aham. Agora eu vou ser obrigado a te odiar. – Sirius explicou.

- POR QUÊ?! – James exclamou assustado.

- Porque você namora a minha prima, e você sabe, ela é uma irmã praticamente. E sempre os irmãos mais velhos têm que odiar os namorados das irmãs...

- Olha, faz sentido. – Remus comentou confuso.

- Calado Aluado. – James retrucou entre dentes. – VOCÊ VAI ME ODIAR?! **(N/A² (G.P.) – Uh cara, gostei, vai vira bordão, até rima! "Calado Aluado!" Q sexy XD) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – é pq n eh com o teu marido neh? -.-').**

- VOCÊ VAI ODIAR ELE? – Clair berrou desesperada.

- Eu to zoando. – Sirius disse sem frear uma risada.

- PERA AEEEEEE! – Katy berrou assustando todos. – VOLTA A FITA QUE EU NÃO TO MAIS ENTENDENDO MERDA NENHUMA NESSA BUCETA AQUEEE!

- Ah, melhor o Pontas do que o Surfista seis anos mais velho. – Sirius explicou dando de ombros.

- Então você não me odeia? – James perguntou sorridente.

- Não, eu só te odiaria se você chutasse meu saco com muita força, ai você tava ferrado merrmão. – Sirius explicou confusamente. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Cara, as explicações do Sirius são dignas de mestre Fioda, é incrível '-.-)**

- Você não me odeia por eu ter dormido com a sua "irmã", mas me odiaria se eu chutasse teu saco? – James indagou indignado.

- É, dói pra cacete, você sabe. – Sirius disse confuso.

Clair sorriu e abraçou o primo peço pescoço, de modo sufocante, fazendo o primo sorrir mesmo sem querer.

- Six, você pode ser chato e barraqueiro, mas você sabe que eu te amo né? Valeu por não dar tanto chilique dessa vez... – a morena murmurou sorridente.

- É, o que seria de você sem mim né? NADA! – Sirius exclamou sorrindo. – Alguém tem que te proteger do mundo, pequeno grilo.

- Eu acho que to sonhando. – James comentou. – Mas não, não precisa me beliscar Clair. – ele retrucou quando viu a morena adiantar-se para ele.

- Vamos para a praia? – Clair pediu montando cavalinho em James.

- Er... Eu acho que a novela continua. – Remus comentou apontando para a porta.

Todos viraram-se e Katy soltou um grito de terror. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – olha, se o Jason ou o Chucky estivessem parados na porta, até entendia, mas com aquele cara parado numa porta, eu ia eh gritar de alegria ¬¬). (N/A² (G.P.) – Já eu ia gritar um sonoro e indiscreto OI TIO! :B)**

- J... Johnny? – Clair murmurou assustada.

- Er... Oi Clair, eu fui entrando, mas acho que a hora é errada né? – ele murmurou coçando a nuca.

- Er... Vamos dar uma volta? – a morena pediu.

- Claro. – o moreno assentiu, olhando desconfiadamente para James.

Clair sai pensativa da casa, parando na varanda que dava para o mar. Johnny ao seu lado. Ela pisou na areia fofa e sentou-se na escadinha, o moreno fez à mesma coisa. Clair ergueu os olhos para as ondas agitadas que quebravam-se contra a areia branca.

- Você ta com ele não é? – John indagou quebrando o silêncio.

- Olha Johnny... – Clair começou suspirando pesadamente. – Foi tudo muito especial com você, você sabe que eu te amo demais, mas... Não é nesse sentido que você e até eu esperava sabe? É no sentido de sei lá... Carinho familiar, como se você fosse um irmão mais velho pra mim. Pode ser que um dia eu pare de ser boba e pare de pensar assim, mas... É... Ontem a noite a Zoe armou pra mim e pro James, e eu ouvi ele desabafando com ela. Eu to me achando uma idiota ridícula aqui, cara isso é tão difícil... – ela murmurou coçando a nuca.

Johnny sorriu de leve.

- Clair, você não é uma idiota. – ele começou. – e muito menos ridícula. Você não precisa ficar assim, eu sempre soube que você gostava dele, não precisava se sentir ridícula por pensar que me iludiu ou coisa parecida. Porque eu sabia, mas mesmo assim, tentei lutar pelo que eu queria. – ele explicou ainda sorrindo.

- Mas eu fui injusta com você. – Clair murmurou timidamente. – Eu sei que eu não me arrependo de ter ficado com você, mas... Sei lá, é como se eu tivesse dado esperanças sabe?

- Clair fica tranqüila, quando eu te deitei naquela cama, sabia que você era apaixonada pelo Potter. Mas eu não me importei, naquela hora, foi como se tudo a volta tivesse sumido e mais nada importava. Se você quer ficar com ele, eu não vou te impedir, eu só quero que você seja feliz. Comigo de preferência, lógico, mas se for com outro, vou fazer o que? Se você está feliz com isso, eu também estou. – ele disse sorrindo carinhosamente. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – qm ai qr um Johnny pra viagem camaradas? *o*). (N/A² (G.P.) – Eu e ninguém mais falo? :P)**

- Certeza? Quero dizer... Não vai ficar bravo, ou triste ou sei lá...

- Não Clair, você fez a sua escolha. Vou ter que seguir em frente. Não que eu esteja desistindo do que eu quero, porque eu te quero, isso é fato. Mas eu vou te esperar, pode ser que esse dia nunca chegue, mas... Não vou mentir. – ele sorriu maroto. – Eu quero muito que esse dia chegue, ai se você me der uma chance... A gente fica junto.

- Cara, tu é simplesmente demais... – Clair murmurou abraçando o amigo. – Isso não vai acabar com a nossa amizade né?

- Claro que não! – John riu. – E não precisa chorar, pequena, você ta fazendo o que o seu coração quer... Mas saiba, que eu estarei sempre aqui, quando você precisar. Eu nunca vou desistir de você. Pode sempre, sempre mesmo, contar comigo. Pra tudo que você quiser ouviu? – John beijou a testa da morena e encarou-a sorrindo.

- Você é o melhor amigo que eu podia querer. – Clair disse sorrindo. – E o melhor namorado também. – ela comentou risonha.

- Espero que um dia você pense nisso que você acabou de me falar. E me procure, porque eu sempre vou te querer. – John disse. – Eu não consigo ficar bravo com você, nunca consegui. Lembra quando eu tinha acabado o meu trabalho de vinte e sete páginas e você derramou suco de jaca em cima? – Clair riu. – Nem naquele dia eu fiquei bravo contigo.

- Eu lembro! – a morena exclamou risonha. – Você queria me matar, correu atrás de mim a casa toda, mas quando me pegou, começou a gargalhar. Eu não tinha entendido, mas também ri. – ela disse. – Nunca vou esquecer.

- É, nem eu. – John comentou. – Assim como eu nunca vou esquecer os momentos que eu te tive só pra mim. – ele murmurou colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha dela. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – Clair, sua vacuda de Maria chiquinha ¬¬ me come!). (N/A² (G.P.) – Clair, sua sortuda de Maria Chiquinhas *-*)**

Clair corou violentamente, fazendo-o rir. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – Gabi, bate ai mano, em cima embaixo no meio, Taylor Kitsch rindo é MARA *babaa*). (N/A² (G.P.) – Taylor Kitsch até cagando é mara Aluada XD)**

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha. – ele exclamou puxando-a para outro abraço.

Clair suspirou. Seria insuportável se não fosse assim...

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A.) – MAMAMA OEEEEEEEEEE! FLA AE MANO, Sirius ta entrando na onda da Zoe de "BARRAQUEIROS E CIA" XP... é nóis Siricuticu! *O***

**A Clair eh uma sortuda duma peiga assada e caramelada vio ¬¬ cenoura nela! Agora, acreditem, ela vai voltar a loucuridade dela no próximo capitulo, MEDO*****

**Beijokas roxas...**

**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley! =DD**

*******

**N/A² (G.P.) – GENTE, OE! Sim, eu tbm acho q um ET fez um clone mal feito da Clair, pq ela ta MUITO estranha O.O Mas don´t worry, nos próximos caps, ela volta ao normal XP**

**Clair, tu só n é mais sortuda que o Harry Potter viu? Pq fla sério, mais sortudo q o Harry, nem Mérlin O.O Escapar de Voldemort tantas vezes e enfrentar td aquilo, nem com um galão de vinte litros de Felix Feliciatus viu O.O**

**Aguardem, próximos caps estarão por vir, e acreditem, estão MUITO divertidos *-***

**Vida longa e próspera by: Gabi Pontas Potter Hedlund**

*******


	12. Presente de Natal às leitorasos

_Juramos solenemente que não faremos nada de bom..._

**Mensagem de Dupla Marota para nossas leitoras e leitor tão queridos:**

_**DINGO BELL DINGO BELL DINGO OU THE WAY...**_

_GABI PONTAS DESEJA__:_

A TODOS QUE LEEM ESSA FIC, DESEJAMOS A VOCES TUDO DE BOM, E QUE PAPAI NOEL TRAGA MUITOS JAMES, SIRIUS E REMUS PARA TODAS, E MUITAS LOUCURAS E DIVERSOES, QUE SEJA MTO BOM O ANO E QUE TUDO OCORRA BEM.

UM ANO NOVO PRÓSPERO E CHEIO DE ALEGRIAS E DIVERSÕES E BEBEDEIRAS --ZUERA-- E TUDO O MAIS

BEIJOS DA DUPLA MAROTA E QUE A VIDA SEJA SEMPRE PINK, AMEM.

_DÊH ALUADA DESEJA__:_

UM NATAL MARAVILINDO, CHEIO DE MAROTOS, HARRY'S, JORGE'S, EDWARD'S E JACOB'S PRA TODAS. E TAMBÉM HERMIONE'S, LILIAN'S E MEGAN'S FOX'S PRA TODOS! MUITAS RISADAS E DIVERSÃO NESSE FIM DE ANO, E ESPERAMOS A COMPREENSÃO DE VOCÊS POR NÃO ESTAR POSTANDO HOJE.

ASSIM QUE PASSAR O NATAL, POSTAREMOS FALOU? FELIZ ANO NOVO TAMBÉM, MUITAS FELICIDADES NESSE 2010 E JUIZO NAS FÉRIAS EM? –ZUEIRA—HEHE. ESPERAMOS QUE VOCÊS SEJAM MUITO FELIZES E CONTINUEM CONOSCO EM 2010!

BEIJOS DA DUPLA MAROTA. E QUE A VIDA SEJA SEMPRE ROXA, AMÉM XP.

_Malfeito Feito._

_Nox._


	13. A Loucura Sem Limites

**Respondendo às reviews (Dêh Aluada):**

**Lily:** É colega, é pra rir mesmo. E cara, desculpa pela demora totalmente demorada. Mas tivemos imprevistos (como a preguiça da dona Pontas e o pc bichado dela O.o) Sim, todas querem o Johnny, mas cuidado, a Gabi pode ouvir isso e.e ZUZU XP Eu prefiro um Jack merrmo sacumé né colega? XD Beijokas!

**Jorge:** óia ocê por aqui Jorrrge (sotaque caipira) ZUZU XP. Xi fio, que tu é namorado da Maluh a gente sabe, acredite, ela já cito ocê muitas vezes Oo. Espero q continue gostando ;D!

**Maluh:** Óia falando nocê né bem? Sim, a clair ta pior que corrimão de quartel. Essa ai ta pior é que uma garrafa colocada na mão de um pinguço. Nem quero ver quando os pais dela descobrirem e.e MEDO! Pura Vodka, mano gostei disso, bem... katy O.O Não leve como um insulto colega, por favor! Beijokas e espero q curta!

**Gaby R:** Ah colega, vc mata, a Clair mata, a zoe mata, o sirius mata e a Gabi principalmente mata se algo der errado na relação da Clair e do James, acredite e.e Espero q goste desse, acredite, ta de matar... DE RIR XP Beijokas!

**Jess:** FINALMENTE NÓS POSTAMOS NÉ SÓCIA? Eu sei que a gente demoro, mas eu te expliquei que a Gabi tava com o Dumbledore (pc dela) bichado, ai complico a situação Oo Mas estamos de volta;B É, realmente, acordar no colo de um Potter é uma coisa que não se pode imaginar (principalmente pq a Gabi me mata se eu fizer isso... Por isso prefiro os lupinos MUAHAHAHA). Sim, o Sirius é um cara tão sensível... TISC TISC. Merecemos ele colega... Espero q curta esse capitulo e n morra de rir plz XP Beijokas!

**Lih Teles:** Colega, somos duas. Marr óia lá que o Remuxo é muito meu valeu? XP Liga não, eu sou a Zoe então já viu a ciumenta neh? KKKKKKKKKK' Espero q n tenha ficado brava com a demora e.e Sim, os marotos são os seres mais fodásticos dps do Dumbledore, e eles impatam com os meus amores 2 Winchester's Brothers... UUUI. Ta, chega. Beijokas, espero q curta!

**Stewb:** ISSO AEEEEEEEE! APOIADA! SEM MAIS PALAVRAS! REMUXO E ZOE, REMUXO E ZOE, REMUXO E ZOE... Beijokas ;D

**Walklajoia:** Colega, não tem nomizinho mais simples n? O.O ZUZU XP Olha, não temos um tempo certo viu. Depende da preguiçite aguda da dona Pontas e tbm da nossa inspiração p escrever sacas? Se quiser passar um email ou algo do tipo, ou add a gente no orkut que é mais fácil tbm, faz isso q a gente te dá um toque quando for postar falo? =D Beijokas. Espero q continue gostando da saga aprontando todas (sim, é que nem senhor dos anéis e crepúsculo, uma saga u.u)!

**FELIZ NATAL PRA TODAS E TODOS!**

**Respondendo ás reviews (Gabi Pontas):**

**Lily:** Oi colega! Então né, desculpa a demora? (sorriso tímido) mas é que a preguiça é uma coisa, ai meu pc ficou bichado e td complico na vida. Sorry =/ Mas pra compensar, um capitulo grandão e cheio de marotagens *--* E o Johnny é só meu fia, tira os óio XP Popredade privada de Pontas u.u KKKKKKKKKKK' Tu gosta de barraco, ihh ta igual a Aluada em fia? e.e MEDO! Prefiro coisas pacíficas, que nem a clair nesse capitulo ;B HEHE. Beijokas!

**Jorge:** OIII JORGE! Q bom que tu ta aque colega, e ai, ta curtindo? *-* Tu é namorado da Maluca? Q mara, ela é brody nossa =D Continue gostando colega. Beijokas!

**Maluh:** Essa de Pura Vodka ta digna de Katy em colega? KKKKKKKK' ai ai. Ah coitada da Clair, ela não ta tãão assim. Ta melhor que a Katy, que ta pior que ducha de graça na praia e.e Essa ai n tem jeito. Mas agora a Clair se acertou, só falta a ZOZO ;D Beijokas!

**Gaby:** Oi xará ;D To contigo, se alguém mete o dedo na relação do James com a Clair eu soco até virar um anão u.u Beijokas!

**Jess:** A aluada me disse o quanto tu tava curiosa no MSN, então sussegue bichinha que agora nós veio pra resolve seus problema (sotaque baiano). Sim, acordar do lado de um Potter da vida é para poucas. Vc acorda com o Alvo e eu com o James ;] eu acho que baixei a Aluada e.e SIIIIIIIM, a cena da clair com a ruiva-de-farmacia-putina-da-vida mereceu OSCAR E GLOBO DE OURO! Vc deve ter feito muitas dançinhas neh colega? Desculpa a demora, mas os imprevistos foram enormes hihi. Beijokas e espero q curta ;D

**Lih Teles:** Teu preferido é o Remuxo? Ihh, cuidado que a pit bull loirinha aqui é ciumenta XP mals ai aluada, mas foi o Remus que apelidou ocê (ou a zoe, sei la, as duas são a msm pessoa Oo) assim =D Mas o Remus é um fofo msm, tbm adoro ele (calma aluada, amiga e.e) Continue comentando em benhê ;D as coisa vão melhora daki p frente /o/ Beijokas!

**Stewb:** KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK' Gostei, bem direta XP Vai demora só mais um pkinho pro Remuxo com a Zoe, mas eu tbm to esperando. SE A CLAIR já se acertou, cadê a zozo com o remuxo? XD Beijokas!

**Walklajoia:** Ohh colega, não tem um apelido não? Teu pseudônimo é diferente n? Oo Então, tempo é difícil colega, pq vc notou o quanto a gente demorou neh? Mas que nem a Aluada disse, se tu tem email ou coisa do tipo, fala pra nóis que daí a gente dá um alo quando postar =D Continue com a gente kó? Beijokas!

_**Quem ai já assistiu o trailer de Aprontando Todas 2 no youtube levanta a mão!**_

**Capítulo 11 – A Loucura sem Limites**

No dia seguinte a todo o ocorrido de Clair, marotos e travessas encontravam-se sentados no sofá, sem ter o fazer naquela manhã monótona. Clair havia ido até uma padaria comprar mais doces. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – O.O MEDO, MEDOOO, como vc acabou com tanto doce Clair? Q Mistério mano! e.e).**

De repente, a morena apareceu sorridente à frente de todos. Pela cara da travessa, ela tivera uma idéia.

- Podemos? Podemos? Podemos?! – exclamou a morena saltitante.

- Podemos o que? – Remus indagou risonho.

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH... – Clair exclamou sonhadoramente, deixando todos confusos.

- Depende. – Zoe disse desconfiada.

- Olha Cacau, se quiser, eu te levo na zona, é só pedir e... – Katy começou.

- Zona? – Clair indagou confusa.

- Explica logo mulher! – James exclamou rindo.

- Kran... VAMOS AO ZOOLÓGICO? – ela pediu com os olhos brilhando de emoção. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – q furugudun só pra ir ao zôo mano ¬¬). (N/A² (G.P.) – Ql é, o Zôo é, depois de Hogwarts, o lugar mais MARA do mundo *o*).**

- Zoológico, não é coisa de criança não? – Sirius comentou confuso.

Todos olharam para Sirius com sobrancelhas arqueadas, de modo a fazê-lo entender.

- Ah tá, esqueci que estamos falando da Clair. – Sirius disse risonho.

- Vamos? – Clair pediu desesperada.

- Ah vamos fazer a criaturinha feliz vá, não custa nada. – Remus fez um leve cafuné na cabeça da amiga risonho.

- É né, fazer o que? – James comentou erguendo-se. – Fui me apaixonar por uma doidona. – ele beijou de leve os lábios de Clair que sorriu mais abertamente.

- Eu vou vomitar. – Sirius comentou ranzinza.

- AH LARGA A MÃO MANO, DONT WORRY BE HAPPY! – Zoe exclamou dando um tapa forte nas costas de Sirius, que gemeu de dor.

***

Zoe estava parada à frente da garagem, com Remus, James, Katy e Sirius esperando por Clair.

A loira usava uma saia de tecido leve até um pouco acima dos joelhos, com um babado rosa escuro, sendo a cor branca. A camiseta tomara-que-caia era rosa bebê, com um contorno cheio de adornos no corte reto do busto.

Ela usava uma maquiagem leve e um coque banana prendendo os cachos dourados. Nas orelhas, argolas grandes e rodeadas de strass prateados.

Katy estava mais ousada, como sempre.

A loira usava um short vermelho sangue até a metade das coxas bem torneadas. Sandálias de salto cinco nos pés, estas pretas com strass vermelho enfeitando as tiras. Usava uma camiseta de mangas curtas preta, com uma guitarra vermelha desenhada no busto, e a inscrição Rock Star bordada em vermelho com strass branco um pouco abaixo.

Os olhos estavam demarcados por uma sombra escura forte e os lábios por um batom vermelho claro. Nas orelhas, grandes argolas pretas de strass branco. Ela prendera o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo solto e deixara a franja cair sobre o rosto.

Sirius usava uma bermuda preta comum e chinelos nos pés. Uma camiseta de mangas curtas azul clara com um sol desenhado em preto, imitando desenhos tribais.

Remus usava uma bermuda branca e chinelos pretos nos pés. A camiseta era cinza clara com estampa de nipes de baralho pretos. Usava um colar de ouro no pescoço.

James usava uma camiseta sem mangas branca básica. Uma bermuda jeans azul escuro e chinelos brancos nos pés. O cabelo estava mais espetado que o comum. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – caraca mano, isso é possível? O.O). (N/A² (G.P.) – Bem, estamos flando de uma fic né? Td é possível e.e)**

Clair finalmente apareceu sorridente como sempre.

A morena usava um vestido de seda rosa, com alças fininhas brancas enfeitando seus ombros alvos. O vestido era justo até a cintura, demarcando seu tronco, e depois descia em uma saia meio rodada, com babados até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Uma estampa de flores coloridas enfeitava o vestido.

Usava marias-chiquinhas altas, estas com pom pons rosas enfeitando-as. Sua franja lisa estava penteada de lado sobre sua testa. Usava sandálias delicadas brancas, com strass rosa, estas com um pouco de saltinho.

Os lábios estavam mais rosados graças ao batom, e as bochechas mais rosadas graças ao blush, mas seus olhos estavam normais, o mesmo brilho travesso de sempre e nas mãos, trazia sua câmera de filmagem, já ligada.

Clair correu até James e subiu em suas costas, montando cavalinho.

- Clair, desce do James, você ta de saia. – Katy exclamou.

- E o que tem? – a morena indagou confusa.

- Montar num garoto de saia não pega bem! – Zoe explicou irritada.

- Mas tá bom... – James comentou marotamente, recebendo um tapa em cada ombro vindo de Zoe e Sirius.

- Mas então... – Clair começou fazendo a pose de pensadora. – Qual carro usar?

- Sei lá, o conversível. – Zoe deu de ombros.

- Sim, sim, é legal. – Clair assentiu sorridente.

- Pode ser... KATY PEGA A CHAVE. – Zoe exclamou sorrindo.

- Por que eu?! – a loira indagou indignada.

- Porque eu pedi. – Zoe murmurou entre dentes.

- Você ta com a macaca hoje em? – Katy comentou irritada.

- Eu vou com você Franja, oxente viu. – Clair disse confusamente.

_Alguns minutos depois..._

- Quem vai dirigir? – Clair indagou.

James e Sirius ergueram as mãos sorrindo, mas ao encarar-se, ficaram furiosos.

- Decidam ai. – Clair disse.

- VOCÊ JÁ FOI DA ULTIMA VEZ! – James exclamou.

- Mas foi só até a padaria! – Sirius retrucou indignado.

- Mas conta ué. – James deu de ombros.

- Você dirige na volta, okay? – Sirius pediu.

- Feito né. – James assentiu irritado.

- Mereço, parecem bebês brigando por chupeta. – Remus comentou sentando-se no banco de trás do carro, com Zoe, James e Katy ao seu lado.

- EU SOU MUITO MACHO VALEU, E MUITO ADULTO! – Sirius exclamou indignado.

- Na verdade você é adolescente Sirius. – Clair comentou confusa.

- Você entendeu Cacau. – o moreno retrucou rolando os olhos.

Clair sentou-se na frente, enquanto Sirius dirigia. Eles saíram da garagem e logo o carro ganhava velocidade na estrada. Assim que atingiram a pista para a cidade, Clair ligou o rádio e sorrindo, colocou um CD de Metallica a pedido de Zoe. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – do mesmo jeito q a Clair ouve David Guetta, eu ouço meus babies com a Zoe *o*).**

Eles optaram por deixar a capota do carro fechada, mas Clair abriu todas as janelas. A morena colocou a cabeça para fora do carro, e lembrou muito aqueles cachorros debruçados na janela. **(N/A² (G.P.) – è tão bom fazer isso, aquele ar batendo na sua poker face *-*). (N/A¹ (D.A.) – viu, até vc está sendo influenciada pela minha diva Gaga *-*).**

O carro parou onde havia muitos carros parados, um engarrafamento daqueles.

- Oxe, oxe viu! – Zoe exclamou indignada. – Esses turistas enchem o saco...

- Mas a gente também é turista. – Remus comentou confuso.

- Os outros né Remus. – Zoe retrucou rolando os olhos.

- Meu Deus, só sendo ambulância pra passar nesse tumulto. – James comentou.

Nesse momento, Clair se debruçou ainda mais na janela, e começou a fazer uma imitação fiel de sirene de ambulância, fazendo várias pessoas curiosas virarem para ver o que diabos era aquilo.

Todos no carro gargalhavam.

- QUE ISSO CLAIR?! – Zoe exclamou ainda rindo.

- To vendo se eles caem nessa, shsh, não fala que sou eu. – Clair sussurrou e voltou a fazer a imitação. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Minha mãe já fez isso, mas ela tinha bebido umas latinhas de cerveja antes, sakuméné XP) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – olha, depois de ir no hopi hari contigo e ouvir sua teoria do Red Bull, nada mais me surpreende e.e).**

Coincidência ou não, os carros começaram a avançar, liberando o transito.

- Ta vendo? Funciona. – Clair exclamou sorridente.

***

Eles encontravam-se já dentro do zôo, todos parados esperando Clair dizer algo, já que tinham certeza que ela pediria algum doce.

- Uh, podemos tomar sorvete? Podemos? – ela pediu sonhadoramente.

- Ta pode ser. – Zoe deu de ombros.

Todos compraram seus sorvetes e começaram a andar pelo zoológico, até que Clair apontou para uma garota parada em frente à jaula dos gorilas, olhando para eles de um jeito estranho.

A garota em si era mais baixa que Clair. Os olhos eram negros e a pele extremamente branca para quem vivia no Caribe. Ela tinha madeixas num tom de louro oxigenado, com luzes cor de beterraba espalhadas por todo o cabelo. Ela usava um vestido branco sem detalhes.

- Aquela menina parece ser simpática, vamos socializar? – Clair pediu sonhadoramente. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – ta parecendo a Gabi ¬¬ acaba conhecendo o Tarado da Machadinha e nem fica sabendo '-.-). (N/A² (G.P.) – Ah, mas pode se considerar q se ela fosse a tarada da machadinha, estaria com uma machadinha na mão n? O_o)**

- Olá. – Clair cumprimentou-a sorridente.

- Oi. – a menina cumprimentou-a sonhadoramente, mas com a voz arrastada.

- Aqueles são Zoe. – ela apontou para a loira. – Remus, Sirius, James e Katy. – eles acenaram levemente confusos.

- Uh que legal. – a menina comentou sorridente.

- Eu vou chamar eles, espera ai. – Clair pediu. Assim que chegou com todos, a garota havia sumido, mas os gorilas haviam sido soltos.

- Olha uma rebelião. – Clair começou ao ver as pessoas gritando e correndo.

- COOOOORRE! – marotos e travessas gritaram.

- Por quê? Eles não vão fazer nada e... CHESTER? CADÊ O CHESTER?! – a morena começou a olhar em volta desesperada. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Chester *---*)**

- QUE CHESTER MULHER? SAI CORRENDO! – James exclamou assustado.

- Achei pera, vou montar no Chester e... – a morena dizia, erguendo a perna, como se estivesse prestes a montar em um cavalo.

- PARADOS TODOS VOCÊS... – um guarda berrou, apontando de um em um. – SEIS!

James ergueu as mãos, como se quisesse mostrar que estava desarmado.

- Vocês libertaram os gorilas! – o homem exclamou furioso. – Seus meliantezinhos!

Clair ainda tentava montar no hipogrifo imaginário. O guarda notou isso, com uma cara de interrogação.

- Clairzinha... – James murmurou. – Para de montar no hipogrifo?

- Acho que vou precisar da minha varinha Jimmy, pra fazer uma escada sabe? Ele é mais alto que você mano! Alguém ai trouxe a varinha? – Clair pediu confusamente.

O guarda pegou seu walk talk e chamou por reforço.

- Ajuda, na ala dos gorilas, acho que temos adolescentes insanos.

- Fudeu. – Remus exclamou assustado.

***

Os seis encontravam-se dentro de uma ambulância, com camisas de força e expressões furiosas, exceto Clair, que conversava com seu hipogrifo imaginário. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – dps dessa eu matava ¬¬'). (N/A² (G.P.) – Depois dessa eu... Eu... Ah sei lá, conversaria com a minha cachorra por telepatia, sabe, q nem o professor Xavier O.o) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – dps dessa eu me mato ¬.¬'').**

- CLAAAAAAAAAAAAIR! – os cinco exclamaram furiosos.

- HOHOE! – a morena virou-se sorrindo de modo maluco.

- CLAIR, EU REALMENTE TE MEREÇO! TÁ TODO MUNDO ACHANDO QUE A GENTE É LOUCO POR SUA CAUSA! – James exclamou furioso.

- Ah, é por isso essas camisas de força? – Clair indagou confusamente.

- AHHHHH ME SEGURA QUE EU VO PEGAR ESSA AMBULÂNCIA E METER NO ÂNUS DELA! – Zoe berrou furiosa.

- Olha, se eu pudesse mover minhas mãos, eu até te segurava, mas não dá sabe? – Katy comentou sarcástica.

- Valeu em Clair, UHU, agora somos considerados loucos. – Sirius disse irritado.

Eles chegaram ao manicômio rapidamente. Foram levados para um pátio, onde estavam todos os loucos, como se fosse à hora do intervalo.

Varias pessoas estranhas estavam ali, algumas conversando com o nada, outras dançando de modo esquisito, alguns fingindo ser Napoleão Bonaparte.

E todas as pessoas usavam cortes de cabelo estranhos. Como um, por exemplo. Um homem, de talvez cinqüenta anos de idade, com pele cor de azeitona, usava no meio do cabelo rastafari uns panos, com alguns lápis coloridos, e um óculos escuros colocados nos olhos, no estilo Matrix.

- Que medo. – Sirius comentou. Os seis sentaram-se num sofá de couro.

- CLAIR, TE PEGO NA SAÍDA! – Zoe exclamou vermelha de fúria.

- Ui titia. – a morena sorriu marota.

- E vou comer teu fígado. – a loira retrucou entre dentes, fazendo o sorriso de Clair sumir. – Meu Deus, esse jazz de fundo tá um cu em? – a loira comentou bufando.

- Não fala palavrão mulher de Deus! – Clair pediu.

- Agradeça por eu não enfiar um saxofone no teu cu Clair. – Zoe retrucou furiosa.

- Ain...

Dois garotos, uma provavelmente da mesma idade que eles e o garoto um pouco mais novo talvez, aproximaram-se deles sorrindo sonhadoramente.

A garota tinha cabelos marrons desgrenhados, e algumas réplicas de passarinhos na cabeça, espalhado pelo emaranhado de fios. Os olhos amendoados tinham um brilho maluco, assim como seu sorriso sonhador. A pele clara combinava ainda mais com seu jeito, como a camisa de força.

O garoto tinha pele negra e um sorriso também sonhador. O rosto arredondado dava-lhe um ar mais brincalhão e seus olhos escuros detinham o mesmo brilho doidinho da menina. **(N/As:** **Kel Mitchell). (N/A² (G.P.) - *------*)**

- Olá. – a menina cumprimentou-os sorrindo sonhadoramente.

- Oi! – Clair exclamou sorridente.

- São novos? – a menina perguntou.

- Aham, chegamos agora a pouco. – Clair assentiu confusa.

- Ah sim... – ela olhou psicoticamente para James, que se encolheu.

- Como vocês se chamam? – Clair perguntou sorridente.

- Eu sou Libby e este é Sebastian. – ela apontou para o garoto que sorriu abertamente.

- Por que vocês estão aqui? – Clair perguntou confusa.

- Porque depois que nós fomos ao zoológico, libertamos uma jaula de ursos sabe? – Sebastian explicou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Eles pareceram tão felizes. Principalmente o que comeu a velhinha, ele sorriu para nós! **(N/A² (G.P.) – Mas aposto como a velhinha n ficou nada feliz e_e)**

- MEU DEUS! – Remus exclamou desesperado.

- PAI ME SOCORRE! – Sirius também exclamou.

- Katy, faz o seguinte. – Zoe sussurrou. – A gente deixa a Clair aqui e sai correndo, o que acha? **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – gostei da idéia ¬¬).**

- QUE SÓ ZOE! – Katy exclamou. – Ela é louca, mas é nossa irmãzuda poxa. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Isso ae Katy, mostra q tem raça!). (N/A¹ (D.A.) – na verdade n, ela é vira-lata msm XP).**

- Vamos animar essa budega aqui! – Clair exclamou, e com o nariz, ligou o aparelho de som. Para sua sorte, Thriller começara a tocar.

A morena foi para o centro do pátio e começou a dançar, com os loucos a seguindo. Eles faziam os passinhos igualmente, exceto pelas mãos, que se detinham amarradas.

- MEU DEUS! – Remus comentou surpreso.

- Vem dançar gente. – Clair chamou-os.

- Não, eu to bem. – Sirius disse assustado.

- James, James, pode ser um plano. Da Clair, se toca! – Remus exclamou.

- AHA, a CLAIR, fazer um plano. É mais fácil o Osama dançar de tutu o lago dos cisnes na frente do exército americano. – James retrucou. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – roubou minha teoria, mas tá ¬¬).**

- Vai por mim Pontas, eu tive uma idéia. – Remus murmurou. – Eu e a Zoe vamos distrair os guardas espera meu sinal.

Os dois correram até os guardas distraidamente.

- E ai...? – Remus começou. – Bonita a festa não?

- É, até que hoje eles estão mais animados que ultimamente. – um dos guardas comentou.

- E por que vocês não dançam também? – Zoe tentou imitar a voz arrastada de Libby, mas não teve tanto sucesso.

Os guardas entreolharam-se desconfiados, mas deram de ombros. Loucos não poderiam tramar nada afinal de contas...

James e Sirius seguiram dançar também. Mas logo que os guardas chegaram, eles aproveitariam para chutar, bater e socar estes, deixando-os inconscientes.

- Pega a chave dele! – Clair exclamou.

James conseguira livrar-se da camisa de força. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – desculpa ai ÓH ser fodónico Oo).**

Os seis correram, com Sebastian e Libby em suas colas.

Entraram em uma sala no segundo andar e Sirius segurou-a com seu peso.

- Ufa, acho que nos livramos. – o moreno comentou suspirando.

- Acho que não. – James apontou para o canto, temeroso.

Um homem, de camisa de força se encontrava preso ali, ele parecia ser violento, rugia e olhava-os com certa fúria.

- Fudeu. – Zoe murmurou assustada.

- O QUE A GENTE FAZ MEU PAI?! – Remus exclamou desesperado.

- Cara, esses são novos amigos, essa é a Clair. – Libby apresentou-os para o homem. – Ninguém sabe o nome dele, portanto, o chamamos de Cara.

- Oi, tudo bom com você cara? – Clair pediu tentando abraça-lo, mas a camisa de força a impedia.

O homem pareceu acalmar-se e esboçou um sorriso.

- E agora, o que a gente faz Remuxo? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Se a gente não morrer antes, com esse brucutu matando a gente né? – Sirius comentou. O homem furioso arrebentou a camisa de força e pegou Sirius pelos ombros, tacando-o janela abaixo, o maroto gritou feito uma garotinha. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Lo incrível Huck e_e)**

- SIRIUS TU TA VIVO IRMÃO? – James berrou olhando pela janela. – NÃO MORRE PELO AMOR DE DEUS, EU NÃO VIVO SEM VOCÊ!

- Eu to bem... – Sirius murmurou lá de baixo, com a voz abafada pela terra.

- Obrigada pela ajuda cara! – Clair exclamou sorridente.

- VAI CLAIR PULA! – Zoe berrou.

- Valeu gente. – ela havia tirado a camisa de força, assim como todos. – Mesmo. – e abraçou os dois loucos ali.

Clair sorridente correu até as janelas, mas quebrou outra, ao invés de jogar-se pela que Sirius quebrara. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Situações desesperadores pedem medidas desesperadas XD) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – tacar a Clair pela janela do quinto andar seria uma medida desesperada? -.-').**

- Eu mereço pai! – James exclamou indignado.

- Vai lá Jay, você. – Zoe disse.

James pulou da janela que Sirius quebrara, dando um grito e caindo por cima do amigo, que começava a levantar-se. Sirius gemeu de dor.

- Puta que pariu vio. – Sirius comentou com a voz abafada, o rosto contra o chão de terra fofa.

- Não fala palavrão! – Clair exclamou, esta caíra um pouco ao lado de Sirius, de cara no chão também.

Quando a morena ia levantar-se, Zoe caiu por cima de si.

- AAAAAAH MEU PÂNCREAS! – Clair gemeu de dor. – VOCÊ LESOU MEU PÂNCREAS!

- É para você aprender a NUNCA mais meter a gente num manicômio. – Zoe comentou furiosa.

Remus saltou e caiu perfeitamente no chão. Estilo James Bond.

- Vai se fuder Remus. – James murmurou contrafeito. **(N/A² (G.P.) – É incrível, só o Remus q n se ferra né? :P)**

- GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Remus caiu no chão com Katy sobre si.** (N/A² (G.P.) – Ops, flei cedo demais XD).**

James riu diabolicamente.

- VAI SE FUDER JAMES! – Remus retrucou com Katy em cima de si.

- SEM PALAVRÃO CASSATO! – Clair exclamou indignada.

- CLAIR ME COME! – Remus murmurou furioso.

Eles ergueram-se e logo viram os homens do manicômio correndo em suas direções. Eles correram para a estrada rapidamente. James parou na frente de um carro de sorvete, impedindo o homem de prosseguir. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – FBI, PUT YOUR HAND'S UP! XD).(N/A² (G.P.) – Ihh robo minha frase em Aluada? :P) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – eu sempre quis dizer isso *o*).**

- UHHHHHHHH O QUE EU SEMPRE SONHEI! – Clair exclamou enquanto entravam no carro de sorvete. James assumiu o volante. – Fugir num caminhão de sorvete, mais um sonho realizado!

James acelerou e o carro do manicômio logo encontrava-se atrás deles.

Clair começou a revirar os potes de sorvete, abrindo a traseira do caminhão.

- CLAIR, NÃO É HORA DE SORVETE! – Remus exclamou indignado.

A morena sorriu marota. Ela começou a jogar os potes abertos na direção do carro, sujando o vidro da frente deste. Remus também sorriu ao entender o plano da amiga.

- Não contava com minha astúcia baby. – ela comentou sorridente.

- VAI UM DE MORANGO? – Sirius jogou um dos potes. – OU PREFERE MENTA?!

James mostrou o dedo do meio para os caras, Clair riu.

- JAMES!

- O que foi? Eu também quero participar Ronaldo! – ele exclamou rindo também.

Ele olhou para frente e o semáforo estava amarelo. Acelerou um pouco mais e passou, já os homens não tiveram a mesma sorte. James fez algumas manobras em ruas pequenas e logo encontravam-se entrando na rua da casa de Clair.

- Acho que os despistamos. – James comentou olhando pelo retrovisor.

- BORA ENTÃO! – Clair encontrava-se toda suja de sorvetes de todas as cores.

Eles chegaram rapidamente na casa e James estacionou o carro no bosque ao lado da propriedade, escondendo-o um pouco.

Assim que entraram em casa, Zoe virou-se raivosa para Clair.

- Senta no sofá. – a loira murmurou.

Clair sentou-se temerosa, enquanto os cinco cruzavam os braços à sua frente de modo furioso.

A morena engoliu em seco. Parecia, naquele momento, uma criança de cinco anos. O rosto e o corpo sujos de sorvete, as marias-chiquinhas bagunçadas e o olhar infantil temeroso, a câmera digital ainda em mãos, suja de sorvete de menta.

Ninguém agüentou. Caíram rapidamente na gargalhada, apoiando-se no sofá para não caírem ao chão.

- Mas o que houve? Vocês não iriam me matar agora? – a morena indagou confusa.

- Meu Deus, só você Clair! – James exclamou entre as risadas.

- Menina, só você mesmo pra meter a gente num manicômio! – Zoe exclamou rindo.

- Acho que nunca mais vou esquecer isso. – Remus comentou gargalhando. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – meu marido gargalhando me mata de felicidade *---*).**

- Mais tarde, mais tarde a gente castiga você. – Sirius disse rindo.

Clair virou-se para frente, seu olhar de medo.

Musica de fundo. _Everybody hates Chriiis!_

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A.) – AHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ;DD NUNCA SUSPEITARAM ISSO NEH NÃO? Nem eu Oo a Gabi q teve a idéia, e eu realmente AMEI! Ficou MARAMENTE engraçado né não povo? Esse finalzinho então XD... a clair sempre fode todos, é incrível mano 0.0**

**Mas e ai, gostaram? Comentem tah? .-.**

**Beijokas roxas...**

**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley Winchester Black (lutando pra botar o Salvatore now XP) =DD**

*******

**N/A² (G.P.) – NÃO CONTAVAM COM A NOSSA ASTÚCIA E CRIATIVIDADE EM?! GOSTARAM?! *-* Espero q sim *o***

**Realmente Aluada, sempre a Clair mete o povo em confusão, mas pense comigo, oq seria deles sem ela? N teriam momentos Kodak para se lembrar no futuro XD**

**Mano, qndo eu pensei nisso, eu acho q eu era A Iluminada da vez, n é possível :P Fla sério, fico lgl n fico? *-* Comentem, plz.**

**Vida longa e próspera, by Gabi Pontas Potter Hedlund.**


	14. A Surpresa

**Respondendo às reviews (Dêh Aluada):**

**Gaby R.:** Siiim, aquele capitulo anterior foi RAXANTE! Eu tava entre morrer de rir ou morrer de ver tanta loucura numa coisa só, pq DE ONDE a gabi tirou aquelas idéias eu queria saber e.e AHSUSHAUUHSA' Olha, eu gostei da sua ideia. IMAGINEI O SIRIUS COM CHAPÉU MEXICANO TOCANDO VIOLAO DEBAIXO DA SACADA DA KATY! MORRI* Jésus, essa é UMA CENA que eu daria tudo pra ver ASHUSAHUASHUUHSA' Espero que curta esse capitulo, ta muito legal ;D Beijokas!

**Stewb:** SAHUSAHUUHSAUHAS Pessoa de muitas palavras você não colega? Ta igual a Gabi e a Clair quando vêem um caminhão de sorvete... Gritam: CAMINHÃO DE SORVETE ;B sahusauhuhsa' Beijokas e espero que curta =D

**Lih:**Claro q não colega. Se eu fosse brigar pelo Remus, já teria ido até Hollywood pra matar a Natalia Tena ¬¬' ASUHASHUSAUHA' Sim, a ideia da Gabi foi digna de Oscar e.e HASHUSAUHAS' Ahh que bom que gostou do trailer colega ;D To tentando arranjar tempo pra fazer mais um ;D Beijokas e espero q curta!

**Jess:** Olha, eu não posso te responder da onde a gente tirou isso. A pontas talvez possa, mas vai saber? O.O ASHUSAHUSA' Ahh nesse capitulo tem loucuras, principalmente da parte da clair e.e HAUSUHSAUHSA Beijokas e espero que curta! =D

**Lily:** Siim, eu também acho que nos superamos e.e Em doidera XP Fala sério, aquilo foi coisa de outro mundo! SASAHUASHUSA' Mas ficou legal, bem Clairiziana a ideia merrmo e.e KKKKKKK' Ahh o Osama de Tutu ficaria uma fofura, coisa mais tchuqui-tchuqui XP Cara, gostei! Everybody Hates Clair, vai virar sucesso u.u SHAUHUSAHUAS' Beijokas e espero que curta!

**BEBEEEEEEEL:** SUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDA, VC VOLTOOOOOOOOU! Amém senhor! Babou no James? EBA, sobrou mais Remuxo pra miim (6) Tenho ctz de que a Gabi vai ficar com ciúmes XP Eu não acho meu marido chatoso u.u Ele é mara, principalmente quando vc ver o q ele vai fazer pra zoe daqui uns capítulos *--* Siim, a Bella-cara-de-panela-sem-sal-Swan virou uma ninfomaníaca que nem a Lindsay Lohan e.e Mas a Clair não, ela é do bem =D Ahh as NC's são tão lindjas *-* Eu não faço nc gosmenta e.e MEDO! SAUSAHUSAHU' A fia, e o que é de Aprontanto Todas (que já diz o nome) sem viajens a la manicômio (A) Vai postar historia de lobixomem? Quando ;B ATOOOOOOOORON Lobisomens ;] Postamos mais rápido do que antes =D Espero que curta e beijokas xuxu!

**Maluh:** Comento em outra, mas comento XP Me conte seu babado colega, fiquei CURIOSA O_O SAHSHAHUAS' Beijokas e vê se comenta nesse!

**Respondendo às reviews (Gabi Pontas):**

**Xará-Gaby****: **OEE xara =D Olha, o Remuxo tem que tomar suas iniciativas, concordo, iremos providenciar u.u E a Clair com o James TECNICAMENTE tão no Caribe neh colega? XP Marr deixa eu fica quieta, que eu ACHO que entendi o q vc quis dizer e.e HAHUSAUHSA' Beijokas e espero que curta esse, pq ele ta tão mara ;B

**Lih:** Oh colega, não brigue com a Aluada, todos amam o Remuxo e tbm o James e o Sirius. E eu concordo com ela, se eu pudesse, ia matar a Lilian (msm ela já tendo morrido Oo) SAHSAHUSAUH' SIIM, a ideia do manicômio foi tão clair *-* Agora não sei da onde saiu aquilo, talvez no efeito-pós-dormencia, vá saber? XD Espero q goste desse capitulo ^_^ Ele ta mara *--* Beijokas!

**Jess:** Oi sócia =D Olha, da onde a gente tirou eu não sei, mas foi mara neh? *---* Sim, acredite, muitas aventuras marotas ainda pela frente ;] Afinal, eles são marotos e travessas, nunca descansam u.u Imagino vc dançando, bem CLAIR KKKKKKKK' Beijokas e espero que goste, pq esse capitulo ta glamuroso ;B

**Lily:** Oee! Ahh brigada por gostar, o capitulo foi glamuroso neh colega? *-* Siiim, o Osama de tutu deve ser uma coisa bem purpurinosa, tipo o Dumbledore de saia ;D ashasuhsahu' Imagine né?! Ai Jezuiso! Uhhhh gostei, everybody hates clair ;D ficou legal mano, VALEU LILY *---* Beijos e tomara q goste, esse cap ta mara =D

**BEBEL-SUMIDA-PLIMA:** TUDO BELEZA IRMÃ E VC?! Sim, o Remuxo ta precisando de mais sal e açucar, vamos providenciar isso u.u. O James é muito meu valeu? U.U tira os óio dae colega XD ASHUSAHUSA' Olha, a Bella é viciada em sexo e narcóticos, pq pra ter AQUELA cara, só com narcóticos u.u ASUHSAHUAS' Ahh e a Clair é humana. Se até os gafanhotos fazem sexo, pq ela não pode? Sim, imagine os gafanhotos XP Parte do seu castigo por não comentar u.u ZUZU XP Espero q goste *--* Beijokas!

**Capítulo 12 – A Surpresa**

Marotos e travessas encontravam-se na sala de TV, Clair alugara um filme de comédia e eles haviam tirado aquele fim de tarde para assisti-lo. A morena estava sentada abraçada a James, tendo apossado-se de um pote enorme cheio de pipoca. Zoe estava deitada no primo e este por sua vez apoiada o rosto na perna de Katy. Remus havia ficado com a poltrona reclinável só para si. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – q marido folgado eu tenho e.e o povo se apertando lá no sofá e ele todo solto na poltrona... Ah n viu!).**

Meia hora após o começo do filme, a campainha tocou. Clair ergueu-se correndo para atender. Os marotos esperaram para que ela anunciasse quem ali chegara, mas assustaram-se quando ouviram a garota gritar de modo exasperado e alegre. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – cai na real, a Clair grita de felicidade qd vê o carteiro chegando ¬¬). (N/A² (G.P.) – Claro, ela tem a esperança que Dumbledore escreva pra ela, pedindo pra fazer uma missão impossível em nome de Hogwarts *-------*) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – e eu tenho esperança que ele me traga minha sentença de morte, pq dps dessa irmã '-.-).**

- Quem será? – Zoe indagou assustada. Todos se levantaram e foram até o hall de entrada, deparando-se com uma cena extremamente peculiar e nunca vista antes. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – MEDO! e.e).**

Bob, Robert e Victória estavam parados à porta. O loiro trazia nas mãos uma mala verde e cheia de adesivos do Bob Esponja e também uma mochila do mesmo nas costas.

Bob usava uma calça jeans larga azul clara, tênis brancos com detalhes amarelos nos pés. Uma camiseta de mangas curtas e larga com a inscrição Nike em letras grandes e de tintura borrada. Na cabeça, um boné amarelo cobria de lado as madeixas lisas.

Robert usava uma calça jeans azul escura e tênis Nike nos pés, este preto de detalhes brancos. Uma camiseta preta de mangas curtas e sem detalhes. Na cabeça, um chapéu borsalino de lado. Trazia nas mãos uma jaqueta jeans escura.

Victória usava um vestido branco simples de alças finas. Uma fita rosa estava amarrada debaixo dos seios e formava um delicado laço atrás das costas. Nos pés, sandálias de salto baixo rosa bebê. O cabelo louro estava solto em lindos cachos sobre os ombros.

- ROBERT? – Zoe exclamou assustada. – BOB?

- ZOE! – Nutty exclamou feliz da vida, enquanto era esmagado em um abraço apertado de Clair. Todos ficaram estupefados, exceto Clair que nem ao menos pensava, apenas abraçava o amigo. Robert ao seu lado bufou.

- Eu sou o irmão que você deveria sentir falta sabe Clair? – ele comentou indignado.

- Ah Robby, liga não, eu tenho amor pra dar e vender. – Katy murmurou sorrindo marota. Robert riu.

- Mas o que vocês tão fazendo aqui?! Achei que tavam na Suíça! – Clair disse, dessa vez completamente confusa. Nutty sorriu vitorioso enquanto Robert e Victória bufavam.

- Eu convenci os seus pais Clair, a deixar a gente vir pra cá. – o loiro sorriu maroto. Clair riu mais alegre ainda.

- Meu Deus, que medo dessas férias. – Zoe comentou surpresa. – Sorte a nossa que eles chegaram hoje e não ontem. Imagina o Nutty naquele hospício?! **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – fico com medo de imaginar colega e.e).**

- Tem razão Zoe. – James comentou assustado com a possibilidade. – Mas então amor, vamos voltar pro filme? – James abraçou Clair sorrindo. A morena automaticamente congelou e Nutty igualmente. – O que?

- Por que você a chamou de _amor _James? – Nutty indagou assustado. James engoliu em seco, só agora se lembrava da promessa que Nutty e Clair haviam feito. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – eh pq qd tava tchecando, ele nem lembro q o Nutty existia neh? -.-'). (N/A² (G.P.) – Se têm muitas outras coisas para pensar nesse momento Aluada, como por exemplo, na queda do dólar u.u) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – Ou na queda de outra coisa neh colega (6) deixa eu fica quieta e.e).**

- Por que... Porque ele é meu namorado Nutty. – Clair sorriu amarelo.

- Isso ainda vai dar polêmica. – Sirius murmurou bufando.

- Sirius não piora a situação da Clair que a batata dela já assou! – exclamou Zoe irritada.

- Valeu pelo apoio Zooh. – Clair comentou bufando. Zoe sorriu amarelo. – Mas então Nutty... Que tal assistirmos uma comedia e...

- COMO ASSIM ESTÃO NAMORANDO?! – Nutty berrou. Todos arregalaram os olhos, exceto Sirius que sorriu maroto e completou.

- EU avisei.

- CALADO SIRIUS! – Todos, exceto Nutty e Clair, berraram. Sirius armou uma tromba, mas calou a boca. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – sirius calou a boca? Ta ai uma cena q eu to loka pra ver ¬¬).**

- Nutty, vamos lá fora? – Clair pediu sorrindo sem graça. – Rob, vem também.

- AH QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ LEMBROU DA MINHA EXISTÊNCIA CLAIR! – o moreno exclamou irritado. A irmã bufou e fitou-o do mesmo modo.

- James é melhor você...

- Eu to contigo Clair. – o maroto sorriu carinhosamente. Nutty ao lado deles pareceu rosnar. James arregalou os olhos e afastou-se alguns passos do louro. Clair assustou-se.

Clair, Robert, Nutty e James saíram para a varanda lateral da casa. Zoe virou-se bufando para todos os restantes e murmurou.

- Cadê minha cachaça? – todos riram.

***

Clair sentou-se na escada da varanda, com Nutty um degrau abaixo. James sentou-se ao lado de Clair e sem que Nutty notasse, segurou a mão da namorada. Clair lançou um olhar de lado carinhoso para o moreno, que retribuiu sorrindo de canto. Robert por sua vez permaneceu de pé ao lado de Clair, com os braços cruzados e um semblante desconfiado.

- Então Clair?

- Nutty... Você se lembra que a gente fez aquela promessa porque você estava com ciúmes não é? – o loiro assentiu. – Mas então, não tem porque você ter ciúmes do James. Meu amor por você é totalmente diferente pelo que eu tenho por ele. O que eu tenho por você é um amor de irmãos, carinhoso e afetuoso. Eu sei que posso contar com você sempre e você pode contar comigo pra sempre. Mesmo estando com o James, eu te amo demais Nutty.

- Clair, não é essa a questão. Você me magoou demais com essa atitude. Quer dizer, você quebrou a promessa.

- Mas Bobby, eu amo o James, eu não posso viver sofrendo por não ficar com ele. – Clair murmurou cabisbaixa. James segurou mais firme em sua mão e disse.

- Bob. Eu sei que você ama a Clair tanto quanto eu. Por favor, tenta entender o lado dela. Ela não fez isso por mal nem nada disso garoto. Essa aqui é doidinha por você. Mas como ela disse, tu é o irmão dela. – o moreno voltou-se para Robert. – Assim como o Rob também é.

- Mesmo assim James. – Nutty bufou tristemente. – Ela quebrou nossa promessa. Beijou outro cara. – James tossiu constrangido e Robert logo entendeu, arregalando os olhos. – Fez mais do que isso? – Nutty arregalou os olhos. – Rolou um tiruliru na chulapa CLAIR?! **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – é o quinta categoria fazendo história minha gentem XP).**

- Bobby... – Clair corou. – Você mesmo não diz que quando se está apaixonado é pra viver o amor?

- Na verdade quem disse isso foi o Barney. – Nutty sorriu sonhadoramente. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Barney *----*) (N/A¹ (D.A.) – ain... *gemido de quem ouviu merda*).**

- Então irmãozinho. Por favor, me desculpa. Mas eu sou tão apaixonada pelo James que não medi as conseqüências futuras. – ela murmurou sorrindo sem graça. Nutty pensou durante longos cinco minutos.

- É isso que dá o amor... – ele começou armando um bico. – Fazem os irmãos ficarem chifrudos por parte dos cunhados... – Clair riu, abraçando o amigo pelo pescoço. – Mas saiba que eu to de olho em você Potter. – ele murmurou fitando James mortalmente. – Se você acha que vai sair barato, fique enganado. A Clair é minha. – ele riu macabramente.

Robert bufou.

- Robby. – Clair chamou o irmão. – Não se esqueça de que eu quero sua opinião também. Você... Aceita meu namoro com o James? – ela sorriu sem graça.

- Ta né. – o moreno deu de ombros. – Mas eu to com o Nutty, se tu der mancada com a sardenta James, ai tu vai pisar no rabo do macaco e isso não vai dar certo. – o moreno ameaçou. James engoliu em seco e depois todos riram.

***

No outro dia, assim que todos haviam se entendido, Clair resolveu dar uma caminhada de manhã com os amigos para mostrar o local à Nutty e Vicky. Ela apontava para todas as casas e dizia certo o nome de cada morador dali. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – essa menina devia trabalhar pro FBI e.e MEDO!). (N/A² (G.P.) – Tem que saber o Dossiê de cada morador né, vai que é o tarado da machadinha e.e, como diz o sábio Green Day, Know your enemy *o*)**

Quando de repente.

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! – Clair exclamou. Todos encararam a morena confusos, e principalmente temerosos pela cara sonhadora dela. Ali tinha uma idéia.

- O que foi dessa vez? – Katy indagou rindo levemente.

- Vai gente, todo mundo fazendo carão. – Clair exclamou.

- Como? – Zoe indagou confusa.

- Faz aquelas caras à lá Sirius Black e James Potter, tipo, "eu me acho muito", mas tem que ser sério. – a morena explicou risonha. James e Sirius entreolharam-se indignados.

- Eu não faço cara de eu me acho muito Clair! – exclamou James.

- AH TÁ, e eu sou a Beyoncé né? – Zoe retrucou rindo.

- Muito menos eu valeu? – Sirius ajudou o amigo armando um bico.

- Ah qual é, vocês fazem mesmo cara de "eu me acho muito" é a descrição perfeita! – exclamou Remus rindo.

- Gente concentra na cara. – Clair pediu ainda sorridente.

- O que é mesmo pra fazer colega? – indagou Remus ainda risonho.

- Façam caras de James e Sirius, mas sérios. – ela explicou sorrindo marota.

Todos entraram na brincadeira, exceto ela e Nutty, que ficaram um pouco para trás.

- Agora continuem andando. – a morena falou. Eles deram de ombros e obedeceram. – Nutty agora. – Clair sorriu marota.

O loiro jogou algumas bombinhas de fumaça, fazendo parecer uma pequena explosão no meio da rua. No maior estilo James Bond, como se eles estivessem naqueles filmes de ação.

- IUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – exclamou Clair saltitando.

- O que aconteceu mesmo? – indagou Zoe confusa.

- Eu e o Nutty sonhávamos em fazer aquelas cenas fodonas de filmes de ação sabe? Em que os moçinhos estão andando estilosamente em câmera lenta e a bomba explode atrás deles. – ela ergueu a câmera sorrindo satisfeita. – Produção de Steven Spielberg minha gente. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – pessoa humilde n? -.-). (N/A² (G.P.) – Que coisa chique, eu tbm qro fazer explosões estilosas *.*)**

Todos riram.

- A criatividade da pessoa mata! – Zoe exclamou ainda rindo.

Quando de repente Sirius estacou, até mesmo parou de rir. Todos olharam confusos para ele, sem entender. Ele olhava fixamente para um canto mais longe do local onde estavam. Um homem careca usando um boné de lado, este cara gordo e de macacão azul, circundava uma picape verde.

Sirius inflou o peito e corajosamente começou a correr.

- Fudeu. – James e Remus murmuraram arregalando os olhos.

O moreno desabotoou os três primeiros botões da camiseta como se fosse o próprio Super-Homem trocando-se de roupa para salvar o dia. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – dps a coitada da Clair eh a lesada neh ¬¬). (N/A² (G.P.) – Fale isso quando vir o pior '-.-)**

Ele correu até o homem e jogou-se em suas costas, montando cavalinho nele. Acertou-lhes uns tapas na cabeça e o suposto ladrão caiu de cara no chão, apanhando mais ainda.

- Ele tem a síndrome do super-homem. – James comentou assustado.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRIUS ESSE É O ZÉ, E ESSE É O CARRO DELE! – berrou Clair desesperada correndo até o primo. Sirius ergueu o rosto assustado e virou-se para a prima confuso. – LARGA O ZÉ SIRIUS!

- Zé? – ele virou-se para o careca. – ZÉ?! JESUS, TU TA DIFERENTE HOMEM! – ele esticou a mão para o homem erguer-se e sorriu amarelo. – É tu mesmo? – ele olhou o homem de cima abaixo confusamente. O careca mostrou um dedo nada gentil para o moreno e este sorriu amarelo.

Zé saiu reclamando e xingando Sirius. Este coçou a nuca. Clair rolou os olhos, mas após alguns minutos todos gargalharam.

- Sirius, você me deixa passado a cada dia. – James comentou olhando o maroto de cima abaixo. Sirius sorriu sem graça.

- Francamente homem de Deus, você só é machão quando não precisa. – Remus comentou rindo.

- E deixa de ser quando é necessário. – Zoe comentou bufando.

- AQUELA HISTÓRIA NÃO ZOE! – Sirius berrou desesperado.

- Conta Tóins! – James pediu curioso. Zoe riu.

- O Sirius tem medo de baratas. Eu pedi pra ele matar uma certa vez e ele saiu correndo e gritando que nem mulherzinha por cinco quarteirões. – Zoe disse rindo da cara do primo.

Todos gargalharam, e mesmo Sirius não freou uma risada.

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A.) – MAMAMA OEEEEEEEEEEEE! Mais um capitulo cheio de surprises peoples ;DD ninguém achava que o trio maravilha ia passar essas férias né não gentem??? ATÉ NISSO NÓIS INOVAMOS =DD**

**E ai, o q acharam do capitulo? Sirius bancando o super-homem...**

**A cena está no trailer da nossa fic pra qm quiser ver. Ta lá no youtube ;] Procurem no nosso profile q tem o link =DD**

**ENTRETANTO, eu achei o trailer meio... Sei la, fraquinho O_o portanto, to providenciando um MAAAIS fodão ainda *-* aguardam *voz misteriosa***

**Beijokas roxas.**

**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley Winchester Black**** Salvatore =D.**

*******

**N/A² (G.P.) – GENTE OIEE! Então? Oq pensam sobre o cap? *-* Achei mto fodônica a explosão estilosa *o***

**É, foi lgl, teve coisas fofas e coisas divertidas 8D UHUHU Estiloso *_***

**Nosso trailer ta mto estiloso mano, parece até que foi o Dumbledore que fez, passem lá no youtube e divirtam-se *--------***

**Beijokas douradas e abraços tropicais para tdos =DDD**

**By: Gabi Pontas Potter Hedlund**


	15. Jantar a lá Clair

**Respondendo ás reviews (Dêh Aluada):**

**Lih: **Vc me segue no Twitter colega? O_o Oh MY GOD (estilo gordinha do trailer do Eclipse ;P). Qual teu twitter, pra eu te mandar um OI *-*? ASUHSAUHSAHUAS' Fico feliz que tenha gostado do outro capitulo, e desculpa a demora, mas o nosso tempo ta foda ¬¬' prometemos e juramos solenemente não demorar tanto pro próximo u_u HUASHUSAUHSA' Beijokas!

**Gaby R: **Se vc achou o ultimo engraçado, ESPERE por esse, leia e entenderá colega, o troço ta tenso e_e HUASUHASUHSA' Mas ta funny, afinal de contas, até um enterro fica engraçado com a Clair e.e SAHUHUASHUAS' Beijokas e desculpa pela demora =d!

**Bebel: **Eu já tinha respondido tua mensagem e pedi, fique calma, senão tu acaba tendo um ADP. Fica sussa colega, a gente demora, demora, DEMORA, mas nunca deixa de postar. E como presente pela demora, olha o tamanho desse capitulo? *-* GRANDÃO né? ;B Olha que feliz HASHUASHUSA' Eh claro que a Katy é puta, só quem não acha isso é a Clair, que ainda ta inocente e_e UASHASHUHUSA' Ah melhor tu gostar mais do James, sobra mais Remuxo pra mim (6) NEEEM é possessiva né? ;P ASHSAHUSAHU' Ahh aquela ULTIMA CENA do trailer de AT2 é secreta. Acredite, vai ser MUITO engraçado quando vc entender, pq sem saber, não faz sentindo algum, eu admito O_o XP. Foi melhor assim... Beijokas e desculpa pela demora em!

**Maluh: **Eu sei colega, mas agora vc já ta bem de novo de coração né? Deu a volta por cima u_u ASUHSAHUHUSA' Espero que curta esse capitulo e foi MUITO mals pela demora, mas vc sabe né, Ensino Médio mata ¬¬' Beijokas!

**Lily: **SAHUASHUASHUAS' Vc e a Clair tem que fazer uma explosão então. Só de imaginar a cena me raxei toda de rir SAHASHUHUSAUHSAHUSAUHSA'' Ahh a Clair é DOIDA? Lily do céu, quando vc chegou á essa conclusão? O_O A clair é tipo, MUITO normal, pode acreditar, vc vai ver nesse capitulo o NORMAL dela. É tenso e.e HASUHASUHASUHA' Tbm to morrendo de saudades do Quinta Categoria (COM BARBIXAS E MION u.u) o novo não tem graça #prontofalei u.u Espero que goste do capitulo e mals pela demora =d Beijokas!

**Respondendo ás reviews (Gabi Pontas):**

**Lih: **Ahh colega, é tão bom saber q vc adorou o capitulo *-* Aquele capitulo com Nutty e companhia foi simplesmente fodástico, pq o Nutty voltou ;B e ainda teve as explosões estilosas, aii que lindo ;D Ah e tudo bem de não comentar, ensino médio é foda nos três anos, i believe u_u KKKKKKKKK' Beijos e desculpa nossa pequena demora ;P

**Gaby: **Xará, falou tudo. Muito massa as explosões né, fala ai XP Mas o mais fodástico é esse capitulo, pq tem uma história pra lá de assustadora e muito verdadeira u_u (bate ai clair XP) Vc vai adorar *-* Beijos e mals pela demora =d.

**Bebel: **Fique calma, ÓH PAÍ Ó! Nós voltamos, não se mate por nossa demora. O capitulo ta grandão pra compensar, como disse a Aluada, então relaxe e goza (não faça a ultima parte, pelo amor e_e). KKKKKK' Mas e ai, como vai a vida? Fazia tempo que a gente não se falava *-* UHASHUASHUAS' Aii esse capitulo ta muito legal, vc vai adorar, tenho certeza ;B Fiquei sabendo q tu vai desistir da tua fic dos marotos (chora) e que vai fazer uma nova (dançinha da vitória) que bom *--* Conte conosco nela ;B Beijos dourados e desculpa MESMO a demora =P.

**Maluh: **Ai colega, problemas do coração é foda u_u Mas como diria a Clair, certos carinhas que se foda =D Vc tem mais é que ser feliz *-* Vc ta feliz? Se ta feliz ta be-é-le-zura *--* Beijos e espero que goste do capitulo ;B Ele anima bastante =D

**Lily: **OII LÍRIO *-* SAHUSAUHUAS' Siim, as explosões são estilosas, o que são filmes de ação sem explosões estilosas, nada! U_U ;P Mas e ai, eh a Clair né colega, nem comentemos *-* Vc gostava de Quinta Categoria também? *-* Mas eu sou mais CQC, a Aluada também agora ;B É mara, believe in me ;P Beijos dourados e tomara que goste do capitulo =D

**Capítulo 13 – Um Jantar a lá Clair.**

E lhamas coloridas pastavam em um vale verdejante, com coelhos fofos e meigos saltitando para lá e para cá. Ele viu Clair de longe e correu em sua direção. Ambos sorriam bobamente. Ela estava envolta em um vestido branco de tecido leve e esvoaçante, cheio de flores grudadas neste. Ele sorriu mais ainda, correndo em sua direção, com a musica "Everybody Dance Now" ao fundo...

- Nutty, acorda...? Hey... Preciso da sua ajuda... – ela dizia de modo estranho, como se estivesse com problemas.

- Qual é Clair, a gente ta num vale verdejante cheio de lhamas... O que mais iríamos querer? – ele disse abobado. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – Fala sério, esse cara diz coisas abobado até no banheiro '-.-).**

- Nutty... Acorda! A gente tem um problema. – Clair diz temerosa.

- Acordar? Como assim?

- NUTTY EU QUEIMEI A ROSCA CASSATO, ACORDA! – Clair berrou desesperada. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – e a saga continua: As santas vão primeiro e.e). (N/A² (G.P.) – Aluada, vc está coberta de razão O_O).**

Nutty arregalou os olhos, com uma expressão terrivelmente assustada. Seu rosto ficou branco e ele levantou-se num salto. Clair encarou-o de modo sinistro.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – o loiro olhou em volta, notando estar no quarto de hóspedes. – Clair? Mas... Lhamas... Roscas... Gatos? – ele começou a dizer desenfreado.

- Gatos? – a morena indagou confusa.

- Ah não... Esse foi meu pesadelo da quarta-feira. – o loiro disse para si mesmo.

- Nutty, eu queimei as rosquinhas que eu tava assando pro nosso jantar. – Clair disse desesperada.

- Roscas? Jantar? – Nutty indagou mais confuso ainda. – Que jantar mulher?

- Do seu reconhecimento pra Right Societe. – Clair sorriu de canto, orgulhosa.

- Como?

- Eu vou te apresentar pro povo Nutty. – Clair bufou.

A porta abriu-se num estrondo, assustando os dois. Zoe apareceu com o cabelo bagunçado e com expressão de pânico.

- QUEM FOI QUE QUEIMOU A ROSCA?

Katy apareceu logo atrás da amiga, lixando as unhas.

- Zoe, pensa se foi alguém desse quarto que gritou, e o grito era de mulher, só pode ser a Clair. Acho que você já sabe a resposta né!

- CLAIR! – Zoe repreendeu surpresa.

- Ah, vai dizer que nunca fez isso? – a morena retrucou com as mãos na cintura. Zoe bufou e corou imediatamente.

- Não zoa tá?

- É não zoa com a zoe. Uh gostei disso. – Katy riu consigo mesma.

- Então, no jantar de hoje... – Clair virou-se para Nutty. – Vou te apresentar pra uns colegas e amigos da região. – ela sorriu abertamente.

- Oh Clair, você pode ter esquecido, mas eu acho que você ainda ta namorando com o James sabe? – Nutty disse confuso. Clair sorriu bobamente.

- Eu sei, não é demais?

- E por que ME apresentar? Pra que eles iriam querer me conhecer?

- Pra saberem que quando precisarem de um cara gente boa e cheio de animação, é só te contatarem. – ela disse astuciosa e todos fitaram-na confusamente.

Remus apareceu no quarto um tanto confuso, parando ao lado de Zoe e fitando Clair curioso.

- Isso bate com a descrição de um bobo da corte, sabia? – Clair riu.

- Valeu ai Remuxo. – Nutty retrucou irritado. Remus riu.

- Repete ai Clair, quem janta e pra que? – Remus pediu.

- Vou fazer um jantar pra apresentar o Nutty ao povão da ilha.

Remus ficou encarando a garota por um certo tempo, uma nítida interrogação pairando sobre sua cabeça.

- Achei que você estivesse com o James...

James gritou do andar debaixo.

- O QUE TEM EU?

- Você... – Clair parou para pensar. – É bom... Uma boa pessoa. – ela sorriu. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – tenho ctz de que a Gabi concorda 66'). (N/A² (G.P.) – Oxente, e como não concordar? *-*).**

- EU SEI! – James riu maliciosamente. Todos no quarto rolaram os olhos. Sirius apareceu logo depois, com uma lata de cerveja em mãos. Ele estava com uma expressão indignada.

- Ele se acha até no banheiro, incrível.

- Falou o Narcisista. – Katy retrucou rindo. Sirius mostrou a língua.

- Mas e ai, o que eu perdi? – o moreno indagou confusamente. Clair bufou.

- Zoe, explica ai vai, senão vou ter que comprar um gravador.

_*****Depois de Explicações*****_

- Mas você não tava namorando o James? – indagou Sirius confuso. Todos bufaram irritados.

- Sirius, não enche o saco vai. – Clair retrucou.

Ouviu-se o barulho de alguém subindo as escadas e logo James apareceu na porta com uma expressão irritada.

- O que tem nosso namoro?

- Remus... – Clair pediu jogando-se na cama. – Explica.

_*****Após mais explicações*****_

- Caralho Clair, achei que EU estivesse namorando contigo. – James cruzou os braços armando um bico. Clair grunhiu e soltou um grito histérico, assustando todos.

- AH JÁ ME ENCHEU OS PACOVÁ VOCÊS TUDO! ME DEIXA IR ASSAR A MINHA ROSCA QUE EU GANHO MUITO MAIS! – e saiu exaltada. Todos encararam a garota perplexos. Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, apenas encarando a si mesmos. De repente, James gritou desesperado.

- ELA VAI O QUE?

- Clair? – Nutty chamou-a. Nenhuma resposta. O loiro fitou Zoe preocupado. – Clair? – novamente, silêncio. – CLAIR? **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – ihh, foi abduzida pelas lhamas de chapéu esfaqueadoras de pessoas e comedoras de mãos e.e OLHA O QUE VC FAZ EU DIZER GABRIELA! O_O). (N/A² (G.P.) – CAAAARL ;B).**

- HOHOEE! – Clair apareceu sorridente. Estava coberta de farinha, assim como toda a cozinha.

- Onde você estava menina? – Nutty indagou assustado.

- Comendo o Barney. – Zoe murmurou indignada.

- Seria no mínimo estranho. – Clair disse temerosa. – Mas não, eu tava tentando acender o fogão sem a varinha, sacumé né, o James ficou com ela depois de ontem a noite e... – ela parou de falar e corou.

- Então marido, o que ta achando da massa? – ela desviou de assunto. Nutty fitou-a confuso.

Ele olhou para uma coisa grande e gosmenta branca em cima da pia.

- Isso era a massa? – ele coçou a nuca.

- Claro, por quê?

- Achei que era o paninho de limpar a pia. – ele sorriu amarelo. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – pausa dramática '-.-). (N/A² (G.P.) – Ah poxa, ele tava tentando ser útil fazendo mtas coisas ao msm tempo e acabou se confundindo u_u).**

Zoe acertou com a frigideira na cabeça de Nutty e este gemeu, levando as mãos até o local do impacto. A loira grunhiu.

- SUA BESTA! FIQUEI DUAS HORAS COM FARINHA ATÉ O CU PRA QUE?

- Pra se divertir? – Clair tentou, mas Zoe fitou a prima furiosa. – Não deu. OH KATY, PRECISAMOS DE VOCÊ AQUI! – Zoe respirou normalmente e fitou a morena confusa.

- A Katy? – Zoe perguntou indignada. – Senhor, isso não vai dar certo...

- Mas ela pode amassar a massa, ela sabe fazer aquela massagem dela. – Clair sorriu.

- Massagem na... Massa? – Nutty indagou confuso.

- É uma massagem exótica que faz as coisas crescerem, segundo ela. – a morena explicou. Zoe arregalou os olhos.

- Clair, deeeixa pra lá. – a loira pediu assustada.

- Alguém me chamou? – Katy apareceu sorrindo marotamente. Zoe jogou a cabeça para trás de modo derrotado.

- Ninguém te chamou não Katy, engano seu. – Zoe sorriu amarelo.

- Mas eu ouvi vocês chamando. – Sirius apareceu.

- Katy, você pode fazer uma massagem no Edward? – Clair pediu.

Todos fitaram a garota confusamente.

- Edward, a massa. Porque ele é que nem o Edward Cullen sacam? Molenga, branquelo e caído na pia de mármore. Só que no caso do Edward do Lua Nova é caído na escada de mármore mesmo. – ela explicou e todos caíram na gargalhada. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – DUAS! ASHUSAUHHUSAHUSA'). (N/A² (G.P.) – Três! Só a Clair msm pra filosofar desse jeito KKKKK').**

- Mas então Katy, você faz a massagem? – Nutty indagou.

- Claro. Mas. Na massa? É pra ser feita em lugares que fiquem duros naturalmente. – ela sorriu obscena e todos arregalaram os olhos. James e Remus chegaram naquele momento e ficaram completamente assustados.

- KATHERINEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Zoe exclamou raivosa.

- O que? – a loira indagou confusa e depois sorriu de lado. – Espera só Zoe, você ainda vira ninfomaníaca. Espera só. – Zoe meteu um tapa na nuca da amiga, que gemeu de dor.

- Isso querida, foi um prazer. – Zoe sorriu de lado.

- Masoquista. – Katy retrucou entre dentes e Zoe riu.

- A MASSAGEM KATY! – Clair exclamou desesperada. – DEPOIS A GENTE PENSA EM COMO ARRANJAR UM CARA PRA TIRAR A VIRGINDADE DA ZOE! MAS TEMOS QUE ADIANTAR AQUI! AINDA TEMOS QUE PEGAR A MATILDA QUE VEM DO BRASIL NO AEROPORTO, E ELA VEM MAIS CEDO POR CAUSA DO HORÁRIO DE VERÃO DE LÁ! **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – Brasil-sil-sil *-*). (N/A² (G.P.) - *O*).**

- Ta legal mandona.

- Meu Deus, nós vamos mesmo presenciar uma massagem erótica na Massa-Edward? – Zoe disse indignada, sentando-se num banco e cruzando as pernas. Aquilo iria demorar.

Katy sorriu. Estava cheia de massa no rosto, além de estar suada e ofegante. Mas ela conseguira. A massa estava ENORME. Todos detinham os queixos caídos e os olhos arregalados. Nutty se retirara pouco tempo antes para vomitar, enquanto Zoe tapara os olhos com uma panela.

- Ulala. – Sirius sorriu maroto. Katy retribuiu.

- Não cabe nem no forno. – Clair murmurou assustada.

- Cabe sim, é só meter com força. – Katy piscou.

- EU VOU METER **VOCÊ** COM FORÇA NAQUELE FORNO SUA PORNOGRÁFICA! – Zoe berrou indignada.

James voltou rapidamente, com um pouco de farofa em mãos. Ele dissera que aquilo era pouco para ele e se retirara.

- O que é pra meter aonde? – indagou o moreno com a boca cheia de farofa. Esta voou para todos os lados.

- Você me cegou agora. Só enxergo farofa. – Zoe disse bufando. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – eu matava ¬¬'). (N/A² (G.P.) – Quanta violência e_e).**

- Bom, mas agora eu e minha ajudante Zoe Miller iremos preparar o resto do jantar. Retirem-se e voltaremos a nos ver daqui a pouco. – Clair anunciou com a voz forte. Todos rolaram os olhos e rindo saíram dali. – Bem prima, somos só nós duas agora. Temos MUITA coisa a fazer.

- Fudeu. – Zoe murmurou assustada.

*****Jantar*****

Clair estava parada no pé da escada, muito arrumada.

- GENTE VOCÊS ESTÃO PRONTOS? – ela berrou olhando para o pulso. O estranho, é que não havia relógio lá. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – A paranóia é tão dolorosa e.e). (N/A² (G.P) – To pronta! *-*).**

Sirius apareceu lá em cima de cueca e meias.

- Oxente, é só enfiar uma camiseta e um short. Já vai manhê! – ele disse indignado.

- ENTÃO SE APRESSEM!

Desceram alguns minutos depois, com roupas simples e aconchegantes. Mas assim que botaram os olhos em Clair, ficaram extremamente surpresos.

- Oh Clair, você vai em alguma festa? – James indagou curioso.

A morena ia responder, mas foi interrompida pela campainha. Ela abriu a porta sorridente e um povo elegante começou a entrar na casa. Todos vestidos de traje social. Zoe bufou.

- Isso porque era o POVÃO da ilha que ela disse que iria convidar né? – Zoe exclamou indignada. Clair sorriu marotamente.

Após quinze minutos, os marotos, Katy e Zoe finalmente estavam _apresentáveis, _como a própria Clair dissera. Os cinco usavam roupas formais, mas não tão exageradas quanto à de Clair.

O vestido da morena era vermelho, de seda. A saia longa chegava a tocar no chão. O modelo demarcava sua silhueta de um modo elegante, sem contar com os brincos de diamantes que ela fizera questão de usar. Tanto Katy quanto Zoe haviam concordado que o vestido já era exagerado, agora _Brincos de Diamante? _**(N/A¹ (D.A.) – amores, é a Clair, a filha do shake do petróleo, lembra? O_O). (N/A² (G.P.) – Fala ae Clair, a gente tem O poder u_u KKKK').**

O cabelo de Clair estava solto e com cachos definidos. Uma presilha brilhante prendia sua franja de lado. A maquiagem era clara, exceto pelo batom vermelho sangue destacando os lábios volumosos.

Zoe usava um vestido frente única de tecido leve, que alcançava seus joelhos. Os babados da saia eram em tons de azul diferentes, mas todos claros. As alças que circundavam seu pescoço eram grossas e com alguns detalhes bordados em azul marinho. Nos pés, sapatilhas com tiras prateadas que circundavam seus tornozelos.

O cabelo encaracolado estava solto sobre os ombros e com os cachos bastante soltos. Ela não usava maquiagem, já que quando ia se maquiar, Clair expulsou-a do quarto, dizendo que estavam demorando demais.

Katy usava um modelo tomara-que-caia preto _agarradíssimo_. O vestido demarcava desde o busto até a metade das coxas, que era onde ele parava. Clair ficara brava, mas era o único vestido de gala que Katy trouxera. Nos pés, a loira usava sandálias vermelhas de salto agulha, com tiras enfeitadas de strass.

O cabelo estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo atrás da cabeça. Usava argolas prateadas nas orelhas e maquiagem um pouco pesada, não que isso fosse novidade.

Os marotos usavam calças sociais e camisetas de botões. James estava todo de preto, com a camiseta escura abotoada até o penúltimo botão, já que estava um calor de rachar. Para a sorte de todos, Clair conseguira re-ligar o ar condicionado, portanto, a casa estava geladinha.

Remus usava uma camiseta bege, também com os últimos botões desabotoados no pescoço.

Sirius estava com a camiseta branca, mas ao contrario dos dois, deixara praticamente toda ela desabotoada, o que causara um ataque em Clair. Ela havia conseguido fazer com que os últimos botões da camiseta fossem fechados, mas do abdômen para cima, ela estava aberta. Claro que os convidados iriam ficar irritados, mas ninguém fazia a cabeça de Sirius Black. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – tenho certeza de que a Clair tava com pressa, porque senão ela teria seus jeitos de convencer o primo. Tipo, chamar a Zoe e_e SAUHSAHUUHSA').**

- Bom... Galera. – Clair chamou todos os convidados. Estavam conversando baixo entre si, em vários cantos da ENORME sala de estar e jantar de Clair. Todos seguravam taças de champanhe nas mãos. Estes ergueram os olhos tediosamente, como se fosse um sacrifício estar ali. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – só porque ta cheio de dinheiro na cueca fica com cara de antipático, ahh FSF ¬¬'). (N/A² (G.P.) – Né? Eles tem que aprender a ser igual a Clair u_u).**

- O convidado principal vai chegar daqui a pouco, então quero todo mundo animado. – várias pessoas assentiram, enquanto outras suspiravam. – Vou servir logo o jantar. – ela continuou sorrindo, e nem ligou quando tropeçou no próprio vestido e quase foi para o chão. Foi sorte James ter segurado a namorada a tempo. Ele acompanhou-a até a cozinha.

- Clair. – James disse, encostando-se à bancada com os braços cruzados, enquanto a morena checava tudo.

- Fala Jimmy, to ouvindo. Porque você sabe, eu tenho que terminar essas begueças aqui pra todo mundo antes do Nutty chegar.

- Por que você convidou todas as pessoas? – ele indagou confuso. Clair virou-se para ele igualmente confusa.

- Porque são amigos do meu pai, e eu achei que iam gostar de ser amigos de mim. – ela sorriu.

- Mas eles não estão com cara de quem está aqui de boa vontade. – James comentou.

- Ah James, alguns vieram a pedido do meu pai. Eu só quero que o Nutty seja conhecido por todo mundo. – Clair explicou. – Eles são boas pessoas, e tenho certeza de que vão amar o Nutty.

- Mas e se eles odiarem tudo isso? Você sabe, os marotos e as travessas adoram essas coisas, mas eles têm cara de quem come carne crua só pra dizer que é chique.

- Eles não são assim James.

- Como você sabe amor? Viu a cara deles? Não quero que você fique triste por eles acabarem estragando essa noite. – James disse carinhosamente. Clair bufou.

- Eles não vão estragar a noite James. Não se preocupe. E eu não ficaria triste.

James ia dizer alguma coisa a mais, mas Zoe entrou na cozinha chamando por Clair.

- O Nutty chegou, Robert ta chamando você pra acompanhar ele pra dentro. – Clair assentiu sorrindo de orelha a orelha e saltitou para fora da cozinha. Zoe e James se encararam pensativos. – Ta pensando a mesma coisa que eu?

- Se você ta pensando que isso tudo vai acabar numa **grande **confusão, tamo junto colega. – James disse e a loira assentiu.

- Eu tava pensando a mesma coisa, mas eu acho que a grande confusão vai ser antes do fim da festa. – ela riu levemente.

- Vamos agir com cautela agente Zoe. – James imitou a voz de um agente secreto. Zoe riu.

- Sim senhor sargento. Tudo pra fazer a Clair se dar bem como a anfitriã dessa festa.

- Bem, agora que o Nutty vou devidamente apresentado a todos vocês... – Clair estava junto do amigo, que vestia um smoking pra lá de chique. Muitas pessoas pareciam extremamente entediadas, mas fingiam sorrir. – Vamos jantar. Eu quero agradecer ao senhor Rabeau pela carne que mandou pra gente. Lá onde ele mora, Eslováquia eu acho – ela fez uma cara confusa. – Eles comem muito dessa carne, pelo que ele me disse. Bem, vamos à festança!

Todos se sentaram na enorme mesa de jantar que Clair ampliara com magia. A morena havia feito um jantar enorme. Saladas de diversas cores enfeitavam a mesa, além das diversas carnes assadas, contando com um pernil e um animal que ela recebera do senhor da Eslováquia, que ela julgara ser uma vaca. Todos se serviam gloriosamente, já que estava tudo muito bem cozinhado.

- Clair, você fez tudo direitinho né? – Zoe indagou fitando a prima, que se sentava à sua frente. – Desligou tudo na hora que eu falei?

- Zoe, irmã, fica sussa. Ta tudo na santa paz. – a morena piscou marotamente, enquanto engolia um grande pedaço da carne desconhecida, que lembrava uma vaca. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – Isso ta tenso, nem imagino o que vai acontecer quando eles descobrirem que animal é e_e SAUHSAHUSA).**

- Ah gente, eu queria MUITO contar uma história, será que eu posso? – Clair indagou sorridente. Zoe levou a mão à testa. Todos assentiram confusos e a morena levantou-se, segurando a taça como se fosse fazer um brinde. – Bom, como todos sabem, hoje é véspera de noite de lua crescente. E é hoje, senhoras e senhores, que eu lhes conto a lenda do Lhamosomem. – Nutty aplaudiu alegre, enquanto a morena sorria.

Marotos e travessas entreolharam-se extremamente confusos. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – comecem a rezar leitoras queridas e_e). (N/A² (G.P.) – eeeba *oo*).**

**Flash Back****: **

- _Era uma vez..._ – _Começou com uma voz misteriosa_ -... _Um criador de lhamas, que vivia nos Andes, com sua mulher e seus três filhos: Jack, John e Jussara_.

**Três crianças morenas vestindo roupas coloridas e compridas brincavam num chão todo gramado e florido, sorrindo abertamente. **

- _Num belo dia. Jussara estava brincando com uma das lhamas de criação, Albert, quando essa, insolente, cuspiu em sua cara_. - Pausa dramática.

**A garotinha tentava montar na lhama, que ruminava quieta, até que esta bufou. E virou-se indignada para a garota, que sorridente, não identificou esse gesto como ameaçador. No momento seguinte, o cuspe cheio de grama voou em seu rosto sorridente.**

- _Então, a pequena Jussara foi correndo contar para o pai, que ficou fuuuuuuriosão. O pai, Julian, como forma de castigo, decidiu trancafiar a lhama Albert na torre mais alta do morro mais alto, no quarto mais alto_. - Mais uma pausa dramática, em que a garota adquiria aos poucos, uma expressão de quem conta história de terror.

**A lhama observava tudo de longe, olhando pela única janela do quarto mais alto da torre mais alta, ruminando sem ter o que ruminar. Ela parecia bastante triste.**

_- A lhama, ficou ali durante horas, dias, semanas, meses, anos... – _com uma cara de dúvida, e começou a contar baixinho utilizando os dedos_ - Pera... Foram só até meses. Isso, meses. - _Adquiriu de novo a expressão misteriosa_ - Sem comer, beber, ou até mesmo fazer as necessidades matinais._

_**Risca o disco. **_

Remus ergueu a mão e Clair apontou para ele.

- Mas porque o Albert não fazia as necessidades matinais?

Clair deu de ombros, como se a resposta fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Porque as lhamas são higiênicas e não defecam onde comem, acho eu.

- Mas ela não estava sem comer? – James indagou confusamente.

- É, mas as lhamas são seres muito esperançosos, ela tinha a esperança de que o Julian fosse trazer alguma coisa pra ela comer. Então, tudo tinha que estar limpo e sem fezes. – Clair declarou decidida.

- Meu Deus. – Zoe murmurou, dando um tapa em sua própria testa.

- Kran... Continue Clair. – Nutty pediu sonhador. Ela parou um momento, e sua voz voltou a ser misteriosa.

**Volta o Flash Back****:**

_- Então, num belo dia, houve uma terrível tempestade à noite. Quero dizer, numa noite de terrível tempestade. É, é isso. Numa noite de terrível tempestade, um raio atingiu a torre, fazendo-a desmoronar. Tudo caiu em cima do pobre Albert e somente sua pata dianteira ficou aparente entre os escombros. _

**A lhama estava inconsciente debaixo dos escombros, sua linda patinha sendo mostrada para todos que quisessem ver, mesmo não havendo ninguém ali. **

_- Então, sua pata se mexeu, indicando que ela estava viva! Sim, senhoras e senhores, ela estava VIVA! _

**Albert continuava debaixo dos escombros, pobre Albert.**

_- EU DISSE VIVA!_

**A lhama mexeu a pata, fazendo todos os espectadores gritarem de susto.**

_- Então, ela foi à procura de Julian, sedenta por vingança e ódio, muito ódio! _– Clair riu macabramente. _– E muita FOME! Mas o ultimo item não vem ao caso agora. Bem, continuando... Ela foi atrás do Julian, entrou na casa e no seu quarto e ficou aguardando ao lado da sua cama, vendo-o dormir._

**A lhama encarava tudo sedenta de ódio, como se até mesmo um travesseiro pudesse lhe dar tanta raiva. Depois de parar ao lado de Julian, aguardou. Iria ter sua vingança.**

_- Logo de manhã, quando Julian acordou, viu a lhama ali, tomada por uma expressão de ÓDIO e repulsa. Então, ele gritou! E gritou! E gritou MAIS UMA VEZ! Daí, a lhama... – _Clair ficou histérica de repente, assustando a todos. – _NUM MOVIMENTO ÁGIL E CERTEIRO, CUSPIU NA BOCA DE JULIAN, QUE GRITOU COMO UMA MULHERZINHA APAVORADA! ENTÃO, ENTÃÃÃO, ELE COMEÇOU A SE ENGASGAR E SEUS OLHOS REVIRARAM. SEU NARIZ SE ALONGOU E SUAS ORELHAS FICARAM MAIORES E SEU PESCOÇO SE ESTICOU!_

**O homem gritava desesperado, enquanto a lhama ria. Sim, a lhama RIA. Ele caiu de quatro no chão, mas quando tentou se levantar, era tarde, pois não conseguia mais. Ele havia se transformado...**

_- ELE VIROU UMA LHAMA! Sim, senhoras e senhores, uma lhama._

**Pausa do flash back****.**

- Ele virou uma... LHAMA? – Katy perguntou incrédula.

- É, todo mundo sabe que quando uma lhama cospe na boca de um humano entre 15 e 50 anos, ele vira uma lhamosomem. – Nutty explicou por Clair, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Essa eu realmente não sabia. – Remus comentou assustado.

- Então não tem mulheres lhamosomens? – indagou Zoe.

- Tem, mas as lhamas gostam mais de homens. Porque eles são porcos como elas, então preferem que seus seguidores sejam homens, pra preservar o costume da espécie. – Clair explicou sorridente e Nutty riu.

- Mas, Clair, você não disse que as lhamas eram higiênicas? – Robert indagou indignado.

- Disse, mas isso não quer dizer que não sejam porcas. Elas sempre deixam meias jogadas no pasto e a tampa da privada levantada. Elas são higiênicas quando se trata de comida. – Clair disse. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – eu não sei se eu me mato, ou se eu me mato depois dessa ASHUSHUASHAU). (N/A² (G.P.) – Mas é a mais pura vdd Aluada u_u).**

- Meu Deus, Clair, você não é um humano! Você é um personagem excêntrico de alguma história! – Zoe exclamou.

- Pode ser. – Clair riu. – Continuando. O Albert vira uma lhama e...

- Não era Julian? – Robert indagou.

- Isso! – Clair sorriu.

**Volta final do Flash Back****:**

_- O Julian. Então, Albert dá um grito e diz em sotaque caipira e alegre. "AGORA, Ó SINHOR, É UM LHAMOSOMI. PARABÉNS! VENHA SEGUÍR SEITA SECRÉTA, E ESSPALHARR A RELIGIÃUM!" _

**A lhama Albert sorria abertamente, expondo os dentes amarelados. A lhama Julian assentiu plenamente ao convite.**

_- Então, Julian, feliz e saltitante, deixou para trás a família e a fazenda de lhamas, espalhando a seita para todos alcançar. Fim. _

**Fim do Flash Back****!**

Clair pensou por alguns instantes, um sorriso mágico nos lábios. - Um dia também farei parte dessa seita, já entrevistei 483 lhamas desde que soube da lenda sabe, pra saber se elas eram da seita e podiam me fazer uma lhamosomem. Um dia chego lá.

Todos estavam de olhos arregalados. Alguns convidados haviam se retirado para vomitar, enquanto outros desmaiaram no próprio prato. Clair fitou-os confusamente.

- Que foi? Nem tinha sangue pra vocês desmaiarem oxente.

- Clair, xá pra lá viu. – Katy deu de ombros, tentando voltar ao seu estado normal. Depois daquela história a loira e todos os outros teriam pesadelos com lhamas.

- Ai povinho mais marica. Ta, então pelo jeito vai todo mundo embora né?

- Clair querida. – uma das convidadas, uma francesa velha e enrugada, virou-se para ela, lá do fim da mesa. Clair levantou-se novamente para ouvir melhor. – Fiquei lisonjeada pelo convite e esta história foi... Digamos, bastante perturbadora. Mas este jantar estava magnífico. – Clair sorriu docemente. – E devo acrescentar que o cervo que o senhor Rabeau caçou está esplendido. Que tempero a senhorita usou?

- Cervo? – a morena indagou confusa. James, a sua frente, estava pálido. Zoe olhava para o maroto, que estava ao seu lado, completamente assustada, assim como Remus e Sirius.

- Sim Clair querida. Cervo. É um animal ótimo para esse tipo de jantar e...

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPA. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPA. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPA! – James exclamou furiosamente. Ele ergueu-se da cadeira para fitar o velho.

- COMO ASSIM CERVO? – Clair indagou indignada. – EU. COMI. UM. CERVO. AAH EU SOU UMA ASSASSINA!

- Calma Clair, calma. – Zoe abraçou a prima, fitando os convidados furiosamente. – PODIAM TER AVISADO!

- Qual o problema em comer cervos?

- Problema? – James indagou rindo macabramente. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – momento Coringa on e.e). **– Problema nenhum. Mas sabe, vou te dizer uma coisa. Assim como a lhama da história da Clair, UM DIA, os cervos VÃO se vingar. E sabe quem será o líder deles? Não, não o Osama. Nem Pico Damas, mas sim eu, JAMES POTTER! O SENHOR DOS CERVOS, E QUEREM SABER MAIS, VÃO RAPANDO FORA DESSA CASA, SEUS ASSASSINOS DE SANGUE FRIO!

- ISSO MESMO JAMES! Meu pai vai saber disso, seus insolentes à natureza. MATANDO CERVOS. COMO ASSIM? ELES SÃO CRIATURAS DOCEIS E CHIFRUDAS QUE TODO MUNDO TINHA QUE AMAR, ASSIM COMO AS LHAMAS! – Clair exclamou furiosa, erguendo uma cadeira em mãos e jogando na direção de uma convidada, esta se esquivando por pouco. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – la incrível Hulk O_O). (N/A² (G.P.) – ISSO AE CLAIR, MOSTRA PRA ELES QUE VC TEM O PODER! Muahaha....).**

- QUERO TODOS PRA FORA DESSA CASA. PRECISAMOS FAZER UM RITUAL DE PURIFICAÇÃO POR CONTA DE TERMOS COMIDO ESSE POBRE ANIMALZINHO QUE ERA MEU IRMÃO. – James berrou jogando um velho de cadeiras de roda porta afora. – ANDEM, VÃO EMBORA!

Menos de um segundo depois, a casa estava vazia, a não ser pelos marotos, pelas travessas e pelo trio maravilha. Zoe, Sirius, Victória e Katy abraçavam-se assustados, enquanto Remus e Robert tentavam acalmar Clair, que estava mais vermelha que o próprio vestido.

- Clair, olha aqui, ta tudo bem ta legal? Fica calma. Respira. Você vai se vingar deles que nem o Albert, mas você tem que manter a calma. – Remus dizia.

- Que nada Clair, se quiser eu te dou uma espingarda pra sair matando todos eles. – James murmurou entre dentes, fitando a porta furioso. Clair bufou.

- Espingarda no cu deles, só se for.

- Ih, ela falou palavrão. – Robert murmurou assustado.

- Qual o problema? – Victória indagou ainda assustada.

- A Clair nunca fala palavrão. – Clair falou sobre si mesma na terceira pessoa. – A não ser que a Clair fique MUITO brava.

- Calminha ta xuxu, eu sei que é duro, mas a gente se vinga deles um dia. – Nutty disse sorrindo sonhador. – Com ajuda do Albert e de seus seguidores.

- Isso mesmo. – JAMES assentiu.

- Eu vou dormir. – Zoe anunciou. – Amanhã a gente limpa essa bagunça.

- Ta beleza Zozo, eu concordo, acho que todos temos que dormir. – Clair assentiu. – E sonhem com o Albert, pra que ele dê forças a todos nós para essa luta contra os matadores de cervos.

Todos riram levemente. Aquele realmente fora um jantar marcante. Ninguém NUNCA esqueceria daquilo. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – eu vou sonhar com lhamas hoje, to até vendo e_e).**

_Continua..._

**N/A¹: AEEEEE PESSOAS LEGAIS E AMADAS *-* TUDO BÃO? Espero que sim ;B Olha, MILHÕES de desculpas pela extremamente demorada demora e_e mas é que nossa vida ta corrida, eu mal tenho tempo de escrever, pq quem ta no Ensino Médio sabe o que é ESTAR no Ensino Médio. É assassinante, believe in me. **

**Bueno, esse capitulo foi bem doidão neh? *-* Mas quando que nossos capítulos não são doidões? SAHUSAHUSAUH' E ai, curtiram? Odiaram? Tiveram vontade de virar lhamosomens pra poder transformar a gente em lhama? SAHUSAHUHUSAHUSA' Comentem ;B**

**Espero não demorar tanto com o próximo, provavelmente, vai vir drama pra frente O_o ASHUHUSAUHSAUHAS' Mas calma, nada que a Clair não possa resolver u.u**

**Beijokas**

**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley Winchester Black Salvatore *-***

**N/A²: Oeee pessoas *o* Sim, demoramos DEMAAAAIS e_e Sim, como a Aluada disse, o ensino médio é "assassinante" KKKKK' Mas pedimos desculpas por tamanha demora. A fanfic ta um pouco parada por causa da nossa inspiração e tals, ai fica difícil de escrever entendem? Mas vamos retomar logo, dont worry ;D**

**Fala ae esse capítulo foi digno de Oscar. A Clair é um gênio com a história dela do lhamosomem (que pelo que a Aluada me contou, virou até redação dela pra escola KKKKK') *--* Clair salva vidas (aleluia irmão!) E um dia ela ainda se juntará aos lhamosomens u_u AUHSHUASUHSA'**

**Tomara que vocês nos perdoem e_e KKKK'**

**Beijokas douradas e glamurosas ;B**

**Gabi Pontas ;P**


	16. Enfim a Verdade

**Respondendo às reviews (Dêh Aluada): **

**Gaby: **Você ficou com ciúmes da Clair? SAUHSAHUUHSAUHSA' Jura, nossa, que coisa o_o não nos culpe, o James é um ser apaixonante, que o diga a Gabi u_u Obrigada por desculpar a demora, mas sabe, a vida ta complicada O.O Prometemos não demorar tanto da próxima vz e.e SAUHUAHSUHSA'

Beijokas!

**Lih Teles: **Se você sonhar com lhamas, eu rezo pela sua alma, porque acredite, eu SONHEI com lhamas depois de ter escrito essa coisa o_O HUASHUASUHSAUH' é compreensível... Obrigada por perdoar nossa demora, e sim, o EM é assassinante e muito mortal, mas pra nossa sorte, as férias estão ai! (Dança da vitória) ASHUHUSAUHSAUHAS'

Beijokas!

**Maluh: **Olha colega, sua review ta um pouco complicada de decifrar o_o e como Patrick Jane não está aqui no momento (6) eu não sei se vou conseguir responder completamente ela O.o ASHSAHUSAUHAS' Só entendi que você está apaixonada, e fico feliz por isso! =D

Beijokas!

**Jess: **Eu disse que a gente não passava desse fim de semana sem postar (y ASHUSAHUASUHUHAS' A história do lhamosomem virou até redação minha colega, pra você ver o.o ASUHUHSAHUASUHAS' Sim, coitado do homem com cadeira de rodas, acho que ele até voltou a andar depois daquela e_e E o povo reclama da Zoe O.O ASHUSAUHSAUHASUH' Beijokas sócia, até o próximo capitulo!

**Bebel: **Olha, pra quem tava com preguiça de fazer o login, até que você escreveu bastante em? o_o A Clair tem um pouco de retardadisse né colega, vamos ser sinceras o_o mas pelo menos ela tem saúde, como diria minha amiga (y ASHUHSAUHUASHUAS'

O povo mijou foi de medo quando a Clair viu o cervo, né não colega? ASUASUHUHSAHUAS' a menina baixou a Zoe + o Rambo + o Osama de TPM que foi uma coisa linda e_e UHSAHUSAUHUHAS'

Sim, colégios separados há dois anos mais ou menos *a Gabi me perguntou no MSN, santa falta de matemática não Pontas? Zueira HUSAUHASHU'* É, Sad But True, vida triste não? Mas ta beleza, a gente continua firme e forte :D

Você pediu drama, VOCÊ TEM DRAMA COLEGA! =D atendemos todas as nossas leitoras, pra você ver ;] Tem drama DEMAIS nesse capitulo, pode apostar (y ASUHSAHUSAHUASUH' Mas o que é da vida sem o drama? É a mesma coisa que Romeu sem Julieta u_u Ta, chega de filosofar denise -.-'

É NÓIS NO THE MENTALIST BABY. Jane (baba-o-rio-Nilo-e-o-Amazonas) Série foda, fala ae, não vivo sem, que nem Supernatural (y

O Salvatore é de DAMON baby, FALA SÉRIO, AQUILO NÃO É HOMEM, é um deus grego descido à Terra (baba os rios de novo)... Aii esse mundo de homens lindos ainda me mata (66' Nada de Stefan, Stefan é da pra chata da Elena u.u ASUHSUAUHASUHAS'

Nojinho da massagem da Katy é pouco, você é generosa titia. É NOJÃO MESMO! Não quero nem ver ela e o Sirius o_o EEEI, eu não tenho dotes pra escrever pornografia! (rindo). Eu sou uma pessoa sensível pra escrever NC's, agora quando for Sirius e Katy vai ser outra coisa. Mommy, help me or I go for hell O-O ASHUASUHUHASUHSA'

INJUSTIÇA COM O KAKÁ, VAMOS PEGAR AQUELE JUIZ VIADO E ENFIAR NO ANUS DO OSAMA! FILHO DE UMA PEIGA, espera só eu encontrar com ele, vou dar uma de Red John e picota-lo em pedaçinhos (6)' Eu também gosto do Robinho, ele ser mara ;B Mas sou mais Kaká, se é que me entende (A) ASUHASUHAUHSUHAS'

Show do Mcfly? A Gabi vai colega, mas eu não sei não viiu e_e Já tenho a convenção do Supernatural pra ir ano que vem (y Quem sabe né? UASUHSAUHSAUHSAUH'

Beijokas xuxu!

**Procura-se: **Lily. Cadê você menina? O_O

Beijões a TODAS que tem acompanhado a fic, podem apostar e saibam que TUUUUDO ISSO (a lá Jay de Eu, a patroa e as crianças) é pra vocês =D. Boa leitura!

**Respondendo às reviews (Gabi Pontas): **

**Gaby: **Apaixonada de vdd? O_O espero não ter sido nós as causadoras disso, se for, desculpa viu? UASHUAHSUA e mto obrigada por perdoar nossa demora É q a coisa ta feia de vdd aqui e_e Kkkkk

Bjoookas!

**Lih Teles: **AUSHAUSHAU Se vc for sonhar com lhamas, conseguimos completar nossa missão *o* Como eu amo lhamas *-* mas acho q isso vc já percebeu né xD Mto obrigado tbm por perdoar a gente viu? *-*

Bjõesss

**Maluh Weasley H. Volturi Snape****:** Maluca, se eu tivesse entendido alguma coisa, poderia até comentar, mas ta realmente difícil O_O Vou ligar pro meu especialista em Hieróglifos, pera aeee!

UASHAUSHUA Bjões viu?

**Jess: **AUSHAHS Mto obrigada por apoiar nossas equisitices com lhamas e_e UAHSUASHU Realmente, James e Clair são calmos, mas qndo o bicho pega, é melhor fugir xD É, a Clair é inegavelmente eu xP

Bjão viu Jess? Mto obrigada por estar cm a gente desde o começo *o*

**Plimaaa:** Vai pro Guiness em? Tamanho recorde em tamanho! ISSO pq vc tava com preguiça! UAHSUASH Mas Kran, respondendo: Sim, a Clair tem um LEVE RETARDO MENTAL DO BEM, mas msmo assim a gente gosta dela né? xD

Acho até q ela estava começando uma ceita de canibalismo, julgando q o prato da noite era um CERVO. e_e MEDO, sim. Kkk

Pois é, a gente ta estudando em colégios separados faz, hmm... *fazendo as contas, ou melhor, perguntando pra Aluada pq é mais fácil xD* Dois anos, segundo a Deh xD Sad but true, como diria o James H. da Metallica *-*

E atendendo a pedidos, sim, esse cap é de DRAAAMA, com playlist do Bon Jovi *o* Já q vc é uma emo-clássica depressiva que adora drama (digo, os emos tristes, os primeiros, antes dos coloridos ['-.-]) aproveite!

Agora são sete e quarenta e sete da noite, estou ouvindo "Misunderstood" do BoM (sim, BOM) Jovi *baba* e escrevendo pra vcs *o* (já q vc perguntou, to respondendo né xD)

Não sei se vc perguntou pra mim, mas eu sou MTO mais Damon ^^~ Kkk Mais sexy!

Realmente, nojo e MEDO da massagem da Katy, mas pelo menos funciona xD E logo mais, tem mto Katy e Sirius, tirem as crianças da frente do PC! O_O

Put* injustiça cm o Kaká em? PQP Mano '-.- Tbm aquele maldito juiz nunca mais vai apitar um jogo nem no bairro dele depois dessa! RAIVA* Kkkk Eu tbm gosto do Robinho :B Kkkk

Uhuuu! Isso ae plima, é nóis no shoe do McFly *o* Mas eu só vou cm vc se vc for comigo no do Bon Jovi e dos Scorpions, topa? *o* Ahhh nem qro flar dos Scorpions mano, show de despedida, vou MORRER DE DEPRESSÃO D:

Mas enfim, mto obrigada Plima, Bjoookas pra vc!

**Todas: **Do fundo do meu coração, valeu viu gente? É por vcs q a gente move essa budega aqui, vcs são demais *-* N tenho oq flar, viraram amigas, valeu por tdo! Cnte com a gente pra oq quiserem

**Capítulo 14 – Enfim a verdade.**

Zoe estava sentada na varanda da casa, lendo um livro e rindo vez ou outra graças a Clair, que brincava com Nutty e James logo mais na praia. James havia sido derrubado várias vezes e agora reclamava de ter areia em lugares que ela não deveria estar. Clair apenas ria da situação, enquanto Nutty arranjava outro jeito de jogar mais areia nele, para irritá-lo provavelmente.

Sirius e Katy ainda dormiam, isso porque já passavam das duas. Alegaram terem ficado cansados daquele jantar e aproveitavam para tirar um ronco a mais. Zoe estranhou apenas não ter encontrado com Remus. Ele saíra logo cedo, mas ninguém sabia pra onde. A resposta, porém, chegou antes do que o necessário.

Ele vinha pela calçada com Susan, abraçando-a de maneira bastante intima, a morena sorria convencida. Zoe viu James e Clair erguendo-se da areia e vindo em sua direção, James olhando para o casal indignado. A loira parou na escada da varanda e assim que Remus parou ali com Susan, ela exclamou.

- O que significa isso?

- Nada querida. Só estava acompanhando o Remus numa caminhada. – Susan retrucou sorridente.

- Não perguntei pra você. – Zoe voltou-se para ela raivosa. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – TOUCH DOWN SENHORAS E SENHORES, ESSE FOI BONITO!). (N/A² (G.P.) – Ok, mata rapidamente, sofre menos e.e)**

- Ela veio caminhar comigo Zoe. – Remus rolou os olhos.

- Ah, então você pode ficar saindo por aí com essa garota, e eu não posso com o Jack, em Lupin? – Zoe exclamou irritada. – Espero que vocês sejam bem felizes. – ela virou-se e entrou na casa, batendo a porta com toda a força. James e Clair viraram-se para Remus com os braços cruzados. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – ihh, olha lá, o Remus e o James trocaram de lugares o_o). (N/A² (G.P.) - Ihhh sinixxtro mermão, tipo sexta feira muito loka aiii e_e)**

- Susan, a gente se fala mais tarde. – Remus despediu-se rapidamente da garota, seguindo para dentro com James, Clair e Nutty em seu encalço. Ao passar pela porta, quase levou um soco de Zoe. Ela estava parada furiosa, provavelmente aguardando sua chegada.

- Sabe o que eu acho mais hipócrita da sua parte? – ela exclamou irritada. – Você ter dito durante tanto tempo para mim que me amava e queria ficar comigo, para depois me largar do nada e agora estar com a SUSAN! PORRA REMUS, O QUE EU TE FIZ?

- Nada Zoe. Agora com licença que... – ele tentou passar, mas a loira barrou-o.

- Não. Tem que ter um motivo. Eu não te amei o suficiente? É isso? Ou você não gosta de loiras? Me diz o motivo!

- Não é com você. – ele retrucou entre dentes, tentando novamente passar pela loira. Ela parou a sua frente novamente, seus olhos lacrimejando.

- Se não é comigo, o que é então? Você mentiu aquele tempo todo? O seu grande amor por mim foi apenas farsa, porque afinal de contas você é como Sirius e James... Um maroto. Que adora ficar com milhares de garotas para se gabar depois. Foi isso comigo também? E agora Susan é a próxima da lista? – ela indagou irritada pelo silencio do loiro. – Olha pra mim Lupin!

- Não é isso Zoe. – ele tentou manter a calma. Katy e Sirius já desciam as escadas sonolentos, porém assustados pela gritaria da loira. Claro que era normal, mas naquele dia, ela não estava furiosa por uma coisa boba. Era um motivo que a deixava extremamente raivosa. Se havia uma coisa que ela odiava, era que escondessem algo dela. E Zoe sentia que Remus o fazia.

- Não acredito em você. E quer saber o que mais? Se você pode sair com a Susan, por que eu não posso ficar com o Jack? Ele é muito mais homem que você! Ele assume seus sentimentos por mim. Faria tudo para me ter com ele e deixou isso claro milhares de vezes! Ele tem muito mais consideração por mim do que você Lupin, e sabe por quê? POR QUE ELE ME AMA, AO CONTRARIO DE VOCÊ! Mentiu pra mim, porque se me amasse, não esconderia o que está tentando esconder. Seja lá o que for, já teria me contado, porque quem ama confia. Mas com certeza você vai contar seu segredinho logo para a Susan, afinal de contas, vocês estão tão juntos que esse probleminha seu não vai ter vez com ela, ao contrario de mim, que...

- EU SOU UM LOBISOMEM ZOE! – ele gritou de repente. Zoe calou-se imediatamente, assim como os outros. Os marotos simplesmente não sabiam o que fazer, portanto, ficaram estacados, com os olhos saltando das órbitas. Clair desviou seu olhar de Katy, que deixara seu queixo cair completamente, para Zoe. Ela estava dura, nem ao menos piscava. Seus olhos fixos nos de Remus, que desviara os olhos envergonhado para o chão. **(N/A² (G.P.) – Isso ae Remuxo, entrando pro programa Ficha Limpa do governo também, já pode se candidatar a presidente, parceiro *o*)**

- Você... Como... – Zoe murmurou roucamente, sua ficha caindo lentamente. Tudo fazia sentido agora. O acidente estranho que tivera, Remus ter terminado de forma tão repentina. Os flashs daquela noite voltaram lentamente. A corça que sabia que Clair se transformava, o enorme cão negro, e o lobo medonho. Não era um simples lobo afinal... **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – aleluia colega o.o). (N/A² (G.P.) – Olha q sexy, ela teve uma subta compreensão de tudo que nem o Sherlock veio *¬*)**

- Remus, por que... Não me contou antes? – ela indagou chorosa, tentando fazer com que ele a olhasse nos olhos. O loiro, porém, não disse nada. Ergueu o olhar e a garota engoliu em seco. Os olhos do maroto brilhavam graças a algumas lagrimas que ele prendia.

- Porque eu não quero que todos saibam que eu sou um monstro. – ele disse em tom frio. Dando as costas à loira e as outros, saiu da casa em passos rápidos. O único som naquele momento foi o da porta ao fechar-se.

Zoe não encarou ninguém. Seus olhos começaram a encher-se de lagrimas e transbordaram. Katy e Clair encaminharam-se à ela, mas não foram rápidas o suficiente. Zoe correu escada acima, batendo a porta do quarto com força. Clair gemeu de tristeza, deixando-se escorregar em uma poltrona ao seu lado. Sirius e James entreolharam-se surpresos, e também tristes.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? – Sirius e Katy indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

- A Zoe viu o Remus com a Susan. Deu um ataque e o resto vocês já sabem. – Clair murmurou tristemente. – James... – ela virou-se assustada. – Hoje não é o primeiro dia de lua cheia?

- Deve ser por isso que a Zoe estava tão estressada. Ela fica de lua nesses tempos.

- Acho que dizemos o mesmo do Remus. – Sirius concordou. – E para onde ele foi afinal de contas?

- A toca. – Clair murmurou para si mesma. – Aquela que meu pai mandou construir pra abrigar ele nas noites de lua cheia. Com certeza ele foi pra lá. É sossegado, afastado e bem solitário. Conhecendo o Remus como eu conheço, ele esta querendo esse clima agora mesmo.

- Mas conhecendo a Zoe como a gente conhece. – Katy virou-se para a morena.

- Ela ta fugindo, mas quer um ombro amigo. – Clair assentiu.

- Vamos encontrar o Remus. – James murmurou. Um trovão soou forte ao fundo. O moreno bufou. – E vamos pegar um baita resfriado. – Clair riu levemente. – Nos vemos depois. – a morena assentiu. Ela e Katy seguiram escada acima até o quarto de Zoe. Como sabiam, ela não trancara a porta.

Estava tudo escuro lá dentro. A loira estava deitada de bruços na cama, com um travesseiro debaixo do rosto. Ela fitava algo avoada à sua frente, com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Clair e Katy fecharam a porta e sentaram de cada lado da amiga. Esta não desviou o olhar para elas. Estava tão distraída que elas nem ao menos sabiam o que fazer.

- Zoe, eu sei que é difícil de aceitar, mas...

- Por quê? – ela indagou tristemente.

- Eu sei. O Remus não merecia. – Clair murmurou acariciando as madeixas cacheadas da amiga. – Mas entenda, ele não pode ser castigado por isso, afinal de contas, ele não escolheu essa vida e...

- Por que ele não me contou? – Zoe ergueu-se lentamente, sentando-se em frente as duas. Katy e Clair entreolharam-se surpresas. – Ele não confiava em mim? Confiou em você, se ele me amava, por que não confiar?

- Ele tinha medo que você não aceitasse. Você... Não está chorando porque ele é um lobisomem? – Clair indagou mais confusa ainda.

- Não! – Zoe exclamou indignada. – Você acha que eu ligaria para uma coisa dessas? Eu amo aquele cara, ser um lobisomem não muda o que ele é por dentro. **(N/A¹ (D.A.) – Assim que se fala garota! *-*).**

- Meu Deus, estou confusa. – Clair murmurou. – Achei que você estivesse chorando pelo fato de ele ter mentido para você. De não ter contado que era um lobisomem.

- Foi ele quem quase me atacou aquele dia não foi? – ela indagou. – Não cai nem nada, foi por causa dele. Vocês me salvaram não é?

- Sim. – Clair murmurou envergonhada. – Eu me distrai naquele dia. Fiquei me culpando por muito tempo depois. Se não fosse o Sirius, eu não teria conseguido te salvar. – sua cara ficou triste.

- Teria sido melhor do que passar por aquela tristeza de me separar do Remus. – Zoe murmurou tristemente.

- Tentamos convence-lo de que não precisava terminar com você. Mas o Remus te ama demais Zoe, ficou todos aqueles dias em que você estava desacordada preocupado. James e Sirius disseram que quando ele se transformava, o lobo ficava transtornado, andando por todos os lados. Você o deixou tão preocupado que até o lado lupino foi afetado. – Clair explicou. Zoe fitou-a assustada.

- Fui tão egoísta. – Zoe murmurou arrependida. – Gritei e disse coisas que eu não imaginava. Hoje mesmo. Não devia ter aberto a boca.

- Mas se você não tivesse aberto a boca não teria descoberto a verdade. – Katy argumentou. – Nem eu. – Zoe e Clair riram levemente da cara de confusão de Katy.

- Ele deve estar furioso comigo. – Zoe murmurou temerosa. Seus olhos lacrimejaram novamente. – Ele não vai me perdoar por ter dito tudo aquilo. E ainda por cima por ter feito ele revelar que era um lobisomem. Remus deve estar muito magoado. Fui tão fria. Se eu imaginasse que...

- Não Zoe. Não pode se culpar. – Clair argumentou, abraçando a prima. – Remus e você passaram por momentos muito difíceis. Ele estava com tanto ciúmes de você e Jack que tentou retribuir, fazendo você ficar com ciúme da Susan. Tenho certeza de que ele não imaginava que a situação fosse chegar a esse ponto. E ele te ama tanto sua boba, como não perdoar você?

- Eu não me perdoaria. – Zoe murmurou entre lágrimas.

- Mas você vai... E ele também. – Clair sorriu levemente. – Hoje é lua cheia. Porque não vai visitá-lo após a transformação, amanhã de manhã? Dê um tempo para ele se acalmar. Remus só precisa esfriar a cabeça. Ele fica temperamental demais nos dias de lua cheia. – Clair explicou pacientemente.

- Você vai com ele na transformação? – Zoe arrepiou-se ao murmurar.

- Sim. E seria eu a tratar dos possíveis ferimentos que ele teria. – Clair sorriu levemente de lado. – Mas eu sei que tenho uma prima ótima em enfermagem e que quer ser curandeira ainda por cima. – Zoe arregalou os olhos.

- Mas Clair...

- Você vai apenas conversar. Vocês se amam Zoe, não é justo ficarem separados. – Katy assentiu. Clair virou-se para a loira. – Você pode ficar hoje a noite com a Zoe não pode? – a loira assentiu sorrindo levemente. Zoe virou-se para Clair.

- Ele... Costuma se machucar muito? Ele sofre demais durante as transformações? – Clair virou-se tristemente para a loira.

- James e Sirius não me deixaram ficar durante a transformação. Só depois. O lobisomem se dá bem com animagos. Ele ficou bonzinho, sem problema nenhum com a minha forma animal. De manhã, ele estava com alguns arranhões leves. Foi pior quando ele te viu. Ficou furioso por não conseguir... Bem...

- Me atacar?

- Isso. Mas não pense que foi o Remus. Ele nem ao menos sabe o que está fazendo.

- Nunca culparia Remus por nada. – Zoe murmurou tristemente. – Não sei por que ele tem tanto medo que eu o julgue. Jamais faria isso. Eu o amo tanto, seria impossível me separar dele só porque ele tem esse problema lupino... – ela parou alguns segundos, sorrindo logo depois. – Aluado não é? – Clair riu.

- E o Sirius? Por que Almofadinhas? – Katy indagou curiosa.

- Porque ele é um cachorrão. São as patas dele, sabe as almofadas? Por isso. – Clair sorriu. – E o James é Pontas por que...

- _É um viado_! – Sirius gritou do lado de fora. Ouviu-se um som de tapa e depois James berrou.

- _É CERVO_!

Zoe riu levemente. Voltou-se para a prima, sorrindo docemente.

- Obrigada Clair. – abraçou ela e a Katy juntas. As duas retribuíram alegres por verem a amiga mais animada. – Só espero que ele me perdoe. – Zoe sussurrou temerosa.

_(Always – Bon Jovi)._

Amanhecia. O sol surgia lentamente no horizonte, e uma fraca neblina se instalara sob o solo. Zoe parou em frente à Toca que Clair mencionara. Tratava-se de um alçapão, que levava ao único cômodo do local. Era um enorme quarto contendo uma cama grande, uma mesa e algumas cadeiras (todos escondidos quando Remus se transformava).

Ela engoliu em seco. Clair e os garotos haviam chegado há pouco tempo. Clair mentira para Remus, dizendo que iria buscar os curativos, mas na verdade Zoe estava com eles. Usava um vestido azul claro leve e estava de chinelos, mas tirou-os antes de entrar, com medo de fazer barulho.

Murmurou o encantamento e o alçapão abriu-se, dando-lhe passagem. Desceu alguns degraus e logo parou em frente a uma porta. Abriu-a lentamente, e esta fez um pequeno rangido, anunciando que alguém chegara. O quarto possuía duas pequenas janelinhas que iluminavam tudo com magia, e a lâmpada estava acesa. Zoe fechou a porta atrás de si ao passar, e deu de cara com Remus parado em frente à mesa, olhando-a surpreso.

Ele vestia a calça e a camiseta, porém esta de botões estava desabotoada. O tórax estava coberto de arranhões fundos, assim como o rosto e os braços. Zoe mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo um aperto no peito por vê-lo tão ferido. Ele, porém, tentou parecer indiferente à sua presença.

- Não quero sua piedade Miller. – seu sobrenome lançado num tom de voz tão frio. Remus sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, esperando que Zoe dissesse alguma coisa. Ela, porém, ficou olhando-o de uma maneira carinhosa, tentando mostrar que se preocupava com ele. – O que quer aqui?

- Não vim trazer piedade Remus. – ela murmurou mansamente. Não dormira a noite e sua voz mostrava isso. Remus sentiu-se extremamente culpado. – Vim trazer seus curativos.

- Clair?

- Estava cansada demais. E eu precisava conversar com você. – Zoe murmurou, aproximando-se lentamente dele. Remus desviou o olhar. Ergueu-se da cadeira e ficou de costas para ela. Zoe parou há alguns centímetros dele, quase tocando-o, mas desviou para colocar as coisas na mesa. – Se puder... Tirar a camisa, eu posso tratar melhor dos cortes.

Ele obedeceu quieto. Continuou de costas para ela. Havia mais cortes profundos nas costas do loiro, e Zoe tentou ser o mais gentil o possível para não machuca-lo. A poção cicatrizante tirou todas as marcas, mas antes ela teve que limpa-las. Remus, porém, não se mexeu, permaneceu quieto o tempo todo. Zoe sentiu vontade de beliscá-lo, para ver se estava vivo, mas a respiração moderada provava isso.

Nem mesmo quando ela tratou dos ferimentos em seu rosto ele a olhou. Fechou os olhos, como se não quisesse vê-la.

- Pronto. – ela murmurou. Remus vestiu novamente a camisa, dando-lhe as costas de novo.

- Já pode ir então. – ele disse.

- Não. – Zoe bateu o pé, cansada de tanta embolação. Ele voltou-se para ela friamente.

- Não quero conversar.

- Pois então fique calado, porque quem vai falar sou eu Lupin! – ela retrucou, parando à frente dele, de modo que seus narizes quase se tocavam. Remus não demonstrou emoção alguma, ao contrario de Zoe, que sentiu seu coração disparar.

- Você é a criatura mais estúpida e ignorante da face da Terra! – ela exclamou irritada. – Achou mesmo, em algum momento da sua vidinha, que eu iria te abandonar porque você é um **lobisomem**? Quero realmente saber disso, porque se for, você não é tão esperto quanto eu pensava. Acha que eu seria idiota a ponto de largar o cara que eu mais amo na minha vida por um problema tão estúpido desses? Uma coisa que nem ao menos é você! Remus, você não escolheu isso! Eu entenderia perfeitamente! Mas você preferiu me fazer sofrer? Não entendo o que você quer com isso!

- Não queria te fazer sofrer. – ele sussurrou.

- Mas conseguiu! Me fez sofrer quando me largou, ao invés de ficar ao meu lado e me contar a verdade. Eu teria aceitado indiferente, porque isso não muda o que você é! E me fez sofrer mais ainda escondendo durante tanto tempo. Mentindo, omitindo e fazendo tudo o que eu mais odeio! Me mantendo no escuro, sendo que podia simplesmente me dizer o que se passava e eu entenderia. Um cara tão perfeito quanto você não ter um defeito seria sacanagem! Sabe o quanto eu sofri vendo você próximo a tantas garotas lindas e eu sozinha ali no canto? Quando você abraçava a Susan parecia rasgar meu coração. Porque era pra eu estar ali nos seus braços, como eu estava antes de você fazer uma tempestade num copo d'água!

- Você quase morreu Zoe! – Zoe quase sorriu ao ouvir seu nome, já que a raiva de Remus parecia passar lentamente.

_(Bed of Roses – Bon Jovi). _

- Sim, quase morri. Sabe por quê? Porque você me deixou Remus! Queria tanto que você entendesse que não se trata de mim, nem de você e sim de nós! Eu vou te ajudar no que puder, mesmo que seja o mínimo que eu puder fazer. Porque quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer, Remus Lupin, que eu te amo, demais, mais do que minha vida? E seria tão bom se você pudesse retribuir, me dizendo que está tudo bem...

- Está bem.

- E que você me ama... – ela lentamente começou a sorrir.

- E que eu te amo mais do que minha própria alma, e que eu faria de tudo e mais um pouco para que você pudesse voltar para os meus braços, porque é comigo que você tem que estar? – ele indagou. Zoe sentiu seus braços se arrepiarem ao encostar contra Remus, e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Eu ia dizer algo mais simples, mas...

- Se quer algo mais simples. – ele murmurou, aproximando-se de sua orelha. – Quer voltar comigo Zoe? Perdoe-me por toda essa idiotice minha. Se você me aceitar de volta, eu prometo que... – ela não o deixou terminar. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço, colando seus lábios depois de tanto tempo. Lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto de ambos, mas isso não atrapalhou o demorado beijo. Zoe apenas agarrou-se mais e mais ao loiro, como se não houvesse mais nada em que se apoiar. Somente nele.

Remus separou-se de Zoe após o beijo, encostando sua testa a dela. Zoe segurou a mão do loiro, que antes estava em seu rosto, e levou-a lentamente para sua cintura. Remus seguiu o gesto tímido da loira com o olhar e depois se voltou surpreso para ela. Zoe sorriu timidamente, beijando-o novamente.

- Tem certeza? – ele indagou sem abrir os olhos. Zoe também não o fizera. Apenas sorriu, beijando-o mais ansiosamente. Ele sorriu entre o beijo. – Acho que é um sim. – Remus encaminhou-se lentamente com Zoe em seus braços, até que ela sentiu o colchão debaixo de si. Logo os dois encontravam-se abraçados nos lençóis.

Remus tirou a blusa rapidamente com ajuda de Zoe. Esta arrepiou-se quando as mãos quentes do loiro tocaram suas pernas, subindo a saia do vestido lentamente. Ao tocar a pele macia da garota, Remus sentiu calafrios deliciosos subirem sua espinha. Zoe abraçou-se à ele, enquanto o loiro distribuía beijos em seu pescoço e colo.

Ela ergueu o tronco para Remus desabotoar seu vestido. Logo depois, ela mesma desabotoou o sutiã, sem separar seus lábios dos dele. Remus puxou-a de encontro a si, seus corações batendo em compassos acelerado igualmente e agora tão próximos. As ultimas peças foram tiradas rapidamente, e logo depois, Zoe e Remus estavam completos. A loira nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda sua vida, e sorriu juntamente com ele enquanto chegavam ao ápice daquela noite de amor.

Zoe deitou-se sobre ele logo depois, seus rostos próximos. Cobriram-se com o único lençol daquela cama. Remus acariciou o rosto da amada, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Eu te amo.

- Digo o mesmo, um milhão de vezes. – ela beijou-o novamente e depois adormeceram juntos, enquanto o sol brilhava inteiro próximo ao horizonte, anunciando aquela nova e bela manhã.

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (D.A.) – OEEEEEEEEEE LINDAS *OO* Ahh to feliz, meu casalzinho lindo se arrumou, FINALMENTE (coro de aleluia). *-* Bom, e ai, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado, MUITO, pq eu fiz essa cena que eu imaginava há muito tempo. A Gabi também não leu ainda, vai ler agora e espero que ela goste também *o* Quero seus comentários beleza?**

**O próximo capitulo vai conter Katy e Sirius, coitados, sobraram agora o_o quem diria, as santas foram primeiro e a puta sobrou KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK' mas caalma, tudo ao seu tempo... SAHUASUHHUSAHUSA muitas surpresas ainda pra fic *-***

**Beijokas rock n' roll pra vcs :DD**

**D.A.L.M.W.B.S *-***

**N/A² (G.P.) – ALELUIA É POUCO MERMÃO! Tava achando que o Bush e o Osama iam casar antes desses dois ai ficarem juntos, fla sério '-.- MARR TUDO FICO BEM, É OQ IMPORTA *O* Sim, aleluia por outro motivo tbm, pq eu sei, a gente n posta faz tempo, somos meninas más . Desculpem :B**

**Beijokas Metallicas pra vcs *-***

**Ops, temos q responder especialmente para uma "grande fã" nossa, aqui vai, KHAN:**

**Minha querida "colega" se você não gosta da fic, ta fazendo o que aqui? Não leia, simplesmente. Não xingamos você por gostar da EVANS, aliás, da VADIA da Evans, xingamos? Não, acho que não. Então, você deveria ir ler alguma fic sobre ela, porque nós não gostamos. E aliás, porque tirou aquela bosta de recado? Ta com medo de que? Arranjou briga, agora agüenta. Cara, se liga, a gente tem inveja da Lílian? Ela é uma PERSONAGEM! Acho que você deveria começar a tomar remedinhos sabe, deve estar com problemas por achar que temos INVEJA DE UMA PERSONAGEM. Ta misturando mundo real com fantasia? Cuidado em, pode ser esquizofrenia ou burrice mesmo, o que é mais provável. E a fic é nossa, escrevemos o QUE QUISERMOS nela, e você não vai mudar isso, porque não ligamos A MINIMA pelo o que você acha. Se você escrevesse algo como "Ah, não gostei pq não tem a Lily" mano, beleza, respeitaríamos, mas você foi idiota/estúpida o bastante pra não respeitar a NOSSA opinião. Então, só pra sublinhar: ****NÃO GOSTOU, CAI FORA.**** E ah, não esqueça dos remedinhos ok fofinha? **


	17. Uma Descontração a Mais

**PRA QUEM É FÃ DE APRONTANDO TODAS, A SAGA, TEMOS UMA NOVIDADE MARA ;B (Momento propaganda da Polishop xP).**

**Estamos começando a montar Comunidades (siiim, ainda usamos Orkut :F) sobre AT. Tipo, dos personagens, uma sobre AT mesmo, com curiosidades, e até sobre as frases mais marcantes.**

**Então, quando elas estiverem concluídas e prontas para serem acessadas, QUEREMOS TODAS VOCÊS LINDAS E ESTILOSAS FAZENDO PARTE EM?**

**Beeeijos!**

**GNR.**

**Respondendo às reviews (Nizz):**

**Gabryella Pera Black**: Tadinho do Remus, ele não é sonso, ele tem falta de vontade própria por causa da licantropia, sabe, ficar se culpando... oow tadinho do meu bebê. SAHSAHUUHSAHU Que bom q você gostou do capitulo, e sério, DESCULPA a demora, mas explicamos o porque nos comentários e.e Beeeijos e até o próximo cap (PS.: que não vai demorar tanto xP)

**Jess**: FINALMENTE A ZOE DEU, aleluia senhores! SAHUHSAUUHSAHUSAUHSA Que bom q gostou da reconciliação dos nossos fofuchos Zoe e Remuxo ;B Agora, pode esperar mais maluquices nesse capítulo, tava demorando né e.e HUASHUSAHUSAHU Beeeijos!

**A Plima mais Fofosa e Querida**: euri. HUASHUASHUSAHUASHUASHUSHUUHAS' Sirius e Katy não são o sonho da minha vida o_o Nesse capítulo não tem, por erros técnicos de contas básicas xP Mas no próximo tem, I promise u.u (MEDO).

Sinceramente, a Marina nem sabia o que comentava viu colega, acredite, ela só comentava porque senão eu arrancava a cabeça dela -.-

Scorpions são maras, acho q ainda dá tempo de tentar ir (A).

OLHA, se eu te contar a situação da Marina hoje em dia você teria **MUITO **medinho. Então melhor nem comentar (Falae Cherry xP). A gente fala de boa, a única coisa que aconteceu foi ela largar as fanfics, pra ser sincera, ela nem gostava muito, né Cherry? O.o HAUSHUSAHUSAUHSA' Mas para mais detalhes, leia a biografia completa no comentário da Cherry ;]

Well, até o próximo cap :D Beijos!

**Lih Teles**: AA, Remuxo e Zoe merecem palmas *-* ALELUIA se entenderam né? xP AA, to louca pelas férias, reencontro das GNR (porque sacumé né, cidades afastadas -'-). Mas ta chegando já (festa).

POIS É, aquela trouxa foi falar merda da Lílian pra gente? Man, uma personagem, VTNC praquela nega virgem psicopata u.u HSUAHUSAUHASUHASHU

Obrigada pelo parabéns *-* AT devia ter um aniversário né, mas lembrar quando a gente inventou ta difícil. CHERRY, VOCÊ LEMBRA? O_O

Enfim... Beijos e até o próximo cap love!

**Maluh**: Ooi pessoa. Eclipse foi uma bosta, PORQUE AQUELA VICTORIA NÃO PRESTOU PRA MATAR A BELLA! Shit*

Beeijos e até o próximo cap :D

**Respondendo às reviews (Cherry):**

**Rufles****:** Preta, o que você ta fazendo aqui? xD Pra quem não sabe, essa tiazona aqui é minha prima xP Sim, eu sei do seu vício frenético e psicodélico em AT e isso me causa medo e.e UASUHAUSHAUS Ok, vou deixar vc ser 'a chefe' um dia e mandar a gente postar logo o cap. Mas eu q sou a mandona, esqueceu? \o/

**Maluca:** Ah, ql é cidadã! Eclipse? Humpf! Não dá dinheiro pra aquela Bella Bosta não, n faça isso não D: Tristeza... Deve ser tarde demais...

É, a dança da lhama é uma tradição mto tradicional dos Alpes ta bom? É maluca, mas é digna! U.u kkkkkk Bjos maluca *-*

**Lih:** Ah valeu pessoinha *-* Precisa-se de mais pessoas como vc aqui no FF viu, ta fods -.- Valeu por não surtar com a nossa visão da Evans, mta maturidade a sua viu? 8D

Boa sorte com o seu curso de férias e.e Toda vez que estiver entediada, pense em lhamas, elas melhoram o dia de qlqr cidadão q tenha o mínimo de decência em sua vida *-* Bjos

**A Plima mais Fofosa e Querida:** Ah meu deus plima, eu dou mta risada cm os seus comentários absurdos xD Bem, concordo cm a Nizz, Sirius e Katy definitivamente NÃO SÃO o sonho da minha vida e.e Kkk

É, vc viu? Remuxo soltou a franga nesse cap benhê, revelou tudo aqui pra gente, na íntegra! (uma coisa meio Sonia Abrão e.e) É, a NC ficou menos detalhada, mas fla sério, é o REMUS, n ia ter mta sacanagem pra detalhar xP

É, o seguinte a situação da Marina: (dá pra fazer uma fic só disso xD) Eu entrei na escola, a primeira criatura q eu conheci foi ela. Ai a gente começou a andar juntas, só nós duas pq as amigas dela ficaram com ciúme. Ai a gente ria mto, brincava mto e todo o mais. Era bastante divertido. Mas ai eu conheci a Nizz (*-*) e ela começou a andar cm a gente (Marina e Nizz já estudavam juntas, mas n eram de conversar mto, viviam em 'grupinhos' separados) Nós três ficamos mto amigas, mas a Marina começou a ficar com ciúme pq ela dizia que a nossa amizade não era mais a msma. Ai num belo dia (depois de 3 anos de amizade) ela surtou e me disse coisas bem duras. Depois disso, no more "maridas", no more nothing. Basicamente, resumindo tuuuudo, é isso.

Huhu, eu tbm tenho uma blusa masculina *-* é tão lgl! Não sei porque, mas é *o* Bem, uma hora dessa eu acho q vc já se curou da gripe né? e.e Demoramos uma eternidade pra postar, sabemos e.e

Dei mta risada cm o causo da sua amiga e o cara do DVD xD UASHUASHUS Mas diz pra ela em nome das GNR que pedofilia é crime e q ele pode ir pra cadeira por causa dela e.e Só pra constar xD

Bem, é isso plima *-* Até mais e beijinho =D

**Jess:** É, acho q aquela frase foi uma falha nossa aqui da produção xD Mas desconsidera Kkkk

Jess, eu ri demais com o seu "vaca-baba-ovo-da-vadia-Evans,que NEM tem a puta coragem de mostrar a cara!" UAHSUAHUS ficou bem a cara dela msmo xD Só vc viu? UASHUAHSU

Bjos e obrigada por todo *-*

**Gaby:** Oh, não fle assim do Remuxinho, ele é maravilhoso *-* Kkk Mas obrigada pelo "Mara" e todo o mais *-* Desculpa a demora ai viu, desculpa a todas

Bjooos *-*

**Capítulo 15 – Uma descontração a mais.**

Seis dias depois de tantos acontecimentos emocionantes, a casa de praia de Clair nunca esteve tão silenciosa. Katy e Sirius eram os únicos que dormiam em quartos separados, e sozinhos. Zoe e Remus estavam juntos no quarto do maroto. Não haviam se desgrudado desde reatarem o namoro, e isso deixara Clair mais do que feliz. A morena, por sua vez, dormia sempre com James, para desgosto de Sirius. Obviamente que os dois não ligavam e apenas riam quando o primo da travessa tinha seus "ataques".

Era um sábado de manhã. O Natal estava a poucos dias de acontecer, o que deixava Clair mais animada. Ela adorava festas e principalmente, arrumar as coisas para elas. O Natal era sua época favorita de todo o ano. Portanto, sua expectativa para aquele ano estava ainda melhor. Veja bem. Um Natal com uma simples soma, em sua cabeça, era o melhor presente que alguém poderia ganhar.

**Marotos + Travessas**.

A travessa estava, então, já às sete da manhã, completamente acordada. Assistia a um desenho animado na televisão, deitada folgadamente no sofá da sala. O pijama, um short de moletom na metade das coxas e uma regata com um decote um tanto quanto generoso, mesmo que ousado, não tirava de si aquele ar infantil. Principalmente pelo fato de ter um enorme urso de pelúcia abraçado a si e um copo cheio de milk-shake de chocolate. **(N/A¹ (Nizz) – Isso que eu chamo de começar bem o dia *-*).**

Ouviu uma porta abrir-se no andar de cima e ficou em alerta. Ergueu-se do sofá e armou seu "ataque ninja". Ergueu uma das pernas e colocou a mão em estilo de garras. Exatamente por isso, James ficou com uma expressão um tanto quanto confusa no rosto ao terminar de descer as escadas. Clair sorriu sem graça, voltando ao normal.

O moreno rolou os olhos, rindo levemente.

- Bom dia pra você também... – ele olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede e arregalou os olhos. – Madrugou hoje em Clair? – brincou. A morena deu de ombros.

- Eu gosto de acordar cedo na praia, é bom. – sorriu sonhadoramente.

- Melhor do que ficar deitada abraçadinha comigo na cama? – ele sorriu marotamente. Clair fingiu pensar. **(N/A¹ (Nizz) – Aposto como a Cherry discorda do seu momento pensador viu Clair xP). (N/A² (Cherry) – Ql é, primeiro q eu durmo pra cassato, segundo q com um James na cama, qm precisa de milk shake? xD Mas sim, é bom acordar cedo na praia *-*)**

- Eu gosto dos dois. – ela enfim disse, fazendo-o rir novamente. – Ué, é verdade poxa. Ficar com você, abraçadinhos na cama, e acordar cedo. Eu me divido pra ser mais feliz. Ou você pode começar a acordar cedo comigo.

- Ah, aí eu dispenso. – ele respondeu temeroso, fazendo-a rir.

James aproximou-se da morena, abraçando-a pela cintura num puxão. Clair sorriu para ele, sentindo aquele estranho arrepio subir-lhe na espinha. Abraçou os ombros dele, aproximando mais seus rostos. O coração de ambos estava descompassado. Clair sentiu o dele melhor ainda, pelo simples motivo do tronco definido do maroto estar descoberto. **(N/A¹ (Nizz) – Acho que uma cereja acabou de tostar :P). (N/A² (Cherry) – É, se cerejas pegassem fogo, eu já n estaria mais aqui u.u)**

Seus lábios enfim se aproximaram, e quando estavam praticamente colados, duas vozes atrapalharam a cena.

- Mas que pouca vergonha!

- E depois falam da gente né Katy.

- Pois é Sirius. **(N/A¹ (Nizz) – Tinha que ser -.-) (N/A² (Cherry) – Depois q eu apareço no Jornal Nacional como assassina cruel, n sabem porque ¬¬')**

James grunhiu, afastando-se um pouco de Clair para fitar os dois parados no fim da escada.

Sirius sorriu vitorioso, piscando maroto para os dois. Clair lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, mas não se separou do abraço de James, para irritar ainda mais o primo. Pelo contrário. Deu a volta no namorado, parando à sua frente. O moreno abraçou-a por trás, encostando seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

Katy riu da expressão de fúria e ciúme de Sirius.

- Bom dia meus amores! – ela exclamou em tom de voz alto.

- Sh! – Clair repreendeu-a. – Zoe e Remuxo ainda dormem.

- Orra, a noite foi boa ontem então em... – Katy brincou.

- KATHERINE! – Sirius gritou novamente ciumento.

- Que foi que eu fiz?

- Sirius, qual é, por que acordou cedo assim? – James reclamou.

- Porque eu vou continuar infernando vocês ao infinito e além meu caro Pontas. – Sirius deu de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse nada demais. – Eu não quero ficar assistindo você agarrando minha prima lindinha e virgem.

- Sirius, deixa de ser idiota. – Katy rolou os olhos. – A Clair já deu umas cinco vezes. Uma pro Johnny e o resto pro James, não é James, fala ai... – ela deu uma cotovelada leve no braço do maroto. Todos a encaravam temerosamente, fazendo-a bufar. – Já calei.

- Ah, já que não dá pra aproveitar o Jimmy, vou fazer café que eu ganho mais. – Clair deu de ombros, afastando-se do namorado e dirigindo-se à cozinha. Katy seguiu-a rindo da expressão de desolação de James.

Este deu um forte tapa no ombro de Sirius quando as garotas saíram da sala.

- Qual é, custava esperar?

- Ah, me cheira vai Pontas. – Sirius deu de ombros, rindo do amigo. Os dois seguiram para a cozinha também. James ficou encostado ao batente da porta, com os braços cruzados e uma tromba amarrada.

Zoe acabava de descer as escadas. Acordara pela gritaria, que para sua surpresa não havia começado consigo. A primeira coisa que viu foi à cara emburrada de James. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, praticamente sacando o que tinha rolado.

- Sirius?

- É.

- Não liga não, ele fazia isso antes. – Zoe riu. – Pensa assim, à noite, a Clair é sua. – ela piscou marota. Sirius grunhiu para a prima.

- Não complica Zoe. E eu também foi infernar o Aluado, só avisando. – o moreno explicou calmamente. **(N/A² (Cherry) – Isso ai Sirius, já que é assim, democraciaaaa!).**

- Se você infernar ele, eu te jogo no inferno, capeta. – Zoe retrucou raivosa. **(N/A² (Cherry) – Democracia? Quem flou nisso? .).**

- Parei. – Sirius calou-se.

- Assim que eu gosto. – Zoe sorriu.

- É o Aluado ta salvo, mas NADA pode me proteger do Sirius. Qual é, por que você obedece a Zoe e eu não Almofadinhas? – ele virou-se indignado para Sirius.

- Porque você é um veadinho pacífico e ela um lobo selvagem e assassino, como você mesmo disse tempos atrás. – Sirius filosofou.

- É CERVO CARALHO!

- Não fala palavrão James! – Clair exclamou indignada.

- Me cheira. – ele retrucou baixinho.

- Eu ouvi!

- Ih, ta ficando mandona agora também? – James indagou.

- POOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTER, cuidado comigo em criatura. Lembre-se que **eu** estou fazendo seu café da manhã. – Clair retrucou ameaçadoramente. **(N/A² (Cherry) – Saiba q eu e a Clair somos especialistas em venenos *O*)**

James encarou-a assustado.

- Ela está aprendendo. – Zoe sorriu orgulhosa.

_- NO MOOOOOOOORE MISTER NICE GUUUUUUUUUUY _– ouviram alguém descendo as escadas cantarolando. Clair sorriu abertamente, colocando a cabeça para fora da porta. Remus sorriu para ela. **(N/A² (Cherry) – Ó o Remuxo em? Só no Alice Cooper xD)**

- REMUS, VOCÊ TÁ CONTENTE – seus olhos claros brilharam de felicidade pelo maroto. Há uma semana não se viam direito, já que ele passara aquele tempo confinado no abrigo para lobisomem.

- Qual é, se eu não estivesse contente depois do capítulo anterior, eu seria um emo filho da puta. – e rindo, abraçou Zoe por trás, levantando-a alguns centímetros do chão.

- Mas é pedir demais pra não falarem palavrão, Ó PAI? – Clair exclamou erguendo as mãos para o céu.

- E ai Clair, alguma idéia do que fazer hoje? – Katy indagou animada.

- Como assim?

- To a fim de me aventurar. – a loira sorriu marotamente.

- Vai na moita. Tem muita aventura pra você lá. – Sirius murmurou sedutoramente próximo ao ouvido de Katy. Esta se virou surpresa para ele. O maroto sorriu charmoso. **(N/A² (Cherry) – Ql é, n tinha lugar melhor não? Na moita tem corujas, e é incomodante aquele olhar delas assim: O.O) (N/A¹ (Nizz) – Eu não ri... eu raxei³).**

- Ihh, olha a sacanagem. – James exclamou rindo da cara do amigo por ele ter quebrado o clima.

- Não, aventura não. Chega de carrinhos de sorvete, hospícios, hospitais e Terry Crew's. **(N/A² (Cherry) – Mas assim a vida nem tem graça D: )**

- To com a Zoe! – James e Sirius exclamaram imediatamente, fazendo os outros rirem.

- Man, que saudades do meu querido quadribol. – James murmurou de repente, fazendo cara de desespero.

- Nem me fale cidadão, eu to morrendo aqui com essa abstinência. – Sirius assentiu também desesperado.

Clair sorriu novamente, agora mais animada. Fez pose de super-herói e parou à frente de todos.

- O que foi Clair? – Remus indagou curioso.

- Por que vocês não falaram logo? Eu também estava com saudades, mas pensei que fosse só eu, então deixei pra lá. – ela exclamou indignada, sacudindo Sirius e James pelos braços.

- Ta, mesmo estando todos com vontade de jogar, de que jeito jogaríamos? – Katy indagou curiosamente.

- Sigam-me os bons. – Clair murmurou profeticamente, enquanto saía pela porta dos fundos.

- Ela acabou de sair vestindo aquele pijama? – Remus indagou, fitando todos confusamente. Segundos depois todos corriam atrás de Clair.

- Espera. Clair é realmente... – Clair sorriu para Zoe, que estacou, metendo um tapa na própria testa. – PUTA QUE PARIU COMO EU PUDE ESQUECER? Ai... Doeu. – ela massageou o local do impacto.

Agora Clair guiava-os em meio a uma trilha dentro da floresta atrás da casa. Zoe sorria esperançosa, enquanto todos fitavam a morena mais a frente temerosos.

- Clair, eu sempre fico com medo quando você sorri desse jeito. – Remus comentou. A morena começou a saltitar, sorrindo para o loiro. – E quando pula.

- Só siga-me, pequeno faganhoto. – ela murmurou misteriosamente. Todos riram.

- Faganhoto Clair? – James indagou ainda rindo.

- Decidi que é mais filosófico que gafanhoto. – ela deu de ombros.

- Clair, é muito longe? To ficando cansada. – Katy comentou arfando.

- Ah, a campeã de fôlego Katherine Lawrence já cansada? – Sirius provocou.

- Ah cala a boca vai sarnento. – a loira retrucou.

- Só mais alguns minutinhos. – Clair explicou sorridente.

_*Duas horas e quarenta e sete minutos depois*_

Todos arfavam infinitamente, cansados ao extremo. Exceto Clair, obviamente, que seguia na liderança saltitante e sorridente.

- Claaaair, assim eu não vou ter forças pra hoje a noite benhê. – James comentou com a voz falhando. **(N/A² (Cherry) – ôh homi fraco '-.-)**

- Mas já chegamos "benhê". – Clair retrucou divertidamente, imitando a voz asmática e cansada do namorado.

A travessa parou numa apertada clareira, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Remus encarou-a desconfiadamente.

- Ta. Uma clareira, e agora? – ele indagou curiosamente.

- "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". – Clair disse, sorrindo orgulhosa. **(N/A¹ (Nizz) – Sério, essa garota toma chá do riso todo dia de manhã... Como um ser consegue sorrir tanto? O_o). (N/A² (Cherry) – Qual é, a menina é bruxa, estuda em Hog, tem amigos Deuses Gregos e é rica. Oq mais ela pode qrer?) (N/A¹ (Nizz) – É, seu raciocínio me levou a crer que vc fala a vdd .)**

Os marotos permaneceram parados, encarando a garota confusos e surpresos. Surpresos pelo fato de ela saber a senha do mapa do maroto, e confusos pelo motivo de ela ter dito assim, em meio à mata aberta, sem motivo nenhum.

- Conheço essa frase de algum lugar. – Sirius comentou.

- Meu Deus, a Clair ta enlouqueceeeendo. Será que foi o sexo quádruplo de ontem à noite? – James indagou coçando o queixo. **(N/A² (Cherry) – Ahh visão do inferno D:)**

- CALA A BOCA VEADO! – Sirius deu-lhe um soco no ombro.

Clair olhou em volta, esperando que algo aparentemente acontecesse.

- Será que meu pai mudou a senha DE NOVO? JURO SOLENEMENTE NÃO FAZER NADA DE BOM, PORRA! – ela gritou mais alto.

De repente, um vento forte agitou a copa das árvores. Como que por mágica, obviamente, com mágica, um enorme campo de quadribol apareceu sob os pés de todos, no lugar da pequena e apertada clareira. Clair, por sua vez, voltou a sorrir, fazendo sua pose de super-herói novamente.

Todos permaneceram com o queixo no chão, olhando em volta sem acreditar. Era como se estivessem em Hogwarts novamente, só que mais calor e com uma praia logo ali. **(N/A¹ (Nizz) – a Clair foi fada madrinha na vida passada. Realiza tudo que todos pedem e ainda salva casais de um destino solitário e emo O.O Palmas para ela gente *-*). (N/A² (Cherry) – É, ela deve ser neta do Chuck Norris por parte de mãe e do Jackie Chan por parte de pai O_O) **

- Katy, você mudou a senha do campo de quadribol? – Clair indagou cruzando os braços.

- Acho que foi sem querer... – a loira sorriu sem graça.

- Claro...

- AAAAAAAA O CAMPO DE QUADRIBOL! Adoro esse lugar. Foi aqui que a gente aprendeu a voar, lembra Clair? Quando éramos beeeem pequenas. – Zoe sorriu sonhadoramente.

- Claro que eu mais caía que voava. – Clair comentou arregalando os olhos pelas lembranças. – Mas como esquecer? – ela também sorriu sonhadoramente.

- PORRA CLAIR! – Sirius exclamou assim que recuperou a fala. – Como você nunca me falou nisso aqui? É o paraíso!

- Oxente, você nunca perguntou. – ela deu de ombros. **(N/A² (Cherry) – É a minha resposta preferida Ý) (N/A¹ (Nizz) – A minha também né dona Cherry u.u UASHUAHSU)**

- Ah claro. "Oh Clair, to com tédio, será que não tem um campo de quadribol profissional escondido no meio da mata na sua casa de praia no Caribe?".

- E eu responderia que sim. – ela riu.

- Por Deus Clair, seu pai é mesmo um Sheik do petróleo. – Remus comentou assombrado.

- Seria bom se ele fosse o Sheik do Milk-Sheik. Ah como seria bom. – ela comentou praticamente babando de felicidade pela idéia.

- Oh Clairzuxa, por que a senha do seu campo é a senha do mapa do maroto? – James indagou curioso.

- Porque nas férias daquele ano o Sirius tinha me mostrado como funciona o mapa do maroto. Ai eu achei tão genial e sexy que eu decidi colocar na senha do campo. – Clair explicou calmamente, enquanto Remus e James cruzavam os braços, olhando feio para Sirius.

- Ah, eu não podia esconder nossa genialidade. – Sirius sorriu timidamente.

- Ah é, eu lembro! Tanto que você mostrou os pontinhos denominados "Remus" e "James" no Salão Principal e a gente perguntou quem era. – Zoe exclamou divertidamente, abraçando o namorado.

- Além de nunca mencionar que tem duas primas gostosas, mostra nossa criação pra quem eu e o Pontas nem conhecemos. Pra ajudar ainda mostra como funciona. – Remus citou os pontos contra Sirius, que sorriu mais sem graça ainda.

- Ah, mas qual é elas são de confiança.

- Dessa vez passa. – James lançou-lhe um olhar misterioso.

- Vocês são uns amores. – Sirius piscou os olhos agradecido.

- Não se safou ainda Almofadinhas, guarde minhas palavras. – James murmurou maleficamente.

- Ah qual é, a gente já tinha conhecimento de vocês, olha que coisa mágica? – Zoe comentou alegremente.

- Isso mesmo. Um dos motivos de termos ido para Hogwarts foi exatamente isso. – Clair explicou.

- Foi? – James indagou surpreso, arregalando os olhos pela revelação.

- Foi? – Katy indagou logo depois, coçando a cabeça pela confusão.

- Oras bolas, claro que foi. – Clair exclamou. – Marotos são ídolos e maras. Qual é Katy, que vergonha, nem sabe por que a gente se mudou pra lá. Temos nossos motivos sórdidos e importantes, não é Zoe?

Marotos se entreolharam, um tanto orgulhosos e emocionados pela confissão.

- É... Tipo... Comer torta holandesa?

- Que vergonha dois. – Clair deu um tapa em sua própria testa. **(N/A² (Cherry) – Momento fofo-cuti-cuti-S2-S2, ou seja, momento Restart ¬¬)**

- Ah, vamos parar com o papo furado e partir pra ação. – Zoe exclamou indignada.

- Ui, agora ela ta atacada. – James brincou.

- Olha lá James... – Remus ameaçou.

- Vai dizer que não? – James indagou cruzando os braços.

- É tudo questão de lógica. Agora que ela deu, vai viver com fogo, sacou? – Katy explicou pacientemente. **(N/A¹ (Nizz) – A matemática lógica dela me assusta e_e).**

- Katherineee... – Zoe ameaçou-a raivosamente.

- Mas é verdade uai! – a loira retrucou decidida.

- Vamos parar de falar de dar e sim jogar? – Clair pediu temerosa. Depois riu sozinha. – Olha, rimou.

- Que tal meninos contra meninas?

- Que tal meninas e meninos misturados? – Clair propôs logo depois.

- NÃO! – Katy exclamou desesperada.

- Por que não? – a morena indagou assustada.

- Vamos ganhar deles de novo, pra mostrar o gostinho de quanto somos boas. – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eu vejo o quanto você é boa. – Sirius provocou olhando-a de cima abaixo. Katy piscou para ele.

- Não é pro seu bico, querido. – ela retrucou, jogando os cabelos de lado.

- Me cheira viu...

- Meu Deus, que baixaria já cedo. – Clair comentou assustada.

- Acostume-se, é pior depois de um tempo. – James riu. – Almofadinhas é igual à sessão pornô até em sexta-feira santa. **(N/A² (Cherry) – E no dia da Missa do Galo? e.e) (N/A¹ (Nizz) – Ai deve ser sessão Kama Sutra o_o #foge).**

- Okay, dispenso essa parte. – Clair arregalou os olhos. – Então, meninas versus meninos. Espera... – ela virou-se para Remus, com os olhos claros pedintes e um sorrisinho meigo. Remus encarou-a desconfiado. – Oooh Remuxo fofucho...

- O que você quer?

- Joga vai?

- Endoidou mulher? – Remus indagou assustado. **(N/A¹ (Nizz) – Perguntar pra Clair se ela endoidou é o mesmo que perguntar pra um macaco se ele quer banana meu caro Aluado xP).**

- Remus, convenhamos, a Clair já é maluca. – Zoe comentou. **(N/A¹ (Nizz) – Não falei?).**

- Faz sentido... – Remus riu.

- Heeei!

- Brincadeirinha Clair. – Zoe riu da cara da prima. **(N/A² (Cherry) – É, acostume-se Clair, somos seres incompreendidos. *chora emo).**

- Sei... – a morena encarou-a desconfiadamente. Depois voltou-se pedinte para Remus de novo. – AAAA vai Remuxo, por mim, sua amiga e futura madrinha. Pela Zoe, vai Zoe, faz aquela carinha de cachorrinho abandonado. – Clair o fez e sua prima encarou-a confusamente.

- Taaa, eu posso abrir uma exceção. – Remus riu. – Mas se eu morrer, a culpa será sua.

- Eu te protejo. – Clair engrossou a voz fazendo pose de herói novamente.

- Protege você mesma de um soco na cara mirrmã, esse lobo tem dona. – Zoe retrucou raivosa. **(N/A¹ (Nizz) – ISSO AE ZOE, bota ordem na parada u_u).**

- Já calei. – Clair murmurou assustada.

- Clair... Ahm, uma perguntinha básica. Como jogamos sem vassoura? – Zoe indagou confusa.

- Olha, eu estava pensando nisso também. – James comentou, fazendo cara de confuso.

- Conjura né. – Clair respondeu rolando os olhos.

James e Zoe entreolharam-se e depois riram sem graça.

- É cada lerdo que me aparece... – Sirius comentou bufando. – Espera cadê minha varinha? – ele tateou a si mesmo procurando-a. Como estava apenas de calça, não tinha muitos lugares para procurar. **(N/A¹ (Nizz) – Tão inteligente -.-). (N/A² (Cherry) – Ilumina essa mente senhor D8)**

- É caada lerdo que me aparece. – Katy imitou a voz de Sirius, fazendo todos, inclusive ele, rirem.

- Eu conjuro pra você. – Clair sorriu para Sirius. Todos então, conjuraram suas vassouras, que surgiram voando alguns minutos depois. James sorriu sonhadoramente ao montar sobre a sua, sentimento suas veias bruxas pulsarem mais animadamente.

- Vamos jogar, vamos, vamos! – James pediu animado.

- E as meninas vão vencer. – Clair sorriu vitoriosa.

- Nem fodendo. – James armou um bico.

- Quer apostar Potter? – ela sorriu marota.

- De novo? – ele pediu desesperado.

- Medo Potter? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio. **(N/A² (Cherry) – O que eles vão apostar, em, em, em?). **

- Olha Cherry, eu sinceramente não sei. – James comentou olhando para cima. **(N/A² (Cherry) – Se nem você sabe James, ferrou-se né?) (N/A¹ (Nizz) – Vida triste essa... KKKKK). (N/A² (Cherry) – Alguém da um HELP ai? Pq só as diretoras tem q pensar nessa buçanha? -.-)**

- JÁ SEI! – Katy exclamou sorridente. **(N/A² (Cherry) – Muito obrigada Katy u.u) **– Nada Cherry, tamo aqui pra isso! – Terminou ela, sorrindo prepotente.

- Ihh, agora vamos levar. – Sirius afastou-se dela temeroso.

- Assim. Se os marotos perderem, o que obviamente vai acontecer, eles terão que pegar uma super-mega-enorme-blaster-onda, sem treino nem salva-vidas e muito menos as varinhas. APENAS, eu repito APENAS, uma aula com os surfistas. Pra poder aprender a socializar e viver na paz e amor. – ela sorriu. Clair deu pulinhos de felicidade pela idéia, mas seus pulinhos pararam ao ouvir o que passariam se perdessem.

- E vocês passaram um dia no shopping fazendo compras com as, denominadas por vocês, "putinas". – Sirius riu da cara de Katy.

- Preparem os cartões de crédito gatas, já perderam. – James riu convencido.

- NUNCA vamos perder. Que comece a batalha. – Clair murmurou também convencida, encarando o namorado raivosamente.

Zoe, Remus, Katy e Sirius permaneceram encarando a cena um tanto quanto confusos, mas riram logo depois.

Assim que estavam no ar, marotos e travessas ficaram frente a frente. Clair conjurara dois balaços e a goles. Não haveria pomo de ouro, já que nenhuma das travessas jogavam como apanhadoras e seria injusto demais. James o pegaria e estaria acabado o jogo. **(N/A¹ (Nizz) – Aham Cláudia, senta lá que ia ficar barato assim).**

- Beleza, seguinte. – Clair exclamou, aumentando sua voz com um feitiço. – O time vencedor tem que ter feito, pelo menos, dez gols. Remus e Katy serão os goleiros, e os outros dois de cada time ficarão responsáveis como batedor e artilheiro. O batedor, somente hoje, vai poder fazer gols, além de desviar os balaços dos outros artilheiros. E POR FAVOR, NADA DE MATAR ALGUÉM ZOE E SIRIUS, EU E JAMES NÃO QUEREMOS MORRER TÃO CEDO COM UM BALAÇO ENFIADO NO PESCOÇO BELEZA? **(N/A¹ (Nizz) – A Zoe é batedora e o mundo está chegando ao fim. Já entendi porque o_o). (N/A² (Cherry) – Era mais seguro ter colocado o Jason batendo com a serra elétrica dele, vai por mim e.e)**

- Beleza. – Sirius e Zoe assentiram. A loira colocou o taco sobre o ombro, mascando chiclete de uma maneira desleixada. Arrumou um boné que surgira magicamente em sua cabeça de lado, no estilo dos trouxas que jogavam beisebol. Sirius encarou a prima assustado, enquanto esta sorria maleficamente.

- QUE COMECE A BATALHA! – Clair liberou os dois balaços e jogou a goles no ar, alcançando-a antes de James por ser mais leve e veloz. Este bufou, mas vôo na direção da namorada.

Zoe, por sua vez, tratou de começar a desviar os balaços que vinham em sua direção e também na de Clair, que voava até o gol que Remus defendia. A morena sorriu para o maroto e lançou a goles, enganando-o perfeitamente. Ao invés de lançar onde ele achava, desviou a bola do caminho e acertou o terceiro aro, marcando o primeiro ponto.

- MERDA, AAAA SIRIUS, CADÊ VOCÊ? – James exclamou raivoso. Sirius apareceu quando o outro balaço, lançado por Zoe, quase acertou a cara de James. – ZOE!

- FOI SEM QUERER PORRA.

- AAAAAAAAAAAA CONCENTREM-SE NO JOGO CACETE! – Clair gritou raivosa. Ela roubou a goles da mão de Remus e tentou outro gol certeiro, mas o maroto o defendeu, lançando a bola para James. Este, habilmente, jogou para Sirius, que rebateu na direção do gol de Katy com o bastão. Esta quase segurou a bola, mas conseguiu deixa-la escapar, marcando um gol para os marotos.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KATHERINE! ACORDA PRA VIDA CARALHO! – Clair berrou, puxando os cabelos. Todos a encararam assustados. – QUE FOI PORRA? **(N/A² (Cherry) – E todo aquele papo de nada de palavrões NADA né? e.e)**

- Nada...

Bufando, a morena vôo até Katy, pegando a bola e voltando à sua posição inicial. Notou que James e Sirius estavam tão distraídos consigo que não notaram Zoe próxima dos gols. Sorrindo, a morena ergueu-se mais e jogando a goles no ar, bateu com a ponta da vassoura nela, jogando-a direto para Zoe.

A loira alcançou a goles e num salto rápido, lançou-a contra o gol, surpreendendo os marotos. Remus bufou, fazendo sua namorada sorrir vitoriosa.

Ele lançou a goles para James, mas este se perdeu ao tentar alcança-la e deixou a bola cair, exatamente nas mãos de Zoe. Esta usou o taco para lançar para Clair, que rebateu de novo para a prima. Esta deu uma pirueta quando Sirius tentou roubar-lhe a posse e jogou uma ultima vez em Clair, que lançou-a direto no gol, tendo ela dado uma empurradinha em Remus.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA REMUS, ACORDA PRA VIDA! – James exclamou raivoso.

- VOCÊ QUE PERDEU A BOLA PONTAS. – Remus retrucou.

- Adoro barracos. – Zoe riu.

- CALADA. – James gritou de volta. Zoe grunhiu.

- NÃO ME MANDA FICAR CALADA SEU VEADINHO MACHOSO! – ela gritou, quase acertando a cabeça do maroto com o taco.

- O JOOOOOOOOOGO PORRA! – Clair gritou irritada.

Remus aproveitou a distração dos três e lançou a goles para Sirius, que rindo, saiu na dianteira. Fez alguns ziguezagues quando se aproximou de Katy, confundo-a, e lançou a bola no gol.

- QUEM É O FODÃO? QUEM É?

- O Dumbledore. – Clair respondeu. **(N/A¹ (Nizz) – Faz sentido O.o). (N/A² (Cherry) – Faz TODO sentido 8D)**

Sirius ficou com cara de taxo, mas não retrucou a prima.

O jogo seguiu-se entre gols dos marotos, das travessas e muita gritaria. Estavam, no fim, nos infames 9 a 9. Clair praticamente arrancava os cabelos, tentando montar um plano de ataque com as travessas. Decidiram que Katy iria jogar naquela rodada, mas seria arriscado, já que o gol ficaria desprotegido. E James e Sirius conseguiam dar conta sem Remus.

- De boa, se eles se aproximarem, eu corro pra lá. – Katy sorriu convencida.

- Se você não correr pro gol, vai correr de mim depois, porque compras com as bitchs eu não quero falou? – Zoe ameaçou raivosa. Katy engoliu em seco.

- Beleza, vamos travessas a gente consegue. – Clair disse determinada. Elas uniram as mãos. – Um, dois, três, ARRASAR!

- Prontas para perder? – James sorriu ao ver que Katy iria jogar.

- Eu nasci pronta. – Clair sorriu convencida. Zoe e Katy encararam-na confusas. – Quero dizer. AAA, você me entendeu!

James gargalhou. Clair aproveitou sua distração e deu um tapa na goles que ele carregava, lançando-a no ar. Katy vôo rápido, alcançando-a antes que Sirius. Zoe logo estava próxima dos gols, sendo bloqueada por Remus.

- Merda.

- Medinho gata? – Sirius sorriu para Katy.

- Eu nunca tenho medo Black.

- Uh, usou o sobrenome. Eu gosto de garotas perigosas. **(N/A² (Cherry) – Falo ae sadomasoquista -.-)**

- Gosta de se imaginar sem um pênis também? – ela retrucou, lançando a bola para Clair. James, porém, a alcançou antes da morena, voando agora na direção do gol desprotegido delas.

Katy, por sua vez, foi bloqueada por Sirius, o que atrasou sua chegada. Clair gritou para Zoe pelo bastão e esta o jogou para si. A morena vôo na mesma velocidade que James e quando o viu arremessando dento do gol, jogou-se na frente com a vassoura, desviando a goles com o bastão. Katy alcançou-a antes de Sirius e lançou para Zoe, que estando marcada por Remus pela frente, conseguiu alcançar o gol e marcar o ponto final das travessas.

- VENCEMOS, CHUPA ESSA MANGA AGORA JAMES POTTER, SEU FODELHÃO ACHADOR DO CARALHO. AS TRAVESSAS GANHARAM DE NOVO, OS MAROTOS SÓ SÃO BONS NA CAMA, AHAHA, SOMOS MELHORES NO QUADRIBOL! PERDERAM, PERDERAM. FALA AI, PERDEU PLAYBOY, PERDEU! – Clair começou a dançar vitoriosamente sobre a vassoura, enquanto Katy e Zoe gargalhavam de seu ataque de histeria.

- Olha... É mais do que obvio que a gente deixou essa vitória. Poderíamos, obviamente, ter segurado aquela bola, mas como o Remus voltou há pouco tempo com a Zoe, ele não quis magoar os sentimentos dela deixando ela perder e...

- James, admita. – Remus rolou os olhos para o amigo. – Elas são boas.

- Muito boas gatinho. – Zoe roubou-lhe um selinho risonha.

- Beijinho vai Jimmy, beijinho na mamãe. – Clair pediu vendo o bico armado pelo namorado. Assim que desceram em terra, o moreno sentou-se no chão, desolado. – Ah qual é James, é só um jogo.

- Eu não quero surfar com aqueles trasgos.

- CARA, tinha esquecido da aposta! – Katy exclamou rindo. – Valeu por lembrar James.

- É James, valeu. – Sirius retrucou entre dentes.

- Vai ser legal. – Zoe riu. – A gente surfa com vocês, beleza?

- Isso ai, todos juntos.

- Ossa que merda. A gente nunca perdia. – Sirius cruzou os braços irritado.

- Aprendam a perder, oras que pirraça. – Katy rolou os olhos.

- Katherine, eu não pedi sua opinião sobre o que eu pretendo fazer. SE EU QUISER FAZER PIRRAÇA EU FAÇO BELEZA?

- Ai Black, seu grosso! EU ESTAVA APENAS BRINCANDO! IDIOTA SEM NOÇÃO, VOCÊ ME IRRITA TANTO QUE NÃO TEM IDEIA! – Katy retrucou em tom raivoso, mantendo o olhar sobre os dele. – To partindo galera, o clima com esse pulguento não me ajuda a ficar feliz. – jogando os cabelos de lado, a loira saiu dali pisando firme.

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. – James alertou-o.

- Ah, me deixa beleza? Aquela loira é cabeça dura demais. Oxigenada.

- EU OUVI ISSO BLACK!

Clair riu junto dos outros, mas notou que Sirius ficara levemente perturbado pela briga.

- Hei gente, que tal um lual hoje à noite? Vai ser legal e relaxante. – ela propôs sorridente.

- Beleza Clair. A gente paga umas bebidas. – James sorriu.

- Ah, voltou a ser o meu Jimmy... – ela apertou suas bochechas.

- Jimmy nãão... **(N/A¹ (Nizz) – Cuti cuti :P Brincadeira... ashsahusahu). (N/A² (Cherry) – Cadê o bebe? Cadêê o bebe? :B)**

_Continua..._

**N/A¹ (Nizz): Brigas, brigas, aaa esse povo briguento (Olha quem fala).**

**SALVE SALVE GALERA, SIM, ESTAMOS MUITO VIVAS OBRIGADA SENHOR JESUS, AMÉM. Mas é que, sacumé né... Escola, provas, trabalhos, gripe, catapora, moleza, preguiça, falta de inspiração, tudo se junta e ai eu simplesmente empaquei pra terminar esse capítulo.**

**MAS ele está BEEEM grandão, como vocês e a Cherry A-M-A-M. *-* **

**Um jogo de quadribol pra descontrair, mas rolou treta de novo... QUEM AI quer Sirius e Katy se acertando? Eu não, to com medinho de escrever a cena deles e_e brincadeira HUHUSHUSAUHAS Falem pessoas, os ataques da Clair foram muito engraçados. Eu ri demais daquela maluca ficando Zoe da vida xP pobre Clair, influencia da prima o_o Também, o James transmutou a Clair, deu nisso (medinho). HSAHASHUASHUAS**

**Espero que nos desculpem pela demora, e o próximo capitulo eu vou começar a conversar com a Cherry. O mais rápido que puder eu escrevo. **

**Xoxo.**

**Nizz Wolf Osbourne :P**

**N/A² (Cherry): Heeey cerejinhas da minha vida *o* Como estão? Caso vcs flem "Bem, e vc?" eu respondo: Bem, mto bem :B**

**Pois é, brigas, risadas, encrencas, briigas... E assim vai vivendo a vida n é msmo? A gente supera *Pose de herói.**

**Pedimos desculpas mais uma vez pela demora, mas, como diz a Nizz (rimou *O*), escola, trabalho, prova, falta de inspiração, dor na nádega esquerda... Essas coisas normais do dia a dia as vezes atrapalham éé... Nossa, agora q eu to pensando... Nunca tive hemorróidas O.o NOSSA, É MSMO! Caramba... eu nunca tive hemorróidas... Q esquisito O_o Mas, kran, enfim:**

**Sirius + Katy = Californication e.e MEDA! ****Nos aguardem, os próximos caps, ou é o próximo Nizz?, vai ser heavy O_O Aleluia uma reconciliação ou não, nunca se sabe qndo se trata desses dois O.o**

**Bem, então aqui vou eu, beijos vermelhos a todas vocês minhas cerejinhas redondas :B**


End file.
